


by Way of Kisses

by Nerdy_Xicana



Series: by Way of Kisses [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), olicity - Fandom
Genre: Arrow - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Romantic Comedy, olicity - Freeform, revisiting the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-06-20 13:39:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 145,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_Xicana/pseuds/Nerdy_Xicana
Summary: First impressions can always leave a lasting impact on a person.Oliver Queen did just that for Felicity Smoak in the Summer of 2007, but it would be eleven years later when she makes a rousing impact on him.Felicity has had her share of heartbreaks, after two years of nursing a broken heart dating is back on the table. However, coming face to face with the man who once sucker punched her heart leaves her trying to decide what to make of him now.When they meet again, can he redeem himself in the eyes of the woman he has no memory of meeting? Is she willing to give him a second chance?Of course it doesn't really matter when their friends and family decide to get involved, because what could go wrong?





	1. Prologue - Intern

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! I am back at it again and with a fancy new laptop! So that means another fic!  
> This time I decided to challenge myself and try my hand at romantic comedy. I normally don't tackle it that often in my original work, so I thought to give myself some practice I would try it out here. So yes, you are my guinea pigs! 
> 
> There isn't much I can add that isn't in the summary that won't spoil it. So let's start off with a little prologue to set the mood, eh? 
> 
> As always...  
> Music Inspo:
> 
> Intern - Angel Olsen
> 
> (Each Chapter will be the Song Title for the chapter since I don't have names for each chapter this time around.)

 

_ June 2007 _

 

“Felicity!” 

 

Felicity jumps then quickly turned, “oh my god, what’s wrong?!” 

 

“Mr. Queen called for a  _ techie _ and specifically asked for the best…” a flurry of red hair and freckles named Grace rushed into Felicity’s personal space as if to announce a fire, heavily panting from her sprint from down the hall into the server room. 

 

“Okay, but why are you freaking out? I thought something more serious happened.” Felicity turns back around to look at her tablet and section she is working on. 

 

“Because! He. Asked. For. You!” Grace grips Felicity and spins her around. “Do you understand?” Grace leans in close. 

 

“He asked for me?” Felicity says in wonder, eyes growing wide.

 

Around here being called in by Robert Queen always meant big things. It meant being recognized; even if it meant fixing a bug or two on his desktop or laptop computers, even his phone. Just about everyone who ever had the good fortune to be picked by Robert Queen have all gone on to bigger and brighter futures. 

 

This is the big break Felicity has been waiting for since she took on this internship. She will be graduating in a year and half and she is ready for the next step, and he is the ticket to getting hired at Queen Consolidated’s subsidiary company Helix. 

 

“Why are you standing there? Hurry up and go!” Grace pushes gently at Felicity to get her feet moving. 

 

Smiling back over her shoulder at Grace she runs to her desk to grab her computer tool kit and laptop, shoving anything she may need into her work bag. Quickly making her way to the Executive level, she steps off the elevator and approaches Mr. Queen’s Executive Assistant's desk. 

 

“Hi,” she said shyly pushing her glasses further up with one finger at the outer corner. 

 

“Yes?” his assistant asked without looking up. 

 

“I’m Felicity Smoak from IT. I was told Mr. Queen requested my services.” Felicity cringed when she saw the woman’s head snap up to look at her with one eyebrow raised. 

 

“Uhm, I meant to say that I was called into fix his computer.” Felicity corrects with a calm look, but she died a little inside at her initial reply. 

 

“Yes!” Once she realized who Felicity is, “Miss Smoak, Mr. Queen had to meet right quick with Mr. Steele but he asked me to show you in and explain.” She began making her way into the office. 

 

Felicity followed and found herself looking in awe at the expanse of floor to ceiling windows taking up the entire left side of the office. There was a large painting of a large sailboat, not a yacht like the wealthy like, but an actual sailboat that is quite stunning. 

 

His assistant saw Felicity’s eyes looking passed her and smiles, “next to his family, that is his pride and joy. He is a very skilled sailor and that boat was restored after he bought it from a man claiming Hemingway once sailed on it.” 

 

“Really, Hemingway sailed on it once?” Felicity asked as she set her bag down on the floor behind the desk. 

 

“Well Mrs. Queen might argue that little fact, but she lets her husband keep his legend and he stays a happy man.” She laughs. 

 

Felicity smiles and then her eyes fall to the collection of family photos that sit atop a large credenza all along the back with drawers that are most likely filing cabinets. His office was modern, but had a bit of a classic touch to it. 

 

“Okay, so apparently he was in the middle of writing up a report and it went on the fritz.” She holds her hand out a la Vanna White towards the desktop. 

 

“Hmm okay, well if it’s okay I’ll go ahead and run some diagnostics, then try to see if I can peg the problem.” Felicity smiles. 

 

“Of course, Mr. Queen knows you’ll be here so he may extend his visit so he’s not all in your hair.” She begins to walk away. 

 

“Thank you…” Felicity looks back looks back to say thank you but instead says, “I’m sorry, I never got your name.” 

 

“Just call me Lana.” The smile she gave Felicity felt motherly. Felicity knew that Lana has been Mr. Queen’s assistant for an extremely long time and is nicknamed his guard dog. To get to him you had to get through her. Felicity is glad she seems to like her. 

 

Felicity turns back to the desktop and begins pulling out her tablet and tools needed. Hooking her tablet to the computer, she powered it on. Waiting to hear a motor, but nothing. 

 

“Hmmm, what’s happened to you sweet girl?” Right before she was about to kneel down,  _ thankful to the Universe I wore trousers today,  _ Lana stuck her head in. 

 

“Felicity, I’m heading to the ladies room and then the break room.” 

 

“Okay, no problem.” Felicity gave her a thumbs up. 

 

Lana walks away and Felicity kneels down. She looks at the collection of cables seeing a twisted mess. “Seriously? Who did they have install this mess?” Felicity grumbles and crawls under the desk. 

  
  
  
  


The elevator opens and Oliver steps out flipping his overgrown bangs to the side with a snap of his head as he makes his way to his dad’s office. He saw Lana wasn’t at her desk, and peeks in not seeing his dad either. He shrugs and makes his way into his dad’s office. 

 

At first he doesn’t notice the bag and tools sitting out. He tosses his own bag on the sofa in the office. He is just about to toss himself on it when he hears grumbling. He looks over at his dad’s desk. Then he looks back to see if maybe it was Lana coming back, but he doesn’t see her and wonders if she was under the desk. He nearly laughed at the idea of the prim Lana kneeling down there. 

 

“Are you kidding me? Why would you do that?” He hears the soft, albeit annoyed, voice come from under the desk. He slowly walks around his dad’s desk not saying anything. 

 

That’s when he sees it, a perfect and firm heart-shaped ass in black pants, little feet in black flats buried under that butt. Grinning he leans back against the credenza watching it wiggle. 

 

Oliver is at a stage in his twenty-second year of life where the sight of tits and ass has him instantly rearing to go. He couldn’t help the zing he felt low in his gut that shot straight to his dick. Who is this little thing under his dad’s desk. He wonders if she’s pretty. Then he shrugs not caring because what does it matter if he can sit in his dad’s soft as butter leather chair and get a bj from the girl with an ass made by the Gods? 

 

“Aha! That’s what’s the problem, you sneaky bastard.” Felicity slowly shimmies her way back out from under the desk. She freezes suddenly sensing a presence, expecting Lana. Yet when she turns to look over her shoulder and sees out of her peripheral vision that there is in fact a man standing there, she lets out a small yelp and jumps up almost falling over. 

 

The guy reaches out for her, “careful there.” He offered a hand and Felicity backs away.  

 

“Who are you and why were you just standing there like a creeper not saying anything?!” 

 

“Uhm, because I was admiring your uh... technique?” He grins, raising one cocky eyebrow. 

 

“Excuse me!” Felicity snaps. 

 

“Who are you?” He asks, still holding his grin. 

 

“Felicity Smoak, from IT.” She stood taller, holding her chin up. 

 

“Felicity Smoak; hi, I’m Oliver Queen.” He holds his hand out. 

 

Felicity goes stiff.  _ The Oliver Queen, tabloid Prince, heartbreaker, and now creeper. This is just great.  _ She takes his hand and gives a quick pump and lets go. 

 

“Do you normally stand there and stare at unsuspecting women while they work?” She asks moving away from him, looking back, as she makes her way around the desk. 

 

Oliver watches her try to hide from him, but it’s too late because he saw all that goodness in those tight pants. 

 

“Normally women aren’t too upset when it’s me.” He winks and she rolls her eyes making him laugh. 

 

He walks up to the desk, closer to her, but still separated by the desk. He examines her closely. The way her cheeks have flushed in her annoyance with him, the way her bow-shaped lips have gotten a darker pink as she rolls them between her teeth obviously trying to keep her retorts to herself. She looks young, but it’s probably just because of her soft features and petite stature, well compared to his six-foot-one height.

 

“Well I am not a normal woman.” She says so confidently that Oliver has to hold back his laugh when she realizes what she just said. 

 

Closing her eyes a second as she sighs, she corrects herself, “what I meant to say was I’m not one of those women who enjoys being looked at like… like…” Felicity can’t seem to get out the last few words. 

 

“Like what? A piece of meat?” He asks and gives a tip of his chin along with a grin she can’t help but notice is actually really cute, even if he is wearing that ridiculous Zac Efron hairstyle. 

 

“Well,” she pauses deciding how to further go about this, “yes actually.” 

 

“So what you’re saying is you don’t like men checking you out?” He teases further with that smile that usually has women falling at his feet. 

 

Felicity groans, “you’re ridiculous you know that?” 

 

He scoffs, “hardly.” 

 

Before she can respond they both perk up at the voices of Robert Queen and Lana coming from the elevator. 

 

“Yes sir, she came by and was eager to fix the issue.” Lana finishes saying as they walk into the office. 

 

“Oliver?” Robert asks looking rather confused, “I’m sorry son, but were we supposed to meet for lunch?” Robert looks to Lana who is shaking her head at the question knowing there was no such lunch scheduled. 

 

Oliver seizing the moment, “actually I came by because something seems to be wrong with my laptop. Thought maybe you could have IT take a look, and low and behold Miss Smoak was right here.” Oliver gives his father his dutiful son smile. 

 

Lana, knowing Oliver since he was young, shakes her head and looks over apologetically at Felicity. 

 

“Oh good, because Felicity here is a rising star in our IT department, she can help.” Robert walks in clearly blind to his son’s rakish behavior,  _ or just living in denial _ she thinks to herself. 

 

Felicity begins to panic because  _ the  _ Robert Queen is in front of her and talking to his son about her. 

 

With a nervous voice, “Mr. Queen, I figured out the problem with the desktop.” Carefully choosing her words so as not to imply he was the reason for the failure, although she’s sure it was his thousand dollar wingtips he’s currently wearing that were the problem. He must’ve kicked the cables loose, possibly over a few days or weeks until it came loose altogether. 

 

“Excellent! What happened?” He sits down and looks right at her. 

 

“A cable came loose, sir.” She points below his desk, “from under the desk. I managed to rearrange the cables and set them right so as not to come loose again should you…” She trails off and then corrects herself, “should you have a need to reposition your desktop.”

 

Robert turns to look at his computer. Oliver leans in still with a grin, the closer he gets she notices how bloodshot his eyes were. She recalls hearing about drug use, but thought it was more of the party boy style, not the daily lifestyle. 

 

“Nice save, Miss Smoak.” He whispers before his father’s attention is back on them. 

 

“Well Miss Smoak, if you don’t mind having a look at Oliver’s laptop I would appreciate it.” Robert says, then powers on his computer. 

 

Felicity jumps realizing she never ran the diagnostics. “If you’ll allow me, I need to let my tablet run some other diagnostics, but you’re able to work while it’s being done.” 

 

Before Robert can answer, Lana chimes in, “Mr. Queen your one o’clock will be here soon.” 

 

“Okay, when they arrive show them to the conference room. Let Felicity finish here and work on Oliver’s laptop.” Turning in his chair, he stands and walks up to Felicity. “Miss Smoak, I have heard so much about you. I hear you have made some really great changes with our security, as well as with the head of the R&D department.” 

 

“Thank you sir,” Felicity has a bit of a confused look.  _ Who had told him about her?  _

 

As if reading her mind he says, “John Diggle, head of our security has had some really great things to say about you.” 

 

A soft smile forms on her face and Oliver knew, like everyone, she was fond of the veteran. Oliver continues to watch the exchange between his dad and Felicity with boredom. He wants his dad to leave so he can have her attention on him. He stands up and they both look at him. “Heading to the head.” He left to use his dad’s private bathroom.

 

Turning back to Felicity, Robert continues, “It’s my understanding you are graduating soon.” 

 

“Yes sir, well May 2009.” Felicity nods her head. 

 

“Have you considered where you would like to go after?” He leans back against his desk with his hands folded in front of him. 

 

Felicity had never felt so nervous and excited at the same time since she was admitted into MIT. “I have already spoken with headhunters from some of the major hotels out of Vegas, where I am from, in hopes of me creating new security technology to better equip their hotels.”

 

Robert studies her face, reading more into what she said, “but it’s not what you want?” 

 

“No sir.” She shuffles her feet.

 

“If you could have your pick of anywhere you would like to go, where would it be?” 

 

_ Oh my god, this is it Felicity. Don’t chicken out now. Seize the day!  _ “I would love to go to Helix, Mr. Queen.” She held her breath. 

 

“Really? We just acquired them not too long ago. What is your interest in them?” 

 

“Sir, they are most definitely going to be a leader in creating some of the most advanced security technology that would benefit our country in fighting terrorism, domestic and foreign. I know they are just a budding company now, but I have seen what they can do, and the fact they are being led by Cayden James only means that they will be the best within the next five years. I truly believe in the work they are doing.” 

 

Felicity cut off so quickly as if she ran out of breath, which she almost did, and stands wide eyed and hopeful. Robert clearly thinking, his eyes studying her. Then suddenly he stands up from his desk and holds his hand out. 

 

“Miss Smoak, consider it done.” 

 

“What?!” She gasps and shakily took his hand. 

 

At that moment, Oliver walked out of the bathroom, wiping his hand under his nose. 

 

“Miss Smoak, I always keep an eye on those with a bright future; so when I was flagged about your hiring, I made it priority to watch your work and get updates. You are a literal genius and you’re interning at my company. You better believe I am going to pay attention. I would love to have you here at QC, but I agree with you about Helix and I think you would make a perfect addition to the company. I will be speaking to Cayden James. Maybe next Summer he can have you intern with him in Portland.” 

 

Oliver listens carefully,  _ she’s a genius? Like a real genius?  _

 

“Mr. Queen, thank you so much! I truly appreciate the opportunity!” She shook his hand quickly with both hands for a lot longer than she should. He laughs when she lets go suddenly and apologizes. 

 

“Oliver, hope to see you tonight for dinner.” He looked at his son. 

 

“Sure dad.” Oliver fell onto the sofa, slouching into it. 

 

“Miss Smoak, I look forward to working with you more and congratulations on your  upcoming graduation.”

 

“Thank you!” Felicity stands there with an open mouth in awe as Robert heads out to his meeting. She couldn’t believe what had just happened. 

 

He gave Oliver one last goodbye and makes his way out the door. 

 

Felicity looks at Oliver then turns back to her tablet shaking her head, he looks different since he came out of the bathroom.  _ What did he do in there _ ?  

 

“He’s like a tornado huh?” Oliver asks walking over to her. Standing so close she can smell a faint scent of pine. It wasn’t awful but it wasn’t entirely too pleasing. 

Oliver is watching her but she ignores him and finishes working on her tablet. Oliver put down his laptop on the desk and sat down in his dad’s chair, feet on the desk and hands behind his head. 

She inwardly sighs and then puts down her tablet to let it finish running the diagnostics to Mr. Queen’s desktop. 

“What’s wrong with it?” Felicity pushes at the corner causing to spin around facing her, then opens it up. Immediately she made a face, the smell of old beer irritates her nostrils. 

“I spilled something on it.” He shrugs. 

“What, a keg?” Felicity smarts. Then she looks closer, “and a glitter bomb?” 

Oliver chuckled, “yeah, it’s amazing how much strippers enjoy glitter.” 

“Oh god,” Felicity rolls her eyes. 

Oliver is surprised her eyes didn’t stay stuck as high as they went. 

“What? I was at my frat house, I was trying to study and suddenly a party happened. The stripper knocked the cup of beer over and all over the laptop.” He laughs. 

“Well your laptop is fried. I can pull it apart and take a look to see if I can recover your work.” Felicity made the choice to ignore his story. 

“That would be fantastic.” He sits up, leans onto the desk, “it can be done today right?” 

“Uhmmm,” she looks at the clock. 

He looks over to the clock on the wall and saw it might be her lunch time. “I’ll order us lunch! That way you can work.” 

About two hours later, Felicity had gotten use to Oliver’s banter. She couldn’t help but be charmed by him and his smile. It was a tiny bit crooked and she found that kind of sexy. It also didn’t help that he insisted on sitting near her and his leg would brush up against her. She wasn’t void of  _ feelings _ , and he was attractive. 

Not completely naive to flirting, being almost 18, she was shocked that he was. Considering the last tabloid spread of him he had a very particular kind of woman on his arm. Some model looking mafia princess,  _ Helena I think is her name _ , and they were caught coming out of some club. Even then she still welcomes the flirtation, something to save into her memory bank for those nights cuddled up with a book and ice cream, alone wishing she had a someone. 

“Well, looks like everything in your storage is safe.” Pushing a thumb drive into her computer and transferring his work into it, she turns to smile but he is leaning so close she pulls back. 

“You’re remarkable.” Oliver’s eyes looked pinned. She is starting to suspect his continued use of the bathroom has more to do with something else than him needing to urinate that often. 

“Uhm,” pushing her glasses up into place, “thank you for remarking on it?” She isn’t sure why she replies with a question, but she is pretty sure it is a compliment. 

“I would like to thank you.” He says as he lays a hand on her knee, his thumb and forefinger lightly rubbing. 

Felicity isn’t sure what is happening, but she starts to pull away. He sits up straighter, moving a little away from her. 

“Meet me for drinks tonight. Around nine?” He commanded the former, but the latter is definitely a question. 

Without really thinking on it like she should have, she quickly replies, “okay.”  _ What? Idiot! Don’t agree!  _

“Excellent! Meet me at Lloyd’s. Know the place?” Oliver leans back on the sofa with a kind of relaxation that would come from a man after a good meal. 

“I do. But are you sure your girlfriend won’t mind?” 

“What girlfriend?” 

“Helena.” Felicity is confused, she swore they called her his new girlfriend. 

“Helena? Helena?” He thought for a minute, “oh! Her? Nah, she’s just another one of those hang-arounds.” 

_ Hang-arounds? _ “Oh, okay then.” 

“Awesome! It’ll be fun. You can party right?” 

“Yeah, totally.” She shakes her head yes, but inside is nodding no. She totally couldn’t party like these rich kids. It isn’t her style. She experimented her first year at MIT with the fake ID her mother gave her, but she isn’t quite wanting to make it her life’s goal. She still has the fake ID and so it’s going to come in useful, she doesn’t really want to admit to him how old she actually is.  _ Felicity, what are you doing? This is crazy! _

“Uhh, you don’t have a boyfriend who’s going to come with, do you?” He asks suddenly as if he is disgusted by the idea. 

“No, Cooper and I are not exclusive so it’s okay if I …” 

“Sweet, I didn’t wanna have to compete.” He winks at her and Felicity blushes. She isn’t sure what just happened. Felt like she’s been playing Jenga and hoping it doesn’t tumble down around her. 

  
  


After work, Felicity made a quick stop at a boutique she’d see on her walks to get coffee from work. She decided she’d splurge on a new outfit for meeting with Oliver.  _ Oh. My. God. I’m going to hang out with Oliver Queen!  _

She found the perfect cream colored dressed that the sales girl suggested really looked amazing on her. Halter style, with a tie back and short A-line skirt. She was so excited and had the perfect shoes. It was flirty and summery, perfect for a night out. 

Opting for natural makeup, and hair down in waves she pushes through the door of the supposed  _ hole in the wall _ pub. It was big and filled with lots of uber preppy bodies. She is glad to see she didn’t overdress for the place, so she confidently makes her way through the throng of people. 

She spots Oliver at the bar with some people. He is laughing and raises his glass. His friends slam their drinks together and beer sloshes everywhere. Felicity smiles and walks up to him. She finds him with his legs open wide and there she is, Helena, pressed up against him between his legs and her hand on his thighs. In the other hand is a glass of something dyed a cherry red color, she drunkenly laughs out loud before her eyes land on Felicity. 

“Uh, do we know her?” Helena points her finger at Felicity. 

Oliver turns and Felicity’s smile falls, then feels her chest constrict when she hears him say, “never seen her before.”  

And before she could turn and walk away embarrassed, Helena’s hand flies up and she  _ accidentally  _ tosses her remaining drink right onto Felicity’s brand new dress. 

Everyone starts laughing in his stupid group of friends, but his eyes are so heavy from the alcohol she is surprised he is sitting on his own. Without a word Felicity turns and walks right out the door. 

“Oliver Queen, you’re an absolute pig!” She huffs out to herself and quickly walks a block down before hailing a cab. “Never again will I be charmed by sweet smiles and sweet eyes.” 

Getting into the cab, she gives her address, then stares out the window. She felt so stupid, never ever expecting to be treated like the grown up version of a Glee choir kid. All she could do was forget, she only had a few more weeks left of her internship. She’d be long gone, back to Boston, and never have to worry about his stupid face again.


	2. Chapter 1: Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so they meet again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Inspo:
> 
> Sunset - The XX  
> Mr. Big Stuff - Jean Knight  
> Almost Lover - A Fine Frenzy  
> Cautionary Tale - Dylan LeBlanc 
> 
> Bonus Track  
> Zaddy - Ty Dolla $ign  
> -I highly recommend listening to this song for a some laughs during a particular scene in this chapter. *wink*

_Eleven years later, July 2018..._

 

“Digg, do you have the file for Kord Industries?” Felicity walks into John’s office without knocking, looking down at her phone as her thumb scrolls through whatever is on her screen.

 

John looks up and coughs trying to get her attention, but whatever she is looking at has her full attention.

 

“Digg?” Felicity asks again when he didn’t answer. Finally she looks up into the laughing eyes of her business partner. “What’s so funny?”

 

“Uhm, I have a guest?” He gestures to a person standing off to the side.

 

Felicity’s head snaps to the side, without fully turning to look and sees a man in a suit standing by the window. He was casually sitting on the ledge head bowed but his eyes on her.

 

“Oh.” Felicity has a knack for not always paying attention to her surroundings while looking at her phone or tablet, always leading to moments just like this.  

 

Eyes back to John, “I am so sorry John.” Switching to his first name, which she says is always more professional to use when in the company of others.

 

“It’s okay, Felicity,” he stands up from his desk and holds a hand out indicating his guest. “May introduce my good friend, Oliver Queen.”

 

As he is speaking Felicity turns with a smile, until Digg says _his_ name. Her smile drops, and the air in the room drops several degrees, then it feels as if the floor just fell out from under her. Bracing herself for impact, she makes eye contact with Oliver. _Oh my god._ She keeps her face in a tight smile.

 

Digg stalls a bit but then says, “Oliver, this is my business partner, Felicity Smoak. The genius behind S & D Security Consultants.” he puffs up like a peacock, as he always does when introducing Felicity.

 

Oliver moves to stand closer to Felicity with his hand out to shake hers, “an honor Miss Smoak.”

 

Felicity barely holds his hand and she notices Oliver’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. _He doesn’t look like Oliver Queen, but that smile and those eyes prove he is,_ she thinks to herself _._ The man is older from the jerk she remembers. He is impeccably styled in a three piece dark navy blue suit. He has a well groomed beard that gives him a sense of maturity. _Doesn’t matter, he is still an asshole._

 

“Mr. Queen,” Felicity icily says his name spilling from her lips causing Oliver to take a few steps away once she coldly shakes his hand.

 

At first look he couldn’t deny that Felicity is stunning the second she walked into the office. She has on a tight fitted cobalt blue dress. The cherry on top for him is her black stiletto heels that accentuate her sculpted calves. Her golden blonde hair up in a sleek ponytail, black rimmed square framed glasses perched on her adorable nose. Her lips were a deep plum color, but more like a stain after having eaten a popsicle.

 

Before their introduction, Oliver was respectfully admiring her, but didn’t allow his thoughts to stray past simple admiration. Old Oliver Queen would have quickly put on the charm, give his winning smile and made sure she knew he was admiring in hopes she’d fall into bed with him.

 

However, he has changed in the last eleven years. He is not that young idiot who had zero respect for women. It is all thanks to Madeline, if not for her he would have been that lost idiot still.

 

“Oliver and I are headed to lunch.” Digg says as he pulls his suit jacket off the back of his chair snapping Oliver out of his past.

 

“Of course, I’ll pick up the Kord file from you later.” Felicity gives a strained smile. She wants to quickly leave without a word, but her manners prevent her.

 

“Mr. Queen,” she nods her head slightly and then dashes out of Digg’s office.

 

Oliver turns to Digg with a questioning look.

 

“Yeah, I don’t know who that woman was.” He chuckled and patted Oliver’s back. “Sometimes when she is deep into her work, she can have many attitudes.”

 

“I don’t think that was work related.” Oliver stands in the hallway looking at her retreating form. “It was as if I offended her in some way.”

 

“Do you know her?” John asks as they make their way to the elevator.

 

“No…” Oliver considered this, “at least I don’t think I do?”

 

“But then again, it’s been ten years since you’ve been in the States.” As the doors open and John turns to punch button for the first floor he says, “Maybe she remembers you?”

 

That has Oliver groaning, “oh god.”

 

John laughs and elbows Oliver, “don’t sweat it buddy. I’m sure it’s nothing major, but your past reputation.”

 

“Relief…?” Oliver shook his head, “not so much, John.”

 

John laughs all the way to Oliver’s chauffeured car.

 

On their way to lunch Oliver can’t seem to shake the introduction to Felicity. He is pretty sure he hasn’t met her before, but there was something about those eyes of hers. He realizes Digg is talking, so he turns back to pay attention to his friend.

 

“Can you believe Sara is going to be four-years-old?” Digg holds up his phone. Oliver takes it and with a smile he watches the short video of Sara walking.

 

“John, she’s beautiful. I really can’t believe how fast time flies. William being eleven, going on forty, makes me feel older and older.” Oliver chuckles handing the phone back to Digg.

 

“It’s because you are getting old.” Digg teases and Oliver gives him a look.

 

Oliver looks out the window again, thoughts going back to Felicity. _Why is this woman consuming my thoughts?_

 

“She makes an impression huh?” Digg breaks through Oliver’s thoughts.

 

“Huh, what?” Oliver gives him a confused look.

 

“Felicity.” Digg has _that_ look on his face that Oliver always recognizes as Digg knowing what is going on his head.

 

Sighing, because he knows he can’t keep anything from him. “I guess I am just kind of curious as to why she seemed so cold with me.”

 

“I wish I could explain to you what happened, because I know her so well, but that was a first for me. I have not seen her do that to anyone in a long time.”

 

Oliver leans back against his seat, opting to change the topic. “I am back now.”

 

“Yeah?” Digg looks over at him, leaning against the door.

 

“It’s time Digg. William is here with me too. Samantha and her husband are preparing for a new baby, so William wanted to be here with me. He said he wanted for his mom to be able to rest.” He laughs when he looks at Digg.

 

“He really is a little gentleman.”  

 

“Yes he is, so she agreed as long as I promise to take him back when the baby is born.” Oliver smiles. Samantha and he co-parent like pros. They’re relationship is a good one, and they’ve been good friends. Raising William with her has been an amazing experience and he is so thankful she let him come with him back to the States.

 

“That’s great news, man.” Digg lightly punches his arm.

 

Oliver smiles then looks back out the window. _Is it?_ He isn’t sure yet if he has outran his past enough that the gossip-mongers won’t hound his daily life this time around, for William’s sake.

  
  
  
  


“Oh my gaaaawd!”

 

“Seriously?!” Felicity says in a loud whisper. “People are going to think you’re trying to rival Meg Ryan’s Sally.”

 

“I can’t help it! This burger is so damn good.” says a feisty blonde named Sara over a mouthful of burger with extra pickles. Sara Lance being one of Felicity’s two best friends.

 

“I get that, but the moaning is really not necessary.” Felicity sips her strawberry milkshake as she shakes her head.

 

“And I did not reenact Sally.” Sara tipped her head looking at Felicity, “because then it would’ve sounded like this…”

 

Before she can begin moaning, Felicity throws a handful of fries at her face.

 

Sara tries to block them, then reaches to brush off the ones that landed on her lap, popping one into her mouth, with a huge grin says, “Prude!” Felicity flips her off.   

 

“I am soooo sorry I’m late girls!” Their friend Iris rushes in and sits down looking like she ran the whole way there. Iris in her signature flurry of dark hair and hands. Her mocha skin glistening slightly with perspiration.

 

“You okay?” Sara asks as she leans back in her seat.

 

“Yes, just finished up a story that had a deadline. But then I drove around looking for a parking space and by the time I did I was just flustered.” Eyeing her friends, “you know I hate being late. It gives me…”

 

“Anxiety.” Both Sara and Felicity fill in at the same time.

 

“Awww you ladies know me so well.” Iris gives them a saccharine smile then laughs.

 

Iris places her order with the server, and once the young woman walks away she crosses her legs and leans back letting out a long sigh of relief.

 

Felicity smiles at her friend, Iris forever putting pressure on herself to beat the clock. But then she figures it serves well as an investigative journalist.

 

They all chat for a while, enjoying their weekly cheat meal, always meeting up for Big Belly Burger.

 

“Hey, I have a question.” Felicity mentions and waits for their attention to go from their phones to her.

 

“What’s that?” Sara asks as she laid her phone down.

 

“Do you all know Oliver Queen?” Felicity crosses her arms and leans on the table.

 

“Know him? No, but we know of him.” Iris answers.

 

“He went to school with my sister, but she and he never hung out in the same crowd. I know his best friend Tommy Merlyn dated my sister for a bit, but it wasn’t anything serious. She never really talked about Oliver except to complain about how he showed up to a class one time drunk.” Sara snort laughs.

 

“This one time he _cooled_ down a cop car with his urine.” Iris laughs out loud causing people to turn, then covers her mouth still giggling.

 

“Are you serious?” Felicity’s eyes grow big.

 

“Uhm yeah! It was my dad’s patrol car!” Iris exclaims laughing even harder. “He was so pissed off that night he came home. I thought Wally and I were going to have to call 911 because he was going to have a heart attack. My dad stormed around the house muttering _privileged fucking rich kid_.” Iris drops her voice imitating her dad and juts out her elbows.

 

“I didn’t know that!” Sara smacks Iris lightly.

 

“Well my dad scared us straight about ever talking about it.” She got quiet, then in a hushed voice, “don’t tell my dad I told you.”

 

Laughing Felicity shook her head, “no worries Iris.”

 

“So why are you asking?” Sara leans in giving Felicity a look.

 

“Well no reason, it’s just that I met him today.” She fiddles around with her napkin still on her lap.

 

When she realizes how quiet they were she slowly raises her eyes to look at her friends.

 

Iris has her big _breaking story_ eyes and Sara has this smirk on her face.

 

“What?” Felicity is afraid to ask but asks it anyways.

 

“He’s back?!” Iris says a lot louder than she should have, and then quickly starts typing into her phone.

 

“I don’t understand.” Felicity is so confused by Iris’ reaction. Looking to Sara she asks, “can ya fill me in here, friend?”

 

“Well he’s been gone for a long time. I believe he’s been in England or something.” Sara says but Iris cuts in with, “London.”

 

“Oh yeah, London.” Sara shrugs.

 

“I fail to see why this news is important.” Felicity is trying hard to understand.

 

“Don’t you get it Felicity? The prodigal son returns!” Iris is gleeful, “this is going to be huge and I’m the first to break the news!”

 

“Wait! What are you doing?!” Felicity nervously reaches to grab at Iris’ phone.

 

“What’s wrong?” Iris asks.

 

Felicity looks to Sara for help, instead Sara holds up her hands and shakes her head, “oh no, you know we don’t get between Iris and a breaking story.”

 

“You can’t post about this. I don’t even know if he’s back, he could just be visiting.” Felicity chews her bottom lip nervously.

 

Suddenly as if slapped, Iris’ head snaps up looking at her, “how did you _meet_ him?”

 

Felicity rolls her lips inwards between her teeth shaking her head, ponytail swishing back and forth.

 

“Felicityyy…” drawing out her name Iris keeps eagle eyes on her face. “How do you know, Felicity?”

 

Sara pipes up, “just tell her Felicity, you know she won’t give up, plus she never names her sources.”

 

Felicity’s shoulders drop, “ugh. He is friends with Digg. I walked into his office before lunch. I was so wrapped up in a code I was reading through on my phone I didn’t think twice, just waltzed on into his office.”

 

“Of course you did.” Sara jokes and Felicity smacks her arm.

 

“It took a bit of silence on Digg’s part to get me to look up and acknowledge he had a guest in his office. I was so embarrassed! I really need to focus better.” Felicity began tearing apart her napkin.

 

“Felicity, don’t change a thing about yourself. That quirky part of you is a part of the many things we all love about you.” Iris gives her a soft look.

 

“Thank you,” Felicity grins.

 

“Okay so all we know then is he’s in town?” Iris confirms and Felicity nods yes.

 

“And tweeted.” Iris sits back looking like a queen on her throne, grinning from ear to ear.

 

“Oh god, Digg is gonna kill me.” Felicity lays her face into her hands.

 

“It’s not that bad,” Sara holds up her phone showing the tweet Iris posted.

 

**Yours truly has the 411 on a certain Queen. Could it be, the prodigal son returns?**

**Stay tuned!**

 

Felicity peeks between fingers, and groans loud after reading, “Digg is definitely going to kill me!”

 

“Why? He doesn’t even tweet.” Sara says over a mouthful of french fries.

 

“How does he look? I have seen his picture in a few British publications and the man looks like a total _zaddy_ now!” Iris exclaims searching her phone for images of Oliver.

 

“Uhm sure, if you like that kind of thing.” Felicity shrugs, still ripping at the napkin.

 

Silently Sara watches Felicity tear apart the napkin, her brain connecting the dots. “So that must mean he is definitely a _zaddy_.”

 

“Wha…” Felicity starts to ask but Sara cuts her of, “Felicity, you are tearing apart that napkin in a manner that says you are keeping something from us.”

 

Felicity looks at the confetti of napkin bits lying on the table, and drops the last of it on her mostly empty plate. “Shut up.”

 

“Look, total _zaddy_ for a white boy.” She shows a picture of Oliver leaving some sort of event, he is in a tux and on his arm is a stunning woman in a pink gown.

 

Sara pulls Iris’ wrist to get a better look, “oh yeah he looks a hell of a lot better now.”

 

Felicity groans and buries her face in her hands, again. Iris and Sara look at each other and grin.

 

“Felicity,” Iris says in a sing song voice.

 

Felicity shakes her head, not wanting to look at them.

 

“What are you not telling us?” Sara pushes at her elbow, making one of her hands fall away from her face. With one eye exposed Felicity looks at them and then groans again.

 

“It’s not the first time I’ve met him.” She sits back and slumps in her seat.

 

“What?!” Iris grabs her shake, “You must tell us everything. Everything.” Enunciating each syllable of the word _everything_.

 

“Ten years ago I was an intern at Queen Consolidated.”

 

“We know.” They both answer and Felicity gives them a _shut up_ look.

“Well what I didn’t tell you is I met him the last few weeks I was there for my internship. He flirted with me and I let him, like an idiot.”

 

Both Sara and Iris lean in waiting with bated breath for more of the story. Felicity decides to start from the beginning and she regales the women with every little detail. They are her best friends and they all share everything with each other. She knows she can trust them with this story that she has never told a single soul about.

 

“And then I left, cried all the way home.” Felicity finishes with a slurp of her shake.

 

“What a dick!” Sara says out loud.

 

“I knew he was a party boy, but I didn’t realize he was also such an asshole.” Iris grimaces.

 

“So you can imagine my reaction when I saw him today standing there in Digg’s office.”

 

“But how did he look?” Iris asks sheepishly. Sara smacks her, “What? Inquiring minds wanna know!”

 

Felicity looks down as she moves around the pieces of napkin. Oliver was breathtaking in his suit and the way that beard framed his face did something for her. But once she remembered who she was looking at, the ache in her chest returned and she went ice cold.

 

“He looked good, that I won’t deny. Definitely you can see that he has matured a lot.” Felicity answers finally.

 

“Having a kid will do that to a person.” Sara says.

 

“He does?!” Felicity is shocked to hear this information. He didn’t look like any dad she ever knew. I mean, there is Digg, but he’s Digg. She sees the father in him, he carries it around like a proud papa.

 

“That’s right! I forget he is an actual daddy. He just doesn’t allow for his son to be in the public eye, so it’s easy to forget.” Iris says searching for pictures of his son.

 

“Honestly, I didn’t even know. I made sure never to care about his life. I set up an algorithm in my systems that filtered out his stories.” Felicity is quick to reply, but she is just a tad bit curious.

 

“Yeah, well the story is he left to London after finding out a one night stand ended up prego. Some say his parents forced him to move there, because she was accepted to Oxford. That’s where he has been ever since.” Iris gives a short synopsis of what she did know about that.

 

Sara turns her phone for them to see, “Well now looks like everyone knows he’s back thanks to Iris.” A picture was taken of him and Digg leaving a restaurant and jumping into a blacked out town car.

 

“Digg is gonna kill me.” Felicity let her head roll back in exasperation.

 

Iris and Sara just keep grinning.

  
  
  
  


“Come in.” This time Felicity remembered to knock.

 

Digg is leaning back in his chair facing sideways towards a window with a file open in his hand that he is reading. His right ankle resting on the left knee, his free hand stroking his chin. Despite the man’s size and demeanor, he is the sweetest man in the world. His dark chocolate brown eyes are easy to trust.

 

Felicity softly shuts his door, he looks up at her.

 

“First of all can I say I am so sorry for interrupting you earlier this afternoon?” She nervously rubs her hands together.

 

“Felicity you know you don’t have to apologize. I’m use to you doing that.” he places his file on his desk, turning his chair to look at her better.

 

Felicity groans softly, “I really need to work on that.”

 

Digg chuckles as he is studying her. Felicity is one of his best friends, in fact she is more of a sister to him. He loves her like a sister, she is a part of his family. Nothing she does ever makes him mad. Yeah, there may have been times she pushed the envelope, but he could never be mad at her. In his eyes, Felicity can do no wrong.

 

“Secondly, I’d like to apologize for what I am about to show you.” Felicity approaches his desk, her tablet in hand.

 

Turning it for him she hands it over. As he glances at the tablet, he reads a tweet from Iris West. He turns it and hands it back to Felicity, who is nervously chewing her bottom lip, lifting an eyebrow at her she stops.

 

“I am so sorry Digg.” Felicity starts, “I was just asking if the girls knew who he was without even realizing his presence would mean a breaking story. Before I knew it she just tweeted that.”

 

Digg quietly sat, waiting for her to finish.

 

“And in my defense, I didn’t know that his presence was hush hush, classified type of information. You never even mentioned you were friends with him! And so I can’t be completely to blame because you did neglect to tell me he was coming and I shouldn’t say anything.”

 

His eyebrows are high up into his forehead. Felicity snaps her mouth shut, a slight blush on her cheeks.

 

“Sorry,” She squeaks.

 

“First of all, I didn’t know Oliver was coming into town. It was a surprise to me, a good one, but a surprise nonetheless.” he pushes up at his rolled up sleeves that have slipped down from his elbows revealing his ebony skin tight around thick incredibly muscled forearms. The man is built like a Mack truck.

 

“Oh.” Felicity says as she carefully sits in the chair in front of his desk, hands resting in her lap.

 

“Secondly, I never told you about my friendship with Oliver out of respect for Oliver. He’s a private man and likes to keep certain things private. One of those things being his friendships. He would prefer my family stay protected from the gossip.”

 

“Absolutely understandable.” Felicity nods at what he is saying. Her nervousness is making him want to laugh out loud, but he keeps the serious face.

 

“Thirdly, I already knew about the tweet.” leaning back in his chair, reclining a bit. His elbows prop up on the arms of the chair as his hands cross over his solid washboard abs Felicity knew he keeps hidden under that shirt.

 

“I’m sorry, you already knew?” Confirming what he said because she is sure she didn’t hear that right.

 

“Yep. However it was Oliver’s sister who texted him mad that she had to find out he was in town from Twitter and not him directly.” He tips his head slightly looking directly at her with a smirk.

 

Felicity hands flew wildly indicating the door and the floor where she nervously stood during her confession, then in front of her face indicating her babble.

 

“Why did you let me do all of that then?! And since when do you tweet?”

 

Digg laughs out loud and slaps the desk. “Because you were so serious I couldn’t help myself to watch you fumble all the way through. Also I do not tweet, I just read.”

 

Felicity tilts her head to the side in that _I’m going to kick your butt_ way.

 

Felicity sighs then looks back at him, “is he mad?”

 

John decides to take advantage of her guilt, “I’ll answer that only after you answer my question first.”

 

Felicity knows he is going to ask, she braces herself. “Okay…”

 

“Why were you the Ice Queen when I introduced him? Do you know him?” John leans on his desk.

 

Felicity lets out a rush of air and leans back in the chair, “Kinda.”

 

“What’s kinda?” John asks.

 

“Do we have to get into this?” She whines.

 

He grins, not answering but giving a simple nod.

 

“As you know I was interning at QC ten, eleven, years ago.”

 

He nods, his silence encouraging her to continue.

 

“Anyways, one day I was asked to Mr. Queen’s office to fix an error in his system, the day he told me he would get me into Helix. While there Oliver showed up. His dad had excused himself and left the office, so when Oliver walked in and didn’t see his dad he went to sit at his desk. Just so happens I was under the desk fixing some issues with the cables and… well let’s just say I gave Oliver the _ass end_ of a surprise.”

 

Digg laughs but quickly smothers it when Felicity gives him a look. He knows how his friend behaved well during that period of time and can only imagine what happened next.

 

“He was all smiles and charm, but I was so mortified that I did my damndest to hurry so I could leave. But he just introduced himself and kept smiling at me.”

 

Digg thinks, _yup that’s Oliver_.

 

“Before I could run away he asked if I could take a look at his laptop, claiming he spilled something on it.” Felicity sat up in her chair. “He was the boss’ son, I couldn’t say no. So I opened it up on Mr. Queen’s desk. I could smell what was actually beer and knew it wasn’t salvageable. I told him as such. Mr. Queen asked if I could take it and do what I could to save it, I agreed of course considering he just told me he’d talk to Cayden James.” Felicity’s face scrunches as she regales Digg with her story.

 

Digg is laughing now openly because he only can imagine what came next.

 

“It was clear I was stuck and he was really overly flirtatious and it threw me off. So for two hours I had to endure his presence while I tried to recover data from his laptop.”

 

Felicity stops talking, hoping that it’s enough for him.

 

“Nuh uh, you have to give me more.” Digg says encouraging her to finish.

 

She groans out, “Fine!” Leaning forward she says, “He was so happy to have the info saved, he asked me if he could take me for a drink to say thank you. I agreed, stupidly.”

 

His eyebrows furrow, “weren’t you like seventeen?!”

 

“He didn’t know! I never said anything to him and I had a fake ID. I was so young Digg, so stupid about dating. I went out and bought this ridiculously expensive cream colored dress I could barely afford. I showed up to the bar he said to meet him at.” Felicity looks down at her hands.

 

When she looks back up her eyes met his, “He was already really drunk, and maybe high on something. He was sitting on a stool with some woman standing between his legs. As I walked up, he acted as if he didn’t know me and he and his friends laughed at me. Then the woman with him threw her drink on me. It was some obnoxious grenadine laced drink, so you can imagine my cream colored dress became pink down the front.”

 

“Fucking Oliver.” Digg’s head shook as he was continuing to mentally cuss out his friend.

 

“The girl apologized but was giggling. When I looked at him it was obvious how far gone he was.” Felicity looks down at her hands in her lap.

 

“Anyways, I didn’t want to cry so I just turned and left. I went home that night hating Oliver Queen.” Felicity shrugs her shoulders and sits back, as if she had just unloaded a huge weight.

 

He realizes though she actually had. He wonders how long she’d been holding all that in.

 

“There is zero excuse for his behavior. Oliver was a misdirected kid. His dad being a busy man and all, he was spoiled and without any real discipline. His days of boozing and getting high did not allow him to show his best face.” John leans forward looking directly at Felicity. “He’s not that lost kid anymore. He’s a better man, Felicity. He may not remember you from then, but I assure you that he will from now on. You made quite an impression on him.”

 

Felicity let out a slight groan and Digg laughs.

 

“And for the record, no he was not mad. I explained that you are friends with Iris and chances are you mentioned it without realizing it was supposed to be kept on the down low. He understood and said it was his fault for not letting his sister know.” John shrugs one of his shoulders.

 

“Digg!” Felicity stands suddenly slapping her hands on his desk bracing herself.

 

“What?!”

 

“You had me spill that whole story just to turn around and tell me he wasn’t mad? That it didn’t matter? And here I am thinking I have totally made an ass out of myself?” Felicity was at wit’s  end. “My most trusted confidante hustled me!”

 

Digg let out a loud snort of laughter, “hustled?”

 

“You heard me, you hustled me!” Felicity is shaking her head, arms crossed and foot tapping.

 

“I’m sorry Felicity.” he chokes out between laughs.

 

Felicity makes her way to the door, “I don’t like you very much right now Mr. Diggle.” She left slamming his door, somewhat, closing out his loud laughter.

 

Felicity huffs her way to her office, mumbling “men!”

 

She gets to her office and falls into her seat. She turns to look out the window and Oliver’s face pops into her head. She can’t seem to forget his stupid face. His smile, that soft and charming one she remembers, but somehow more smoldering than she remembers. His eyes were a vivid color, possibly because of the dark blue suit he had on. And that suit, biting her lip at the memory of him in it, was enough to make any woman ( _and some men_ ) to stop dead in their tracks.

 

Felicity shakes her head, trying to erase the images of him out of her brain.

 

“Focus Felicity!” she chastises herself openly. “You are not that young naive girl anymore. You’re a strong confident woman now!”

 

But then her heart whispers, _yeah but you can’t deny your interest is completely piqued now, can you?_

 

On a growl Felicity turns to her computer and pulls up code she has not revisited in almost eleven years. _What have you been up to new and improved Oliver Queen? Zaddy._

 

Felicity grins and begins to type furiously into her keyboard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on twitter @nerdyxicana


	3. Chapter 2 - Sweet Disposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are they really ready to date? 
> 
> Their family and friends sure do think so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music:
> 
> Sweet Disposition - The Temper Trap  
> Almost Love - Sabrina Carpenter  
> Closer - Tegan and Sara

**Chapter 2**

  
  


_ Two weeks later…  _

 

Oliver walks into his penthouse, casually tossing his satchel on the floor and leaves his keys in the bowl on the table by the door. As he shuffles through the short hallway, he hears murmuring. Approaching the living room he sees his son and best friend, Tommy, sitting next to each other on the sofa.    


  
“What’s up guys?” He cautiously makes his way into the living room, knowing his two best men wouldn’t just be sitting here without video game controllers in their hands if they weren’t up to something. 

  
  
“Dad, have a seat.” William signals to the armchair next to the sofa.    


  
Oliver raises an eyebrow at his son’s mature tone. His son, William, is so much like his mother Samantha he often wondered if he has any of himself in his kid. Grant it he inherited the Queen looks to which Samantha often joked was not always such a good thing. Oliver isn’t sure if he wanted his son to  _ look _ like a Queen. William is better than he ever was at his age. 

 

He isn’t sure what is going on but he shrugs and makes his way to the chair. Sitting in front of him on the table is a cold beer beginning to sweat on to the stone coaster. They must’ve just put it down when they heard him opening the door.    


  
“Okay, what’s the deal here guys?” Oliver leans forward in the chair, elbows resting on either side of the arms. 

  
  
“Dad, this is an intervention.” William says, looking between him and Tommy. His best friend looking like he is thoroughly enjoying himself. 

  
“An intervention?” He looks at the beer and quickly thinks back to what he may have done. Nothing, because he hadn’t been drunk in ages. Maybe buzzed, but not anything to cause concern. “I’m not an alcoholic or an addict.”    


  
“No, you’re right Oliver, you are not.” Tommy says pretending to be serious. “But what you are is a workaholic.” 

  
  
“I’m a what?” Oliver asks in disbelief not quite sure he’s hearing them right. 

  
  
“Dad, if you aren’t here with me or at one of my activities, you are at work.” William says with a matter of fact nod. 

  
  
Oliver has to hold back a chuckle at his very mature eleven year old son. 

  
  
“I’m sorry, but I fail to see how that requires,” Oliver opens his hands and waves at the two of them, “this. An intervention.” This time he laughs trying to make sense of this madness. 

  
  
“Dad, Uncle Tommy and I have discussed it and we feel it’s time you get back to dating.” 

  
  
“Yes Oliver, it’s time for you to get out there and wet your...” Tommy stops at Oliver’s glare, and changes his intention of saying dick to, “whistle.” 

  
  
William blinks in confusion, “what does that even mean?” He looks at Tommy.

  
  
Oliver sat back and folds his hands on to his lap giving Tommy a look saying  _ go ahead and explain that to an eleven year old _ .   


  
“It means it’s time for your dad to kiss again.” Tommy says. 

  
  
“Don’t you mean sex?” William asks with all the seriousness of a thirty-something-year old man. 

  
  
“William!” Oliver chastises him. 

  
  
“Oh dad please, I’m not a dumb kid. I know what sex is.” He rolls his eyes. 

  
  
Oliver glares at Tommy. 

  
  
“Don’t look at me! The kid has access to the internet, man!” Tommy says in his defense. 

  
  
“Enough. What made you two decide to meddle in my dating life?” Oliver sits up, this time reaching for the beer. He hears Tommy mumble under his breath,  _ what dating life? _ He slides him a dirty look.    


  
“Dad, I just want you happy. I don’t want you giving up on a chance at meeting someone just because you are taking care of me.” William sits forward looking like a dealing man. Oliver can’t help but laugh. 

 

“So all of this is just about me dating again?” He asks taking a swig of his beer. He knows he’s going to need it for their answer. 

 

“All we are saying here Oliver is that it’s time for you to get back out there, and that we both support this idea.” Tommy says laying an arm around his nephew. 

 

“Yeah dad! I want a stepmom because it’s important for you to have someone in your life.” his son chimes in. William, forever the hopeless romantic. 

 

That causes Oliver to choke on his beer, “Wait a minute. Wait, wait, wait, are you two trying to marry me off?!” 

 

They both look down. 

 

“I thought this was about me dating, not about finding me a wife?!” Oliver is suddenly feeling a little hot under the collar. He quickly begins loosening his tie and unbuttons his collar. 

 

“Nooo dad! Ugh…” William rolls his eyes in his pre-teen dramatic fashion. “We are saying we want you to date again, which may one day lead to me having a stepmom.” 

 

“Exactly. We aren’t saying you need to marry anytime soon. Just that it’s time you start dating.” Tommy sits back on the sofa, crossing his legs looking like he has done a successful intervention. 

 

“Look guys, I appreciate this, I really do. However, we just moved to the States William. I need to get settled into my job a bit more before I even consider…” Oliver pauses a second trying to get the courage to say it. “Dating.” 

 

“But dad, even in London you didn’t date.” 

 

“I dated.” Oliver says in his defense. 

 

“A one night date to an event is not dating Oliver.” Tommy responds with arms crossed. 

 

“Why not?” Oliver asks feeling defeated. 

 

“Because dad, you didn’t continue seeing any of those girls.” William gives him a look that said  _ duh _ . The fact he calls them girls is enough to remind him how young his son actually is. 

 

This time Oliver laughs out loud, and hard. 

 

William and Tommy join him, this being the point the seriousness of the conversation goes to not that serious. 

 

“Look guys,” Oliver says as he wipes his eyes from the tears that accumulated during his laugh, “I appreciate your concern. I really do. Just let me get myself a bit more settled at work before I start trying to carve out time for dating. Deal?” 

 

Tommy and William look at each other and then back to Oliver, “Okay.” 

 

“Since your Uncle is here, go ahead and order pizza.” Oliver tells William. 

 

William quickly pulls his phone out and begins placing an order for pizza. 

 

Oliver gets up and heads to the kitchen for a bottle of water and Tommy follows him to the kitchen. 

 

“When you’re ready, just let me know. I know a lot of nice ladies.” Tommy grins. 

 

“No you don’t.” Oliver deadpans. 

 

“Okay maybe I don’t,” he laughs, “but I at least can keep you off a dating app which is William’s suggestion.” 

 

“A dating app?” Oliver asks before bringing the bottle to his mouth. 

 

“Yeah, UpSwipz.” 

 

Oliver nearly spit out his water, coughing he let Tommy slap his back. 

 

“I wasn’t quite sure how to explain to William that UpSwipz is a booty call app.” Tommy explains with a shrug. 

 

“Please don’t try. I’ll eventually get to that talk one day. I’ll just come up with some reason not use an app.” Oliver shakes his head looking over at William who is now scrolling through Netflix. 

 

Oliver isn’t sure what to say, but he knows that his very-mature-for-his-age son is not going to let this go. He was so excited when Samantha announced her engagement. William wanted his mom to have a Prince, Samantha had to explain that she was not a Princess. All William could think of at eight years old was she deserved the best, and he sees his son wants the best for him too. 

 

Momentarily the thought of dating leads him to conjure up bright blue eyes framed by black framed glasses. Before his thoughts go further, William calls out to him and Tommy that he wants to watch Thor: Ragnorak, again. 

 

They settle in for the movie, and wait for pizza, Oliver didn’t allow his thoughts to wander off again… for a while. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Across town music from  _ Almost Love  _ fill the large open space framed by mirrored walls. Heaving sweaty bodies move in sync to the music, following the instructions of their choreographer, non-participants stand off to the side cheering them on. 

 

Felicity is in the group dancing, her hobby- she isn’t a professional, unlike Sara who is teaching the choreography. Dressed in leggings, oversized ripped tshirt, bralette, and a trucker’s hat, Felicity is feeling the music and moving confidently with the choreographed dance. 

 

With a dip to the ground, Felicity flings her hat off her head, shaking out her hair as the bass picks up and the moves get faster. As Sabrina Carpenter’s sang  _ no more takin it slow  _ Felicity’s hips move and dip down low into the next few moves. 

 

Sara turns around watching her best friend really feel the song and embrace the dance, she cheers her on, “Go! Go! Go!” 

 

Everyone slowly dances off into a circle letting Felicity be center stage. Just as the song ends, she realizes she is the only one dancing, having gotten lost in the music. She laughs out loud and hides her face. Everyone cheers and jumps up, surrounding her in a group hug. 

 

Felicity is wiping her face off with a towel, Sara hops over, “oh my god, you were fire tonight!!” 

 

Felicity laughs, “I don’t know what got into me.” 

 

“I think you just love that song.” Sara says as she plops down onto the bench attached to the wall along the dance studio. 

 

“Must be.” Felicity is packing up her stuff into her bag. 

 

“Or you were thinking of someone specific?” Sara gives her signature smirk that deepens the dimple in her chin. 

 

“Shut up.” Ever since she mentioned Oliver, Sara doesn’t give up teasing her about him. “Ready?” 

 

“Yep!” Sara pops up and they make their way outside to Sara’s bike. 

 

Felicity always drives around with Sara on her bike for fun, but tonight it’s because her baby is in the shop so Sara had picked her up for class. 

 

They secure their helmets, Felicity having bought her own, they make their way through the light traffic. Felicity trusts Sara, she holds herself steady on her seat knowing when to move along with Sara’s turns. Sara signals they were turning and they make their way into the parking lot of their favorite juice shop. 

 

“Want the usual?” Sara asks.

 

“Yes please.” Felicity stands and pulls her helmet off. She made her way to a set of tables outside the shop. Sara has a crush on one of the girls who works inside, so she doesn’t want to get in the way of flirting. 

 

Felicity swipes open her phone and looks through a few emails. She came across an invitation for an event downtown, opening it she reads it is a silent auction being hosted by the Queen Foundation. Apparently all proceeds to benefit the current revitalization efforts of Puerto Rico after the massive hurricane nearly wiped out the island. Clicking rsvp and checks the plus one box; knowing Iris will die to go to this event.  _ My agreeing to go to this has absolutely nothing to do with Oliver Queen,  _ she thinks to herself.

 

Sara walks out holding both their fresh made juices in hand with a huge grin. 

 

“Did you get her number finally?” Felicity asks as she reaches for her drink and immediately takes a sip from the paper straw. 

 

“Sure did! Also I invited her to the zoo.” Sara smiles brightly. 

 

“Oh no, you’re already pushing for the  _ zoo date _ ?” Felicity laughs shaking her head at Sara’s MO for getting a girl in bed fast. 

 

“Yeah! I mean I’ve been flirting with her long enough!” Sara acts like she’s waited forever, when in fact it’s only been a couple of weeks. 

 

“You’re such a guy!” Felicity says kicking at Sara’s leg. 

 

“What? Because I like dating and having sex, unlike someone I know?” Sara shot back. 

 

“Hey! I like those things too.” Felicity defends herself looking down into her glass, slightly ashamed at being called out. 

 

“Felicity it’s been like two years. You have dated one guy in that whole time.” 

 

“Need I remind you that one time nearly had me getting a restraining order on that stalker psycho?” Felicity gives her friend a chastising look. 

 

“And I have apologized profusely for that. Also I took care of it, remember?” Sara leans forward on the table reaching for Felicity’s hand. 

 

“Yeah, by telling Digg.” Felicity gave her a look that shows she still isn’t happy with that. 

 

“What?” Sara leaned back, “Digg was our only choice in not having to involve my dad or Iris’ dad.” 

 

“He beat the shit out of the guy, and you and Iris agreed it was the right thing for him to do! What if that guy had pressed charges and he was thrown in jail?!” 

 

“My dad and Joe would never have let that happen! They adore you and they side with Digg. A little vigilante justice doesn’t hurt anyone, I say.” Sara shrugs her shoulders looking like a meme. 

 

Felicity sighs, “Look, I was appreciative of you and Digg stepping in. I appreciate that you had my back. All I’m saying is that I don’t feel like I’m in a place right now for dating. With the company taking in bigger clients, I want to stay focused on that.” 

 

“I understand, but geez girl you need to have some fun.” Sara points out. “What happens if Iris and I end up in relationships?” 

 

“What? Like you all will suddenly stop talking to me?” Felicity raises one eyebrow. 

 

“No but we will be having all the sex, and you will be stuck having to listen to all the details.” Sara grins. 

 

“Shut up!” Felicity laughs. 

 

Sara holds out her arms, “I’m just sayin…” 

 

Felicity stands up and went to return their glasses inside. When she came back Sara was already on the bike waving at her new  _ friend _ through the window before putting her helmet on. Felicity patted her helmet on and tapped Sara’s shoulder letting her know she was ready. 

 

As they drove, Felicity wondered if she really believed what she said about not being ready. After her heartbreak two years ago, she never imagined she would ever be able to give her heart the same way again. She doubted every man’s intentions towards her. It wasn’t just from her breakup, it was ever since that incident with a one Oliver Queen. 

 

She tried to not think about him, but since seeing him again and realizing it didn’t register he’d met her before was enough to make her cringe. Despite that she couldn’t deny the glimpse she got of him showed how much he’d changed over the years. He looked different, definitely older, but something about the way he reached out to shake her hand was… different. It was virile, not boyish and flirty. There was a sort of confidence in him that only was acquired with age, and some serious life changes. 

 

She snapped out of her thoughts when she felt the bike come to a stop. She turned to see she was already home. She hadn’t realized how much she had zoned out. Scary considering she was on the bike with Sara. 

 

She lifted up and off the bike, giving Sara’s gloved hand their girlie-boi handshake they made up as a joke. Waving, Felicity made her way to her townhouse. As soon her door closed she heard Sara rev her engine then take off and then the familiar sounds and feel of the one man in her life she could count on. 

 

Looking down she smiles at her Scottish Fold. A tiger striped beauty with big clear gold eyes happy to his owner back home. Squatting to pick up her cat, she hugs him close and kisses his face. “Miss mommy?” He purrs and rubs his head under her chin. She puts him back down. 

 

Moving to place her helmet into her coat closet, she made her way to her room with her little guy at her heels. Pulling out her dirty towel and tossing it in the hamper, she moved around her large bedroom picking up a little. 

 

She pulled up Spotify on her phone and the speakers in her room began filtering through soft jazz. Part of her nightly ritual was to pick up, shower, feed her and her little guy, do a little work, then head to bed with a guilty pleasure book before going to sleep. 

 

It was a routine that helped her through the hardest part of her breakup. Especially when it came to reclaiming this home as hers after her boyfriend walked out on her two years ago. She had come a long way since she was the broken hearted Felicity who could barely get out of bed. 

 

Part of that reclaiming was changing her room completely. She painted the walls stark white, added a rose taupe wallpaper with white etchings of dandelions halfway down the wall, then added antique white faux wood paneling the rest of the way. 

 

She had ditched their old bed, and bought herself a queen sized bed with an antique silver rod iron bed frame. Her bedding was a mix of colors from a pillow she found at a thrift store, that had butterflies on it. Mostly muted pinks, greys, purples, and teal. She even smudged the whole place, but most importantly the bedroom.

 

Once everything was picked up, Felicity jumps into her shower, singing along to Billie Holiday. Once done, she dries off her hair, wraps it up in a messy bun, throws on her grey knit tank and red boy shorts. 

 

Making her way to the kitchen she pours some dry kibble into a ceramic dish and refills his water dish with chilled water from the fridge. She opens her fridge and pulls out a container with a mix of cheese and meat, grabs a bottle of water, the last quarter of artisan bread from the pantry, then pours a glass of wine. 

 

She sits down at her kitchen table, folding her legs in and firing up her laptop. As she ate, she works on some more coding, content in the way her evening was ending with jazz still filtering through her home on her wireless speakers. 

 

All Felicity wanted was quiet nights at home, being comfortable and happy. Her past relationship had her constantly out and about, party after party. After three years together, the fights at the end was all that remained in her brain. The part of her relationship when she discovered he was cheating on her, that was the loudest she had ever lived her life. 

 

After the breakup, she decided no more parties, only the necessary work functions or the occasional galas. She did have to network after all, but it was on her terms and that’s what mattered to her. 

 

Shutting down her laptop, putting her empty container in the dishwasher, she called out to her electronic secretary to turn off the living room lights. Making her way to her room she settled into her bed. Bedside lamp on, she reached for one of many of her smutty books, and her furbaby settled at the end of the bed, she smiled. The lives of the fictional characters were all her heart could handle right now. 

  
Relationships were still on the back burner…  _ maybe. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a playlist on Spotify with all the songs I listen to while I write this story, if yall are interested let me know and I will link it next chapter.


	4. Chapter 3 - Shape of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the night of the Silent Auction Gala, what sort of surprises are in store for Oliver and Felicity... well other than the obvious surprise at the attraction they have for each other they can't deny? 
> 
> An attraction they are doing a poor job of hiding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Inspo-  
> Shape of You - Ed Sheeran  
> Like Someone In Love - Diana Krall  
> May I Have This Dance - Francis and the Lights  
> Into You - Ariana Grande
> 
> (Reminder: each chapter is named after a song that was the most repeated during the development of the chapter.)
> 
> HUGE thanks to Ash @BwAshCsRv for giving it a once over to let me know how it came out!!!

_One month later…_

 

“Felicity?!”

 

“What?!”

 

“Can I borrow your yellow diamond earrings?!” Iris is yelling from the bedroom, Felicity, already dressed for the Queen Foundation Silent Auction Gala, is waiting in her living room trying to keep her furbaby from getting his hair all over her dress.

 

She’d forgotten about those earrings. Her ex had bought them for her, and she tucked them deep away. Figures Iris found them.

 

“Yes!”

 

“Good, because I was already putting them on.” she says as she comes out looking like a Goddess in her yellow gown. It is an off the shoulder wrap around fitted dress, with a high slit and has gold roses embroidered through the skirt and climbing up to end along the left side of the bodice. Iris has her hair in a bun looking ruffled and fluffy with a gold rose pinned to the side of the bun.

 

Felicity’s jaw drops, “you look absolutely stunning Iris!”

 

Iris blushes and slides her hands down the dress, “it cost a small fortune, but it’s so worth it.” Iris smiling looks at Felicity in her gown. “But damn, look at you!”

 

“Are you sure?” Felicity smoothes her owns hands down her dress.

 

She has picked out an emerald green chiffon gown, A-line with one shoulder exposed, the bodice has tiny beading on top of leafy appliqués throughout. The skirt tapers in at the waist then flares, leaving the details of the skirt to shine.

 

Felicity chooses not to wear a necklace, since the bodice provides the bling, and with her hair a soft cascade of curls, she wore small emerald tear drop shaped earrings.

 

“You look beautiful, Felicity. Tonight is going to be so amazing!” Iris says as she picks up her clutch pulling out her phone. “Picture time.” They had promised to send pictures to Sara.

 

_Sara texting back:_

_Those rich pricks will be falling at your feet, you both look gorgeous!_

_p.s. Felicity, be sure to give Oliver a run for his money, literally! BAHAHAHA!_

 

Felicity rolls her eyes, Sara and Iris have not stopped teasing her since she told them about him. She has been secretly reading the little bits and pieces about him since he’s been back. Seeing that he’s really taken on a big role as VP of Marketing at QC. It’s actually pretty impressive and she can’t help but wonder if he really has changed. It still kind of irks her he doesn’t remember her but then she reminds herself it’s better this way. Maybe start fresh. _Start fresh for what? Not like you and he will become friends or anything. Right?_

 

A few minutes later there is a knock on her door. Felicity checks the security video on her phone and sees John. He has hired a limo for his wife Lyla, them two of them, and himself. Felicity opens the door and he immediately fakes as if he is about to pass out. The two women smile wide and giggle.

 

“I am going to be a very lucky man having three beautiful women on my arms.” He gives a dashing smile.

 

Felicity looks at her friend in his black tie tuxedo, and black onyx cufflinks. He is dashing with his silken ebony skin and chocolate brown eyes that smile at you. “You look like a million bucks!”

 

“Word has it that I am.” He winks at Felicity, making fun of their recent write up in a local business magazine about up and coming millionaires in Star City.

 

“I must say Lyla is quite a woman for sharing her husband with us two ladies.” Iris smiles at him and pats his chest as she makes her way out the door.

 

Felicity steps out and turns to lock up. They all make their way to the limo, the driver holding their door open. Lyla is sitting, looking stunning in a dark silver gown that highlighted her glowy pregnancy skin. She has her short caramel colored hair in perfectly styled wave. She wears a simple diamond necklace in the shape of a heart. Her gemstone blue eyes accented with black winged eyeliner being the only dramatic look in her natural makeup leaving her creamy skin looking airbrushed.

 

“Hello ladies!” Lyla greets them as Iris and then Felicity slide into the seats of the limo. John slides in next to his wife, reaching for her hand.

 

Felicity loves their relationship. They are so connected, they balance each other out so completely. He never shies away from showing her affection, never avoids letting others know that she is his absolute equal. They are the epitome of the perfect couple.

 

“Lyla, as always you are looking lovely.” Iris gushes as she reaches out to lightly touch the baby bump. Iris believes she is sending good vibes to the lil one every time she did. Lyla always smiles and appreciates the love shown to the baby.

 

“You two really are such a stunning couple, I feel lucky to be seen with you.” Felicity teases.

 

“Oh hush, look at you two ladies! You are going to knock the socks off all those trust fund brats.” Lyla grins, then laughs when John growls slightly.

 

“Those trust fund brats better stay away from my girls.” he refers to Felicity, Iris, and Sara as his girls often; appointing himself their surrogate big brother.

 

“I hope they come sniffing around.” Iris says checking her makeup in her compact. Then says when she hears John growl again, “Not for potential husbands, but for potential stories.”

 

“I thought you were done with the gossip, Miss West?” he raises an eyebrow referencing her Twitter popularity in breaking the news about Oliver Queen being back.

 

“Well, until my editor can take me seriously, I have to fish for the perfect stories amongst those that people want to read about. But mark my words, one day I am going to break a huge story and hello New York Times!” Iris shot her fist in the air.

 

“It’ll happen Iris. You are an amazing journalist. Your story will come.” Felicity smiles at her friend.

 

They all continue to casually talk as they wait in line with the row of limos waiting their turn to let out their passengers. The limo driver, who also happened to be a certified bodyguard from their company lowers the divider to give John an update.

 

S&D were in charge of the security for this function. They had nabbed the bid for this event, both John and Felicity were determined to make their mark among the elite. That’s the point of attending events like this, networking. Plus side was being able to give back to causes they both supported.

 

John reaches into his pocket and reads a text. Looking up at Felicity, “Dinah is already inside with Mrs. Queen. She says it’s going smoothly. When we get inside I’ll touch base with Curtis.”

 

“That’s a huge relief.” Felicity’s shoulders relax.

 

Curtis is their number one go to events director. He had a keen eye for detail and was quick to respond to keep any and all mishaps from snowballing into bigger issues. Assigning him as director of security for this event is a smart move on their parts, Felicity knew he would not let them down.

 

Dinah was the personal bodyguard assigned to Moira Queen. She is head of the Queen Foundation and has had to deal with a few death threats and money hungry people. Robert Queen being close with John had come to them asking for protection for Moira.

 

The door opens, and John slides out first. He turns to help Lyla first, then Felicity followed by Iris. They stood adjusting their skirts and began the walk through the open walkway lined by security and photographs from every paper, magazine, and gossip website around.

 

The Queen Foundation is known for attracting many from coast to coast when it came to their fundraisers, which always leads to lots of paparazzi. They were a successful non-profit that already contributed millions to charities everywhere, as well as creating their own.

 

As they walk Felicity is reminded why she dislikes these big events. The flashing lights and constant yelling were enough to cause anyone anxiety. Yet with a smile expertly painted, something she learned from her days with her ex, she smiles as she hears them yelling her name.

 

It was always the same song and dance, they never really wanted to know about her. Only to know about her ex and the scandal caused by their breakup, ever since she had drunkenly blurted out that he was a cheating bastard during a night of drowning her sorrows with too much wine they’ve never left her alone.

 

John and Lyla walk ahead of her and Iris. Arm in arm they make their way into the Star City Public Library, that doubles as a very ritzy and popular venue for big flashy events.

 

The building is a solidly built structure featuring lots of Corinthian Greek columns at the top of stone steps. Leading to a grand foyer with its marble floors, classically adorned walls lined with crystal light sconces. A massive Tiffany’s dome above and large crystal chandelier hanging directly from the middle gives the entire first floor a soft glow.

 

There is a stage with a five piece jazz band, their singer currently singing Ella Fitzgerald. All along the walls were decorated tables in ivory linen featuring the pieces up for auction. Servers walk around in formal dress serving tapas and champagne along with non-alcoholic punch. An open bar is set up near an entrance that led into another room featuring more items up for auction.

 

Along the winding stairs towards the next level is the media setup for the interviews and pictures for those who want to publicize formally they were there. Felicity continues following John and Lyla as they make their way further in. She knew Iris might talk her into going to the media center, but she really hopes she is too wrapped up in the glitz and glamor to want to go upstairs.

 

“Oh my god, this is stunning!” Iris says in hushed voice, but no denying the excitement in it.

 

“It really is a beautiful event.” Felicity couldn’t deny being in awe herself.

 

Immediately John and Lyla found themselves wrapped up in conversation with someone they knew.

 

Iris pulls Felicity towards the tables to look at the jewelry section. Each glass box contained vintage and antique jewelry that is more often considered art than a wearable piece. Felicity isn’t hyper focused on the jewelry when she spots some of her security people. Nodding slightly at them she returns her attention to the jewelry.

 

“Felicity, can you believe people are bidding thousands upon thousands on this?” Iris pointed at a necklace that is the ugliest thing either women have seen. They giggle as they move along to the next display.

 

They came up to a set of earrings that were beautiful and simple. The display labeled them as heirlooms from a wealthy family she’d never heard of. The earrings were rough cut diamonds, encased in gold with a small pearl teardrop. She envisioned an elder matriarch of a wealthy family sitting for a portrait wearing them as the focal point.

 

“Those earrings are really pretty.” Felicity says.

 

“My great great grandmother thought so too, they were her favorite.” A soft voice accented with a British lilt says from behind them. Both Felicity and Iris spun around to see a man in a rather posh tuxedo, standing with his hands behind his back. He was smiling as he looked Felicity up and down.

 

At their curious expressions, he clears his throat and says, “please forgive my manners. My name is Winnick Norton.” He holds his well manicured hand out.

 

Felicity smiles and shakes his hand, then Iris.

 

“Your great great grandmother had excellent taste.” Felicity says nodding towards the jewelry.

 

“That she did, and she would agree that you two lovely ladies did too.” Placing a hand over his heart, “forgive me, may I ask your names?”

 

“I am Felicity Smoak, this is Iris West.”

 

“It’s a pleasure to make the acquaintance of the two most beautiful women in the room tonight.” He gives them a dashing smile and both girls blush.

 

In that moment a younger man approaches Winnick and leans into whisper, he leans in sideways listening and nodding, then the young man falls back a few steps.

 

“Ladies if you will excuse me, I must attend to something. I hope we run into each other again.” Taking each of their hands and quickly placing soft kisses to their knuckles he backs away then walks off, carrying himself like some sort of British Royal.

 

“Wow.” Iris says turning to Felicity, “he was something else and that accent!”

 

Felicity rolls her eyes. Even though he seemed nice, she felt something odd when when she gave her name. If she hadn’t been paying attention, she would’ve missed the slight tick in his eye when she gave her name.

 

“Come on, let’s keep pretending we can afford to bid.” Iris says pulling her along.

 

“I actually can if I wanted to.” Felicity grins.

 

“Whatever showoff! Fine let’s go see what you can buy me.” Iris hooks her arm through Felicity’s grinning shamelessly.

 

As the hour passes the attendees continue bidding on all the items up for auction, there were short discussions, and promises of scheduling meetings by those in the business world. The wives of the business men encouraging other wives to join their charities or groups. It is the typical schmooz-fest and Felicity still felt out of place despite being one of them, financially. It was never going to be her scene, but she did what was best for the company.

 

The men always wanted to discuss business with John more than her, no matter how many times she’s proven herself worthy, they still look at her like an intern or a secretary. If not that then it was always that lustful and hopeful look that said they would like to take her as a mistress. That is an aspect of this business she hated most, being reduced to a pretty trinket. As she looks around the room dismissing the men who try to catch her eye she thinks to herself, _I still have yet to see him._

 

Feeling annoyed with herself for looking for him, she excuses herself from John’s side. Iris having escorted Lyla to the ladies’ room, Felicity makes a beeline to take a step outside the double doors that lead to a large stone patio the library opens up for those nice days Star City has when it isn’t raining. That soft jazzy notes and the singers lush voice fill the patio, adding to the somewhat romantic feel of the evening. _So much for finding romance. Not that I am actually looking for it. So not doing that, at all._

 

She moves to the balcony ledge not noticing the shadow figure standing in the corner to her left, she mutters to herself still lost in thought over the dismissal of her expertise, “as if you’re smarter than me.”

 

“Most of these uptight jerks can’t appreciate a smart woman when they are told they’re in the presence of one.” A soft deep voice floats from the corner as the shadow steps into the light.

 

Felicity jumps and spins around to see who it is, but she knew before seeing him. That’s when he moves into the soft light, Oliver Queen. He looks like he stepped out of a GQ magazine spread, again. _Damn him!_

 

Felicity can’t help her body’s natural response to seeing him in a sleek tux, his hands in his pockets showing he has suspenders on too. She licked her lips and finally found her voice.

 

“I would have to agree with you Mr. Queen.” She spoke softly, nodding her head in agreement.

 

“Please, call me Oliver. Mr. Queen is my father.” He came up next to her at the edge leaning against the stone railing, the view overlooking the city.

 

She is quiet, and he so badly wants to break the ice with her. “Needing a break from all the fake smiling?”

 

Felicity stays quiet for a couple of seconds before letting out a soft laugh, “something like that.”

 

“I’m still getting my bearings here. Life here is much different from London.” he says with a short exhale of breath.

 

Turning to him, Felicity asks, “is it really?”

 

Oliver turns facing her and it takes him a second to respond. She isn’t wearing her glasses and her eyes sparkle from the string of lights that have been added for tonight’s event. She looks ethereal, a dream he conjured up. The green on her is such a rich color, making her tanned skin glow. She isn’t pale, she was golden, maybe even pearlescent, and his fingers ached to touch her. Realizing he lost himself, he snaps back to catch her curious look.

 

“It is. A bit more conservative at events like this. I think a lot of that has to do with mingling with royalty. They have a very defined way of socializing. It’s all very practiced and they’ve perfected it, obviously.” He turns back to look out over the city, otherwise he may just lose his tongue trying to rein in his body’s immediate response to her.

 

“I always thought to visit London. But definitely for pleasure, not business.” Felicity says casually and Oliver’s brain races to the word pleasure and the way she said it. He felt his stomach twist in a nervous way. It has been a long time since he’s felt that way around a woman.

 

“It’s definitely an interesting place to visit. Especially if you like history. My son never could get enough of the Monarchy when he was younger.” Oliver smiles.

 

Felicity blinks, then remembers he does in fact have a kid. Suddenly he became less of a foe, she looks over his side profile. He has a strong jaw that was covered by a short well groomed beard, looking so very virile to her. _Why do I keep thinking that word, virile?_ He is tall, well compared to her, and she realizes she has forgotten this bit of information in the years since she had last seen him.

 

Felicity felt her heart rate pick up and she swallows slowly then asks, “was he? It’s rare you hear that. Around here kids are obsessed with superheroes.” She smiles thinking of John’s daughter Sara.

 

“My son is a…” he pauses figuring a way to say it, “hopeless romantic.” He smiles a slightly crooked smile and turns to look at Felicity. She finds she forgets to breathe at the way his eyes lit up talking about his son.

 

Before she can ask if he gets it from his father her phone dings. She reaches into her clutch and sees a text from Iris asking where she is.

 

“I have to head back inside now, my friend is looking for me.” Thankful for the interruption. The last thing she needs was to be charmed by Oliver Queen again. She momentarily forgot she disliked him.

 

“Of course,” He turns and leans back against the railing and his look is intense, making her skin warm.

 

Nodding she makes her way towards the doors, feeling his eyes on her.

 

Oliver shakes his head and turns to look out over the city again. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but there is something about her.

 

“She’s a beautiful woman.” Oliver hears the soft female voice come up behind him. Her proper British accent is always a dead giveaway when in the States.

 

Turning, Oliver smiles, “Madeline, my dearest, you finally made it.”

 

Madeline stands before him in a deep jewel toned blue satin dress. It is fitted all the way to her hips before it flares out slightly. She had a long graceful neck demurely accented with a string of diamonds, her ears adorned with diamond studs. Her mocha colored skin glowing in the amber lighting.

 

Madeline leans in with her cheek out for Oliver to kiss it.  “Who is she?”

 

“That is Felicity Smoak.” He answers promptly.

 

“Was it? I’d very much like to meet her.” Madeline looks back through the doors to look at Felicity standing with Iris.

 

“Of course.” Offering his arm for her to take, she looks at him.

 

“You are awfully eager to be in her presence again?” She raises an eyebrow in question.

 

Oliver chuckles, “don’t read into it. She doesn’t seem to like me very much.”

 

“Ahh, so your reputation precedes you?” Madeline smirks, her full lips lightly stained a deep red.

 

“Doesn’t it always?” He shakes his head.

 

“You’re not the same man anymore Oliver. Don’t let the past eat at the new found man you are.” Madeline places her other hand on his arm and gives an affectionate squeeze.

 

“I keep reminding myself.” He says as he led her to where Felicity stands with John, Lyla, and Iris.

 

Felicity turns to see Oliver walking towards them, this time a beautiful woman on his arm. _Figures,_ she thought as they approached. _Oliver Queen without a date? Doubtful._ Felicity looks down, then off to the side to avoid direct eye contact with them. She hopes they just walk by, however she knows it won’t happen. Her sudden confidence and momentary lapse in judgement is gone, back is the ice she felt at the mention of his name, or now it is seeing him.

 

“Oliver!” Lyla exclaims as she reaches out to hug and kiss him.

 

“Lyla, you look absolutely stunning tonight.” Oliver gives her a very heartfelt smile and hugs her tightly.

 

Shaking John’s hand, he says, “I would like to introduce you to Madeline Steele.” Looking to Madeline, “this is John Diggle, his wife Lyla Michaels.”

 

“Pleasure to meet you, and congratulations on the baby.” Madeline gives a brilliant smile, Felicity felt that tug in her chest.

 

 _Ugh, now is not the time, or actually never, to feel jealous._ Felicity puts her best smile forward at the sound of him introducing her.

 

“Miss Steele, pleasure to meet you.” Felicity says, “this is my best friend, journalist Iris West.”

 

“Miss West, a pleasure.” Madeline shakes her hand and then turns to Felicity, “but truly it is my pleasure meeting you Miss Smoak.”

 

Felicity looks a bit surprised.

 

“I have been a fan of yours since you were featured in Wired.” Madeline removes her arm from Oliver’s to stand closer to Felicity.

 

“Oh!” Felicity is kind of surprised, “you flatter me calling that little blurb an article.” Felicity blushes.

 

“Well I can honestly say that their lack of attention to detail was a huge mistake when featuring you. You should receive a full spread. You in haute couture, while ruling the Tech World would be a truly amazing article in a magazine like Variety or Vanity Fair.” Madeline gushes and reaches for Felicity’s hand to give a light squeeze.

 

Felicity is blushing profusely now, Iris jumps in, “I agree Miss Steele. I have repeatedly asked my own editor to let me feature Felicity, the Queen of Tech, but he claims that it’s not edgy enough.” Iris rolls her eyes.

 

Madeline scoffs, “then we shall see what we can do about that then, yes?”

 

“I, for one, would love to see a feature done on Felicity. She deserves it.” John spoke up and smiles proudly at Felicity.

 

Felicity caught Oliver’s eyes as he silently listens to the praise with a smile, and somehow felt her cheeks get hotter. Will he remember the more they discuss this?

 

Then the other proverbial shoe drops on an already awkward situation, the Queens and Walter Steele came up to them. _Wait, Steele?_

 

“You finally made it, my sweet!” Walter walks up to Madeline hugging her tightly.

 

“Yes, it was such a mess getting through customs. They were being so particular about my luggage.” Madeline says to him as she smooths out his lapels after the hug. “You look quite dashing father.”

 

“And you, my daughter, look like a vision from Heaven.” He held her arms out, it is obvious the man lavishes affection on his daughter and she is perfectly okay with it.

 

Felicity smiles, “Mr and Mrs Queen, Mr Steele.” Felicity has since become less nervous around them, yet she feels like she is an intern again with Oliver present.

 

“Felicity, I am so glad you came!” Moira reaches for her hand. “I was so hoping it wouldn’t be awkward for you.”

 

Felicity’s smile froze on her face, “awkward?”

 

Robert spoke next, “because Mr Chase, I mean Mayor Chase is here.”

 

Suddenly the room felt like it did a fast spin and jerked to stop. Felicity staggers in her high heels a bit and she works to keep her composure.

 

“Felicity, are you okay?” Iris asks softly as she came up next to her wrapping an arm around her waist, seeing all their worried eyes on her, Felicity nods slowly trying not to have an anxiety attack.

 

“Uhm, please excuse me.” Felicity says as she turns to head to the bathroom.

 

“I’ll come with you,” Iris says.

 

“No, I’ll be okay. I’ll just be a minute.” Felicity turns and heads straight to the nearest ladies room.

 

Leaning against the counter, happy no one is in there at the moment, Felicity took a few calming breaths. She just needs to calm herself and she will be just fine.

 

Back at the group she left behind with the confused faces of Madeline and Oliver, Moira fills them in.

 

“Mayor Adrian Chase and Felicity were a couple once. But he allegedly was an unfaithful partner. Poor Felicity was subjected to a lot of social media backlash.” Moira shakes her head in sympathy, “but for events like this it’s a courtesy to invite the mayor.”

 

Oliver turns and looks towards the ladies’ room. He felt for Felicity, because he knew what it was like having your life put out there for everyone to have an opinion on and judge you on everything you say or do. He also felt a tight clutch in his chest at the mention of her ex-boyfriend. _Weird._

 

After a few minutes, Felicity felt ready to face everyone again.  She fluffed her curls a bit, patted some powder on her nose, and reapplied some lipstick. Feeling confident at her appearance, she snaps her clutch closed and makes her way out. She is only a few steps into the crowd when she hears him. Closing her eyes, praying for strength she slowly turns around.

 

There stood Adrian, in his tux and his new wife on his arm. The very woman he left her for. She is a slightly taller than him in her heels, long dark auburn hair hung down her back in a cascade of curls. She wore a ruby red gown with a deep V neck and high slit in the thigh. She had a million dollar smile. _But then what did you expect from a model?_

 

Adrian on the other hand, will never not look handsome to her. Even when she was at her angriest with him, she couldn’t help but lust after him. However now after all this time, the lust and love was gone. Now all she feels is a sort of fatigue when he is near. He finally stopped apologizing to her, he even did it publicly to help his image. She went along with it mainly because he was the best choice of mayor for Star City. She wanted him to win. That is where she stopped though, refusing to be _friends_ with him and his wife like he wanted.

 

“Hello Adrian.” Felicity is stiff, and apparently so are her words.

 

“Fancy seeing you here huh?” He gives her his biggest grin, standing their with all the confidence. One of the many things Felicity had fallen in love with once upon a time.

 

“Yes, because this wouldn’t be my scene would it?” _Well so much for keeping my anger under control._

 

“Felicity, come on. I am trying here.” Adrian removes his arm from around his wife, and holds his hands out in a type of surrender.

 

She sighs, looking to his wife, “congratulations on the wedding and the mayoral win.”

 

He grins again, thoroughly enjoying the sound of being called mayor. “Thank you, Felicity. It really means a lot to me. After all you were there in the beginning when I was making the decision to run.” His wife ignoring her by looking off at the band.

 

As he continues talking, Felicity’s hand fisted behind her back. She is needing Iris or John right now.

 

“John, look!” Iris points, the Queens and Walter having left, it is just them with Lyla, Madeline, and Oliver. They all saw Felicity having to face Adrian and it’s obvious she is either going to run or punch him in the face.

 

John steps forward, but Oliver reaches for his arm. “Let me.” Without waiting Oliver makes his way to Felicity.

 

Oliver approaches, softly laying his hand at the small of Felicity’s back, she jumps a little. He moves to stand at her side, acting as if he didn’t notice Adrian and his wife.

 

“Felicity are you ready for that dance?” Oliver smiles at her as if to say, _I’m here for you._

 

“Mr. Queen, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Adrian immediately holds out his hand.

 

Pretending to just notice Adrian, he gives his coporate wolf smirk, “It’s Mayor isn’t it? Adrian Chase, newly elected mayor of Star City?” Oliver shakes his hand, gripping tightly.

 

“Yes sir, and it’s a real honor for me. I love this city and see a bright future for it.” Adrian immediately stepping into his politician mode.

 

“Oh please, you are not campaigning anymore.” Felicity says under her breath, only Oliver hearing her and he is hard pressed to keep from laughing.

 

Oliver ignores him, and looks at Adrian’s wife, giving her his most charming smile, “Mrs. Chase, First Lady of Star City, pleasure to meet you.” She giggles and she holds his hand a bit longer than she should have.

 

“Mr. Queen, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” She practically purred on the word pleasure.

 

Felicity has to hold back a laugh at the absurdity of her behavior when standing right in front of her husband. But this is what Adrian wanted, he will have to deal with it.

 

Turning back to Felicity, Oliver wraps his arm around her waist, pulling her into him. “If you’ll excuse us, she promised me a dance.” Giving a slick grin, allowing his words to imply anything, he moves Felicity away from them.

 

As they make their way to the dance floor Felicity starts laughing. Oliver smiles thoroughly enjoying the sound of her laugh.

 

“You have had a lot of practice snubbing people, haven’t you?” She asks looking up at him, her eyes a bit glassy with unshed tears from laughing.

 

“You don’t even know, the British are savages.” He pulls her in, left hand carefully placed at her waist, right hand gently holding her. Slowly they dance to as the jazz singer croons _Like Someone in Love_.

 

“I imagine they are.” Felicity lets out a soft laugh, then looks at his chest, trying to avoid eye contact.

 

He feels warm against her chilled skin after that encounter. His body is muscled, but sleek. His hands are strong despite how gentle he is with her now. They sway to the music, people dancing near make it a point to smile at the two of them. She also notices a photographer taking their picture. _That’s going to be all over Twitter, ugh._

 

Oliver likes the sound of her laugh, and the way she’s trying to hide her blush. He so badly wants to lift her chin so she looks at him, but he keeps it proper. Right now he will relish the opportunity of just holding her for this dance.

 

The music ends and everyone stops to clap as the singer announces they will be taking a fifteen minute intermission. Gently placing his hand on Felicity’s back, not too low and not too high, he leads them back to their group of friends. When he looks at Madeline she smirks and then turns back to Iris and Lyla.

 

John immediately reaches for her, Oliver feels a coldness as her warmth dissipates from his hands.

 

John embraces her, “Time to go home?”  he asks, Felicity nods against his chest.

 

They all say their goodbyes, Felicity giving Oliver one last soft smile then says, “Thank you for the… dance.” The group walks off and out the doors.

 

Oliver misses when Felicity looks back at him one more time.

 

Madeline moves next to Oliver, “she’s out of your league.”

 

Oliver lets out a huff of air, “don’t need to tell me that.” Looking to Madeline, “come, let’s see what obnoxious piece you just have to buy.”

 

Madeline laughs out loud as she hooks her arm and follows Oliver through the throng of people.

 

The rest of the night Oliver and Felicity try to keep their thoughts off each other, and fail miserably.

 

* * *

 

Felicity lays in bed, petting her furbaby who is laying against her side, staring up at her ceiling as her thoughts run amuck.

_Why did he come to rescue me from Adrian?_

_How did he manage to get me on the dance floor without me realizing it until we were dancing?_

_I didn’t think he danced, but then he keeps surprising me._

_Why does he look at me like that?_

_Does he remember?_

_If he doesn’t will he remember?_

_I wonder if I should say something._

_He looked so good tonight, I can’t believe I keep thinking about him._

_Ugh, go to sleep Felicity!_

 

* * *

 

 

 

Oliver sat out on his balcony, drink in hand once William had gone off to bed. Oliver, now dressed in dark green plaid pajama pants and a grey tshirt, contemplated the evening all over again.

_I wonder if she is thinking about me?_

_Or is the chemistry I feel only one-sided?_

_She looked so beautiful, not just because she was wearing my favorite color but that was a plus._

_Why would any man cheat on her?_

_What is wrong with Adrian?_

_Felicity is perfect in every way._

_How do you know idiot, she hardly talks to you?_

_I just know it._

_I wonder when I will see her again._

_Maybe somewhere we can actually have a conversation._

_I really hope so, otherwise I may be visiting John a lot more often._

 

 

* * *

 

 

_In text…_

_Sara: so was he there???_

_Iris: Yep!_

_Iris: and omg!_

_Iris: you won’t believe what he did?_

_Sara: tell me?!_

_Iris: he rescued her from a run-in with Adrian!!!!_

_Sara: Noooooo?! OMG deets now!_

_Iris: she came out of the bathroom, Adrian was with Cruella and he started talking to her and when we all saw I said something. But instead of John charging in, Oliver went forth and he conquered!_

_Sara: he what? OMG! Are they rutting their lives away into a one night stand?_

_Iris: wait… what?_

_Sara: Sex Iris, are they having sex?_

_Iris: No. why would you think that?_

_Sara: because? Why not?_

_Iris: You know Felicity isn’t like you. lol_

_Sara: *sigh* we need to fix that, what are we going to do?_

_Iris: hmmm…. Lemme sleep on it. Ttyt_

_Sara: g’night_

 

 

* * *

 

_William: He hasn’t said anything_

_Tommy: Guess he didn’t meet anyone tonight._

_William: He was in a good mood though, maybe he did?_

_Tommy: Idk kiddo, maybe he just had a good time._

_William: I guess. When do you come home?_

_Tommy: not for another 4 weeks buddy_

_William: :(   this matchmaking stuff is hard without you Uncle Tommy._

_Tommy: no worries bud, when I get back we will relaunch Operation Get Dad a Girlfriend ok?_

_William: Okay, deal._

_William: are you bringing me back a gift?_ _  
_ _Tommy: lol I just arrived in Rome kid, let me get to my hotel first. But yes, you know I always do!_

_William: Awesome!_

_Tommy: Brat._

_William: but you love me Uncle Tommy._

_Tommy: god help me but I do lol talk to you soon kiddo._

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Is she asleep?” Lyla asks as John comes back in from a crying Sara, she is sitting in front of her vanity finishing smoothing moisturizer on her face.

 

“She’s out like a light again.” John walks over to their closet to finish changing out of his evening wear.

 

“So, Oliver and Felicity.” Lyla tuns to look back at John.

 

He steps back, leaning to see her better through the doorway, “What about them?”

 

“They look cute together.” She smiles and bats her eyes.

 

“Lyla, no.” John moves back into their closet.

 

Lyla moves to the bed, and settles herself against the headboard. “Why no?”

 

John comes out, dressed in just boxers, and looks down at his wife, “I told you what she told me about them meeting the first time. I don’t think she wants to revisit that.”

 

Lyla admires her husband’s muscled physique, feeling her heart rate rise, “John you saw them after that dance, they were both so on edge with some kind of spark.”

 

John moves to get into his side of the bed, laying on his back, his arms behind his head, he sighs, “it’s clear to me Oliver is definitely intrigued with Felicity, and Iris did say Felicity has asked about him.”

 

“Okay, so maybe we should consider inviting them over for dinner? A chance where they can talk and not have to split their attention to other people. I can cook and we can make it super casual.” Lyla nods her head liking her idea more and more.

 

John turns on to his side, placing his hand on her baby bump, “Babe, playing matchmaker for Felicity is not always a good thing. Remember that one guy whose ass I kicked?”

 

Lyla grins, “yeah well that was because Felicity listened to Sara about the dating app. We will be in control of this one now.”

 

“I don’t know baby.” John looks at her.

 

“What are you worried about?” she asks him.

 

“I guess after hearing her story about their first time meeting, I feel like Felicity might be a bit too vulnerable, even though I know Oliver is different now. I know he is would be appalled to learn how he once acted. I just worry about encouraging her.”

 

“But John, second chances sometimes work out to be the best thing. Just look at us.” Lyla pushes John onto his back and she moves to straddle him, immediately feeling her husband stiffening under her.

 

“I think it’s because we are the exception to the rule.” He places his hands on her hips.

 

Lyla leans forward, straining a bit with her tummy in the way, and kisses him lightly on the lips and says, “just think about it, ok?”

 

He hums and shakes his head, knowing she has him where she wants him, Lyla moves against him, “Promise?”

 

He groans, “yes, yes, I promise, Honey.” Then his hands began to move his wife’s body against him.

 

“Hmmm, you only call me honey when you want something.” She teases.

 

“Oh I do. I do, I do, I do.” he moans as she continues moving.

 

Lyla laughs as John rolls them over, getting her on her back. Lyla gives into the lust she never stops feeling for her perfect man. John places himself between her legs and pushes up at her wine colored nightgown, his hands sliding down her thighs. Lyla gives herself to him willingly, all the while grinning knowing she got her way with him.

 

 

* * *

 

“I thought you said Oliver knew Felicity.” Moira says to Robert as he makes his way to the bedroom where she sits in bed reading.

 

Robert is holding a glass of water and places it on the bedside table, takes his robe off, then settles into bed. “Well I mean he met her in my office once. I guess he doesn’t remember her.”

 

“I don’t know how, she is such a lovely young woman.” Moira places her book on the bedside table.

 

“She has most definitely grown into quite the business woman. I still am sore we lost her from Helix, but I am excited for the work her and John are doing.” Robert leans over to switch off his bedside lamp.

 

“I wish Oliver would consider a woman much like Felicity, he needs a good woman in his life.” Moira says as she switches off her lamp.

 

“They did dance together tonight, and it would seem my son is quite smitten.” he chuckles, kissing his wife softly on the lips.

 

“It did, didn’t it?” Moira laughs softly in the dark.

 

“Who knows, maybe one day she will become our daughter-in-law.” Robert teases.

 

As Moira settles in, she realizes it’s something she would like to see. “Who knows,” she answers back quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Spotify Playlist for this fic.
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/1219701712/playlist/6tvkBxcp8srltqNlPQjnja?si=_C-UMLolTQSxCbB5eNqATw


	5. Chapter 4 - Nervous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet... again, and again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little late with this post. I keep trying to aim for Wed & Sat. Sorry! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one! 
> 
> Nervous - Shawn Mendes  
> Melody - Lost Frequencies ft James Blunt  
> Side Effects - The Chainsmokers ft Emily Warren  
> Linger - The Cranberries  
> You Don't Own Me - Brenna Whitaker  
> Violet - Whinnie Williams

_ One week after the gala… _

 

Oliver is standing in the lobby of QC walking out several people he has just finished a conference with, he is fake laughing at something one of the men says that is crude, when he catches sight of so

meone on the opposite side of the large lobby. He turns and sees her in all her magic.  _ Felicity Smoak.  _

 

She breezes through the door dressed like something out of dream,  _ or maybe you’re just hallucinating.  _ His eyes linger on the red short sleeve blouse and fitted black skirt that hugs her curves in all the right ways. Oliver admires the red heels that probably give her a few extra inches of height, but also looks like something he’d like to see her in his room… naked. 

 

He immediately closes his eyes and banishes those thoughts, then shoves his hands into his pockets and tries to focus back on his guests. He never realized they have stopped talking and are also looking at Felicity. 

 

She stands at the main reception area and is with three other people, assistants he assumes. A young woman with blonde hair, sleek ponytail, and glasses (much like Felicity) was speaking to the security guard behind the desk. Felicity stood off to the side looking down at her phone. The other two are men dressed in suits that he knew immediately were Tom Ford, professional and dapper. Both hold leather portfolios in their hands talking amongst each other. Oliver grins knowing if his EA was down here they would be falling over themself to attract their attention. 

 

“Now, there’s my future mistress.” one of Oliver’s guests mutters and the others around him laugh. 

 

Oliver snaps to look at him, the man is in his fifties who has a reputation for cheating on his wife with any model willing to play the part. Oliver has a very distinct dislike for the man, but his business is welcomed by QC, unfortunately. However Oliver could not bite back his physical and verbal response to him. 

 

“I assure you, Miss Smoak would be offended at your attempts. Why don’t you just stay focused on your current mistress, or better yet your wife?”  

 

Oliver turns leaving them standing there in shock, heads back to the executive elevators, and he looks over one more time to see Felicity and her entourage head towards the main elevators. Pulling out his badge from his pocket, he swipes it and waits for the doors to open, eyes still on Felicity. Just as she turns to wait for the doors to close she sees him, and she gives him a smile that feels like his heart was just punched with adrenaline. The doors close on her and he can’t help grinning like a fool as he steps into the elevator. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“Hit it!” Sara hollers over the music as she is instructing her class through a new routine. Felicity and Iris are a part of the group. The music blasts through the dance studio as everyone is moving through the steps to the song  _ Side Effects.  _ Hips popping out, feet sliding, arms moving as the bodies are telling the story. 

 

“Good job guys!” Sara calls out to everyone when the song ends and everyone claps. “Take a fifteen, then I have surprise for ya!”

 

Felicity and Iris move to where their water bottles and towels are laid out. Chugging their water, Iris slips down against the wall and her bright pink Nikes squeak as she slides. “That was so much fun.”

 

Felicity moves to sit next to Iris, “I wonder what the surprise is?” 

 

Iris shrugs as she leans her head back against the wall with her eyes closed. Felicity pulls out her phone and begins scrolling through her emails.

 

“Sooo… I saw Oliver today.”

 

Iris sits up, “what?! When?”

 

“I had a meeting at QC with Mrs. Queen about some security stuff for another event they are hosting, and when I was getting into the elevator I saw him getting into the executive elevator.” Felicity puts her phone back into her bag and covers the bag with her towel. 

 

“Well that’s kind of a bummer.” Iris says leaning back against the wall defeated. 

 

“Why?” Felicity gives her a curious look. 

 

“No reason.” Iris shrugs. 

 

Before Felicity can ask more questions, Sara comes back into the dance studio from the office with two people following her, one of them is holding a video camera. “Okay everyone listen up! This is Griselda and she is going to be a guest instructor. And this is James, he is going to be recording tonight to create a new ad online for Griselda’s new classes.” 

 

Iris squeezes Felicity’s arms when she looks at Griselda. She is known for her sexy choreographed dances, especially in heels. Iris has wanted to learn a few of her dances and now she gets to and can’t contain her excitement. Felicity laughs as Iris squeaks and jumps up. Felicity stands up feeling a little excited herself. Dancing helps her release so much tension,  _ or as Sara calls it- sexual frustration. _ Felicity rolls her eyes as she steps on the dance floor to get ready for what’s next. 

 

 

* * *

  
  


 

_ Two weeks after the gala… _

 

_ Iris _ : So I got a an invite for an exhibit at Thea Queen’s gallery. I really think we should set up Felicity with a really bad date and let Oliver rescue her again. 

_ Sara _ : Hmmm… I’m listening…

_ Iris _ : Well I work with this dude who is always asking me about Felicity. I know she would never be into him, but he’s cool enough not to be irritating or turn into a stalker. 

_ Sara: _ That’s a plus, the no stalker part. But how do we know OQ will be there?

_ Iris _ : Duh, it’s his sister!

We can each have a date. Make it a group thing so she’s more comfortable. 

Then we can try to figure out a way where she needs to leave or something and OQ can do his thing. 

I am not sure exactly how or what we will do but something will come to mind. 

_ Sara _ : True! Okay sounds like a plan! Let’s put this in motion and then we will roll with the punches. 

  
  


 

* * *

  
  
  


 

_ Three weeks after the gala…  _

 

“Just give him a shot!” Iris begs as she stuffs fries in her mouth. 

 

“Seriously Felicity. How are you gonna know what he’s like if you don’t give him a chance.” Sara asks between sips of her milkshake. 

 

“Because. It’s. A. Blind. Date. The last time…” Felicity is cut off. 

 

“We know, you almost had to get a restraining order.” Iris and Sara say in unison, but still looking guilty because they feel responsible. 

 

“But this is different. It’s not an app. It’s me setting you up with a coworker who writes about technology. He is always saying he admires you and I think that says a lot.” Iris pushes, giving Sara a look. 

 

“C’mon Felicity, it’ll be fun because it’ll be all of us together.” Sara chimes in. 

 

“Ugh, I don’t know you guys.” Felicity slumps down in her chair. She is starting to feel the pressure to date and not just from her friends, but herself. After her run in with Adrian she realized she is still punishing herself. She needs to get out there. Even if it just leads to good casual sex. 

 

“Okay fine. Only because you two will both be there with dates.” Felicity finally agrees. 

 

_ Iris has a date with some stock broker she interviewed once, Sara with her juice store girl, and she didn’t want to be a fifth wheel. So why the hell not. _

 

“Yay! This is gonna be so much fun.” Iris claps her hands together. “Let’s go shopping after this!”

  
  


They make their way to a favorite boutique of theirs and begin picking out their date outfits. Sara always the ham of the group, dancing in each outfit to determine if she could move around in it, since her and her date will be hitting up the club afterwards. Iris selecting a floral dress with a denim jacket, and strappy heels that wraps up her calves. 

 

Felicity found a flowy white sleeveless top that had a lace mandarin collar, see through lace along the chest, then solid white with lace overlay to the hem. She wasn’t going to go crazy on spending a lot. She saw the picture of the guy, and yes he was good looking but she was still apprehensive. Thankfully this is a casual exhibit and didn’t require dressing up. 

 

“Do you think Crys, will want me looking girlie or boi-ish tomorrow night?” Sara asks holding a dress in one hand and a button up shirt in the other. 

 

“I would go with the button up.” Iris says eyeing the turquoise button up with tiny little fox heads on it. “You can wear those new Chucks, they’ll match.” 

 

“Oh yeah!” Sara spins to put the dress back. 

 

“Felicity, that top is so cute! What shoes are you wearing?” Iris begins hanging the outfits she isn’t taking to the return rack. 

 

“I think those orange suede slingbacks I bought on our trip to LA. They match my clutch I wanna use, and might as well before season is lost to us.” Felicity shrugs as she sits on the loveseat waiting on Iris and Sara. 

 

“Aren’t those heels a bit high?” Iris asks with a grin. 

 

“Uhm, yeah. Why?” Felicity eyes her friend. 

 

“Just saying because we will be walking around for a while.” Iris turns away. 

 

Sara looks at Iris returning the grin. 

 

Felicity snaps, “I can run marathons in stilettos Iris, why the concern?” 

 

“No concern.” Iris lies and walks to the cashier. 

 

“Whatever.” Felicity tosses out with an purposefully obnoxious voice. 

 

Felicity really hoped she didn’t regret this. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“Uncle Tommy!” William is waving his hand in the air as they catch sight of Tommy coming off his flight, having been in Rome for a few weeks. 

 

Tommy walks a little faster to reach for William with his free arm, “hey buddy, dang you grew in a few weeks!” Hugging him close, he smiles up at Oliver, “what are you feeding this kid?” 

 

“Everything. He wants to eat eve-ry-thing.” Oliver laughs as William gives a big goofy grin. 

 

“C’mon on kid, we gotta get in line for my luggage. I had to buy an extra bag just for all the gifts I got you.” Tommy kept his arm around William. 

 

“Christ Tommy, you spoil him too much.” Oliver shakes his head as he follows along. 

 

Tommy looks back over his shoulder, “that’s what an uncle does, Ollie.” 

 

Oliver cringes at his childhood nickname. Tommy only did it because he knew it annoyed him. 

 

He watches as his lifelong best friend is telling William all about his trip in Rome. William with big eyes of wonder is lost in the little stories Tommy loves telling him. 

 

Tommy is sleek, sporting dark brown hair, few days old scruff, and piercing greyish-blue eyes that makes any woman he set his sights on melt. Tommy is the ultimate playboy to the world, but to Oliver (and now William) Tommy is a man with the biggest heart. 

 

When Oliver confessed to Tommy about Samantha being pregnant, he was the first one to tell him,  _ “it's going to be okay. We will figure this out.” _ Tommy stood by him when he told his parents. Then when he went to speak privately with Samantha about her plans. Tommy coaching him to say it’s ultimately her choice. 

 

When Samantha said she was keeping the baby, Tommy jumped into action and decided he was not going to let Oliver handle this alone. His parents were so upset, his mother trying to buy Samantha’s silence, left Oliver feeling like he was drowning. 

 

Samantha came to him and said she was accepting her scholarship to Oxford and would be leaving. It was Tommy that said, then go to London, and London he went. He and Samantha attempted a relationship, but it was clear their one night stand was just that. However, he stayed wanting not to miss a minute of the pregnancy and the birth. 

 

With Samantha’s recent pregnancy announcement, William said he wanted to live with his dad full time, giving Samantha and her husband an opportunity to not have their responsibilities divided; his son was truly a wise old soul. It was around the same time he had to decide whether to come back home and prepare to take over QC. His almost ten years in London had him working closely with Madeline Steele, her being a VP at the time of a QC subsidiary. Under her mentoring he changed to become a brand new man. 

 

Now here he is, VP of Marketing and raising a preteen who wants him to start dating. Oliver smiles when Felicity pops into his head. Since the gala he hasn’t been able to get her off his mind. 

 

“Ready.” Tommy shakes Oliver out of old memories and sees William lugging a large bag.

 

“Seriously Tommy?” Oliver points at the bag. 

 

“What? The kid said he’d carry his own gifts.” Tommy shrugs and ruffles William’s hair. 

 

William grinning says, “dad, I can carry it!” 

 

Together they make their way to the Executive parking where he parked his black Range Rover. 

 

“So what’s on the agenda for tonight?” Tommy asks as he sealtbelts himself in. 

 

“Thea’s having an exhibit of an up and coming photographer. She’s from Syria and apparently she took some really amazing photos, and is up for a Pulitzer Prize for her feature in Time Magazine.” Oliver began pulling into the line of cars making their way out of the parking lot. 

 

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Tommy agrees while scrolling through his phone. 

 

“Can I go dad?” William asks from the back seat. 

 

“I don’t know William, I’m not quite sure how kid friendly these images are.” Oliver looks through the rear view mirror at his kid. 

 

“C’mon Oliver, we see worse stuff on some of his video games. At least these images are real and the truth as to what the Syrian people face daily.” Tommy looks over at Oliver. 

 

“I just worry about what might be shown.” Oliver scratches his scruff. 

 

“Dad, I’ve watched the news on the internet. Even BBC and they show what happened over there. I want to go.” William leans forward giving a very serious look. 

 

Oliver sighs, “okay fine.” 

 

William fist bumps Tommy. 

 

“We are going to make quite the  _ two dads and a kid _ trio.” Tommy jokes as he elbows Oliver. 

 

“As if I would pick you for a husband.” Oliver laughs. 

 

“I’d pick Uncle Tommy for my second dad.” William tosses out. 

 

“See, the kid has good taste.” 

 

“Tommy, he’s been hanging out with you too much.” 

 

Oliver really hoped he didn’t live to regret tonight. 

  
  
  


* * *

 

 

_ And regretting their night they did… sort of. _

  
  


“Oliver, why would you bring William to this exhibit?” Moira stands next her son pasting an expert socialite smile on her face, while she chides him for bringing William. 

 

“He wanted to come.” Oliver rolls his eyes looking away from his mother. So typical of his mother, he knows she is just overprotective of her only grandson but always tries to take control of how he and Samantha chose to raise him. 

 

“This is not the type of exhibit for an eleven year old boy. These photos depict real tragedies of war, son.” Moira continues much more softly. 

 

“Leave the man alone Moira.” Robert approaches placing a hand at his wife’s back. “In case it slipped your mind, our grandson is years beyond his age. I fully expect him to walk away from this with a true respect for those fighting for humanity.” 

 

Oliver looks over at his dad with soft eyes, “thank you dad, and it’s true. I feel as if William could tell us more about world events than we even know about.” 

 

Oliver scans the crowd until he finds his son with his sister, Thea. William begged her to introduce him to the photographer, Amira Kamel. He is standing there with hearts in his eyes as Amira speaks to the crowd around them. 

 

She wears a headscarf that is a brilliant green color, accenting her striking green eyes. She is petite, but stands with a confidence that makes the tallest men in the room small. Her hands moving as she speaks like an interpretive dance. He wonders if his son has developed a crush, and who could blame him? She is a smart and beautiful woman. 

 

Oliver’s eyes move around the room to catch a glimpse of a familiar journalist entering the gallery. She is holding hands with a tall Latino man, both dressed like they belong in a lifestyle magazine. Iris turns to look behind her laughing at a petite blonde holding the hand of a petite woman with purple hair. And then he sees her, Felicity, looking every bit the ethereal beauty that lingers in his brain. 

 

He quickly lost his smile when he notices she turns to a rather short fella next to her, looking as if she’d rather be anywhere else. The guy has glasses, which is nothing abnormal, but the fact he is holding his phone to his face he wonders if he needs a new prescription. He’s wearing a powder blue polo shirt with khaki cargo pants, and white New Balance tennis shoes.  _ Who wears New Balance shoes to a gallery exhibit?  _

 

Felicity, however looks like Summertime. Her entire body glows and he can’t seem to fight the tug he feels  in his gut every time he lays eyes on her. 

 

“Who’s she?” Oliver jumps at the sound of Tommy from behind him. 

 

“Uhm, no one.” Oliver answers too fast causing Tommy to laugh. 

 

“I’m your husband, I know when you’re looking at someone else.” Tommy exaggerates a pout then elbows him, “seriously though, who is she? And why is she with that dufus?” 

 

“Her name is Felicity Smoak. As for the guy, I have no idea.” Oliver brings his wine glass to his lips slowly trying not to make it obvious he is watching her. 

 

“Ah, she’s Digg’s partner huh? I haven’t had the pleasure of meeting her yet.” Tommy went to straighten his vest. 

 

Oliver’s arm shoots out stopping him from taking a step. “You will be on your best behavior tonight, Thomas Merlyn.” 

 

“Oooh, my proper name huh? She must be important.” Tommy teases. 

 

“She is, but to Digg. I don’t want her offended and then he gets on our asses about disrespecting her.” Oliver glares at Tommy, Tommy knowing he is lying to him. 

 

“What?” Holding his hand to his heart, Tommy fakes outrage, “I am offended you would accuse of being anything unbecoming of a gentleman.” 

 

“Save your fake outrage. I know you Tommy.” Oliver drops his arm. 

 

He watches Felicity and her group approach the first of the floating walls of pictures, her back to him. She has her hair piled up in one of those intentionally messy updos with tendrils framing her face, and her golden skin seems to have a pearlescent sheen to it. She holds a dark orange bag in her hand, matching those daring heels that causes her calves to flex. Her jeans are tight enough that you can make out the contours of her toned legs. She is gorgeous tonight in her dreamy white lace top, as she is every time he’s chanced a run-in with her. 

  
  
  


 

Felicity stands looking at the photos, listening to her group of friends discuss each photo. Except for the guy next to her, Tim. He is still complaining about the supposed poor service they received at the restaurant they went to for happy hour. She wants to lash out and remind him it was only poor because he had to insult their server. 

 

“I’m going to give them a bad review on Yelp,” he says as he continues to hold his phone close to his face.  _ Why are you wearing glasses you can’t see in? _ Holding it up he shows her his screen, “see? I am a kinda popular foodie and visit lots of restaurants and review them. I get a lot of comments.” 

 

Felicity gives a fake smile and turns away from him. His voice is beginning to sound like nails on a chalkboard.  _ I’m going to kill Iris and Sara. _ He thought she’d be impressed with his knowledge of who she was, and thus began critiquing her company. That was the point he lost her. She could overlook that he was shorter and she could overlook the fact that the picture she saw of him was a few years old, even his taste in clothing.  _ I am not stuck up, but seriously what were they thinking?! He put no thought into making a good first impression. _

 

While she is trying to ignore him, she feels the hairs on the back of her neck stir. She slowly turns looking over her shoulder but it’s hard to see the people in the low lighting, only the photos are brightly lit. 

 

They make their way to the next wall. She suddenly feels a wave of sadness. Each photo depicts the heart wrenching tragedy of the thousands of people that suffered at the hands of war. The children full of ash and dust, crying in the arms of their mothers. Yes these were tragic scenes, but Amira has managed to truly capture your attention with use of light and dark in her photos. 

 

Felicity felt her heart nearly skip beats with each photo her eyes fell upon. In one photo in midst of all the destruction a group of children are seeing laughing and playing on a dirt road in their bare feet.  _ The Beauty of Innocence  _  the photo read and how true that is she thought to herself. They continue to move through the exhibit. 

 

“Sara? Sara Lance?” They all turn to a happy deep voice. 

 

A tall handsome man approaches. He is wearing a button up white shirt with a navy blue vest and jeans. He looks quite dashing, Felicity thought, and his eyes really stood out with the darkness of his hair. 

 

“Oh my god, Tommy Merlyn?” Sara exclaims and they hug. 

 

“It’s been years! How’s Laurel?” He asks while smiling at everyone. 

 

“Ah ya know, she’s doing great if she’s cracking down on racist jerks.” She laughs, “she works with the Southern Poverty Law Center. She absolutely loves it.” 

 

“That sounds like her, Laurel Lance-- always trying to save the world.” He smiles. 

 

“Yep, and she’s married to someone who fights just as hard, so they’re like a crime-fighting duo.” Sara chuckles. 

 

“That’s awesome! Next time you talk to her, tell her I said hello. It’s been years since I’ve seen her.” Tommy has his hand on her shoulder, then his eyes land on Felicity. 

 

Sara seeing his look, she says, “oh let me introduce you.” She quickly introduces her date, Iris and her date. Then she got to Felicity, “this is Felicity Smoak.” 

 

Reaching his hand out to Felicity, he says “I am honored to meet you. I’ve heard a lot about you.” 

 

Felicity gives him a quick eyebrow lift knowing he is best friends with Oliver.  _ Did he say something? _ “oh?” 

 

“My father speaks highly of you. He is President and CEO of Merlyn Global.” Tommy says without any real bragging. 

 

“Ah Yes, Mr. Merlyn and I on occasion have had that opportunity to speak.” She replies using the professional Felicity voice. 

 

He looks pained, “oooh I am so sorry. My dad can be a bit abrasive.” 

 

“You mean sexist?” Felicity didn’t hold back. 

 

“Yes, exactly that.” Tommy snaps his fingers and then points at her. 

 

Felicity laughs and before she could say more, Tim steps in. 

 

“Mr. Merlyn, I’m Timothy Harold of the Star City Chronicle.” He holds his hand out, stepping in front of Felicity, introducing himself as if he is about to do an interview. 

 

Tommy is immediately turned off by the weasel. Taking his hand and shaking it extra hard he turns to look back at Felicity. “Well it was a pleasure Miss Smoak.” He turns to Sara and hugs her, “take care of yourself Sara.” He winks and says goodbye to Iris and her date, Sara’s date too, and walks off. 

 

“Really Tim?” Iris’ date, Enrique, says. 

 

“What?” Tim is completely clueless. 

 

“He was trying to flirt with Felicity.” Sara pipes up. Looking at Iris with a glimmer in her eyes. Felicity caught it and wonders what that is all about because Iris quickly smiles in response to Sara.  

 

“I know. And that is why I stepped in. She’s my date tonight.” Tim lifts his shoulders, puffing up like a peacock. 

 

Felicity rolls her eyes and turns away needing to get away from him, only to find herself facing a man’s chest. She raises her eyes and sees sky blue eyes looking down into her own.  _ Oliver Queen _ . 

 

“Felicity.” the way he says her name makes her feel soft and warm, if she was anywhere else she might’ve given a girlish sigh at the way he spoke so her name. 

 

“Oliver, hi.” Felicity isn’t sure why her voice gets higher, but he definitely caught it because he chuckles. 

 

“Hi.” his voice is low, as if he doesn’t want to frighten her off by talking too loudly. “You look lovely, as usual.” 

 

Felicity smiles and looks down, noticing his feet.  _ They’re pretty big. What?! Why would you think that? Because you know what big feet mean? Oh my god shut up! Shut. Up!  _ Looking back up at him she says, “thank you, and you look pretty nice yourself.” 

 

Oliver’s smile widens and Felicity clears her throat because once again this guy and his smile was enough to make her forget he was a jerk to her once.  _ Ugh, why can’t I let it go. It’s clear he’s not the same guy. Because Felicity, you are damaged.  _

 

Before anything else can be said, Tim walks up and places his arm around her waist. “Hi, I’m Timothy Harold of Star City Chronicle.” 

 

Oliver looks between Felicity and Tim, she feels if he keeps staring at Tim like thart he might combust under Oliver’s leer. Stepping out of Tim’s hold on her, Felicity decides she needs to keeping moving. “Gentlemen if you’ll excuse me, I need to use the ladies room.” She walks away. 

 

Oliver watches as she walks away, then he looks noticing Timothy watching her too. All he wants to do is wipe the smug look off his face. 

 

“Nice huh?” Timothy asks Oliver with a slimy grin. 

 

“Excuse me?” Oliver asked, not sure he heard him right. 

 

“I’m hoping to tap that tonight.” Timothy acts like what he said is perfectly acceptable. 

 

Oliver’s hands fisted at his side, but before he could hit the weasel, Iris steps up. “Oliver! So good to see you again!” 

 

Trying to let his anger release, he looks at Iris and smiles, ‘Hello Iris.” 

 

“Your sister has done an excellent job! This exhibit is stunning and Amira is such an amazing photographer.” Iris is singing praises, trying hard to make some of the tension dissipate that she sensed when she saw both men face to face when Felicity walked away. 

 

“Yes, my sister has outdone herself again. I am very proud of her.” Oliver bit through the remaining tension. 

 

“Let me introduce you.” Iris makes introductions, Oliver vaguely remembering Sara Lance, but only because he knew Tommy dated her sister Laurel back in high school for a moment. 

 

Oliver sees his mom waving at him from the crowd. She wants a family picture with Amira it would seem.  _ Typical,  _ he thought. “If you’ll excuse me.” He smiles and when his eyes land on Sara she has a quite the smirk on her face like she’s up to trouble. She’d been looking at him like that for the last few minutes. 

 

Oliver moves to walk off then he feels a hand on his forearm. He turns and Sara has separated from her group. He thought her adorable in her masculine presenting clothing, and wearing that smirk, so he smiles, “Yes?”

 

Stuffing something in his hand she says, “there is a certain lady friend of ours who could very much use an emergency phone call that would give her an excuse to leave, maybe, possibly finding her having coffee and discussing…” she looks around, “photography perhaps?” 

 

Oliver looks at his closed fist, feeling a napkin in his hand. “Is that so?” 

 

Sara winks, turning she makes her way back to the group with a grinning Iris. Oliver opens his hand and realizes Sara has given him Felicity’s phone number. He grins and looks back one more time at Timothy,  _ fucker heh _ . 

  
  
  


Felicity finally walks out of the bathroom. She sees Oliver standing with his family and his son. He looks a bit like Oliver, but there is so much more to the young man. He is holding his Aunt Thea’s hand and smiling up at Amira with heart eyes. Laughing to herself she walks over to her friends. She caught Oliver’s eye and he winks at her. She wasn’t sure what that was for but nonetheless she smiles, feeling a flutter in her stomach. 

 

Once photos are done, Oliver asks Thea if she minds taking William to their parent’s house after since William is staying the weekend to go fishing with grandma and grandpa. 

 

“Where are you going big brother?” Thea asks with her hands on hips. She wore a black pinstripe two piece skirt set, with flowers along the skirt. She looks every bit the professional gallery owner, but to him she will always be his  _ Speedy _ . 

 

“I need to make an important call.” He replies as he pulls his phone out. 

 

“I do believe our brother here is about to rescue the damsel in distress.” Tommy came to stand next to Thea, arm draping around her shoulders. 

 

Thea makes a bit of surprised face and smiles, “is that right?”

 

Oliver only grins and makes his way outside, he got lucky and is able to park half a block down, the gallery being a storefront on Main St., the busiest and most gentrified section of Star City. Luckily his sister gave back to the community. The building she is in use to be low income housing. Once renovated, she turned the upper levels into a creative living space for homeless LGBTQIA youth, his sister always the philanthropist. 

 

Taking a deep breath he enters her number into his phone and hears it ringing. 

  
  


Felicity feels her phone vibrate in her bag, and pulls it out. She doesn’t recognize the number, but then she doesn’t know all the numbers for their employees if they’re on the job. Without hesitating she answers. 

 

“Felicity Smoak” 

“Hey, so... I was told by a little bird that you might be in need of a reason to quit that weasel.” 

“Oh?” Felicity looks around, she didn’t see him, but there is no disguising the deep sexy voice. 

“Yep, so this is me calling to say you have an emergency that requires your immediate attention.” 

“Are you serious?” Felicity tries to hide her grin. 

“Yes and if you come outside, turn left, I’ll be waiting to escort you to your emergency.” 

Felicity pauses for a moment, then feigns panic, “Okay, okay, don’t worry. I’ll be right there.” 

“Good.” He cut the line. 

 

Her friends all turn, as did Timothy. 

 

“Everything okay?” Sara asks, grinning.

 

“No, apparently something happened at work. I have to go. Sorry you guys.” Felicity starts to walk away eyeing Sara and Iris who both are grinning shamelessly. 

 

Mouthing to them, “what did you?” 

 

Sara shrugs and wraps her arm around her date. Iris laughs and leans into her date.

 

“I’ll call you!” Timothy yells out. 

 

Felicity feeling bold, takes a step back and turns to face him, “no don’t. Timothy it wasn’t fun and it wasn’t a pleasure. Good luck buddy.” 

 

Felicity spins on her heels and makes her way out the door quickly. 

 

She steps outside, letting the door close behind her. Looking left she saw him standing under a street lamp. All that is missing was a lit cigarette and he’d definitely have that  _ Rebel without a Cause _ look. Making her way towards him, he shyly looks down and stuffs his hands in his pockets. Felicity feels those damn butterflies again, the way he looks so boyish right now, shy, vulnerable. She couldn’t help but feel pulled to him. 

 

“So, where’s the emergency?” 

 

“Hop in and I’ll show you?” He asks as he opens the door to his SUV. 

 

Felicity looks back once more and then smiles and hops in. He closes the door, and she misses the biggest smile on his face as he rounds the back of his vehicle to the driver side. At the same time she is hiding her own smile in the darkness of the vehicle. 

 

_ Why not take a chance?   _ Both share the same thought. 

 

Both missing Sara and Iris jumping in excitement, along with Tommy and William sharing a high five, Robert and Moira grinning like fools. 

 

“What am I missing?” Thea asks out loud to no one in particular when she sees so many happy smiling faces. 

  
  



	6. Chapter 5 - Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee talk. 
> 
> They learn a few things about each other, and we learn about someone new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Inspo:
> 
> Could You Be Mine - Billy Raffoul  
> Just for Tonight - James Bay  
> Crush - Cigarettes After Sex  
> Crush on You - The Jets

“Order up for Velocity!” the barista hollers from behind the counter. 

 

Everyone turns around looking to see who would give that name. It took Oliver and Felicity a few seconds to catch on it’s their order. Laughing he stood up and went to get their coffees. 

 

“Are these the orders for Fe...Li...Ci...Ty?” He asks reaching for the cups. 

 

“Yeah, Velocity.” The kid has an old school handlebar mustache, long hair curled from underneath his flat cap and horn rimmed glasses, gives Oliver a look like he is the one who messed up the name. 

 

Oliver shakes his head, grabs the two cups, and makes his way to a booth tucked into the corner of the coffee shop. 

 

There is a long aged bronze pendant light with a vintage Edison bulb hanging over their table, giving Felicity’s hair a warm golden shimmer. She has her elbows on the table, her hands folded under her chin looking up at the wall where pages of old books were decorating the wall. She looks deep in thought, he almost hated walking up and ruining it. 

 

Her face has a softness, like she lived in a filter, giving creamy skin a soft glow, enhancing the blue of her eyes framed by black tinted lashes. Oliver felt that pang in his heart and he honestly didn’t think that was a thing. He barely remembers the last time he admired a woman in the way he admires her now. 

 

“Café de Olla for Velocity.” Oliver gives a silly smile as he places her clay cup down in front of her. 

 

She gives him a brilliant smile, he felt his stomach flip. Feeling slightly embarrassed about looking a second longer than was proper, he looks away as he slides into his seat. 

 

“And one French Press for…” Felicity thought for a second searching her brain for a funny name, “Gulliver.” Clapping her hands she let out a deep throaty laugh. 

 

“Cute.” Oliver shakes his head laughing as he brought his cup to his lips taking a sip. The bitter taste mingled with the aroma of the roasted beans filled his senses. 

 

“I love this place.” She says as she settles back in her seat, her hands wrapped around the cup. 

 

“Me too. Although I admit I rarely actually sit down in here. I always grab it to go.” Oliver looks around the warm rust colored walls with bright yellow and orange accents. Café de Tolteca was one of Star City’s hidden gems. 

 

Felicity looks around as well when a grin forms on her perfect bow shaped lips. 

 

Oliver eyes her suspiciously. “What?” 

 

“I was just thinking that this may very well be the most hipster-ish place for you to be in.” She smirks then hides it behind her cup, the warm cinnamon laced coffee tingling her lips. 

 

It’s Oliver’s turn to let out a deep chuckle, “you may be right, Miss Smoak.” He looks around at the other patrons and by their standards he and Felicity are the outcasts. 

 

“So, let me guess…”she pauses a second then asks, “did Sara give you my number?” Felicity crosses her arms and leans on the retro style Formica table. 

 

Grinning, he responds coyly, “maybe?”

 

“Of course she did.” Felicity shakes her head, “she’s ridiculous sometimes. I’m sorry if you felt pressured.” She looks at her fidgety hands, softly sighing. 

 

“Don’t apologize. I wanted to because I could tell you seemed like you may have needed that emergency.” He says as he sets his cup down looking directly into her eyes. “But also because the idea of running off with you, leaving behind that tool, pleases me immensely.” The look he gives her has her crossing her legs tighter. 

 

Oliver observes how her cheeks deepen to a rosier color than they normally seem. Her closed smile, soft and sweet. Her lips looked like candy with the rosy stain, a kind of sugar addiction that could make you a fiend quickly. Oliver licks his own lips, and his response was mimicked by her. 

 

“Do you do this often?” Felicity breaks in and he realizes he was staring way too long at her lips. He raises an eyebrow in question. “Rescuing women from unwanted company? Considering you did the same at the gala.”

 

Clearing his throat, he sips his coffee, then answers “no, not at all.” Then he thought for a minute and continues, “actually I have for Tommy or Madeline. Mostly Tommy,” he laughs. 

 

“Tommy often needs rescuing from men?” She fakes a shocked expression but there’s a smile.

 

“Ha! Yeah, something like that.” Oliver shakes his head, “Tommy is overly flirtatious and sometimes it’s taken too seriously.” 

 

“Ah, always the player huh?” She asks looking at him closely. 

 

He realizes he needs to answer this carefully, not wanting her to associate him with a similar lifestyle, at least not anymore. “Well let’s say that Tommy’s need for attention is unmatched. But he’s a great guy and I would’ve been so lost without his friendship over the years.” 

 

“That’s a diplomatic way of saying he’s a player.” She laughs and then leans closer, “and you, reformed playboy?”

 

“Oooh, the hard hitting questions huh?” Oliver looks at her and leans back against his seat. She only shrugs and nods. 

 

“Yes, once I was the quintessential playboy, trust fund brat, and whatever other title I was given. I was a stupid kid in my early twenties. However, becoming a parent kinda has this life altering effect on you. Also moving to London and meeting Madeline was probably the greatest thing that could’ve happened to me.” 

 

Felicity sits a bit stiff when Madeline’s name is mentioned. She’s been curious as to who she was to Oliver. Something about Madeline said she is no joke, she is a woman with serious goals in life and no one is stopping her. Also she didn’t get the vibe they are a couple, there is something more distinct between them. 

 

“Madeline changed your life?” She asks carefully. 

 

“Oh most definitely. She is literally the life coach I needed, not having Digg around anymore to get me out of trouble. And she was not the kumbaya type of life coach. She was a tough as nails football coach with the whistle and drills type. Madeline was my mentor, in business and life.” Oliver smiles fondly as if the woman he spoke of sits on a pedestal. 

 

“A mentor?” Felicity couldn’t help wanting to know more. 

 

“She whipped me into shape. Gah…” he let out a raw chuckle from deep within, “I hated her so much in the beginning. But just after my son was born, I had a panic attack.” 

 

Felicity’s eyes grew wide, she reached and softly touches his hand in comfort. She knew all too well what those felt like, thankfully she has them less and less the longer she is apart from Adrian. 

 

“I was freaking out over how I was going to be a father. I kept pacing my office ranting about how I am a poor excuse for a dad. She was in a chair by my desk, and silently she stood up walked over to me and slapped me, hard.” Oliver rubs his cheek as if he could still feel it. 

 

“What the…” before Felicity could finish her thought, Oliver cut in. 

 

“No, no, it was good. I needed it. Everyone always handles me with kid gloves, afraid to piss off my parents. She wasn’t afraid of them, and she was definitely not afraid of me. She got my attention long enough to explain…” he thought of that moment. 

 

_ “Oliver, I realize you are not use to responsibility, but my god man grow a set! You’re a Queen! Not some two bit lowlife deadbeat.” The disgust on her face was evident. “Your son is quite deserving of a loving father. He is born into privilege and for that he will never want for anything. However it is your duty as a man, and a father, to teach your son that nothing in life is free. Everything comes with hard work and an understanding of humanity. You were spoiled, given anything and everything without ever learning what it meant to be anything but and look where it has landed you? Is that the life you want for your son?”  _

 

“I was so shocked by her words I fell into the loveseat in my office stunned. She nodded abruptly and then wiped her hands together as if they got dirty. Then she left me in the office.” He looks back at Felicity, “that was the moment everything changed for me.” 

 

“I think I may have fallen in love with Madeline.” Felicity is still looking wide-eyed but now more so with admiration for the woman. She wonders what it would’ve been like if she’d met him after that had happened.  _ Would he remember me now? _

 

“Well, if you did I am sure she wouldn’t hesitate to offer you a very proper request for your presence at dinner in some high end restaurant.” He grins as he sips more coffee. 

 

It took a Felicity a second to grasp his meaning, but she caught the twinkle in his eye. “Oooooh.” Her lips formed a perfect O and he nearly spit his coffee out at her recognition. 

 

“Well, in that case I may not decline her invitation.” Felicity winks and Oliver felt a slight twinge in his chest. _Was that jealousy?_ _Nah, it couldn’t be. Not of Madeline. But then this is Felicity and you can’t keep her out of your mind._ Oliver rolls his lips and just let out a puff of air in the form of a laugh. 

 

He so desperately wants to ask her if she would decline his invitation, but he decides to not ask. He is just really happy to be here in this moment with her, he didn’t want to press his luck. 

 

Felicity is feeling a bit conflicted because there is that part that still held onto her animosity towards the old Oliver, but the man in front of her now was slowly dissolving it. Taking a look once more as he looked off into the cafe and seeing the slight creases at the corner of his eye, signs of his maturity she made a bold decision. 

 

“Remember that day you came into Digg’s office and I walked in not realizing you were in there?” She asks. 

 

_ How could I forget?  _

“I do,” he responds. 

 

“I know that I may have dropped the temperature in the room few degrees when you were introduced.” She nervously laughs. 

 

He smiles, “I can’t deny it felt a bit chilly.” 

 

“So, the thing is I have met you before but it’s quite obvious you don’t remember.” Felicity chews at her bottom lip. 

 

Oliver is stunned and isn’t sure how he could forget her, ever. “Are you sure?” 

 

“Absolutely.” She leans back, closed hands on the table. “I was interning at QC when we met. You had a laptop that you spilled a drink on, and needed it fixed. Your father had needed IT troubleshooting in his office. You came in and found me under his desk.” She pauses hoping to see recognition on his face. He shook his head still not remembering. 

 

“Well after I fixed it for you, you invited me out for a drink to thank me, and I agreed. When I arrived you were incredibly intoxicated and there was a woman hanging on you. When she asked if you knew me you said you didn’t. It was quite clear to me you didn’t because you were pretty blitzed.” 

 

Oliver cringes in horror and utter embarrassment, “oh my god, Felicity.” 

 

“When your friends all laughed, I left.” Felicity quietly ended there. She opted to leave out certain parts of the story. Not really wanting to relive the embrassment all over again. It was hard enough telling him this version of the story. 

 

Oliver leans his face into his hands. “I am the biggest fucking idiot ever.” He claws his fingers down his face stretching it downwards. “I am so so very sorry Felicity. I was such an awful person back then, there is no excuse but that.” His eyes plead forgiveness. 

 

Smiling she shrugged and just left it at that.  

 

_ Great,  _ Oliver thought,  _ she thinks I am still the same man.  _

 

“Well, I have to say I’m surprised at you now because I wasn’t expecting it. You’re so different now. A completely different man.” 

 

Hearing her say that had Oliver feeling like there is hope for him to rectify his past mistakes,  _  I hope. _

 

Something about Oliver pulls her to him and she couldn’t stop it. She focuses on his lips,  a dark naughty part of her wanted to bite them, suck on them.  _ Oh my god, what is wrong with you?  _  She quickly squashes her feelings. 

 

“I still feel pretty awful. Hopefully I can further makeup for that by showing the better me now.” He looks down and with just his eyes raised, he looks at her. 

 

Felicity sees how his pupils dilate when he looks at her. She felt that familiar zing from that first time he smiled at her years ago, and she immediately reined in her lust. She didn’t want it, not right now. In a bit of panic she kept hidden, or so she thought, she reaches for her purse. 

 

“I better request a Lyft now. I have to be up a little earlier than normal for work.” She wouldn’t make eye contact with him. 

 

“I can take you home.” He offers. 

 

“No, it’s okay.” She says a little too quickly, wincing. “I’m sure it’s out of the way.” 

 

“I don’t mind, as long as you don’t.” 

 

Taking a moment to consider it,  _ what could it hurt? No, it would lead him on. But what if that’s what you want to do? _ , she agrees. “Okay if it’s not too much trouble.”  _ Silly girl. _

 

“Let’s go.” He stands up and offers his hand. She felt silly for her reaction, but there is this part of her that just couldn’t let her walls down. Not with him, or anyone for that matter. She wasn’t ready for this… this crush stuff. Yet when she took his hand, her heart flutters.

 

_ Ugh, I feel like I’m sixteen again! _ , she thought to herself as he follows behind her out the door. 

 

Oliver tries to keep his eyes up, but she has on these jeans that are so tight, looks like a second skin on her. Her shape,  _ just say it man, her ass! _ , is perfection and it took everything to keep from allowing the stirring his dick is doing to show through. 

 

He helps her into the passenger side then discreetly, as he walks around the back, adjusts himself. This was going to be a rough ride home, and not the kind he is currently envisioning. 

 

“Ready?” his voice cracks a bit and he coughs to clear his throat. 

 

“Yep,” she gives her address and tells him which direction to go. 

 

The drive to her house was only about ten minutes, in that time they talk about William. She can see how proud he is of his kid. 

 

“I swear that kid is going to do more for the Queen name than any of us ever did. He’s so smart, but he gets that from his mother.” He laughs as he turns down a main road that leads to her street. 

 

“He seemed quite smitten tonight with Amira.” Felicity looks at him with a smile. 

 

Oliver grins, not because of what she said, but because his son isn’t the only one currently with a crush.  _ Who am I? _

 

“He really is. I’m glad I took him, despite what my mother thought about it.” He shakes his head as Felicity points to the next street to turn on. 

 

“It was really cool to see you immersing your son into what’s going on in the world through art. It’s very radical parenting.” 

 

“It’s not all me. He has influence in his life that comes from all directions. My sister is quite the radical, if you’ve ever seen any of her other events. She is an activist in every way possible; but she says since she’s not a creator she wants to give the creators the space. His mother works with refugees in London, as does his stepfather. Between Tommy, and me I think William is being exposed to all the fun dude stuff as he calls it.” He laughs imagining how things are going to be once he’s a full-blown teenager. 

 

“And your parents? Because I know they’re rather conservative.” Felicity points at her townhouse, “that one with the porch light on.”

 

Oliver rolls along the line of townhomes, seeing her light on, and pulls up in front of her home. 

 

“My parents are understanding of how Samantha and I wish to raise him, even though my mom sometimes tries to have an opinion. They dote on him like grandparents should. This weekend my father is taking him and my mother fishing, he’s really excited.” 

 

Oliver shifted his vehicle into park and looks out her window, “we’re here.” 

 

Felicity nods, “we are.” She wasn’t sure what to do next. This wasn’t a date, but somehow it felt like the way one would end. 

 

Suddenly Oliver shoots forward in his seat. He looks at her house and she looks over with a frown. His reaction looks like he is on edge. 

 

“What’s wrong?” She asks, looking to see if he sees someone lurking. 

 

“Is that his car?” He points at the candy apple red muscle car. 

 

“His who?” She grins. 

 

“Adrian or that dufus from tonight.” it came out sounding like a growl. 

 

She couldn’t help it and busts out laughing. He turns to look at her and she is waving her hand in front of her face. Shaking her head no, wipes at the corner of her eyes. “That’s my car.” 

 

“Seriously?” He asks and looks again. 

 

Finally having calmed down, she smiles, “c’mon… lemme show you my baby girl.” Oliver lifts his eyebrow. 

 

They get out of the car, Oliver quickly making his way to her in case she needs his help. Her heels click on the cement as they make their way to her car and he felt chills form on his arms. She triggers this response in him and all she did was walk. He wonders what kissing her would do to him. 

 

Walking up to her car, she holds her arms out. “This is Candi, she’s a 1970 Chevy Nova Super Sport, fully remodeled with a few modern touches.” 

 

Oliver walks up to her car and gives a low whistle. It’s dark, but he can see the paint has a true candy apple shine to it. The chrome is polished and shiny. The interior of the car is a dark charcoal, maybe even black. 

 

“She’s gorgeous.” He looks over the top of the car at Felicity. 

 

Felicity blushes, wondering if there is double meaning in that admission.  

 

“Thank you. She was the first major purchase I made after Digg and I celebrated one year and a huge contract. I wanted a car that I could put my heart and soul into.” She explains as she gently rubs her hand in a circle over the hood. 

 

“You remodeled it yourself?” He asks as he walks back over to her side. 

 

“Noooo, as much as I wish I was a mechanical engineer, welder, and more. I found a guy who was a genius with remodeling cars and took great care to add some modern conveniences, like air conditioning.” She laughs. 

 

“Is finding someone for a job like this hard?” He asks as he steps a little closer to her once he moves around the car. She smells good, he couldn’t quite place it but he wants to be wrapped up in it. 

 

“Unfortunately many of them laughed at me when I came to them about what I wanted. I guess a woman with a muscle car is something to find funny.” She shrugs and looks over at him. 

 

“Men are idiots, all men. So I’m not shocked.” He says matter of factly. Felicity is surprised to hear him admit that. 

 

“I did find someone and he was awesome. He showed respect and was excited to get his hands on the car. Together we really created my dream car.” Felicity crosses her arms smiling at her car. 

 

“Definitely a dream.” Oliver says quietly and she realizes he is looking at her when he says it. 

 

She smiles and pushes some of her hair behind her ear, but it still fell forward, so he reaches up to push the rest of it back. At his touch, Felicity felt the heat radiating off him. She didn’t know what to do next but felt herself leaning closer, but then a car drove by and ran over a bottle in the street making it pop. Both Oliver and Felicity step back away from each other quickly. Together they let out a nervous laugh. 

 

“Well, I better get going.” Oliver realizes the moment is gone. He wants to kiss her but he realizes he is wanting the perfect moment. Now that moment is gone and he felt a bit cheated.  _ Thanks a lot stupid car. _

 

“Yeah,” Felicity holds her clutch in both hands, letting her arms hang, “I should get myself to bed.”  _ Why would you tell him that, you sound all suggestive!  _ “Uhm, ya know since I have to get up early and all.”  _ Sometimes I wonder about you Felicity.  _

 

“Thank you for joining me for coffee tonight. I really enjoyed your company.” Oliver stuffs his hands deep into his pockets feeling like he is in a completely foreign situation. Like talking to his first crush, when he was young, all over again. 

 

Usually his past dates resulted in walking the woman to her door, a chaste kiss, and goodbye. He never went out with them more than once. He didn’t want them getting the wrong idea about his intentions. But in this case, just saying goodbye to Felicity didn’t feel like enough. 

 

“Thank you, again, for rescuing me.” Felicity shines a blinding smile that nearly knocks him on his ass. 

 

“Anytime, I am at your disposal.” He shuffles his feet. 

 

“Oooh, at my disposal huh?” Felicity teases.  _ Who are you? _

 

“Absolutely.” Without hesitation he answers that.  _ Who are you? _

 

Felicity swings her body gently from left to right then starts backing up her driveway still facing Oliver. “Duly noted, Mr. Queen.” 

 

Oliver rolls his lips and then reaches up to scratch the back of his head nervously, his fidgeting is all because of the effect this woman has on him and he isn’t sure what to make of it, but whatever it is he likes it. A lot. 

 

Felicity turns at makes her way to her door, her phone in hand unlocking her door. She slowly turns and watches as he gets in his SUV and she closes the door. Leaning back against the door she sighs softly, then let out a squeal. For the first time in such a long time she felt butterflies.  _ All over Oliver Queen!  _

 

When Oliver turns off her street and makes his way home, he couldn’t wipe the ridiculous grin off his face. But then he really didn’t want to because for the first time in a very long time he wants to enjoy the company of a woman again, and again. Felicity is unlike the women from his past, she is authentic. So rare to find in the elite society he finds himself in constantly. 

 

Turning the music up on the radio, a country love song is on and the singer singing about meeting a girl has him laughing out loud.  _ Nah, I met a woman.  _

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Sara: How did it go?!

Iris: We neeeeed to know!

 

Felicity ignores their text,  _ let them suffer.  _

 

* * *

 

 

Tommy: So, how did Operation Damsel in Distress work out?

Oliver: Fine. 

Tommy: Seriously bro? 

Oliver: ok fine, it was a pretty awesome night. Now leave me alone. 

Tommy: *fist pump* when is the next date?

Oliver: Goodnight Tommy. 

Tommy: You’re no fun.

 

* * *

  
  


Tommy: I think your dad had fun. 

William: Yeah?! She was pretty. Grandma says she’s really smart. 

Tommy: She’s like a legit genius my man. 

William: I hope she likes my dad. *fingers crossed*

Tommy: Only time will tell. Go to bed little dude. 

William: Goodnight Uncle Tommy

Tommy: G’night kiddo.

 

* * *

  
  


Thea lifts the covers of her bed and gets in. Immediately she curls into the waiting arms of the body next to her. 

 

“Sorry I missed your event tonight, love” a soft masculine voice apologizes. 

 

“It’s okay, I know you had work to do.” She kisses her bedmate, snuggling her face into his chest. “Looks like my brother met someone.” Thea runs her fingers along his chest. 

 

“Oh yeah?” 

 

“Mmhmm, seems like he has his eyes set on Felicity Smoak, the tech goddess everyone is always talking about.” She smiles against his chest. 

 

“Is that right?” he asks. 

 

“Yep, her company is the one my mom uses for all her events and for her personal bodyguard.” Thea lays her arms across the stomach of the man next to her, he’s fit but not sculpted. He's slender and her body seems to mesh well with his. 

 

“Interesting.” he pulls Thea closer to him. 

 

“Yeah, they will look really cute together I think.”

 

“Cute, love?” he asks. 

 

Thea giggles, “He’s my brother, so it’s not like I can say they make a sexy couple because eww, but definitely cute.” 

 

“I’ll give you cute.” He rolls her on her back and buries his face into her neck, sucking softly. However, in his mind he’s already strategizing how he is going to change his plans he’s already set in motion.

 

“Winnick, you are so bad.” Thea moans as she feels him slide between her legs. 

 

“You make me this way, love” he whispers against her chest. 

 

_ Fuck.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I give you a little shock there at the end??
> 
>  
> 
> Cafe de Olla - Traditionally prepared coffee in Mexico  
> check out this recipe from a local gal --  
> http://muybuenocookbook.com/2013/08/cafe-de-olla-video-le-creuset-giveaway/


	7. Chapter 6 - Bloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity learns more about Iris and Sara's elaborate plan to get her and Oliver together. 
> 
> Oliver finds out another very interesting thing about Felicity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Inspo:
> 
> Bloom - Troye Sivan  
> Drunk on You - Zookeepers (Felicity's Dance Video)  
> Somebody Special - Nina Nesbitt  
> Mota - Russian Circles (Oliver's Workout)  
> Smart - Girl in a Coma
> 
> Honorable Mention *smirk*  
> Tech Boys - The Gods Themselves

There is a knock at Felicity’s door and she looks up from her computer screens, her headphones on, so she quickly pauses her music to listen, again a knock but louder. 

 

“Come in.” she calls out. 

 

The door opens with a dramatic flourish leaving her to find Sara and Iris framed in the doorway posing like Charlie’s Angels. 

 

Laughing she leans back with her arms crossed. “What are you two doing?”

 

“We feel very  _ mission accomplished  _ today and so alas, we are Felicity’s Angels.” Sara says as she made her way to a chair in front of Felicity’s desk. Iris closes the door behind her and takes a seat next to Sara. 

 

“Uh huh, what exactly was your mission?” Felicity narrows her eyes at the two women. 

“Well…” Iris draws out the word, then she explains, “we had a plan. Mission Get Felicity a Date with Oliver Queen.” 

 

“What?!” Felicity is no longer smiling or laughing at her friends antics. 

 

“Oh c’mon Felicity, it’s obvious you are seriously hot for the guy, still.” Sara pulls her legs onto the seat. “You talk about him all the time. After the gala you made him sound like some Knight in Shining Armor.”

 

“Which he turned out to be, I may add.” Iris nods her head looking at the two. 

 

“I do not talk about him all the time” she says defensively.

 

“Yes you do.” They say in unison. 

 

Felicity nervously runs her hand through her ponytail, then readjusts her glasses. 

 

“You’re doing that thing again.” Sara points at her and moves her finger in a circle as if drawing around her nervous ticks. 

 

“Okay, start from the beginning.” Felicity pulls herself to the desk and leans her arms on it. 

 

“So we decided that when Iris accepted the invitation to the event at Thea Queen’s gallery, knowing Oliver would be there, to set some things in motion.” 

 

“Yeah, and being he’s been gone this whole time we knew he would be there for his sister.”

 

“So that’s when Iris asked  _ Tim Tam _ to be your blind date. She knew what a dork he was and how he’d make the perfect excuse for you to need rescuing.”

 

“But how did you figure that he would come to my rescue?” Felicity asks knowing there is so much more to this. 

 

“Well after Iris told me how Oliver rescued you at gala from Adrian, I wanted to put him to the test. He passed with flying colors!” Sara holds her open hand for Iris to smack it with her own. 

 

“Felicity, it’s obvious he’s totally enjoyed playing your rescuer the night of the gala. Besides he couldn’t take his eyes off you at the gallery.” Iris pauses, , as if remembering something, then says “I am pretty sure he was about to hit Tim in the face before I walked up.”

 

Felicity chokes a bit on her swallowed gulp of air.  _  Would he do that? Over me?   _ Felicity quickly shakes it off, in complete denial of what her friends are trying to show her. 

 

“You two are unbelievable!” Felicity didn’t know whether to laugh or die of embarrassment. 

 

“C’mon Felicity, it was just a little push. But I do have to say that when he realized what I had given him on that napkin, his eyes lit up. He is totally into you!” Sara grins. 

 

“Girl, I know you are really adamant about not being in a relationship, we understand that. However we feel like this is kind of a second chance at finding out what there could be. I mean the man is gorgeous!” Iris always pointing out his looks.

 

“Iris, that really shouldn’t be a reason why she dates him,” then she turns to Felicity, “but he really is though.” 

 

“You guys, I can’t even comprehend how you two figured this all out without me guessing you were up to something. I was so annoyed with you, Iris, for setting me up with that guy! He was so rude and just annoying.” 

 

Sara and Iris both laughed, but Iris said, “we couldn’t have planned that if we had tried. I have never known him to be such a jerk! I mean he’s suppose to be a nerdy tech boy!” 

 

“You obviously know nothing of tech boys then, just listen to the song.” Felicity types into her phone and connects the song to her bluetooth speakers. 

 

As the electronic keyboard and music pad opens, the words follow:

 

_ With your mustache _

_ And your paycheck _

_ And your blue badge _

_ And your limp dick _

_ With mouth full _

_ Of the party line _

_ And your weekends _

_ Working over time _

 

_ Titillation _

_ We got an app for that _

_ Masturbation _

_ We got an app for that _

_ Desperation _

_ We got an app for that _

_ Gentrification _

_ We got an app for that  _

 

All three of them bust out laughing so hard, Sara slipping off her chair, Iris crying. Felicity is dancing in her seat. 

 

“Oh my god! That is Timothy!” Iris could barely get the words out laughing so hard. 

 

“I swear the entire time at dinner, that song was playing in my head!” Felicity laughing hard, she pulls her glasses off to wipe away tears. 

 

Once all three of them calm down, Felicity looks at her friends. She loves them so much and without them she would never have made it after Adrian left. They care about her and she knows they want her happy. 

 

Last night thinking about Oliver in bed, she realized she really did want to see him again and all that weird hate she held is gone. How could she put blame on him? They were both young and naive, they have both matured and experienced the world. Both are in better headspaces now. 

 

Humiliation is hard to overcome, yes. However, compare it to the her humiliation after her night of drowning in wine and telling gossip reporters about Adrian couldn’t be matched. That is still the top tier of humiliation. 

 

“He really is good looking huh?” Felicity finally asks. 

 

Iris looks at Sara and back to Felicity, “he really is.” 

 

“So, are you going to tell us about last night or what? Like what time did he leave in the morning?” Sara asks tying her hair up into a knot on her head. 

 

“Sara!” Felicity blushes and put her hands over her face. 

 

“What?” She asks when Iris smacks her. 

 

“He didn’t stay over.” 

 

“Did he kiss you goodbye?” Iris bats her eyelashes. 

 

“No.” 

 

“Then what did you do?” Sara asks, as if the only two acceptable things were kissing and sex.

 

“We talked, I did tell him we met before.” She looks up at her friends. 

 

“And?” they both ask. 

 

“He was horrified that he didn’t remember.” Felicity leans back in her chair, tipping it some. “Ladies,” deep sigh, “he is so different now. I find myself seriously attracted to him in ways I haven’t really felt before for a man. At least not in a really long time.” Felicity smiles shyly. 

 

“So does this mean you want to see him again?” Iris leans forward excitedly. 

 

“I do, but then I don’t. I have read the gossip about women chasing after him trying to snag him as a husband. I don’t want him thinking I am like them. I feel like I should wait for him.” Felicity shrugs one shoulder. 

 

“No, don’t that, then he might think you aren’t interested.” Iris says, her brows furrow in thought. 

 

“Hey! Invite him to Dinah’s birthday party at Verdant!” Sara suddenly sits up in her seat. 

 

“Oh yeah!” Iris agrees. 

 

“No, that’s too much... don’t you think?” Felicity is shaking her head. 

 

“Noooo, it’s perfect. You two can get all buzzed and flirty!” Iris claps her hands happily. 

 

“I don’t know you guys, I feel like asking him to come out would feel too much like a date.” Felicity chews on her bottom lip. 

 

Just then a knock sounds on her door, they look up as it opens and Digg peeks his head in. 

 

“Hey ladies” He smiles and pushes the door all the way open. 

 

“Hey Digg” they all say in unison. 

 

“Felicity, I am headed home now. I sent in the bid for the Star Labs contract already, and Curtis will continue working on an outline for their grand opening event to present at their meeting.” 

 

“Okay great, thanks Digg.” Felicity sat forward and types in the information into her calendar and makes notes to touch base with Curtis on Monday. 

 

“I shall see you ladies tomorrow at Dinah’s party.” 

 

“Bye Digg” Sara and Iris wave. 

 

Then Digg stops and turns, his hand on the door. “Oh by the way, Dinah and I invited Oliver, Madeline, and Tommy to the party. Hope you’re okay with that?” 

 

“Oh you did?” Felicity asks calmly despite the excited faces Iris and Sara were showing her, their backs to Digg. 

 

“Yeah, I was at QC this morning before coming here checking up on a few things. I ran into Dinah while she was doing a perimeter sweep. We got to talking and we saw Oliver and Tommy on their way to lunch. She has gotten to know Oliver and Madeline pretty well. The guys agreed, and Oliver said he would invite Madeline.” He smiles and makes his way out the door, the women missing the smirk on his face as he left. 

 

“Wait, who is Madeline?” Sara asks. 

 

“She is this powerhouse, Madeline Steele. Daughter to QC’s CFO Walter Steele. She is now the CEO of a subsidiary of QC’s in London, where Oliver has been the last eleven years.” Iris relays the information like a true reporter. 

 

“Damn, thank you for that Forbes Magazine.” Sara teases. 

 

“Madeline is gorgeous as she is smart. Lethal combination.” Felicity rests her chin on her folded hands. 

 

“Is she like a girlfriend?” Sara gets a worried look. 

 

“I am not sure, but they seem close.” Iris shrugs. 

 

“No, she’s not.” both women look at Felicity. 

 

“Tell us more.” they lean in, and Felicity is sure if they had popcorn they’d be eating it anxiously. 

 

“She is his mentor, and now she’s become one of his best friends.” Felicity explains. 

 

“So she’s not a roadblock?” the scheming Sara confirms. 

 

Laughing Felicity shook her head no. 

 

“Excellent!” Sara jumps up off her seat. “Okay, let’s head on out so we can eat, shop, and go dance.” 

 

Felicity nods her head and began setting her screen to sleep mode, she pulls open her large bottom drawer where she keeps her bag. Tonight they were going to dance practice, but prior to that they were going to shop for outfits for the party. Felicity couldn’t help but feel excited about the idea of seeing Oliver again, and so soon. 

 

_ Let’s do daring for tomorrow night, shall we?  _ Felicity smiles all the way to the elevator. 

  
  
  


* * *

 

 

“Hey dad?” William calls out. 

 

“What’s up kiddo?” Oliver is sitting at the kitchen table looking over some paperwork he brought home. WIlliam sitting on the sofa watching tv with two of his friends. 

 

The three boys are shoving each other and laughing, Oliver looks up from his work and they have YouTube paused on some dance video. The women are provocatively dressed and heels in a squatting position. Oliver slowly closes his eyes then reopens them because he can hear the budding raging hormones thrashing through the room. 

 

“Isn’t that your friend from Aunt Thea’s gallery?” William holds the remote up and unpauses the video. 

 

Oliver watches and sees her. Felicity’s hair is wild and wavy, she has on red leggings that sit just below her belly button. She has on a white cropped tank top that has one strap hanging off her shoulder, with a black bra with tons of straps,  _ how bondagey of you.  _ She is wearing heels, the kind he’s seen women wear on a stage in a strip club. Suddenly his pants feel a bit tighter, his palms sweaty, his loosened tie feeling like a noose. 

 

The women on the video are all dancing in a way that is saying " _ come hither _  " and Oliver isn’t quite sure what to do as he feels his heart race. Felicity’s body is moving to a song talking about being drunk on someone, every time the chorus hits her hips roll. All the while Oliver is working really hard to keep a neutral face, but he really wants to bite his lip and groan out loud. 

 

_ It’s only because you haven’t had sex in a long time.  _

_ That’s the only reason you are having this reaction.  _

_ Liar. You’ve seen women in practically nothing and didn’t have this reaction. _

_ This is because it’s all Felicity!  _

_ Wake up man, you have it bad.  _

 

Suddenly he feels three sets of eyes staring at him. He clears his throat and shifts in his seat.

 

“Dad?” William calls out with a smile on his face. 

 

“Yes, that would be my friend Miss Smoak.” he says this very carefully. 

 

“Is she a dancer Mr. Queen?” one of William’s friends ask. 

 

“Uhm, I guess so.” Oliver didn’t know this about her, but something tells him he has not even touched the surface of who she is. 

 

“She is the Chief Technology Officer of a company she started with Uncle John, right dad?” William asks for confirmation. 

 

“That’s correct.” Oliver still can’t rip his eyes off the tv. 

 

“She’s really young.” the other friend says, “not like you Mr. Queen.” 

 

Oliver then breaks his focus and looks at his son’s friend,  _ did he just call me old?  _

 

“Technically my dad is still considered young.” William does air quotes.  _ Who is this kid,  _ he thinks. “But like he’s getting close to over the hill. Huh dad?” William smiles as if he is so proud of himself. 

 

Oliver groans, “that’s enough guys.” Oliver tries to ignore her body moving around on the screen. 

 

“I’ll send this video to your phone dad.” William grins and his friend and him turn back to face the tv. 

 

Oliver hears one of his friends ask, “does your dad have a spank bank?” 

 

Oliver covers his face with his hands and groans out loud.  _ I really need to put parental controls on that tv and his laptop.  _

 

He takes his phone out, and texts Tommy. 

 

Oliver: Did you teach William about what a spank bank was?

 

He waits for a few minutes before Tommy texts back.

 

Tommy: LMFAO he did not?!

Oliver: No his friend did, but my son clearly did not ask what that was. 

Tommy: No, I have never said those two words around William before. I have no idea where he got it from. But I can’t stop laughing now. Why was that said?

Oliver: Apparently Felicity is also a dancer ?? and there is video of her on YouTube with her in it and William recognized her. 

Tommy: Oh?

Oliver: DO NOT GO LOOK FOR IT!!

 

Oliver waits, waits, and waits. Several long torturous minutes later Tommy texts back… 

 

Tommy: too late. And wow! 

Oliver: *angry face emoji*

Tommy: My man, date this woman and have her introduce me to her friends. 

Oliver: Shut. Up. I am never talking to you again. 

Tommy: Yeah sure, see tomorrow tonight. 

 

Oliver groans as heads to his bedroom. He decides it’s time to change and go workout. He is currently fighting every little bit of sexually charged energy thundering through his body. He needs to release it somehow.  _ Fuck me, I am seeing her tomorrow night and that image of her will be in my head.  _ Oliver changes quickly wincing as he pulls on a pair of compression leggings and his shorts. Once he’s done lacing up his shoes and heads to the in-home gym, he blasts some loud rock as he begins his workout with images of a sweaty Felicity in heels filling his brain. He growls as he starts pushing his body through the motions of his workout. 

 

* * *

  
  


“Did you tell Felicity about Oliver going to Dinah’s party?” Lyla takes the plate of food Digg serves her at their dining table, while she feeds Sara. 

 

“I did and she tried to act indifferent, giving me a poker face.” he chuckles. 

 

“She doesn’t have one babe.” Lyla giggles softly and scrunches her face at Sara, “Auntie Felicity doesn’t know how to have a poker face, does she?” 

 

“Fleecey!” Sara shouts, not quite having gotten down Felicity’s name. 

 

“Well it seems like Iris and Sara are clearly all for it because they couldn’t hide their excited faces from me. Oliver tried to hide his reaction when I mentioned she would be there too.” John sits down in his seat, popping open a bottle of beer and taking a swig. “Apparently last night he and Felicity went to a coffee shop together.” 

 

“What?” Lyla turns in her seat to face her husband. 

 

“Yeah, he was telling me that she was on a really bad blind date, which she never told me about, and so he called her with the fake work emergency excuse so she could leave.” Digg cut into his food and placed a forkful in his mouth. 

 

Lyla ignores her food, “She’s a big girl, Honey, she doesn’t have to tell you about every date.” Lyla chuckles, “But I do need more information.”

 

“Well, you may need to call one of the girls up, because we men do not gossip like yall do.” He puts another forkful of food in his mouth. He’s chewing and realizes he only hears Sara chattering to herself. He looks up into Lyla’s eyes and chews slower. With a hard gulp, he asks “What?”

 

“Don’t ever say men don’t gossip. You do realize I work for ARGUS and the intel I receive is all from men gossiping, right?” Lyla raises an eyebrow. 

 

Digg realizing he put his foot in his mouth, tries to figure out how to answer that. “Well, you know I mean I don’t. And neither does Oliver. We are kind of short and to the point. We are a little different, right?” He’s hoping that saves his butt. 

 

“Mmhmm, I will let that slide this time.” Lyla digs into her food. 

 

“I am sure Iris and Sara have more information. Felicity hasn’t said too much to me about Oliver. She’s probably afraid I will disapprove or something.” he shrugs. 

 

“Do you?” 

 

“Not so much. I mean I want her to not close herself off to the prospects of dating and finding someone new. And I know Oliver is a good man now, a trustworthy man. But being Felicity is like my little sister, I can’t help but be protective of her.” He shrugs and digs into his food some more. 

 

“Well, let’s take it step by step babe. Maybe them getting to know each other will put those fears at ease. I am sure they will need to hang out a few more times before anything happens.” Lyla takes a sip of her beer. 

 

“True, it’s not like they’ll jump into bed with each other right away.” John says with such confidence Lyla has to hold in her laugh. 

 

Her poor sweet husband is in for a rude awakening. Lyla just smiles and continues to eat her food. 

  
  
  


* * *

 

 

Felicity is sitting on her sofa, her cat by her side as she reads and sips on wine when her phone pings. She reaches for it and sees a text from Oliver. Her heart begins thumping in her chest, she’s sure it’s causing her body to vibrate. 

 

Oliver: I hear you’ll be at Dinah’s party tomorrow. 

 

Felicity chews on her bottom lip and then answers. 

 

Felicity: I will be, are you going? Digg told me you were invited. 

Oliver: I am. I look forward to seeing you again. 

Felicity: Me too. 

Oliver: I am headed to bed, William has a little league game in the morning. Just wanted to say goodnight. 

 

Felicity is about to answer when she sees he is typing something else, so she waits. 

 

Oliver: by the way, I saw your dance video. You’re good. Really good. 

 

Felicity eyes grow huge and she swallows a squeak. How did he see it? She didn’t think he was the type to watch dance videos.  _ Oh my gah! What do I say? Thank you? That’s kind of stupid. No, think Felicity! Say something sexy? Flirty? _

 

Felicity: Thanks *blushing emoji*

 

_ Really, thanks? You’re so smooth.  _

 

Oliver: Goodnight

Felicity: Goodnight

 

She tosses her phone scaring her cat, “Sorry baby boy!” She sits there for a long time before she gets up and heads to bed. 

_ I am going to be replaying this entire conversation in my head for days and days!  _

_ How can I face him tomorrow?  _

_ Okay, okay, okay… You will be fine and so will he.  _

_ He is so fine.  _

_ He’s thinking of me in his bed?  _

_ How is he thinking of me?  _

_ What do you think, he watched your video.  _

_ OH NO!  _

_ What if he jerks off to it?  _

_ That’s not a bad thing though!  _

_ It’s actually kinda sexy.  _

_ UGH! Mind out of the gutter.  _   
  


Felicity gets in bed and fights the tingles she feels, an hour later her eyes finally close, brooding blue eyes burnt into her brain.


	8. Chapter 7 - Drunk on You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the moment EVERYONE has been waiting for...
> 
> ...well except for maybe Digg. 
> 
> Dinah's Birthday bash, music, alcohol, music, dark corners. 
> 
> What could happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Inspo:
> 
> One Kiss - Calvin Harris, Dua Lipa  
> Sin Pijama - Becky G, Natti Natasha  
> Clandestino - Shakira, Maluma  
> Body - Lord Luxury, brando  
> I Dare You - The XX  
> Take Me On The Floor - The Veronicas  
> Drunk on You - The Zookeepers

The beats of  _ One Kiss _ has people crowding the floor moving their bodies to Dua Lipa’s smoky voice. Green laser lights flashing all around, strobe lights throughout creating an alternate universe. The smoke machine making the dance floor feel like you’re lost in a dream. The bass pulsing through your body has people dancing on their own with eyes closed, letting the rhythm grab hold. 

 

Felicity feels the music beating in her chest, they’re standing at the bar ordering their drinks, she’s moving her body to the music. The bartender slides their drinks to them and taps into her POS machine, winking at the three of them. Felicity admires the way she maneuvers her way behind the bar, sliding drinks, flipping bottles, shaking drinks. She looks like she stepped out of a Suicide Girl photoshoot. She’s covered in tattoos from the neck down to her front, both arms covered in colorful ink. Her Bettie Paige bangs with the bright red lips adds to the look. 

 

Sara places a ten dollar bill in the tip jar and the bartender blows her kiss. Sara winks and they all make their way to the VIP section where Dinah’s party is setup. 

 

Dinah is standing there in a black form fitting dress with a sweetheart neckline, black velvet straps criss-crossing across her chest, then meeting to create a choker at her neck. Her hair piled up in a messy updo with a few tendrils falling sporadically. She is standing tall in black stiletto sandals that wrap around her ankle, similar to the dress. 

 

“Dinah! You look fierce!” Iris exclaims as she wraps her arms around her waist, hugging Dinah tight. “Happy Birthday!”

 

“Awww girl, thank you!” she blushes at the compliment. 

 

“Seriously, you look amazing! Happy Birthday!” Felicity leans in to hug her.

 

“You better promise me a dance because I need to be seen with the hottest babe in here.” Sara places her hands on Dinah’s hips bringing her closer to her. They give each other a quick peck on the lips. “Happy Birthday!”

 

As much as Sara wanted Dinah, Dinah always turned her down not wanting to create tension amongst friends. Joking that if they ever stop being friends then it was on. 

 

“I promise, but where is your date?” Dinah asks Sara. 

 

Iris and Felicity both grin and look over at Sara. 

 

“Well uhm she kinda caught me flirting with someone else and told me never to call her again.” Sara shrugs because she never really took relationships all that seriously. 

 

“Typical,” Dinah said but without malice in her tone. Everyone is aware of Sara’s  _ friendly  _ demeanor. 

 

Felicity looks at the VIP section but doesn’t see the man she is looking for. She does see others from their company that she doesn’t know outside of work, so seeing them all enjoying themselves made her feel good, proud even. 

 

As soon as they were done with their drinks, Sara pulled Iris and Felicity to the dance floor. The music playing is upbeat and charged, but just as they reach the floor the dj’s voice boomed through, “find your dance partner!” and the beats from  _ Sin Pijama _ fill the space. 

 

The women on the dance floor already swaying to the music, men making their way to pick a partner. As they begin to pair up, the music picks up it’s speed giving the dancers more motivation for spins and turns. 

 

Felicity and Iris are approached by two men, as Iris allows one guy to spin her onto the floor, the skirt of her black dress spins around. 

 

The second man bows and holds his hand out to Felicity. She throws her head back and laughs, then nods at him. Taking her hand he spins her out onto the floor and she stops, hand out for him. Little do people know they have danced many times together in class, he is her usual partner. 

 

He moves Felicity’s body with his while standing behind her. His hands low on her hips, his legs leading her own to the beats and swing of the music. Felicity is feeling the music’s bass beat through her body. 

 

Sara always being different, makes her way to a cute brunette in a red fitted dress with black lace overlay. Making their way onto the floor the music switches to  _ Clandestino. _

 

* * *

 

Just then at the entrance Oliver and Tommy, make their way inside followed by Madeline, Digg, and Lyla. As they get closer to the dance floor, Oliver immediately sees her, being twirled and then pulled back tightly into the arms of a guy who looks like he just walked out of superhero movie. He’s buff and tall, his hair tied in a short ponytail. Oliver can’t help but to watch the way he’s moving his hips against Felicity, grinding into that amazing ass of hers. He awkwardly clears his throat as they move further in. 

 

“Hey, isn’t that Felicity?” Tommy elbows him. 

 

“Yeah” he answers with a snap. 

 

“Damn, she looks hot and she definitely can dance.” Tommy lets out a low whistle. Oliver side-eyes him. 

 

Standing on his other side is Madeline, “she looks gorgeous.” Oliver watches Madeline’s eyes observe the way her body is moving on its own as Felicity’s dance partner is dancing around her. 

 

“Lessons” Digg says from behind Oliver. 

 

Suddenly Oliver realizes everyone is looking at Felicity, and he wonders if this is the effect she has on people?  _ Of course it is, look at her.  _

 

“Sara is a choreographer and she teaches. Felicity and Iris go to the classes a few times a week for a workout. Sara though has toured and been in music videos and such.” Lyla says as she leans into Digg’s side. 

 

Oliver watches the way her body moves and he envies the man for being able to move her body in time with music. He does it so effortlessly, and she allows him to lead without any misstep. Just then Felicity’s eyes catch his and she smiles softly. Just as he returns the smile, her dance partner spins her to face him. Wrapping one arm low around her waist, their legs in between each other as he dips her back. Trusting him, she falls back and he rolls her from side to side. 

 

Oliver takes a deep breath fighting back the urge to steal her away from the Greek God looking dude. Turning to follow his friends who have already made it to the bar, he orders a scotch on the rocks, then make their way into the VIP section. However he glances back at her, her eyes still on him.

 

“You guys made it!” Dinah rushes over to them, throwing her arms around Lyla. She hugs Digg next. She turns to Oliver and smiles and holds her hand out to shake it. 

 

“Thank you for inviting us, Happy Birthday.” Oliver says, “I’m sure remember Madeline.” Madeline turns and when her eyes land on Dinah, Oliver notices the minute she’s laid claim on Dinah. He takes a quick look at Dinah and sees the same look. He shakes his head knowing Madeline always gets her woman. 

 

“Happy Birthday, Miss Drake.” Madeline’s posh accent always wins them over, Dinah is no exception. 

 

“Thank you,” it comes out sounding like a sultry vixen from some 1940s femme fatale movie, Oliver notices everyone standing around watching their exchange. 

 

“If you would permit me, I would love to escort you to the dance floor.” Madeline flashes her winning smile. Oliver calls it the Man-Eater smile, because no one is safe from her charms.

 

“I would love that.” Dinah takes Madeline’s offered hand. 

 

Dinah and Madeline, both about the same height with Madeline a bit taller, walk hand in hand to the dance floor where the lyrics of what might be a love song in Spanish drift through the club. Madeline wearing tailored black slacks, with a black lace blouse provides the perfect compliment to Dinah’s dress. Immediately wrapped in each other’s arms, Oli ver turns back to his friends. 

 

“Damn, she works faster than I do!” Tommy laughs, but thoroughly admires Madeline’s moves. “I should ask her for tips.” 

 

Digg pats Tommy on his shoulder, “I don’t think anyone can help you Tommy.” 

 

“You’re not serious enough to pull off that kind of smoldering effect.” Oliver teases his friend. 

 

“I could do it.” Tommy defends himself. 

 

“No, I’ve seen you try and you can’t.” Oliver laughs pounding his fist into the side of Tommy’s arm. 

 

* * *

 

After a few more minutes Oliver sees Felicity hugging her dance partner, and she heads to what he assumes are the bathrooms. Oliver smiles and pulls his phone out, he really hopes she has it on her somewhere. 

 

Oliver: I thought I may need to go rescue you again. 

He waits… and then he sees the three dots flashing. 

Felicity: Not this time.

Felicity: However the night is still young ;)

He reads her replies then tucks his phone in his pocket. 

 

A few minutes later Felicity, Iris, and Sara approach the VIP section. Everyone says hi to each other. Felicity hesitates hugging Oliver, so she offers a bright smile instead. She is suddenly feeling nervous. Everyone is standing around chatting, so she takes the opportunity to look at Oliver. He is wearing black slacks, black button with the sleeves rolled up, and black suspenders and the buckles look like a gun metal gray. 

 

_ He looks really hot _ , she finds herself fidgeting with the long leather wrap choker around her neck. She tries not to keep staring but then he turns his back and she notices his ass in his pants, fitted tight against him and all she can think about is biting it. 

 

Feeling a flush she turns back to pretend she was listening to what the girls were talking about. She doesn’t know how to approach him, it’s been so long since she’s openly wanted to flirt with a man. 

 

Iris looks over at Felicity and sees her chewing her lips, just like she does when she’s overthinking a situation. Iris moves in next to her, “Why don’t you go talk to him?” 

 

Felicity jumps a little when she hears Iris from behind her. “I don’t know. I don’t want him to feel like I am too forward. I was kinda hoping he would come talk to me.” 

 

“Girl, he’s not going to ignore you again.” Iris turns Felicity to look at her softly. 

 

“I just don’t want to look desperate trying to get his attention.” Felicity looks over her shoulder and sees him laughing at something Tommy said and then he looks her way and she quickly turns back to Iris. 

 

“Felicity, you want him. It’s super obvious!” Iris teases. 

 

“Oh my god, you mean people notice it?” Felicity’s eyes grow wide. 

 

“No,” and before Felicity can ask Iris adds, “and neither does Oliver. The last thing  _ Zaddy _ suspects is that your ovaries are throbbing to the beat of his heart.” 

 

“Iris!” Felicity smacks her arm and Iris pulls away rubbing it. 

 

“What?!” 

 

“That is not true!” 

 

“Yes it is.” Iris shrugs knowing she’s right. 

 

“And stop calling him that.”

 

“What? Zaddy?” Iris giggles when Felicity groans. 

 

Sara comes up and she puts an arm around each of her best friends, “ladies, I have met the woman of my dreams.” 

 

They both turn around, not at all shocked by her confession. She turns and angles her head towards the bar. There stood a blonde in a tight blue bodycon dress, her back exposed, waiting for a drink. She flipped her long blonde waves over her shoulder, then as if she felt eyes on her, she turns and looks their way. Iris and Felicity quickly turn away and Sara kept looking, smiling. The blonde looks at Sara in her black leather pants and black corset-style top, she grins then turns back to the bartender. 

 

“Ladies, I shall go and conquer.” Sara pulls away from them and heads towards the bar. 

 

“See, you need her confidence.” Iris says with a nudge of her arm. 

 

Felicity sighs and only wishes she felt that right now, because all she felt is the same she did when she was fourteen having to ask her crush to the Sadie Hawkins dance. It did not go well, and ended up asking if he needed help with his algebra homework. 

 

Just then Dinah moved in, “Hey c’mon! I got a fun little photo booth thing set up for my party. It’s upstairs.” She pulls Iris and Felicity along with her. Lyla and Madeline made their way with them. 

 

Once upstairs the photographer has a whole setup with a white background in order to let props shine through. Felicity saw Curtis and few other of her associates taking a group photo and they look like they are having fun. That’s when Felicity realizes she is truly overthinking the whole situation. She should be having fun and letting things take its own course. 

 

Taking this new found confidence, she uses it to charge her confidence. So when she is up for her picture she has fun with the poses. They are digital and all they had to do is give their email and the pictures were sent to them. So she posed a few more times with the girls, sans Sara. Then they had Dinah pose alone with Madeline, and they all couldn’t help but envy the look of complete adoration Madeline gave Dinah. 

 

Felicity suspect there is something going on, long before this party. No doubt Dinah is around Madeline more often being she works in the building with Moira. Seems these two were keeping things on the down low. Felicity giggles to herself as she made her way out. 

 

On their way back down, the men are headed up for their photos. She trails behind the girls, and Oliver behind his friends. As they pass each other their hands lightly touch, fingers quickly linking up, and there is a spark. She demurely glances over her shoulder at him and he is looking back at her. She smiles and then hurries down the stairs.

 

The song  _ Body _ began pumping out through the speakers. Iris pulls Felicity back to the dance floor, but she stays close to edge hoping Oliver can see her, because she decided she is going to put herself on display for him. 

 

As Oliver stands at the top waiting for the guys to figure out how they want to do the group photo, he looks down over at the dance floor. Felicity is at the edge dancing. She looks like something straight out of his very naughty dreams. 

 

He couldn’t get over her dress, black sleeveless with a very deep V neckline. He figures it is just above her belly button and for some reason that is the biggest turn on. The swells of her breasts are beckoning his fingertips. Her strong thighs exposed by the short skirt, her black heels helping carve out her amazing legs. Her hair is a beautiful mess of golden waves as she ran her hands through them. 

 

He leans against the railing, feeling like he is getting a private dance as she moves her body facing him. It’s clear to him the woman knows how to move her body, leading him to think of other ways she could move her body for him. Groaning inwardly he stands up and shifts his stance because he is becoming increasingly uncomfortable in his pants. 

 

His name is being called by Digg, so he reluctantly turns away from the dance floor to pose in the photo. Tommy being “creative director” and making all the guys pose like they’re in a magazine editorial, Oliver rolls his eyes, but he’ll indulge his friend. Once the picture is taken, they all give their info to have the photos sent. 

 

They make their way back down and Felicity is at the bar with everyone, including Lyla, doing shots. Of course Lyla wasn’t but she is holding two phones to take pictures as the girls all did blow job shots. He couldn’t help but laugh, but also felt his dick get a little harder watching Felicity’s lips wrap around the shot glass. 

 

_ Fuck me.  _ He is sure she would kill him before the night is over. Then Dinah waves them all over, and she had Jello shots for the guys that according to her they would have to lick the Jello out of the glass. He shook his head, but then he saw Felicity watching him with a twinkle in her eye, then she mouths, “I dare you.” 

 

He gives a sideways grin and nods okay, and walks up to the bar. Digg opts to join in, so Lyla is playing photographer again. Of course Sara joins them, and on the count of three they all pick up their glasses. Oliver angles his body and sees Felicity watching him. Of course Sara is done first, but he is done second and shocks himself. Felicity raises an eyebrow at him, and bites her lip.  _ My dick really needs to behave itself.  _

 

“Wait a minute! I got a cramp in my tongue!” Tommy hollers and everyone laughs. He winks at Oliver, and Oliver realizes he did it on purpose.  _ Nice job wingman,  _ he thought as he grins at Tommy. 

 

Tommy waves for more, but requests Tequila shots. The Bettie Page bartender lines up shots glasses and with perfect precision fills the glasses with one stream-lined pour, finishing with a flair of tossing the bottle in the air. When she caught it everyone cheered. Oliver moves to stand next to Felicity. He needs to be near her, they’ve been standing apart way too long. 

 

Tommy announces, “First salt yo’self!”

 

Oliver and Felicity reach for the salt, he watches her lick her hand and he nearly drops his salt and groans out loud. Sprinkling the salt on their hands, they wait for Tommy. 

 

“Drink!” and everyone licks the salt and throws back their Tequila, feeling the heat go down smoothly, they reach for their limes. Lyla laughing as she records them all making faces. 

 

Felicity pops her lime in her mouth, watching Oliver as he does the same. She sees his lips close around the lime sucking on it, extracting the juice. She felt a stirring between her legs. 

 

By this point they are both feeling the slight buzz of the alcohol. The music is now pushing out beats that are not meant for regular club dancing, but for couples to grind up against each other in a sweaty mess. 

 

Felicity looks past Oliver to the dance floor, then she looks at him, “you dance?”

 

“Uhm, kind of, but I am not that good.” He looks over at the floor. 

 

“This music isn’t for moving your feet, just your body.” Her black lashes flutter. She isn’t wearing her glasses tonight and he sees how blue her eyes are through the black liner she has expertly smudged to give her a smoky eye look. She licks her lips and moves closer to him. 

 

As the bass pumps out, he takes her hand and leads her out the floor. Not wanting his friends to watch him, he leads her towards the middle of the floor. 

 

He pulls her into his body, seeing the perspiration between her breast is getting him excited. Her legs allow room for his right thigh to fit between them. She wraps one hand around his neck, the other hand on his hip as they sway to the music. 

 

Suddenly everyone around them disappears and Oliver feels the heat of her center on his thigh. She is looking up into his eyes, searching his soul and he’s letting her. Right now, she could ask him for anything and he’d give it. He leans in closer, cheek to cheek, both breathing heavily but he’s not sure if it’s from the dancing or their attraction to each other. 

 

Felicity moves her hand from his hip to hold him closer to her, she realizes at this point she is dry humping his leg on the dance floor, but there is absolutely nothing she can do about it because it’s what she wants right now. His muscles are flexing as he holds her tight, and she is dying to feel them under her hands, her nails scratching down his back. 

 

His mouth is so close to her ear, she can feel his hot breath and she is ready to melt in his hands. Moving against him, she lets one hand slide down his arm and she digs her nails in. He groans in her ear, and she turns her face slightly towards him. She can feel his hardness, and the excitement she is feeling is more than she can handle. She turns her body and presses her back against him, grinding her ass into the part of him she wants inside of her. His right arm wraps around her waist, he’s holding her tight against his hips. She moves her hair to the side and tilts her head, exposing her neck hoping he gets the hint. Suddenly she feels his teeth, and she moans but the music drowns it out. 

 

The second Felicity exposes her neck, he couldn’t hold back and he had sink his teeth in. Not hard, but just enough to make them both feel good. Her head leans back against his shoulder and her ass grinds against his dick. If she keeps this up, he is going to explode in his pants. 

 

Suddenly her right hands covers his hand and she pushes his hand down lower, they are so lost in the music, dancing, they no longer care who is watching them. She’s pressing his hand against her heated center and he can’t help but to grip her, then he releases her, spinning her to face him again. 

 

He holds her face in his hands, wanting to kiss her. Needing to kiss her, as if life depends on it. Her lips part and she silently says his name. Then she says, “I dare you.” 

 

Looking into her eyes, searching for hesitation, but he sees none, “Accepted.” 

 

He lowers his mouth to hers and she latches on. Their lips melding to each other, shifting their heads, he feels her tongue taste his lips and he opens his mouth. Their tongues meet and he growls at the feel of hers sliding against his own. She’s got a death grip on the back of his shirt, pulling him hard into her. 

 

Suddenly she pulls away from him, and moves away from him. He looks after her and she teases him a smile, then nods for him to follow. He looks back to where their friends are and they all are to preoccupied. So he follows her. She steps off the other side of the dance floor and moves to an area in the back that’s got hidden alcoves. 

 

He moves further into the dark spaces, and her hand reaches out pulling him into her. He presses her against the wall, bracing himself with his hands on either side of her head. He leans in and gently presses his lips to hers. She has the softest lips, and he immediately takes her bottom lip in between his teeth. She grabs at his suspenders, pulling him closer to her. She moves one hand down and cups him. He hisses, pulling away from her lips, his eyes closed tight as she massages him in her hand. 

 

“If you keep this up, I going to blow my load in my pants.” He can’t help sounding so intense right now, she has completely undone his tight self control. 

 

“Then you know exactly what I am feeling.” She says against his neck as she kisses his exposed flesh where the collar is unbuttoned. 

 

Pressing his knee between her legs, she starts to grind down onto his thigh. Oliver isn’t sure how he’s going to keep himself in check, because right now he wants to cum like a teenage virgin. Felicity grinds her heat against him. 

 

“Oliver, I am so wet for you right now.”  _ Fuck me,  _ he can’t believe she just told him that. He looks to the side, and can see they are securely hidden. 

 

He moves his hand between their bodies, then under skirt discreetly his fingers searching for her wet heat. He feels instantly how soaked her satin panties are, and he groans biting his lip. Looking into her eyes, he lets two fingers slip into the warm pool he’s created in her. 

 

Felicity hisses, and her head falls back against the wall, eye closed. “Oliver…” she drags his name out as his fingers slide between her swollen lips. 

 

He pulls his hand out and sucks on his fingers. “Fuck Felicity, you taste so good.” 

 

“Kiss me,” she pulls him in and their lips meet, smashing against each other in fevered passion. His fingers make their way back between her legs. She lifts her left leg up, giving him more access. 

 

He places the pad of his thumb against her clit and grinds into it. Felicity feels the explosion pushing forward, so she grinds into his hand. Begging him to give her what she so desperately needs from him. 

 

Oliver feels the burn in his forearm, Felicity grips it and she grinds harder, and then he feels it. Her muscles tighten around his fingers, and she lets out a bitten back cry as her orgasm rushes her. Her head rolls back, and with a twist of his wrist she cries out, the sound of  _ Drunk on You _ drowning out her cry on the upbeat. 

 

His left arm is shaking as he is holding himself up, as well as his leg trying to keep her from falling. She pulls her head forward and her eyes looking deeply into his. As he pulls his hand out from between her legs, she grabs his wrist and pulls his wet fingers to her lips. She sucks his fingers into her mouth, her cheeks hollowing out, and he growls. 

 

“I need more of you, Felicity. I will back off if you tell me no. But I need you to know that I need more of you.” She blinks and he’s afraid the moment is lost. 

 

Then a slow smile forms on her lips, and she rolls her head to the side. “Let’s go, my place isn’t too far.” 

 

Oliver practically fist pumps, instead he grins, leans in and kisses her hard one more time. He takes her hand in his, “we’ll text our friends after we sneak out.” 

 

“Sounds like a plan to me.” She follows behind him laughing as he takes big strides and she tries to keep up with him.

 

Felicity stopped overthinking and now Oliver Queen is going home with her. She couldn’t help the squeal that escaped, and when he turned back and winked at her, she felt the excitement bubble over. This is going to be the hottest night of her life! 

 

* * *

 

 

Felicity: Zaddy!

 

Felicity texted from his SUV, Iris and Sara looked at their phones and then at each other and grin. High fiving each other and laughing out loud doing their happy dance. 

 

“What?” Digg asks since he was standing right there. 

 

“Uh nothing. Just got some good news.” Iris says. 

 

Sara is sitting next to the blonde she spotted earlier in the evening, Ava, grins at Iris’ answer. 

 

Digg narrow his eyes at the girls then looks around. Noticing Felicity is gone, “Where is Felicity?” 

 

At that moment, Murphy’s Law at work, Tommy appears, “have you seen Oliver?” Then he looks down at his phone and big shit-eating grin appears on his face. 

 

“What?” Digg nearly bellows, Lyla grabbing his arm trying to calm him down, but failing miserably as she laughs. 

 

Iris and Sara are now standing behind Digg waving at Tommy to shut up. Tommy realizes too late and notices as Digg looks like steam is about to explode out of his ears. 

 

“I’m going to ring his neck.” Digg says under his breath, figuring out what is happening. 

 

“Honey, I thought you wanted them to make nice?” Lyla asks with a hidden laugh. 

 

“I didn’t mean for him to… to…” he can’t say it. 

 

“Bone her?” Tommy says and then quickly backs away from him. 

 

Lyla and Iris both yell, “Tommy!” but Sara is standing there laughing, this entire thing is hilarious to her. 

 

“He’s just overprotective of her is all.” Lyla explains to Tommy. 

 

“Well, I promise Oliver will treat her well.” Tommy tries to quell Digg’s fears. 

 

“I can’t hear anymore. Let’s go Lyla.” He stomps away and Lyla can’t help but laugh as she says goodbye to those who are still left. 

  
  


**Tommy: Safe sex is the best sex! ;)**


	9. Chapter 8 - Gooey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...and their night continues. 
> 
> this chapter is all smut... proceed with caution because there is dirty talk - for those who don't like it, you can actually skip this chapter. You won't be missing anything too important. But seriously how do you not like smut?? ;-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Inspo:  
> You Really Got me - The Kinks  
> Gooey - Glass Animals  
> Rude Boy - Rihanna  
> Strip That Down - Liam Payne  
> Just Like Heaven - The Cure  
> Never Be The Same - Camila Cabello

Oliver slams Felicity’s door shut and pins her against it, their lips welded together holding her hands above her head. The taste of her alone is more than he can comprehend, the scent of her arousal fills his senses. Oliver pushes his knee between her legs and if on cue she began grinding against his thigh. He never realized dry humping could be so fucking sexy, but it’s all because of her. This vixen biting at his lip, sucking it in her mouth. 

 

Oliver releases her hands, sliding his down her sides as he lowers his lips to the open neckline of  her dress. All night he thought about tasting her there, feeling the swells of her breasts that peek out. The saltiness of her skin amps him up, he sucks at the swell of her left breast that teased all night. She let out a deep throaty moan, so he moves to the right and sucks leaving her skin pink. His hands slide up her skirt; his hands aren’t rough by any means but compared to her soft as silk skin he feels like he’ll rip her delicate flesh. 

 

Kneeling before her, he looks up into her hooded eyes filled with desire, desire for him. It intensifies his craving for her. Looking into her eyes his hand snakes to her inner thigh. Her breathing shallow, she bites into her lip, digging her nails into his shoulders as she braces herself. His hand grips her inner thigh and she stops breathing. He slides palm  up, pressing the heel of it against her heated core, delicately covered by silky material. She gasps, her head rolls back against the door, he winces as the loud thud but he doesn’t stop. 

 

Oliver needs to draw this out, needs to make her crazy with want, but it already glimmers off her skin. His thumb dips between the silk, he feels her moisture and he groans out loud. Felicity meets his groan with her own, hips pushing towards his face. 

 

“Fuck.” Is all that came out when he rips down her thong, his left hand pushing up her skirt, his right hand pulling at her left thigh to prop it up on his shoulder. Felicity is twisting his suspenders in her fists, pulling him in.

 

_ Oliver, _ his name rolls off her tongue like a demand and he submits, he presses his face into her. Breathing her in deeply, she cries out at the sensation the second his tongue flicks her clit. 

 

“Fuck Oliver, yes!” She bucks her hips into his face, his head bobbing back but he doesn’t let his tongue come off her for longer than a second. 

 

Leading in with his chin, neck snapped back, he buries himself in her sex, his chin wet with her arousal. Opening his mouth trying to fit his lips to cover hers as his tongue plunges into her, stroking, and creating suction, he is rewarded every time a sexy sound escapes her throat. Felicity has her hands wound tight in his hair now, pressing her back into the door, pushing herself into his mouth. 

 

He feels her left thigh muscle quiver and he knows standing on one high-heeled shoe must not be easy, so with one last long deep stroke he moves to stand before her again. Settling back on both her feet she looks at his mouth glistening with her heat. She attacks his mouth, her tongue licking the taste of herself off him. 

 

He growls and roughly he lifts her high into his arms. Her legs wrap around his waist as he moves to the nearest surface which happens to be her kitchen table. Setting her down, he leans over her, she’s holding onto him tightly as their lips are fused to each other. 

 

“I need you in me right now.” Felicity grabs onto his suspenders as he pulls away to look at her. His brain clouded with lust for her he doesn’t say anything. “Oliver, please!” 

 

He quickly straightens, her hands on his suspenders as she sits up, she pulls at them and they snap. The sensation sending sparks to his already hard cock. He is still but breathing heavily, letting her work her fingers to open his pants, then she pushes her hand in and grabs hold of him. He closes his eyes and hisses at the feel of her hand tightening and pumping. 

 

“Fuck, you are so hard and it’s for me.” She says in a sultry whisper. Licking her lips, she moves to slide off the table, he quickly places his hands on her hips stopping her. 

 

“No, if you take me in your mouth, I won’t last and I really need to be inside you.” Oliver is surprised at the grunting that is coming out of him,  _ I know it’s been a while for you but relax! _

 

Felicity slides back on the table, pulls her skirt up and spreads her legs for him. Oliver swallows hard when he tears his eyes from hers to look at her offer to him.  _ How will I survive this woman?  _

 

He licks his lips and meets her eyes, he reaches into his back pocket and pulls out his wallet. Right before they went to the club, Tommy handed him a metallic packet with a wink. Oliver was embarrassed, but now he could kiss Tommy for it. 

 

Felicity looks at the packet and grins. 

 

She reaches out for his suspenders and pulls him to her. Taking the packet in her hand, she carefully places the corner between her teeth and moves her hands to his shoulders. She pushes down the suspenders so they hang to his sides, her hands stroke his forearms, realizing she’s mimicking the way she stroked his dick. 

 

After pushing his pants and boxer briefs down, his hard cock springs out and she makes a satisfied sound through her teeth still gripping the packet. She tears it open and with slow torturous movements, she rolls the condom on him. Oliver feels the strain his body is experiencing as her soft hands work him up, fighting not to blow his load in her hands. 

 

Once it’s secured, he wastes no time pushing her back down onto the table. He angles his head to kiss her harder, deeper. His tongue plunging into her mouth, they’re messy but it’s sexy. She’s sexy. She makes him feel powerful.

 

Felicity lifts her legs up, heels on the table, and he growls realizing how open she is to him now. 

 

“Fuck me hard and fast, please.” She begs then bites at his lip. 

 

“Baby, if I don’t do this slow, I am going to lose myself too quickly.” 

 

Felicity slowly runs her hand up from his shoulder to his face then she reaches and twists his hair tightly in her fingers. “There is time for that later, I need to feel you in me and explode around you, now.” She gives the command and with her heels braced on the table she lifts her hips and the head of his dick brushes against her and he loses all control. 

 

Oliver places himself at her entrance, with one last look at her, he slams into her. He stills as they both adjust, then he begins thrusting himself into her hard and fast. She’s got her head back, neck exposed to his mouth. He kisses down in it, down between her breasts. Then he lifts up and braces himself with his right hand, his left hand pulling her leg up higher and slides in deeper. 

 

Felicity digs her nails into his shoulders, then her arms fly up and over her head gripping the side of the table and lets go. She calls out his name loudly, mixed with a grunt as he feels her muscles grip his cock hard. Her cries set him off, working himself faster, growling with need.    
  


Oliver feels the searing heat rising. His pelvis smacking into her, his balls feeling the pain just before his release. His vision is blurred, he can’t slow down, he moves harder, faster, as she begs him to cum,  _  cum for me Oliver, harder! _ Her demands send him over the edge! 

 

With one last thrust into her he fills the condom, his body shaking but hips still moving on their own accord, then he collapses on top of her. Her legs and arms go lax and her legs hang off the table. After a few minutes he lifts up off her and he looks up her body, Felicity having slid up further. Her chest is rising and falling, slowly coming back to a normal pace. She looks so gorgeous laying there, her skin flush, and her hair spread out around her like halo. Slowly she opens her eyes and rolls her head the side and looks down at him, grinning. 

 

He can’t help it and he reaches for her waist, sliding her to him, placing his hands under her back and lifting her up. She wraps her arms around his neck and he lifts her in his arms, cradling her close. “Your room?” he asks as he steps out of his shoes, pants, and briefs

 

Her face buried in the crook of his neck she points to the hallway and mumbles that it’s the first door on the right. He moves to her bedroom and gently places her down on the bed. She sits up and watches him with bedroom eyes and he feel himself getting hard again.  _ Damn is there no end to my attraction for this woman?  _ He sees a grey streak pass in the dark hallway, but he ignores it.  _ It’s just my brain is fried, I am seeing things.  _

 

Once in her room she stands and begins taking her dress off, she drops it to floor and confirms his suspicions she didn’t have on a bra. Her breasts small but luscious and full, flushed and hard nipples, all he wants is them to be in his mouth. 

 

Oliver begins undoing the buttons on his shirt as she watches, sliding her right hand down between her legs watching him reveal his chest. When his shirt opens all the way she groans at the sight of him, her hand digging deeper between her legs. Oliver rips it off and lifts each foot to pull off his socks. 

 

Standing before her naked as her eyes raked down his body, he reaches for her hips and pushes her back gently onto the bed, she lets out a soft laugh. Smiling at her, he is careful as he falls on top her, his lips finding hers. Oliver loses himself all over again inside Felicity, continuing to feel like this is all just a dream. 

 

 

* * *

  
  


Felicity’s lashes flutter, her body sensing something warm. Then she realizes it’s not something but someone. She leans back a little looking over her shoulder, Oliver is face down on the bed with his head turned away from her. He has his arm draped across her waist. She lets out a soft sigh and smiles at the memories of last night. She glances at her wall clock and sees it’s early in the morning, eight o’clock. She moves a bit and feels the soreness, but damn if she doesn’t feel the butterflies as she’s reminded again why she’s sore. 

 

After the hot sex on her table, he took her body to levels it had never been to before. She isn’t sure if it’s because it’s been a long dry spell, or if he is just that amazing in bed. She realizes he’s probably had a lot of partners over the years, but she ignores that small tinge of jealousy she feels. She moves carefully not to wake him, needing to hit the restroom. She sees her furbaby walking past her room, she smiles.  _ He has been hiding.  _

 

As she slides out of bed, she steps on one of the many condom packets littering her floor. She couldn’t help the grin spreading across her face. She tiptoes to the bathroom and looks in the mirror and she is glowing. 

 

_ Is this what they call the  _ just fucked _ look?  _

 

She takes care of business, thankful her toilet is one of those silent flushing ones, because she’s really not ready for him to wake up to her flushing a toilet. 

 

_ Like he doesn’t know you have to pee? Grow up Felicity.  _

 

She laughs at herself and opens the door softly, looking at the bed to see he is still asleep. She walks to the pile of clothes on the floor and picks up his black shirt. She inhales his cologne and decides to put it on. 

 

_ That’s what they do in movies and books, right?  _

 

Making her way to her kitchen barefoot, she starts coffee and pulls out mini bagels from the pantry. She softly hums to herself, her back turned to the hallway, but she senses him. Slowly she turns around and he’s standing there, naked with a shy smile scratching the back of his neck. 

 

“I, uhm, was gonna put on my shirt but I couldn’t find it.” his hair is messy, and all Felicity can think to do is make it messier. 

 

“I figured walking out here naked would be too much.” She winks at him.

 

“But it’s okay for me?” he grins. 

 

“Oh, most definitely.” She looks down at his semi hard cock.  

 

_ Where is this overly confident sexy Felicity coming from? _

 

Licking strawberry cream cheese off her fingers slowly, he growls. He moves to put on his underwear and pants, leaving the pants unbuttoned, then he makes his way over to her. Spinning her to face him, she laughs and wraps her arms around his neck as he lifts her up placing her on the counter. Taking her bottom lip in between his teeth, she is sure he can taste the sweet creaminess on her lips, he nibbles at her bottom lip. They stay like that for a few minutes, Felicity relishing the feel of his hard body against her. 

 

Oliver pulls back, his arms still around her, he smiles softly at her, then she feels a familiar tug.  _ Oh no…  _ she begins to wonder if she’s made a mistake. She is not capable of falling for anyone, maybe not ever again because she can’t endure another man leaving her once they have her heart. Yet she’s feeling something form within her heart and it scares her. 

 

Clearing her throat and pulling her smile back she asks, “coffee?” 

 

“Please.” He pulls back and helps her back to her feet. 

 

“Cream and sugar?” she asks holding the half and half in her hand. 

 

“Just a little sugar please.” He settles onto a stool on the other side of her kitchen island that separates the living room from the kitchen. “So I was sure I was seeing things last night, but it would seem you have a grey fluff ball floating about.” 

 

“Oh! That’s Hemingway, my furbaby.” She smiles and looks down. As if on cue he saunters into the kitchen, rubbing himself against her legs and letting out a meow. “Hope he didn’t scare you?”

 

“No, not at all. I can’t recall ever being woken up with a cat’s cold nose in my eye though.” He chuckles as Hemingway moves to rub against her barefoot. 

 

Handing him his cup, she points at his chest, “I honestly wouldn’t have expected a Queen to be tatted.” 

 

Oliver looks down at his chest, the family crest over his heart. “Ah well, one night several years back while in New York Tommy and I drunkenly decided to go get tattoos.” He laughs and it’s deep and throaty, Felicity can’t help the immediate reaction she has to it.  _ Aren’t you sated yet? Geez girl, you are a fiend!   _

 

“Did you two know exactly what you were getting?” She sips her coffee. 

 

“Actually the artist suggested it, probably because he didn’t wanna get sued by two entitled brats later for bad tattoos.” Oliver shrugs and places his cup down. 

 

“Well he made a good suggestion. Yours is interesting. A wolf head.” Her eyes look up and down his body, hungrily she is imaging her tongue sliding along the valleys of his defined abs. 

 

Felicity hasn’t felt this sexually charged in so long, and she is sure it shows on her face, but she’s shameless because she sees it reflected in his eyes. 

 

“Maybe one day I will tell you about it.” He says as he moves off the stool. 

 

Approaching her, she can’t help but liken him to that of a wolf caught on the scent of its prey. He comes to stand before her, his hand lifts to move the shirt open. Not having buttoned it up completely, it’s open to her navel. His finger strokes from her throat to her stomach. Her breath hitches and in a blur he has her lifted in his arms carrying her back to the bedroom. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

A couple of hours later, both dressed after sharing a long steamy shower. Most of it spent on her knees making him speechless as her tongue and mouth pleasured him, they were back in the kitchen with fresh coffee and bagels. 

 

His phone rings and he answers it, “Hey kiddo, what’s up?” 

 

Felicity is reminded again he is a father. It doesn’t bother her, but she just wonders how dating a man with a son would be,  _ not that we are dating, duh Felicity.  _

 

“Okay, let me talk to grandma or grandpa.” He mouths  _ sorry  _ to her and she waves her hand letting him know it’s okay. 

 

“Hi mom,” he listens to his mother. “Okay, sure it’s fine with me. Bring him to office tomorrow and he can hang out with me all day. I don’t have a lot going on, so he won’t be left alone much. Erik is back from vacation tomorrow and William loves hanging out when he’s there.” Oliver leans back on the sofa, his ankle resting on his knee, Hemingway having made a himself a home between them. 

 

Felicity observes the ease in which he felt comfortable around her. He is relaxed and she kind of enjoys that feeling, that he trusts her enough to relax with her like this. He even lets her thick furred cat rub all over him. 

 

“Okay lemme talk to William.” He pauses for a second, “hey bud, you behave for grandma and grandpa…. I know I don’t have to tell you that but I do anyways. Did you email your mom pictures like you promised? Yeah? She’s as big as whale now?” Oliver laughs as he eyes Felicity. 

 

Felicity recalls him mentioning William’s mom is pregnant. 

 

“You think it’s a girl. Oh you  _ know _ it’s a girl? Okay well if that is what you think then I am with you on that.” Oliver places his hand to his face and slides it down. “You did not make a bet with Uncle Tommy? I am going to kick his butt, he doesn’t need to be teaching you how to gamble.” Felicity can’t help but giggle at the one-sided conversation she is party too. 

 

“You gamble online?!” Oliver sit forward, Hemingway jumping down giving them a dirty look, and Felicity can’t help but laugh out loud now. 

 

“But that’s a video game, not real gambling. Look… forget it. Just go have fun. Okay, I love you too buddy.”

 

He hangs up and looks at her, “I am sorry about that.” 

 

“No it’s okay, that’s the funniest one sided conversation I have heard in awhile.” She grins. 

 

“My kid is smart as a whip, but he’s also a regular comedian without realizing it.” 

 

“So… does that mean your Sunday is free?” She chews on her bottom lip. 

 

“Mmhmm” he hums and his eyes suddenly zero in on her. 

 

Felicity can’t help the stirring, she feels. She moves to kneel on the sofa and make her way over to him, straddling his lap, she leans in close to him. 

 

“Kiss me.” She commands, and like a good boy he listens. 

 

Holding her tight against him, his arms wrap tight around her body, Felicity grinds against him. 

 

“When you do that…” she grinds harder, “it’s so fucking hot, turns me on so much.” He pushes out through grunts. 

 

“Like me dry humping you?” she asks as she rides him harder, the fly of his pants grinding against her clit that’s barely covered by a pair of cotton shorts. 

 

“It’s even hotter hearing you say it.” he attacks her mouth and they get lost in each other all over again. 

 

Felicity tells herself this is only sex. It’s having a good time with a hot guy and enjoying each other’s bodies. She can’t take this to another level that it doesn’t need to go to. All she knows right now, in this moment, is that he is doing things to her body that she hasn’t felt in a really long time. She is going to savor every moment with Oliver, even if it only lasts today. 

 

She slows them down and looks down into his eyes, his chest rising and falling, she lifts her tank top off. His eyes move to her breasts, and then slowly his lips close around her hard nipple, sucking it between his teeth, she throws her head back and lets out a soft cry. 

 

“I can’t get enough of you.” He whispers against her heart, as if telling it a secret she can’t know. 

 

“I need more of you, Oliver.” She leans down to kiss him, “I want to feel more of you.”

 

Holding her tight, he turns them and lays her down as he lays on top of her, nestling into the large sectional sofa. Working at her shorts, he pulls them off, and then turns her body. He presses her face down into the sofa gently, his hand finds it’s way between her legs and works her. He groans when he feels how wet she is again. “You get so fucking wet for me, I can’t handle it.” 

 

Felicity absolutely loves when uses  _ fuck _ as he touches her, for some reason his dirty talk turns her on, when normally he’s so mannered. 

 

“Your pussy makes me crazy with need for it,” he pulls his hand and she looks over to see him place his fingers in his mouth. “Fuck, you taste so damn good.” 

 

Felicity is writhing on the sofa, her body begging him. He stands unzipping his jeans, he had a set of clothes in his car for just in case moments, pushing down his jeans to expose his hard length. Felicity pushes her ass up into the air and he lightly spanks her, and she cries out enjoying the feel of the slight sting he left behind. 

 

“Condoms?” He asks suddenly. 

 

“Fuck.” She says, she forgot she ran out. Not expecting this, she didn’t mention it. But she is on birth control and she trusts him. She knows it’s crazy but right now she needs him. 

 

Looking over her shoulder as she pushes herself up, “I’m out, but I am on birth control and I trust you Oliver.”

 

“I trust you too, but are you sure?” His eyes are still full of aggressive lust, but she knows he’s sincere. 

 

“Absolutely,” and she pushes her ass up again. 

 

He doesn’t need to be told twice. He positions himself behind her, and she feels him rub the tip of his head up and down her wet slit. He is so hard and thick, it drives her mad. 

 

“Fuck, you are dripping for me.” He leans down and licks her, she cries out. 

 

He places himself at her swollen sex and thrusts deep inside her, Felicity moaning out loud. Suddenly they become untamed animals in heat, him rutting hard into her while she pushes back to meet his thrusts. Felicity feels her body radiating from the heat he creates in her. He tightens his grip on her hips, pumping harder, while she pushes her upper body into the sofa for more leverage. 

 

“You feel so good, raw and tight around me.” He grunts out. She can’t deny the feeling of skin on skin is insanely hot.

 

“Yes Oliver, fuck me harder.” She begs him. 

 

“Any harder baby and you’ll fly off this sofa.” 

 

She feels him pull out and then he turns her, sitting down, he moves her to straddle him. Without hesitating she slams down onto him, holding onto the back of the sofa. 

 

“Fuuuuck.” He draws out as she lifts her hips up and down, his hands gripped tightly on each cheek. 

 

Felicity isn’t holding back, she needs to feel him come inside her. She begins to grind against him and she feels the tightness form low in her belly. By the sound of his grunting he’s close too. She rides harder, and Oliver has such a tight hold on her hips that she hopes there are bruises left behind for to remember him by.  _ Damn girl, you are kinky! _

 

“Come with me, Felicity.” As he growls out her name she let’s go and her orgasm takes over. Throwing her head back, he buries his face between her breasts, shouting out his orgasm. She feels him fill her, body thrumming at the sexy messiness of it all. The naked feel of him inside her, the throbbing, the thrill of the sensation as he’s pulsing inside her. 

 

A few moments later, she moves off him and she can’t help but moan at how sore she feels. He reaches for her, and they lay down on the sofa cuddled together, not caring at all about the mess between her legs. She can’t help but wish he could stay there like that for just one more night. 

 

After a while, he says into her hair, “wanna go get a bite to eat with me?” 

 

At the mention of food her stomach rumbles, she laughs, “there is you answer.” 

 

He laughs and helps to pull her off the sofa. 

 

_ I could so get used to this kind of amazing sex in my life. It’s just sex, right? _


	10. Chapter 9 - Jump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver can't get enough. Felicity doesn't want him to stop. 
> 
> Kissing that is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Inspo:
> 
> Jump - Julia Michaels ft Trippie Redd
> 
> Destino O Casualidad - Melendi  
> [Destiny or Coincidence - Melendi english translation https://lyricstranslate.com/en/destino-o-casualidad-destiny-or-coincidence.html • a beautiful song in Spanish, but the words are just as poetic in English}
> 
> Can't Feel My Face - The Weeknd
> 
> I Wanna Be Yours - Arctic Monkeys

Felicity is standing at the window in her office, she can see QC from her position and her lips spread into a slow smile. After she and Oliver had said goodbye to each other after eating yesterday, she almost regretted telling him she had plans with Sara and Iris. She knew they would have been okay with her cancelling on them if she was going to be with Oliver, but there is this little voice in her head that keeps saying  _ be careful _ . 

 

Felicity is almost sure it’s the broken heart that lingers, the one that has suffered too much at the hands of those who led her to believe she was wanted and loved, only to find out later she wasn’t. She has read all the self help books about getting over a broken heart, and a lot of them really did help in certain aspects. However, her wounded heart has other plans. 

 

Sighing she turns away from the window and sits at her desk. She was taking a break from working on a few new security algorithms for a new client they acquired. As she settles in ready to type, her phone vibrates on her desk. She looks and when she sees Oliver’s name on her screen she can’t help but let out a little squeal. Calming herself, not like anyone is around but more for her own mental stability.  _ Quiet down, heart.  _

 

Oliver: Sitting in my office and I can see your building from here. I wanted to say hi. 

Felicity: *blushing emoji* Hi. 

Oliver: Also to say I really miss kissing you. 

 

Felicity’s heart just jumped out of her chest wanting to make its way to his lap.

 

Felicity: Oh? So are you saying you enjoy kissing? 

Oliver: with you? Absolutely. 

Felicity: Interesting. 

Oliver: Yeah?

Felicity: Mhmm because I enjoy kissing you too. 

Oliver: I enjoy the other things too, but kissing you is… 

 

Felicity waits as she sees he’s still typing.  

 

Oliver: Kissing you is an addiction. It’s all I want to do. I want to get up, head to your building, your office, just to kiss you. Just to make my day complete. 

 

Felicity can’t stop the smile on her face, the way her cheeks hurt from smiling. 

 

Felicity: Spontaneity is a really good way to win a girl over. 

Oliver: And to win YOU over?

 

Felicity without hesitation answers him. 

 

Felicity: Kisses, by way of kisses. 

Oliver: Done. 

 

Felicity leans back in her chair and looks up at the ceiling feeling like swooning. 

 

_ How did this happen?  _

_ How am I here having a conversation with Oliver Queen, of all people, talking about kissing?! _

 

She shoots up in her chair, suddenly it dawns on her. 

 

_ He wants to win me over?!  _

_ Oh my gah!!  _

_ Calm yourself, girlie.  _

_ He’s just boy.  _

_ A really handsome boy.  _

_ No, he’s a really sexy man.  _

_ A really sexy man who can do things that make your toes curl.  _

 

She is lost in her thoughts for some time when there is knock on her door. Without thinking twice she says come in. When she doesn’t hear anything she looks up, and there he is standing in her doorway looking like a man on a mission. 

 

* * *

 

 

Oliver knew if he didn’t get up and head to her office that instant he was sure he to talk himself out of it. It has been so long since he’d actually wanted to be with someone, and now with Felicity it is all he wants, to be with her. 

 

He moves towards her, his jaw clenched from nerves and anticipation. She stands up and moves around her desk. She is wearing trousers and he is thankful because she might’ve end up with her skirt hiked up, and that is not what this is about, but their kisses do lead to so much more.  _ Not this time, man. Control yourself, and just kiss her until her foot pops.  _

 

Remembering William pointing out he knew his mom was in love because her foot popped up when he saw his stepdad kiss her, William is convinced that’s how you know a woman has fallen in love. Oliver chuckled at him and told him that it may mean something, but he’s sure its not love. However William was convinced because Samantha announced a few months later they were getting married. 

 

Oliver is standing in front of Felicity, she has on a light pink blouse that doesn’t have the buttons all the way up and lace undershirt showing through, tight fitted cream colored trousers, and heels he’s not sure of the color because he didn’t even look down. He can’t take his eyes off her. Her hair swept up in what seems to be her signature ponytail for work most days, and her glasses perched on her nose as if they had slipped some. 

 

Her breathing is heavy and he sees her breasts rising and falling, there is a flush of color rising up her neck, lips parted. He’s sure if he presses his lips to her neck he’ll feel her pulse in a rapid beat. Everything about her is perfect, right now in this moment all he wants his lips on hers. 

 

Not waiting a second longer, Oliver takes her face gently in his hands and pulls her in, then their lips meet. She lets out the softest of moans, so he presses his lips to hers with more pressure. Her hands holding tightly to his waist, fingers tightening in his belt loops. 

 

Their lips move against each other, the softness of her lips against his are truly a drug. He feels like everything just melts away when he kisses her. 

 

Turning their heads, the kiss deepens with his tongue sliding in her mouth slowly. Felicity’s tongue twines with his, pushing herself closer to his body. Oliver feels like they are about to combust, he moans into her mouth tasting the sweetness of red licorice. 

 

Oliver wants nothing more than to take this further, but he has a plan. He wants her to know he is not trying to just fuck his way into her life like men normally do to women. No, he wants to cherish her, adore her, lavish her with attention,  _  maybe even love? _

 

He slows the kiss before they get too carried away. He kisses her lips one last time, then rubs his nose against hers. Slowly she opens her eyes, lashes fluttering like butterflies as her pupils come into focus. His thumbs sweep across the corner of her lips and he smiles, she lets out a little chuckle. 

 

“Well, that’s one way to do it.” She says softly, she can’t believe this just happened. 

 

“There will be more of that.” Oliver waits a few seconds more before his hands slip down to her shoulders, arms, until he is holding both her hands. 

 

“I look forward to it.” Felicity can’t seem to say much more, she is still trying to keep from melting to the ground. 

 

“I have a meeting that I need to get back to.” 

 

Felicity’s eyes get big, “You left a meeting to come here, for a kiss?” 

 

“Well, I mean… it started a few minutes ago.” Oliver smirks, “they’ll be fine. My EA is pretty good at covering for me.” 

 

Oliver pulls her hands to his lips and kisses them each on the knuckles, then he drops them gently. “I’ll talk to you soon.” 

 

He leans and kisses her cheek and chuckles when all she can do his nod her head, she’s in shock right now and can’t really get any words out. He grins to himself as he turns and leaves her office. 

 

Felicity is still standing in the same spot after the door closes. She blinks rapidly, trying to see if she is dreaming. Suddenly she turns and picks her phone up and sends a text to Sara and Iris. 

 

Felicity: OMG!!! I just had a movie kiss!!!

 

It takes a little bit before they both answer at the same time, the bloop sound of their texts coming through. Sara sending a gif of a woman dancing excitedly, Iris sending a million shocked emoji faces. 

 

Felicity grins. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Okay start from the beginning!” Iris says as she curls up on Felicity’s sofa with a glass of wine in her hand. 

 

Sara is on chaise part of the sofa with Hemingway curled in her lap. “Yes, and don’t leave out a single detail!” 

 

Felicity is standing in front of them, excitedly pacing back and forth. “Okay, so I was first just standing there looking out the window at his building, daydreaming. Then when I went to sit down I got a text from Oliver.” 

 

Iris and Sara take big gulps of their wine, a bit more dramatically than they need in Felicity’s opinion. 

 

“He tells me about how he was thinking of me and then about how much he enjoyed kissing, and the other stuff.” Felicity blushes. She reaches above her fireplace where her wine glass sits on the mantle and takes a fortifying gulp. 

 

“Other stuff?” Sara smirks, “what’s the other stuff?” 

 

Felicity gives her an exasperated look, “as if you need to ask.”

 

“What? I need the details.” Sara sips her wine, wiggling her eyebrows. 

 

“Sara seriously!” Iris throws a pillow at her. Hemingway gets up and runs. “Sorry Hemi!”

 

Felicity laughs and waits till the girls settle down. She begins telling them everything from the moment he opened her door to the kiss to when he left. The whole time she is feeling the butterflies, not being able to stop the huge smile from taking over her face. Everything about what Oliver did was everything she never knew could happen in real life. A kiss like that is only something that happens in books or movies, not in her life. 

 

“Seriously, that has to be the most romantic thing I have ever heard of!” Iris leans back with a dreamy smile. “Gah, he needs to teach a class on how to woo a woman.” 

 

“I am gonna give it to him, that was a smooth move. Pretty damn impressive for a man.” Sara snickers when Iris smacks her leg. 

 

“I sat in my chair a long time trying to see if I would wake up, because I swore it had to be a dream.” Felicity moves to sit between Iris and Sara now. 

 

All three women holding their glasses of wine staring into the non-lit fireplace. 

 

In that moment Felicity voices her concerns, “Do you really think he likes me? Or do you think this is a passing fancy?” 

 

“Awww babe, don’t do that.” Sara wraps her arm around Felicity, “You are so amazing and so special. You are so deserving of someone truly wanting to devote time to you to show you they care.” 

 

“I know but Adrian kind of was the same way at first and…” 

 

Before she could finish her thought Iris cuts her off, “No. Do not compare them. Doing that will only lead you down a self destructive path. You’ll only manage to break your own heart that way.” 

 

“She’s right Felicity. If you always compare every man who comes into your life to Adrian, you’ll always find something that will be considered a negative.” Sara turns her body to look at her. “In eleven years it would seem Oliver Queen got his act together. There is no way there is anything of that douchebag from the past still lingering inside him. I think he’s golden.” 

 

Iris raises her glass in agreement and takes a sip. “Yep, what she said. Also I have to add, he’s hot.”

 

Felicity gets defensive, “Adrian is hot too.” 

 

“I am not saying he isn’t. Hell, he is probably the hottest mayor in the country.” She laughs, “but I am being totally shallow in saying Oliver’s hot, because I have to currently live vicariously through you.” Iris giggles, the wine starting to get to her. Felicity rolls her eyes and laughs it off. 

 

“You two are right. I have to just give this a chance. I know one thing though.” She stops and both women look at her waiting, “I am not rushing this, the way I did with Adrian. I don’t want to lose myself in another relationship.” 

 

“Something tells me that it won’t happen with Oliver. He seems perfectly happy going the slow route. Like an old fashion wooing.” Sara says matter of factly as she settles back with Hemingway making himself comfortable again. However her signature grin appears with the dimple deepening in her chin.

 

Felicity tries to hide her grin with her wine glass, but she can’t help the flush on her cheeks at the idea of Oliver being like her very own Mr. Darcy. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

“Thanks Dad!” “Thanks Mr. Queen!” William and his friend go charging off into the fray of kids running to get in line for GoKarts with their tickets in hand. 

 

“Please be careful!” Oliver calls out, standing off to the side behind the barrier. 

 

“Here ya go,” Tommy walks up to Oliver handing him his drink, as they prepare to watch William and his friend ride around a track. 

 

Oliver says thanks and right as he takes a sip, a woman comes up, “You two make the best looking dads I have ever seen. I can see the love you all have on your face for your son, so precious.” She pats Tommy’s arm. 

 

Tommy eating it up, wraps his arms around Oliver’s waist and fakes a sniff, “That means so much to us, thank you.” 

 

Oliver can’t help but laugh as he shakes his head as the lady walks off with a big smile on her face, he pushes Tommy away from him. 

 

“See I told you we make a great couple.” Tommy elbows him. 

 

“In your dreams buddy.” Oliver turns to look back at William taking off and rounding the first sharp turn, he winces.  

 

Tommy laughs and watches in silence before he feels enough time has passed. He looks over at Oliver, and then facing the track again asks, “So, how’s the lovely Miss Smoak?” 

 

Oliver grins and then looks down shyly into his cup, he can’t get her out of his head. Today when he showed up at her office he shocked himself that he didn’t push her on her desk and give her what they both wanted so badly. It isn’t the only reason he is attracted to her though, his interest is so much more than the sexual attraction. Yes it was amazing sex, but Felicity in a whole is more amazing. He wants all of her, her brain to her toes to her soul.  _ Wow you’re falling hard, and fast, guy.  _

 

“She’s well.” Oliver knows giving Tommy such a short answer will only pique his interest more. 

 

“Just well huh?” Tommy grins. 

 

“Yup.” Oliver nods then sips his drink. 

 

“You really like her don’t you?” Tommy finally turns to face Oliver. 

 

Oliver sighs and gives in, “more than I ever remember liking a woman.” 

 

Tommy furrows his brows, “So why the deep sad sigh?” 

 

“There is something I haven’t told you.” Oliver says as he tosses his cup in the trash, he leans against the railing the protects spectators from the karts. 

 

“What’s that?” Tommy asks and leans the side of his hip against the railing to look at Oliver. 

 

“Apparently I met Felicity before, but eleven years ago. Before moving to London.” 

 

“Oh?” Tommy pauses processing the news then it hits him, “oooooooh! During the time you hit rock bottom?” 

 

Oliver nods. 

 

“You were a real jerk back then.” Tommy crosses his arms. 

 

“Gee, thanks man for pointing out the obvious.” Oliver lets his head drop. “Apparently I invited her out for drinks, and when she showed up I was too far gone I didn’t remember her and allowed some girl who was hanging on me to humiliate her.” 

 

Tommy lets out a low whistle. “That is rough my friend, however it doesn’t seem like she’s holding it against you though.” 

 

“She did at first when we met in Digg’s office again that day. I didn’t realize of course, but she never forgot what a jerk I was.” He looks up to watch his son, “I feel really fucking lucky she has allowed me as close as she has already. No one would blame her for never wanting to talk to me.” 

 

“Okay, so I am not sure I understand why you are worried about moving things forward with her? Did she say something?” Tommy asks waving at William as he drives by. 

 

“I am not worried, I plan on showing her I am a changed man and that my interest in her isn’t some phase. I really care about her, Tommy. I know it seems crazy because we’ve only just begun to know each other, but I can’t deny the feelings that I have for her.” 

 

“Then stop second guessing yourself, Oliver. You have done so much to change yourself into a better man. You are a doting father who has a pretty kickass friend in William’s mother that allows you both to be the poster parents for co-parenting.” Tommy holds his hand towards William pushing his point further. 

 

“You are successful by your own hard work. In other words, you have a lot to offer. Although I have to say, Felicity is not like any of the other women who have an interest in you. She is successful all on her own, which means you can be assured she likes you for you, and not your status.” Tommy pats Oliver on the back, “Don’t sabotage yourself before you have even had the chance to know where she wants to go with you.”

 

Oliver nods his head, “You’re right.” He grins and looks at his friend, his brother. “How is it you can give out the good advice, but yet you don’t apply it to yourself?” 

 

“Oh you know me Oliver, I am the internal bachelor. Settling down is just not in my soul. I enjoy the freedom I have. Besides, all the extra time I have I focus on that guy right there.” Tommy points to William. “He really is the best gift you’ve ever given me. Being an uncle feels like I won the lottery, and having him here now is even better.” 

 

Oliver’s heart does a skip, knowing how deeply his son is loved by everyone. His boy will never want for love and affection. Being surrounded by so many people who love him is all he has ever wanted for his kid. However Tommy has been the one thing Oliver never knew he needed for his son. The greatest uncle in the world. Both his parents were only children, the closest he came to a male figure that could be like an uncle was Digg, and he wasn’t that much older than Oliver. But Digg was a man’s man, one who had traveled the world and had seen so many atrocities from war torn countries, but still held onto an outlook of positivity. Digg was everything Oliver had aspired to be, even when he was a rebellious douche breaking hearts everywhere he went. 

 

“Well I am definitely grateful that you have given William the uncle he deserves.” Oliver pats Tommy on the back hard. “However, I hope that one day you meet a woman who sweeps you off your feet…” he pauses looking at Tommy’s scoff, “and drops you on your head.” 

 

“Dude?! Why would you want them to hurt me?” Tommy laughs. 

 

“It’s the only way I think a woman will ever get your attention.” Oliver can’t help but laugh. Tommy is still a heartbreaker, never having his heart on his sleeve. But Oliver knew one day it was going to happen, and he looked forward to seeing his friend disheveled. 

 

“Whatever.” Tommy grumbles as he is taking video of William and his friend coming to the finish line. 

 

Oliver smiles. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

_ A few days later… _

 

Felicity: I miss your face. 

Oliver: Just my face?

Felicity: Maybe those kisses too. 

Oliver: I can fix that. 

Felicity: Oh yeah?

Oliver: I have a meeting in 30 min, it’ll be about an hour, but after I am free, want to meet me for lunch? 

Felicity: I would love to. My day is pretty much clear. Just here working on some stuff.

Oliver: Meet me at The Greenery then at noon? 

Felicity: It’s date. *kissy face emoji*

 

Felicity puts her phone down and sighs. She hasn’t been able to see Oliver since he walked in her office and melted her on the spot with the most romantic kiss. They both have been so busy with work, plus he does have his son. She doesn’t ever want to tear him away from William at night. 

 

She doesn’t really remember what having a dad was like, but seeing Digg with Sara tells her everything. Sara lights up when she sees him walk into the room, even if he was only gone for few minutes. Daddy will always be Sara’s number one guy, and she knows it must be the same for William. 

 

It’s clear that they are super close. Oliver doesn’t have social media, but Tommy does and he posted a video of William and a friend riding in GoKarts and he was running towards his dad,  _  did you see us dad?!  _  Tommy panned over to show Oliver ruffling his son’s hair and his friend too. It made her heart beat a little faster. Something about him being a dad did something for her. 

 

_ Oh geez, I do have a Daddy kink! Dammit Sara!  _

 

Sara having teased Felicity endlessly about it, she tries to push that out of her mind and focus again on her work.  _  At least he doesn’t have the  _ dad bod _. Oh Felicity stop it! His lean hard body has nothing to do with anything, despite how amazing it felt against yours. Ugh!  _

 

“Focus!” Felicity stretches her hands out as her wrist hover over her keyboard as she berates herself for daydreaming. 

 

A knock sounds at her door and she calls for them to come in. It’s her EA, Jasmine. She personally had picked her out of a large array of candidates who had applied for the position. She was the only one who had zero experience as an Executive Assistant, but there was something in her that Felicity connected with immediately. Digg teased her it was because she looked like her. She couldn’t deny that they have a similar style, but she quickly learned Jasmine’s style comes from a different place. Her story is the complete opposite of Felicity’s, but it’s another one of the many things that makes Jasmine so unique. 

 

“Felicity, I have the files for both Kord Industries and Simmons International.” Jasmine approaches her desk to place the folders in Felicity’s hands. 

 

“Oh wow, I wasn’t expecting these to be done until tomorrow.” Felicity’s eyes get big as she flips the folders open to look at the documents typed and tagged for all of her signatures. 

 

“Well I knew we have a big event coming up this weekend and I wanted to make sure the rest of the week I could focus on that more.” Jasmine nods her head like it was all very official. 

 

Jasmine, always the proper assisstant, never seems to fail to surprise Felicity. 

 

“Jasmine, have a seat.” Felicity closes the folders and lays them to the side. 

 

Jasmine takes a seat, her proper upbringing playing a part in the way she sits with her knees together, feet crossed off to the side, and hands properly laying in her lap. 

 

“You’ve been with me for almost two years now, and I have to say that working with you has been a real pleasure.” 

 

“Thank you Felicity, I really appreciate that.” Jasmine smiles, but then confusion appears, “are you firing me?”

 

“What? No!” Felicity laughs and leans back in her chair, “I guess I must have made that sound more dramatic than it needed to be.” 

 

Jasmine nods again, her lips strained in a smile. 

 

“Actually I wanted to know, what are your goals for your future?” Felicity looks her in the eye. 

 

“Well, I want to continue on working here with you and Mr. Diggle.” Jasmine says with conviction. 

 

Felicity smiles, Digg has repeatedly asked her to call him John and she just won’t do it, saying it lacks respect for his position. Felicity basically threatened to fire her if she didn’t call her by her first name. It was hilarious the first week with her trying to not get tongue tied saying her name. 

 

“Do you have any other long term goals, or are you content with your position as an EA?”  Felicity is trying to pull more information out of her. 

 

“I am. I feel very satisfied in the work I do for you and for S & D. I am very happy to be part of such an amazing organization such as yours.” Jasmine smiles, this time a real smile. 

 

Felicity realizes that Jasmine doesn’t want to move anywhere from the company. Her associate’s degree from Star City Community College can only get her so far, but there is so much more potential in Jasmine. She is determined to move her up one day from being an EA. Although she would miss her terribly, she is truly a dream come true. 

 

“Very well, but I just want you to know that as we begin working with Simmons we will be traveling a lot. You will be required to go on most trips with me and even at times present pitches. Are you okay with that?” Felicity leans her elbows on her desk, and steeples her fingers, the tips touching her lips reading Jasmine’s face. 

 

“Absolutely Miss… I mean Felicity. Absolutely.” Jasmine is beaming with a glow now. Felicity knew there was so much more under her cool exterior. 

 

“Excellent!” Felicity slaps her hands softly on her desk. “Well then I will let you get back to work.” 

 

Jasmine stands up and just as she heads to the door Felicity calls out, “Oh, I almost forgot. I will be leaving for lunch today.”

 

Jasmine lets a grin appear on her face. Jasmine was there at her desk the day Oliver Queen showed up to the office just to kiss Felicity. Her boss was floating on cloud nine the rest of the day. Despite her own troubles with love, she is a hopeless romantic and loved seeing others in love and happy. 

 

“Would you like for me to clear your schedule for the rest of the day?” Jasmine asks with a straight face as she turns to Felicity. 

 

“Did I have anything planned later this afternoon?” Felicity asks turning to look at her desktop calendar. 

 

“Just the walk through with Curtis and Rory going over the new arrivals.” 

 

“Oh! I almost forgot! Where was my head?” Felicity says as she turns to her computer to type it in her calendar. 

 

Jasmine grins then quickly hides is from Felicity, “It can be rescheduled for tomorrow morning. Your schedule is free all morning until your lunch meeting with the new investors.”  

 

“Nice. Yes, go ahead and reschedule with the guys for tomorrow. Thank you Jasmine.” Felicity still typing away on her computer. 

 

“Very well.” Jasmine closes the door and smiles. 


	11. Chapter 10 - Little Bit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And we were kissing like drowning people breathe—like suddenly we’d discovered something that has never been so sweet before that moment."  
> —Morgan Matson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Inspo:
> 
> Bet My Heart - Maroon 5  
> Sex and Candy - Marcy Playground  
> Fever - Peggy Lee  
> Little Bit - Lykke LI

Oliver steps through the doors of The Greenery, he approaches the host. A young man in a crisp dark grey suit with a vest, dark green tie, and a perfectly styled slickback greets Oliver.

 

“Mr. Queen, welcome back.” his smile practically blinds Oliver because his teeth are so white. 

 

“Thank you. I am meeting a guest here, however I am not sure she has arrived yet.” Oliver looks around the restaurant. 

 

“Oh yes, Miss Smoak?” the host’s eyes light up at her name. Oliver sees that a lot in men. It’s no secret she’s made her mark in this city; but for most of the men it’s all about lusting after her because they can’t ever fathom a woman in business to be anything more than that. He feels a bit of a jealous yes, but what he feels most is annoyance for the lack of respect afforded her. 

 

“Yes, we have a lunch date.” Oliver felt the need to point out, just because it made him feel better, even if a slight bit petty. 

 

The guy’s eyes show something akin to envy, he smiles and says, “please follow me. She is seated in the outdoor patio.” 

 

Oliver follows the guy to the fancy outdoor patio that is lush with green plants and gives a feeling of sitting outside a lush and tropical atmosphere, even it’s normally cloudy in Star City, just today there is a bit more sunshine. He sees Felicity sitting there, her phone in hand and he smiles, now it seems a whole lot brighter. 

 

She is perfection in her red vintage dress with white polka dots, to him she looks like she just walked out of a  _ 1940s _ romance movie. Her ponytail has curl to it and her fingertips glisten in a glossy red color. Her legs crossed, she bounces her right foot adorned with a red strappy heel as she looks at her screen. 

 

“Sir,” the young man holds his hand out to the table and Felicity looks up. She smiles brightly, her cherry red glossed lips looking so inviting. 

 

Oliver can’t help himself, he reaches for her hand with his and pulls her up into his arms. He lets go of her and wraps it around her waist, pulling her close, his other hand gently cupping her face, he leans in and presses his lips to hers. Her little shocked yelp turns into a soft sweet moan. Her hands gently placed on his chest, her nails digging into the perfectly tailored linen of his suit jacket. His lips purse against hers softly, giving the hint of his greediness for more, but not pushing it. 

 

Oliver pulls away, and realizes his lips are probably now wearing a lot of her lip gloss. Her cheeks flush she can’t stop the spread of the smile on her face. He lets his thumb softly graze her cheek, then he moves to allow her to sit back down. The host was watching with wide eyes.   _  Take notes kid.  _

 

“To drink sir?” he asks Oliver with a sparkle of admiration for the smoothness in Oliver’s actions. 

 

“I’ll take a Topo Chico please.” Oliver answers as he places his jacket on the back of his chair before sitting. 

 

“Very good sir.” The young man walks off. 

 

“Topo Chico huh?” Felicity asks with a grin. 

 

“Yeah, I prefer it over Pellegrino.” He leans on the table and looks her over once more. 

 

“You keep surprising me.” Felicity smiles and sits back, hands in her lap watching the way he looks at her. She loves how his eyes scan her body, as if he is committing her to memory. 

 

“I am glad to hear that, because I would hate to disappoint…” he trails off but adds, “again.” 

 

Felicity leans forward over the table, which is not very big, and lightly takes her thumb and wipes off the remnants of her gloss off his lips. The simple act speaks volumes to her interest in him. 

 

Taking her hand in his, he kisses her knuckles. “It’s so good to see you.” 

 

“And it’s good to see you.” Felicity tightens her fingers in his. 

 

They were content with just looking over each other, Felicity admiring the navy blue suit making his eyes pop, Oliver admiring the way the cherry red of her dress and now stained lips making her look ethereal with sun shining in the background. 

 

“Good afternoon, my name is Marie and I will be your server.” The young woman standing next to their table with her practiced smile, when she spots Felicity, her eyes grow huge. 

 

“Oh my gah, you’re Felicity Smoak!” She says with such exuberance Oliver can’t help but chuckle. 

 

“I am, Marie. It’s nice to meet you.” Felicity smiles and looks over at Oliver as he chuckles. 

 

“I am so sorry, but you are like my idol!” She exclaims, her hands waving wildly.

 

“Oh wow, I am so flattered Marie, thank you.” Felicity’s blush is rising, her ears are getting hot. 

 

Oliver sits back to admire this, seeing a young woman meeting her idol is actually pretty incredible. Madeline would get the same reaction often in London when they would venture out. 

 

“I am going to school for Computer Engineering, I will be moving to California to attend California Polytechnic State University.” She practically is bobbing on the balls of her feet, she is so excited. 

 

“That’s a great school, Marie. Congratulations!” Felicity beams now putting the spotlight on Marie, turning to Oliver, “it’s a top rated school.” 

 

Oliver nods is head, “congratulations Marie.” 

 

“Would… uhm would you mind…” Marie bites her lip, “taking a picture with me?” 

 

Felicity claps her hands together, “Not at all!” She stands up and moves in next to Marie. 

 

Oliver stands up and offers, “I’ll take it for you.” 

 

Marie excitedly hands her phone over to him and they immediately strike a pose. Felicity throws a peace sign, while Marie shines with a huge smile. Oliver makes sure to take several pictures, he knows young adults are very particular about their pictures, especially his sister. 

 

Felicity grabs her phone and hands it to Oliver, “take one on mine please?” 

 

He smiles and grabs her phone and this time both women are throwing peace signs with cute smiles. He grins as he takes the picture, noticing the way Felicity lights up. 

 

Both women continue to talk a bit longer, so Oliver sits down and silently waits as they enjoy their chat. Finally once they have calmed down from the excitement Marie takes their orders and walks away from the table. 

 

“Does that happen often?” He asks taking a sip from his bottle of Topo Chico. 

 

“Actually that’s the first time outside of a conference or talk I have given that it’s happen.” she smiles and sips her sweet tea. 

 

“Well I have to say I feel honored being able to witness that.” Oliver gives her a kind of lopsided grin that she finds adorable. 

 

“Anyways…” she waves him off, but can’t help feeling more butterflies forming in her stomach at the way he looks at her. She feels like at any moment he will devour her, and she can’t help but wish he would. 

 

Once their food is brought the conversation takes on a relaxed mood, talking about William and and his upcoming baseball game. 

 

“That’s awesome his team is in the playoffs.” Felicity says has she places her fork on her plate once she is done eating her parmesan crusted salmon. 

 

“Yeah he is pretty excited.” He wipes his mouth with his napkin, he carefully folds it, then places it next to his plate, “I wanted to ask if you would be interested in joining us for the game?” 

 

Felicity looks up at him and she can’t help but feel a little flutter of nerves wrack her body. “Me? Go to his game?” 

 

Oliver looks a little nervous, “Yes?” He asks because isn’t sure if he has jumped the gun. 

 

“Yes!” Felicity answers excitedly, then she calms down. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell.” She giggles and Oliver smiles at her. “I would love to go.” 

 

“Great, I am excited to have you with us. My family and Tommy will be there, so I think it’ll be fun.” Oliver smiling, feeling a lightness knowing Felicity happily wants to do something that involves his son. 

 

Most women he met were always so standoffish about his being an active parent. They were use to men who just threw money at their offspring and spent no time with them. He wasn’t that kind of dad, he never would be. When it came to Felicity, he knew she accepted him as a parent and it was everything he could’ve asked for in a woman he would have an interest in. They’ve only begun this… whatever this is, but he knows she would be appreciative of his commitment to his son. 

 

“It’s on Saturday at eleven in the morning,” he says watching as she picks up her phone. 

 

“I am typing it into my calendar and making sure my EA knows.” Felicity taps quickly with her thumbs with a smile on her face. “Okay there, it’s scheduled in. I am excited. It’s my first baseball game.” 

 

Oliver surprised look makes her laugh, “are you serious?” 

 

“Yeah, I mean it isn’t like I went to a college with a normal sports team.” She laughs when it dawns on him. 

 

“Yeah, I guess MIT is caters more to high society sports.” He snickers making fun of the very society he comes from. Field hockey, golf, sailing, crew, and sports similar were something that only the elite favored. He was sure that all those sports definitely required a real skill, but it wasn’t baseball or football. 

 

“Well I am glad my first game is going to be William’s.” Felicity leans forward and reaches for his hand. She enjoys that link between them. The way the energy between them jolts when only their hands touch. She has come to find she actually craves it. 

 

Marie appears with their check. Oliver takes the padded leather bill holder from her, he places his credit card inside and hands it back to her. Marie smiles and quickly walks away. 

 

“Thank you for lunch, it was nice being able to see you again.” She bites her lip, crossing her leg, her skirt hiking up. Oliver doesn’t miss the subtle flirtation she is giving off. He can’t help the way his heart jumps in his chest. 

 

Marie brings his card back, and he leaves her a very generous tip and note saying good luck at school. He closes it and leaves it on the table. Felicity hugs Marie one last time and they make their way out the restaurant, his hand low on her back. As they head out the door, he sees the host again and grins at him. 

 

Oliver walks Felicity to her car located at the side of the restaurant, she turns to look up at him, “Where is your car?”

 

“I had a driver drop me off,” He moves in close to her. 

 

Felicity’s back is against her car, the cherry red of her car offering the perfect background to her look. She looks up from under her lashes, her eyeliner giving her a sultry cat eye effect, he feels the stirring in his pants. He places his hands on either side of her, pressed into the top edge of her car. 

 

“Ya know, I can’t remember if I kissed you.” His voice husky and low. 

 

“Oh but you did, laid claim on me in front of the host,” she bats her eyes with exaggeration. 

 

Oliver lets out a soft laugh, of course she caught that. “Well I think I need to kiss you again to remember.” 

 

“Well then, by all means,” she pulls on the lapels of his jacket, “kiss me again.” 

 

Oliver grins as he moves in, angling his head just so and letting his lips press against hers. He can taste the sweet lemony tea she was drinking, he moves his lips against hers mashing them together. She lets out a soft moan, her lips parting and he fills the opening with his tongue. Felicity pushes herself closer, her neck straining to reach as close to him. One hand moves to grip her waist, pull her in as his body pushes her against the car. 

 

Felicity moves her hands to wrap around his neck, holding him as close as humanly possible, needing to feel connected to him in every way. Little by little the kiss intensifies, both needing the kiss to move further along. He pulls his lips away, moving them down her neck. Felicity’s eyes shut tightly, letting her sense of touch overwhelm her. Feeling the scrape of his scruff brush against her soft skin, his fingers gripping into her waist as if he was gripping the neck of a guitar, his fingers playing out a repeated chord. 

 

Oliver nibbles softly on her skin, her gasp is too much. He moves his lips to her ear, “Come home with me.” 

 

“Can you drive stick?” Felicity’s eyes sparkle when he pulls back to look at her after that question. 

 

He simply nods his head, she holds her keys up and he moves to open the door. She slides into car and slides her body across the bench seat as he gets in. Oliver takes a moment to look at the front panel of the car and admire the beauty of it.  _ She truly has amazing taste in cars. _ He places the key in the ignition and when it immediately turns, it purrs smoothly to life. He turns to look at her and she is smiling at the look on his face. 

 

“Like that?” She asks with a deep smoky voice. 

 

“I do,” although he isn’t talking about just her car. 

 

Oliver shifts the car in reverse and makes his way out of the parking space. Felicity fishes for something in her purse, he wonders if she means to  _ ride _ while he drives and he instantly feels his dick get hard. Instead she pops something into her mouth, and moves in next to him, she puts her left arm around his neck. When they stop at the light, she reaches for his faces and leans in to kiss him, his eyes close on cue. 

 

He instantly felt the sting on his lips, then on his tongue. She has a cinnamon candy in her mouth, his eyes open in shock.  

 

She continues to move her lips against him he can’t help but enjoy the sting of the cinnamon as the sweetness of the candy mingles with their kiss. He forgets they’re sitting at light when the car behind them honks. Felicity pulls away grinning as she flips the candy in her open mouth with her tongue. Oliver clears his throat and shifts gears and makes his way forward. 

 

“As much as I love being in the driver seat, it’s really kind of sexy seeing you driving it.” Felicity takes her finger and lightly scratches Oliver’s jawline, down his neck, down his chest, stopping at his waistband. 

 

Oliver currently has lost all ability to speak and think, so to keep from crashing, he takes a quick look in her direction. He swallows hard and looks back at the street ahead. Traffic is not that busy, but there are still enough cars he needs to stay focused. 

 

He finally gets his voice back, “Is that right?” 

 

“Yeah, I have all kinds of ideas.” Felicity looks out the front windshield, but her hand snakes it’s way down, then she palms his rock hard erection. The light linen pants don’t do much to block out the heat of her palm. 

 

Felicity begins to move her hand up and down, creating a glorious friction that has him gripping the steering wheel so hard his knuckles are white. She moves her lips to his neck then to his ear, “I really enjoy how hard I can make you.” 

 

“Me too.” he chokes out, continuing to steer the car, turning onto a street. He just needs to make it two more turns and he can rush her into his home. 

 

Felicity moves her hand from his dick when they stop at another light, just then  _ Fever _ by Peggy Lee comes on the radio. 

 

Grinning, Felicity moves into kiss him again. This time Oliver places his hand on the back of her head, pulling her in deeper. She moves to position herself on her knees with her legs bent under her. 

 

She still has the candy in her mouth, this time her tongue pushes the candy into his mouth. He takes it, letting her tongue swirl it around his mouth. The bite of the candy and the sweetness on her tongue has his heart racing. He’s never known kissing like this before, and he doesn’t want it to stop.

 

Felicity pulls away just as the light turns green. Her lips are swollen and red, the cinnamon increasing the blood flow in their lips.  _ She’s so fucking gorgeous. _

 

He makes a few more turns and then he gets to the gate of his high rise apartment building underground parking. He rolls the window down, and types in the gate code. 

 

As he makes his way in, Felicity nibbles on his ear lobe. His body reacts immediately, chills rushing through his body, his head falling to the side causing Felicity to chuckle softly. 

 

He pulls up to his designated parking spots, he has two spots, pulling in next to his Range Rover. The are between the SUV and a wall. 

 

Felicity has a cat-like smile on her face, he doesn’t hesitate. He immediately grabs her and pulls her on top of him. Felicity straddles his lap, and she leans down immediately falling into a kiss. 

 

He pushes the candy back into her mouth, it’s smaller now. Felicity tucks it into her cheek, and holds his face in her hands. She she grinds against him, Oliver holding tight to her hips. Their lips are burning with the intensity of the cinnamon, the sugary sweetness has their lips and tongues moving harshly against each other, seeking out the pleasure through the pain. 

 

Felicity takes his right wrist in her hand and she pushes his hand between her legs. Instantly on demand, his fingers hook and press into her. She lets out a soft gasp. She continues to control his hand, he lets her because right now everything she is doing to him is setting his body on fire. 

 

His fingers find their way into her, slipping through her thin satiny panties that are soaked. He growls in pleasure the second his fingers find her wet heat. The sound of his fingers moving against her echos through the car. Overpowering their heavy breathing. She is panting, pushing herself onto his fingers. Oliver buries his face against her chest, his teeth searching for her nipple through the fabric, biting at it. 

 

“Yes Oliver, fuck me with your fingers.” She groans she begins to ride his hand. 

 

Oliver’s forearm tightens up, the muscles quivering but he doesn’t stop, he fucks her like she demands. “Ride me baby, ride as hard as you want.” 

 

Felicity grinds her body against him, pushing back at his shoulders for leverage. Her heavy grunting is undoing him. He knows he’s going to blow his load in his pants just watching her right now. She is wild and free, she practically shimmers with the perspiration breaking out on her exposed skin. Her ponytail bouncing as she rolls her hips harder each time. 

 

“Do it, Felicity, cum all over my hand.” He raises the leg his hand is resting on, pushing up further. 

 

She lets out a loud  _ fuck me _ and then he feels her body shake as she explodes all over his hand. She falls forward, her forehead resting against his. When her body stops shaking their eyes meet, it’s clear she isn’t done. 

 

“Inside now.” Oliver demands and Felicity grins.

 

* * *

 

The second his door closes he picks Felicity up, she wraps her legs around his waist. He carries her to his bedroom shutting the door with his foot. Bringing her to the bed he drops her and she flops down with a laugh. Oliver is ripping off his jacket, then his tie, eager to be naked and feel her naked skin against his. 

 

Felicity watches with greedy eyes as he his chest gets exposed. Licking her lips, the candy taste still lingering, the candy now completely gone in her mouth. Just as he toeing himself out of his shoes she jumps up off the bed. She works at his belt and the button of his pants. Oliver spins her around, moving to unzip her out of her dress. She pulls the dress down and then lets it fall the rest of the way. 

 

Oliver notices her theme today is red hot. Her lacy red bra and red lace trimmed panties undo him. He reaches for her and pulls her back against him, she turns her head for a hard kiss. He pushes her back on his bed, and he pushes off his boxer briefs. He moves to top her, she rolls over and leans back on her elbows, eyes on his, she gives him a smirk. 

 

“I apologize now,” he says and in response to her questioning look he says, “I am not going to be gentle, again.” He slowly removes her panties, tossing them to the floor. 

 

Felicity purrs like the engine in her car- revving her arousal to top speed, the idea of Oliver being rough with her right now is everything she wants and more. She sits up and removes her bra, then lays back, stretches her arms out to him, crossing her wrists, “tie me up.” 

 

Oliver’s eyes grow dark and then he lets out a devilish smile. “Is that what you want?” 

 

Felicity lifts her hips up in response. He reaches for his tie on the floor and flips her to tie her wrists behind her back. Using knots normally used when they go sailing. Once her hands are secured, he lifts her hips up. Slowly he lets his hands trail down her back and she lets out a soft whine. 

 

It’s more than enough for him, he moves in to kneel on the bed, positioning behind her. Felicity is pleading with him, so he gives her what she wants, thrusting hard into her. 

 

“Yes!” She groans out. Oliver knows it will not last long because he is ready to explode now. 

 

Pumping himself inside of her, he throws his head back, hands gripping her waist tightly. As he pistons in and out of her, she is begging him to make her explode again. Begging him to cum with her. 

 

Felicity feels his body is tense. She knows he is holding back. She pushes back as hard as she can, she needs this badly, feeling this connection with him changes so much. Something is changing in her with him. She’s never been such a sex kitten, but with him she feels like she’s finally learning what her body can do. It excites her as much as it scares her. He makes her feel like the very  _ Goddess _ he sees her as when they are together. 

 

She begins to encourage him, “Come on baby, fuck me harder. You feel so good inside of me, Oliver.” Oliver growls out loud, and she feels it, the way his body will still just before he is about to cum. “Let go Oliver, let it all go inside me!” 

 

She feels him begin to shake, his body releasing into her, the heat floods her. She cums again the minute she feels it, her muscles pulsing around him, increasing the tension he is feeling inside her. Felicity buries her face into the soft fluffiness of his dark grey comforter, muffling her deep scream of her release. 

 

Oliver falls to her side, both laying there limp and panting. Felicity turns her to look at him and with a little wiggle she says, “uh Mr. Queen, even though I enjoyed being tied up, my arms are starting to fall asleep.” 

 

He jerks up and immediately begins to untie her, “I am so sorry.” 

 

Once he has her untied, she rolls over and sits up, he sits next to her taking her wrists in each hand and rubbing them. She leans in and kisses his cheek. 

 

“What was that for?” he asks grinning like a fool at the simple kiss. 

 

“For being sweet to me.” She bites her lip then adds, “and sexy.” 

 

He lets out a chuckle and she notices the blush forming in his cheeks and ears. She can’t help it and leans into kiss his cheek again. She pops up off the bed, grabbing his shirt, she makes her way to the bathroom. As she closes it behind her, she shoots him a wink from over her shoulder, and like that her perfect ass disappears from his view. 

 

He flops back on the bed, hand on his forehead.  _ She has bewitched me.  _

 

He lays there for a minute longer before deciding to get up and walks over to his dresser. Pulling out a pair of fresh boxers and a pair of shorts, he slips them on just as she is opening the door. 

 

Walking out, she has her hair twisted up in a messy bun. She smiles at him, the sparkle in her eyes shine more when she doesn’t have on her glasses. She walks towards him, then past him, and settles on his bed. She curls her legs up and reaches for a pillow and hugs it, blocking his view from there very spot he craves, again. 

 

“Would you like some water?” He asks her and she nods her head. “Be right back.” 

 

When he leaves the room Felicity looks around his room. She admires that even though it definitely gives off the masculine vibe, it doesn’t overwhelm the senses. His colors are a specific dark grey and hunter green, and it seems to pop up everywhere. The comforter she now realizes is a blend of the two colors in plaid. He bed frame is solid black with a padded black headboard. She leans back against it, stretches her legs out. She wiggles her toes, they had cramped up during that last orgasm, she giggles softly to herself. 

 

Something about being in his bed has her curious about the man even more. She is learning about him little by little. It makes her nervous though how quickly they get wrapped up in each other, but she is trying to ignore that hesitation. She doesn’t want to spook herself and run. She wants things to be different this time around. 

 

Oliver walks back into the bedroom with two bottles of water, and two white packaged items in his hand. He moves to side of the bed and places the bottles of water on the nightstand. He hands her one of the packages. 

 

“What’s this?” She asks taking the cold waxy paper in her hand. 

 

“Open it.” he grins as he moves to sit next to her on the bed. 

 

Felicity looks at him curiously and then opens the package. Crumbs of pink and a light yellow tumble out into her lap. She sees a popsicle stick and pulls it out of its wrapper. It’s a crumbly strawberry shortcake ice cream treat. She can’t fight back the huge grin that forms on her face. 

 

“I figured you like sweet things, so we have these pretty often in the freezer.” Oliver smiles as he opens his own. 

 

“I love these!” She immediately bites the corner off and then cups her chin as the crumble falls from her lips. She giggles when the same thing happens to Oliver. 

 

Happily they both lean back in his bed, eating their sweet treats. Felicity asking about what to wear to the baseball game. He tells her when she gets to the park he’ll have a hat for her to wear. As she takes another bite she asks what colors his team uses. 

 

“They’re red and yellow. They have a lightning bolt in the center of their shirt.” he rolls his eyes, but Felicity misses the inside joke there. 

 

“Okay, I will make sure to dress accordingly.” She smiles and moves to finish her dessert. 

 

Oliver watches as her lips wrap around the bottom of her stick to pull off the last of the ice cream. He feels a tightness start.  _ Seriously dude, you have a problem. You’re like an addict. But it feels so damn good. That’s what an addict says ya know? _

 

She leans in and presses her fingertip to his naked chest where a crumb sits. She pulls her finger back and the crumb is stuck to her finger, so she licks it. He watches her closely, swallowing hard and feeling his body react to her. 

 

“How much more time do we have left?” she asks with that sultry voice she gets when she’s aroused, he is learning. 

 

He looks at his bedside clock, “an hour.” Then William will be waiting for him to pick him up. 

 

Felicity slides down a bit and smiles, her face hovering over his chest. “Just enough time to clean you up.” 

 

Suddenly Felicity’s tongue moves across his chest, licking off the crumbs. Oliver lays his head back against the headboard, palming the back of her head. She is making her way down lower and all Oliver can do is moan with pleasure when her hands, lips, and tongue find his erection.  _ Definitely an addict.  _

 

* * *

 

Oliver leans into Felicity’s car and kisses her lips softly, but with meaning. “Drive safely okay? Text me when you get home.” 

 

Felicity presses her hand to his face, her fingers lightly scratch at his scruff. “I promise I will.” 

 

“Bye Felicity.” 

 

“Bye Oliver.” 

 

He closes her door and watches her as she pulls out of the space and makes her way out of the garage. He leans back against his vehicle watching her car disappear. 

 

“You are in deep with this woman.” He says to himself. He shakes his head and pushes the unlock button on his key fob and gets into his vehicle. Smiling wide the whole way to pick up William from his friend’s house.  _ Could this become love? Maybe a little bit.  _

  
  


* * *

 

 

“Jasmine,” Digg walks up to her desk looking into an open folder, “is Felicity back from lunch yet?” 

 

“No Mr. Diggle. She was going to take the rest of the day off.” Jasmine smiles up at him from her seat. 

 

“She took the rest of the day off for lunch?” Digg tilts his head, because it was unlike Felicity. 

 

“Yes sir, Mr. Diggle. She was meeting Mr. Queen for lunch.” Jasmine says it very carefully. She wants to smile wide, but she keeps a straight face. 

 

“Is that so?” Digg asks, closing his folder. “Alright then. Well then I will just speak with her tomorrow.” He turns and heads towards his office, as he walks he pulls his phone out. 

 

Digg: So Felicity took an extended lunch today. 

Digg: with Oliver. 

 

He waits only but a minute or two before he suddenly sees several animated bubbles indicating everyone is texting. Iris and Sara created a group chat that included him, Lyla, and Tommy. He has managed to get past his overprotective big brother mode, and join in the fun. 

 

Sara: Is she back?

Iris: How did she look?

 

Digg rolls his eyes. 

 

Digg: No, and Iris what kind of question is that?

Lyla: In other words did she look like a woman with an after sex glow? 

 

_ Okay, so some things I do not want to know.  _

 

Digg: Ugh

Tommy: Oliver took the rest of the day off too.

Digg: So did Felicity

Sara: *two fist bumping emojis*

Iris: I need to text her!

Digg: No! Leave them alone. Just know they got together for lunch and leave it at that. 

Tommy: Party pooper

Digg: Shut up Tommy

Tommy: *zipped face emoji*

 

Digg groans as he walks back to his office. 

 

Sara: Oh come on Digg, we are just messing with you. We all just wanna see two people happy. Renew my faith in love. Ya know?

 

Digg smiles and puts his phone down. Knowing they will keep on texting, and he has some work to finish before he can end his day a little early too. 

 

Digg’s office phone buzzes and he presses the speaker button. “Yes Patricia?” 

 

Digg’s EA’s voice sounds through the speaker, “a Mr. Winnick Norton on the line for you sir.” 

 

“Oh yes, I was expecting his call. Thank you Patricia.” 

 

Digg connects to the line, “Mr. Norton, nice to finally put a voice to the name.” 

 

A voice comes through his receiver with a British accent that Digg was not expecting.  _ “Mr Diggle, I am so glad you are willing to speak with me. I have heard so many amazing things about you and Miss Smoak.”  _

 

“Thank you sir.” 

 

_ “I trust you read through my proposal.”  _

 

“I did and I have to say your business coming to Star City would be a welcomed one, and I think our company could definitely help you out.” 

 

_ “Excellent Mr Diggle! I admit that my associates and I are very excited about expanding into Star City. I think it will not only benefit us, but the city as well.”  _

 

“I take it then you have spoken with Mayor Chase?” 

 

_ “I have! He is such an agreeable fellow. I look forward to meeting him. I haven’t had a chance yet in the visits I have made to Star City. But soon that will be rectified. I would love to invite you and the lovely Miss Smoak out as well. Can that be arranged?”  _

 

“I don’t see why not. I will touch base with Felicity tomorrow. She left today before I could discuss it with her.” 

 

_ “Wonderful, wonderful. Well Mr Diggle I am afraid I must board my plane now. I promise to touch base with you in a few days. How does that sound?”  _

 

“That works Mr Norton.” 

 

_ “Please call me Winn. And I look forward to our next conversation sir.”  _

 

* * *

 

 

Winnick hangs up and looks over at the brunette sitting next to him. “Well my dear, looks like we have an in.” 

 

She smiles and then looks out the window of the passenger side of Winnick’s Rolls Royce. “Very good news. Even though there has been a change in plans, this just may work out the best. Two birds with one stone and all.” 

 

Winnick grins and sits back bringing his highball glass to his lips, “Absolutely my dear, absolutely.”


	12. Chapter 11 - Fallin' All In You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all venture out to William's baseball game for a day of fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super fluffy and sugary sweet. 
> 
> Music Inspo
> 
> Hold My Girl - George Ezra  
> Fallin' All In You - Shawn Mendes  
> Seeing Blind - Niall Horan & Maren Morris  
> All To MySelf - Dan + Shay

“SAFE!” the crowd hears the umpire scream out loud when William’s foot touches homebase.

 

Oliver, wearing a team hat backwards, jumps up clapping his hands, then cups them around his mouth, “Atta boy!!”

 

Thea is squatted down behind homebase, behind the fence, taking a picture of  William’s slide to base.

 

Tommy is next to Oliver telling the pretty moms next to him, “That’s my nephew!”

 

Felicity is on Oliver’s right hand side, standing up clapping and cheering for William. She knew a little about baseball, but finds being at this game she is really enjoying herself. Especially realizing that figuring the statistics of batting averages and such is making it that much more fun.

 

Moira and Robert are sitting one up behind Oliver, Felicity, and Tommy. The Diggles are off to the side of them with a bouncing baby Sara screaming, although she isn’t quite sure why, just that she got caught up in the excitement. As Lyla bounces her on her lap she claps pudgy hands.

 

William jumps up and down, waving at his family and running back to the dugout high fiving his teammates and coach.

 

As everyone sits back down waiting for the next hitter to come to base, Oliver looks over at Felicity and smiles. She has on a team shirt that he gave her, the back of the shirt tied in a knot, tight jeans, and red Converse high tops. Her wavy hair is covered with a team baseball cap and she’s laughing at something Tommy has been saying.

 

Oliver knew that if anyone looked at her now they would only see just another baseball fan, never realizing she is the co-owner of an up and coming Tech Security company, as well as a legit genius. She doesn’t let all of that stuff change anything about her fun-loving side.

 

She stayed true to be the girl who grew up in Vegas with a single mom, working her way through college with coffee shop jobs, and the occasional counting cards at underground games. He grinned at that, she had told him all about it during one of their late night phone conversations. The ones they had after he made sure William was settled in for the night. He felt like a kid again, talking on the phone to the girl he had a crush on.

 

Without thinking about it, he wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her into him and lays kiss into the fabric of her hat. She looks up at him and gives him blinding smile.

 

Moira nudges her husband when she sees the little moment in front of her. Robert watches and smiles at the two of them smiling at each other. Both parents have huge smiles on their face. Moira leans forward and looks over at John and Lyla who are also smiling at the intimate interaction between the two.

 

Moira thought to herself, _yes, I like this very much._ She leans back against the bleachers like a very satisfied mother when it is clear one of her children has found happiness.  

 

Just then everyone heard the whack of the bat hitting the ball as the next player on William’s team hit a line drive. Everyone returns their attention to the game and somehow it seems like the cheering gets even louder.

 

Could it be they were all cheering for more than just the game?

 

* * *

 

“William, be careful!” Moira yells at her grandson as he jumps out of their car and runs across the parking lot of the adventure center that caters to kids’ parties. It has a huge arcade, along with miniature golf, bumper boats, trampoline jumps, and batting cages.

 

The elder Queens had rented the place out for William’s team and their families for after the game. When the game had ended, with William’s team winning, Robert went over and invited the losing team as well. Despite the loss, all the kids were still kids and they all forgot already that they had just lost to The Speedsters.

 

Oliver, Felicity, Tommy, and Thea get out of Oliver’s Range Rover and make their way in behind Robert and Moira. Lyla was feeling tired, so John told them they were going to head home to drop her off, but he’d come back with Sara to give Lyla a chance at a peaceful house.

 

As they enter through the front entrance Felicity looks over at Oliver with a bring grin. He raises an eyebrow in question.

 

“I’ve secretly always wanted to come here, but never had a kid to tag along with. I was waiting for Sara to get older so I had an excuse for an Auntie-Niece date.” Felicity smirks.

 

“Anytime you want to borrow William, you are more than welcome. Tommy does it all the time.” Oliver laughs.

 

“Hey!” Tommy responds. “I can’t help it if I enjoy my nephew time.”

 

“You mean taking-my-nephew-to-pickup-hot-single-moms time you mean?” Thea jabs at him with her pointer finger into his ribs.

 

“Ow!” he rubs his side, “No, I do it for the love of my nephew. But should it happen I meet a beautiful woman in the process, no harm in that.” He flashes his dashing smile.

 

Oliver rolls his eyes and takes Felicity’s hand in his as he makes his way to the counter where they place the order for food and drinks.

 

Felicity looks down at their hands, and she realizes that it happened so naturally. Its as if they just fit. This day spent with Oliver has been a new experience for her. She never got to do these kinds of things with Adrian.

 

Everything they ever did was calculated to further his career in politics. She now realizes that Adrian’s goals were always centered around getting endorsements. He was never content with just being a lawyer, he wanted more. And despite his cheating ways and his self absorption, he is good at what he does. However, they just weren’t right together.

 

They didn’t fit together, like she finds herself fitting with Oliver.

 

_Whoa, hold on there girl. What are you saying? This is not that serious yet. You two are just two people who enjoy each other’s company, nothing more. No such thing as soul mates or all that. Of course, I can’t deny that they way we connect is pretty intense._

 

Felicity held his hand tighter as he gently pulls her along with him. She left the smile on her face as she went along with him.

 

* * *

 

“Grandma, come show my friends how good you are at the Deer Hunter game!” William came charging towards their table followed by a few of his friends.

 

Moira blushes, and Robert wraps her in his arms and kisses her cheek, “go show these kids why I am afraid of you.”

 

Everyone starts laughing and Moira swats at his arm, then she stood up, “C’mon boys, let grandma show you how you do it.”

 

The boys cheer, and everyone at the table follow along, crowding behind Moira as she sets up at the game.

 

Felicity is standing there amazed at the antics of this family. Everything she ever heard about the Queens usually had people intimidated by them, but this day alone has shown a whole new side to a family that still enjoys the simple things in life, like an arcade game.

 

“I can’t believe your mom is doing this!” Felicity says to Oliver.

 

“William has gotten my mother to play all kinds of games with him. Between her and my dad, they get really competitive.” he chuckles as he pulls her in close.

 

Oliver is feeling clingy today, but Felicity isn’t going to complain. She leans into him and watches as Moira expertly reloads her orange shotgun and takes aim, hitting all of her targets.

 

The boys hoot and holler, cheering her on. When the game is over, she fluffs her hair and shrugs, “Easy peasy fellas.”

 

Robert kisses his wife just as Thea takes a picture of them with her phone. Digg walks up carrying Sara, holding her hands out to Oliver when she sees him. Oliver takes her in his arms and blows on her tummy, she lets out a squeal throwing her head back. Felicity feels the little skip in her heart.

 

“Kinda strange seeing the Queens like this huh?” Digg asks as he puts his arm around her.

 

“Yeah, I mean I always pictured them sipping mimosas on a Saturday out of crystal flutes and listening to classical music while playing croquet or something.” Felicity laughs at her ridiculous thought.

 

“The Queens were once a pretty much like that, but when William came into the picture, not only did Oliver change, but so did his whole family. They’ve come a long way. They had to really go through some rough patches, but William’s birth was a reminder of how much they were missing out pretending to be what they really weren’t. Yeah they are old money, but they have become humbled by the brilliance of William’s presence.”

 

“He’s a really special kid. He is surrounded by so much love and acceptance, he doesn’t struggle too much with worry about his worth in this world.” Felicity thinks more then adds, “with all the money even, Oliver has a kid who is just a kid. A smart kid, but a kid nonetheless. Unlike what I am sure they had growing up.”

 

“Yeah, often Robert and Oliver would fight about his future. Thea and Moira would go head to head over being a _proper_ young lady. Robert and Moira themselves had rough waters to sail. In the end they all have finally come together to be a real family.” Digg looked down into her eyes, “Despite their pasts, they love and accept each other.”

 

Felicity realizes what he is trying to say, and she agrees. In that moment she lets go of any hesitation she had about her first meeting with Oliver. This is a clean slate, because as she watches Oliver with Sara she sees that he’s definitely a better man. A man she could see being with long term. _Slow down, girlfriend!_

 

“Hey, I just texted Sara and Iris to join us here.” Tommy walks up with a fistful of tickets trailing behind him from skee ball. He hands them over to a waiting William. “Divide those up between you guys.” Tommy says to William and his two friends.

 

“Okay Uncle Tommy.” the boys rush off to go pick out prizes.

 

Felicity looks around, she eyes a game and smiles. Turning back to Digg, Oliver, and Tommy (who is now holding a giggling Sara), she asks pointing at a Street Fighter game, “Who’s up for the challenge?”

 

“Not me.” Digg says immediately.

 

“I accept.” Oliver steps to her with a smile.

 

“Be careful man, she’s fierce.” Digg laughs.

 

They move towards the game. Oliver pulls out a handful of tokens from his pocket, William needing an extra pair of pockets for his tokens. Once he’s deposited the tokens, they begin scrolling the menu to pick their fighters.

 

Felicity picks Cammy and Oliver picks Vega. They both eye each other and wait for the loud _Fight!_ To signal them from the game, then to battle each other. Felicity laughs excitedly every time she gets a hit on Oliver’s character. Oliver apparently is no match for Felicity, which Tommy doesn’t to fail to point out.  

 

“Alright, I get it. I got hustled.” When the game’s announcer announces TKO.

 

“Wow, your dad’s girlfriend kicks some major butt!” William’s friend exclaims. They came up to watch the two battle against each other.

 

Oliver smiles widely at the sound of _your dad’s girlfriend_ realizing how much he wants that.

 

Felicity smiles at him and pulls him in for a quick playful kiss, “Maybe a little hustling.”

 

Oliver leans in to her ear, “you can hustle me anytime.” He winks at her when he pulls back.

 

Digg clears his throat, loudly and obnoxiously. Both Felicity and Oliver take a step away from each other laughing.

 

“Here are the girls.” Tommy says as he hold Sara up in the air making her laugh.

 

Felicity turns to see Sara and Iris walking in and heading their way.

 

“Hey guys!” Sara jumps in front of them, always in a happy mood.

 

“Glad you ladies could join us.” Oliver leans to give a quick hug to the women.

 

“Thanks for the invite. I love this place!” Sara claps her hands together.

 

“You come here often?” Iris asks with an eyebrow raised.

 

Sheepishly Sara smiles, “I may or may not sometimes convince friends who have kids to invite me a few times.”

 

They laugh and Iris pats her shoulder, “only you Sara.”

 

“C’mon Ladies!” Sara heads towards a game, walking backwards, ‘I know you want to!”

 

Felicity sees the game she is heading to and it’s the Dance Dance Revolution game. Felicity laughs out loud. “I’ve never played this before.”

 

Oliver smiles at her, he can tell she really wants to try it. “Give it a go babe, I definitely want to see this.”

 

Felicity blushes at the public use of the endearment in front of friends, and turns back to Sara who is standing on the platform waiting. “Okay fine!” She hops up and Oliver puts in the tokens and Sara pushes buttons on the game.

 

As soon as the music starts the two women begin with the slower tempo getting a feel for the beat and patterns. As the music begins to pick up people start to gather around, to watch them as they both laugh hysterically at each other dancing. Then their competitive natures come out and both are really focused trying to out-dance each other.

 

By time it comes to an end, Sara has the higher score and everyone cheers. Then the kids start stepping up claiming to be next.

 

“Whew! That was quite the workout!” Sara says piling her hair up on top of her head into a messy poof.

 

“Let’s go eat some pizza.” Oliver takes Felicity’s hand and leads everyone back to the table.

 

“Good, because I just worked up an appetite.” Felicity says without really intending it to be a sexual innuendo, but Oliver couldn’t hide his reaction. She covers her mouth and laughs out loud. Shaking her head no, she buries her head into his chest and he grins like a fool.

 

“I bet she did,” they hear Tommy chuckle as he walks past them.

 

By the end of the afternoon, about half the kids left are all starting to slow down. After several families came to thank the Queens, they would make their way out, kids’ arms filled with their winnings. Digg had already left with a sleeping Sara. Thea leaving because she had a date, which was news to everyone but she was hush hush about her mysterious date. Moira and Robert didn’t want to leave until they had said goodbye to everyone and made sure the place was cleared out before leaving.

 

Tommy, Sara, Iris, Oliver, and Felicity are still sitting around talking when William approaches his dad.

 

“Dad! Can the guys sleepover tonight?” His two friends hanging back with hopeful faces.

 

Oliver hesitates, because he really wanted to see if his parents would take William with them so he could spend the evening with Felicity. Before he can answer, Robert speaks up from the next table, “William, do you think you and your friends would like to stay at our house and we can take them out on the boat tomorrow morning?”

 

“Yeah!” all three boys say in unison.

 

Moira looks at Felicity and Oliver, she winks, “Come on, let’s go talk to their parents.” She follows the boys to the table where their parents are sitting.

 

Oliver looks at his dad and smiles at him. Then Tommy says out loud, “who would have thought your dad would play wingman?”

 

Oliver immediately goes red, and Felicity lowers her head trying to not let Oliver see her laughing at his discomfort.

 

Robert lets out a loud belly shaking laugh, “Thomas Merlyn, you are something else son.”

 

“I wish my dad was like that!” Sara says out loud with pizza in her mouth.

 

“Our dads, just scared everyone away.” Iris says as she pops a piece of crust into her mouth.

 

“Okay you guys,” Oliver shakes head trying to steer the conversation clear.

 

Felicity slides her hand onto his thigh under the table and squeezes, then winks at him.

 

“Your place or mine?” Oliver whispers into her ear.

 

Felicity flutters her eyelashes and then smiles, “Mine, I gotta feed my cat.”

 

“Your place it is, we can’t neglect Hemingway.” Oliver winks.

 

“Okay it’s settled, the boys will sleep over at our place.” Moira comes back to the table sans three young boys.

 

“Where are they?” Oliver asks looking around.

 

“They went to play more skee ball.” She sits down next to her husband. “I think our William is sweet on the little girl from the opposing team. When he saw her playing he immediately ran over”

 

Tommy perks up, “he has a crush?” He looks at Oliver, “our little man has his first crush?!” Tommy waves his hand in front of his face as if to fan away oncoming tears.

 

Oliver rolls his eyes and looks to his mother.

 

“He reminds me of you when you had that crush on your tennis instructor’s daughter. Remember that?” She smiles wistfully.

 

“Oh I remember that young lady, Oliver was quite fond of her. He even bought her a new racket after she broke hers.” Robert leans back with his hands behind his head.

 

Felicity looks at Oliver, “Awww, aren’t you sweet?”

 

Oliver’s cheek are a bit flush, “can we not talk about my childhood crush?”

 

“You mean crushes?” Tommy elbows him.

 

“Shut. Up. Tommy.” and he pushes him back, hard.

 

“Ow.” Tommy pulls away rubbing his arms while everyone laughs.

 

“C’mon big guy, let’s go ease that bruised arm of yours at the bar.” Sara pulls at Tommy.

 

“You two are going to the bar, together?” Felicity asks eyeing them.

 

“Yeah, I kinda lost my wingman,” throwing a dirty look at Oliver,  “and Sara is _awesome_ at it.” Tommy throws an arm around her shoulders.

 

Sara shrugs, “what can I say? The ladies love me.” She grins.

 

Iris jumps up, “I’m gonna join you guys, I finished ahead of my deadline this morning, so I need to celebrate.”

 

Oliver and Felicity go over to say goodbye to William, they find him walking down the runway of the game with a ball in his hand. He hands it to the girl Oliver assumes his mother was talking about. She was the only girl on the opposing team, her long black hair in pigtail braids, her big brown eyes are shining as he hands her the ball.

 

Felicity leans in and whispers, “I think your mom is right.”

 

Oliver nods, and just then the little girl leans in and kisses his cheek. She throws the ball up the runway then turns and skips away. William is standing there in shock, like he can’t believe that just happened. Oliver chuckles when his friends both good heartedly tease him.

 

“I think I just witnessed my son’s first kiss.” He whispers back to Felicity.

 

“Sucks his mom wasn’t here to see it.” Felicity leans against Oliver’s side, holding his arm.

 

“I’ll let him tell her. He tells us everything, just about.” Oliver clears his throat, “Hey buddy.”

 

William jumps and turns to look at his dad and Felicity with bright red cheeks. Oliver has to keep from laughing out loud at his son’s expression.

 

“Just wanted to let you know we are leaving.” Oliver opens his arms for his hug.

 

William walks over and hugs his dad, “Bye Dad.”

 

“Again congrats on winning your game today son, you all did a great job.” Oliver hugs him roughly.

 

William laughs and pushes his dad away, “thanks Dad.”

 

“Yeah, you all did amazing and I appreciate you inviting me to your game.” Felicity adds with a little pat to his shoulder.

 

“Thanks Miss Smoak, I’m happy you came.” William smiles at her, “Hopefully you will be at the championship?” He eyes his father.

 

“Of course I will.” Felicity hesitates then adds, “if it’s okay with your dad, I mean.”

 

“Of course it’s okay with me. I was going to invite you.” Oliver takes her hand again.

 

The pitter patter she feels in her heart when he holds her hand in front of his son has her feeling silly but giddy. Adrian only held her hand when cameras were around. Otherwise he always had his phone in his hand.

 

“Awesome! Okay then bye!” And just like that William runs off with his buddies to find another game to play.

 

Once Oliver and Felicity say goodbye to his parents, who are staying until William and his friends want to leave, they make their way to the his SUV. He opens the door and as Felicity slips in, he looks around and sees no one around. He leans in close, taps his finger against the brim of her hat pushing it up.

 

“I’ve been waiting all day to do this.” He reaches with his hand to wrap around the back of her head and pull her closer. He presses his lips against hers, softly and deeply. Felicity responds angling her head, locking her lips with his.

 

Oliver groans softly when he can taste the cotton candy on her lips, reactively he let’s his tongue slide across her lips licking the sweetness off. Her tongue teases as, forcing his mouth open and they lock each other into a kiss they’ve been craving since she arrived at the ballpark. Felicity snakes her hand behind his head, pulling him tighter. Oliver moves in further to vehicle.

 

Kissing her is his drug of choice now, he finds. Everything about their lips touching sets him on fire. Her lips are pillowy soft, always taste sweet, and the way her tongue moves against his always undoes his control. She makes him crazy with want, a feeling he has not experienced in for a very long time.

 

After a few minutes they pull away from each other. Both of them allow their sight to adjust after having been closed during their little makeout session. Smiling at her, he taps her nose with his finger and moves to close her door.

 

Felicity sighs deeply as she watches him come around the car. Her body craves him, but now she is realizing her heart is craving him too.

 

* * *

 

 

William: They are in love!

Tommy: I don’t know about all that kiddo, but they definitely like each other.

William: No, I swear it. They love each other. You’ll see Uncle Tommy!

Tommy: Okay bud, we will see. Go to bed now. You have to be up early.

William: Goodnight Uncle Tommy.

Tommy: Goodnight Will

William: You’re next Uncle Tommy. Love you!

Tommy: Slow down kiddo! What do you mean I am next?

Tommy: What did you mean?

Tommy: William?

Tommy: William!

 

Tommy looks down at his phone, “dammit.”

 

* * *

  


“So what do you think?” Robert asks as he watches his wife slip off her robe.

 

Moira slips into bed, “I think it’s match made in heaven.” She smiles as she covers herself with the covers.

 

“I have to say, both my boys look to be quite smitten today.” He pulls his wife into his arms, “just as I was the day I laid eyes on you.”

 

Moira smacks at him as he pulls her tighter against him, “Oh Robert, you did not. It took you forever to ask me out.”

 

“Only because I was nervous you’d say no. All the boys wanted you.” He buries face into her neck.

 

“I only had eyes for you.” Moira turns to look at him.

 

“Well it was hard to tell, you kept that stoic look on your face.” He chuckles kissing her neck.

 

“I didn’t want you thinking I was easy.” She smiles as his trail from her ear to her collarbone. “Why, Robert Queen, are you getting frisky with me.”

 

He laughs, “Yes, is it working?”

 

Moira slips down, Robert hovering over her, “Maybe.”

 

* * *

 

Iris and Sara are sitting out on Sara’s patio drinking wine as they lounge in comfy chairs.

 

“So I am pretty sure Oliver is crazy about Felicity.” Iris says looking over at Sara.

 

“Yeah, I think so too. He can’t keep his eyes, or hands, off her.” Sara grins as she swallows the last of her wine.

 

Iris hands her the bottle, “what about Felicity?”

 

“Oh she is hooked on the guy. Something about her today says she’s forgiven him for the first time they met. I think it won’t be long before they make it official.”

 

“Agreed.” Iris holds her glass up to Sara, they clink glasses.


	13. Chapter 12 - The Seed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some sexy fun following the baseball game, and a special delivery, puts things into perspective for these two lovebirds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Inspo:
> 
> Into You - Ariana Grande  
> Lips On You - Maroon 5  
> The Seed - JP Maurice   
> Butterflies - Kacey Musgraves

They step into Felicity’s townhome and Hemingway wanders into the main room meowing at her, but stops when he sees Oliver. 

 

“Uh oh, security breach?” Oliver chuckles eyeing the cat. 

 

“Give him a second, he has to figure you out.” 

 

Oliver had been wearing a team hat backwards all day, so he slowly takes the hat off. He places the hat down on the console table near her door and squats down holding his hand out for Hemingway. The fluffy grey blue cat with his folded ears that don’t really give much away in what he is thinking, like most cats, carefully sniffs the air around Oliver’s hand. Then he moves in a little closer, and his cold wet nose touches Oliver’s fingertips. Once he recognizes Oliver’s scent, he dives in to rub his head against his hand. 

 

“I think he likes you.” Felicity grins as she pulls her hat off, fluffing out her flattened hair. She looks at herself in the mirror above her fireplace and realizes she needs a brush, she excuses herself and goes to her room. Once her hair is pulled into a ponytail she is back in the living room, and finds Oliver snuggling his face into Hemingway’s coat while being wrapped in his arms. 

 

“I love cats.” Oliver says, and then adds “ dogs too. I love animals.” He gently places Hemingway down. 

 

“Do you have pets at home?” Felicity asks as she moves to the kitchen to grab bottles of water for them. 

 

“No, but I was thinking that maybe it’s time to let William decide if he’d like to adopt a pet. He has never been one of those kids to beg for a pet. So I figured I’ll present the idea to him and see what he says.” Oliver moves to follow her into her kitchen, and leans against the counter. 

 

“I want to get a dog.” she looks at her cat, “but I have to make sure he likes them.” She laughs as he flips his tail as if he knows what she is saying. 

 

“He looks like a laid back dude. I bet he’d be down with a dog.” Oliver smiles. 

 

Felicity eyes him as she drinks from her water, and he watches her. 

 

“What?” he asks. 

 

“How are you even real?” She huffs out through a laugh. “You like dogs  _ and cats _ . You are a great dad. You’re hot. You’re a good kisser. No way you are real, more like a figment of my imagination.” 

 

He moves in close to her, “I assure you I am very real.” 

 

She backs up, her back against the refrigerator. She’s looking up at him, their height difference is something that always makes her feel those drops in her stomach. The way he looks down at her when he’s aroused does all kinds of wonderful things to her body. Her nerves become hypersensitive, her breasts feel fuller, nipples harden, her thighs clench. 

 

“Prove it.” She whispers. 

 

Oliver moves in quickly, picking her up, she instinctively wraps her legs around him, their mouths instantly connect. A magnetic pull, he is her South and she is his North. She is lost in their kiss, but can feel him moving. Suddenly she finds herself straddled on him as he sits on the sofa. Felicity wraps her arms around his neck, holding close. Their lips moving desperately against each other, searching for their own pleasure. Both are greedy for the pleasure that comes with their kissing. 

 

Oliver tightens his arms around her waist, and she begins to grind on him as her lips suck on his tongue. He growls, lifting himself up against her, she reciprocates by grinding harder. She moves her lips to his neck and bites gently, then letting her tongue slide over the area. 

 

“I need to be careful” she whispers, “can’t have a CEO walking around with hickeys all over his neck.” She nibbles his earlobe. 

 

Oliver can’t answer as her teeth continue to nibble on him. He just hums in agreement, rolling his head from side to side as she moves her lips. Felicity leans back from him and pulls off her tshirt, wearing a bright yellow lacy see through bralette. Oliver swallows hard, and she chuckles at how loud it was. He can see her nipples perfectly, the peachiness of their color are deepened now that they are hard and begging for his mouth. 

 

“I am so so so glad you didn’t tell me you had that on underneath.” Oliver bites his bottom lip in anticipation of feeling her nipples slide between his teeth. “I wouldn’t have been able to hold myself in check all day.” 

 

She grins, “is that right?” 

 

He nods his head, and she moves off of him. His hands hold onto her as long as they can, before falling to his lap. Felicity unbuttons her jeans and he manages to glimpse a matching pair of panties and is about swallows his tongue. 

 

“Baby, you’re playing with fire.” His voice thick and strained. 

 

“Maybe I like fire?” Felicity says and turns, he gets a clear view of her backside. She slides her jeans down past her perfect ass, and Oliver groans out loud. Yellow lace fitted to her curves, the color makes her soft skin look that much more ethereal. 

 

He’s gripping his thighs, his fingers are starting to hurt. Bending over, giving Oliver a view of everything, she slowly makes her way back up. Stepping out of her jeans, without a word she makes her way to the bedroom. 

 

Oliver sits there for a few seconds before jumping up. As he makes his way to her room, he pulls his tshirt off and tosses it to floor. Standing in front of her all he sees is this perfect woman. A woman he wants to be with always, forever even. When that hits him, his eyes snap to hers. She’s watching him closely and her breathing is heavy, but steady. Her body wants him, yet he wonders if her heart does too. 

 

He steps out of his shoes, undoes his jeans and pushes them down. He leaves his boxers on, stepping out of his jeans he takes two big strides and lifts her into his arms. She laughs out loud and wraps herself around him. He kisses her hard, then lets her fall to the bed. She bounces and the crawls backwards to the pillows, he crawls towards her, she opens her arms to him. 

 

They tangle with each other, touching every inch of skin. 

Kissing.

Biting.

Licking.

Grinding. 

 

Oliver pulls her panties down, it dangles on her left ankle as he lifts her leg up. Looking up at her, she’s watching him as his lips trails down her thigh to her heated core. He bites and then sucks on her sensitive skin, Felicity rolls her head back at the sensation. He moves to meet his lips to her clit. She’s intensely aroused, her body proving her need for him in this moment. His tongue slips out flicking the swollen bud, and she moans out loud, her hand flying over head to grip at the headboard. 

 

“Please Oliver!” She begs through a raspy voice.

 

He doesn’t wait any longer, pushing his face into her. Her glistening lips call to him and he responds. Licking his tongue from the bottom up, letting it settle against her clit. He repeats the licks over and over. Felicity’s thighs quiver. Taking a free hand, he runs a fingers through her folds. She brings her hand to his head, fisting his hair which pushes him to tease her further. 

 

“Fuck me, Oliver. With your fingers, your tongue!” She is begging him. He growls and pushes his finger into her, his tongue pressed against her clit. 

 

“More!” she begs. 

 

Oliver pulls his finger out, replaces it with his tongue. She lets out a soft  _ oh god.  _ If he could, he’d smile. Moving his face, he lets his tongue fuck her. His thumb pressed into her clit, giving her the needed stimulation, feeling her body shake. 

 

“Oliver, I’m coming!” her hands slap against the headboard, suddenly a pillow she had behind her goes flying off the bed. Then she reaches for her own breasts, squeezing her nipples between her fingers. That sight urges him on. 

 

He doesn’t stop, moving his tongue faster as he feels her muscles tighten around his tongue. Moving his thumb he presses in deeply, grinding his face into her. She screams and one hand is now fisted in his hair as she grinds against him. She floods his mouth, and Oliver growls out loud. 

 

Her body goes limp after a bit, and he has his face laying against her thigh as his fingers gently massages her softness. Her breathing is still fast, but it’s easing up. He moves to crawl over her, holding himself up as he looks at her reddened face. She opens her eyes and gives a lazy smile. 

 

“Your turn.” She pushes him onto his back and moves to straddle him. 

 

“Yes ma’am.” he lifts his hips up, bucking her. 

 

She half laughs and moans at the pressure of his hard cock, the material of his boxers causing a friction against her sex. 

 

She moves her hands down his chest, nails scraping over his nipples and over the the cut of muscle that makes up his sculpted abs. She leans down and takes a nipple into her mouth, Oliver hisses when she bites down. His fingers sliding against her scalp, loosening her ponytail that’s moved to the side. 

 

She sits up and pulls her bralette over her head and throws it. Then leans against his chest, rubbing her nipples against him, kisses his chin. She moves off him, pushing his boxers down, he lifts his hips so they slide over his hips. 

 

Felicity takes his hard cock in her hand and pumps him. She leans down, letting her lips slide across the engorged head spreading the bead of precum across her lips. He groans out loud at the sensation. She slides her lips around it, sucking on it, letting her tongue glide around it in circles. 

 

“Fuck baby.” Oliver grips her hair in his hand as he watches. 

 

Then without any warning, she sucks him into her mouth and he fills her. 

 

“Fuck!” He shoots up, then lands back on the bed, his hand on his forehead. 

 

Felicity moans her approval as he twitches in her mouth. She pulls him all the way into her mouth, he feels the head touch the back of her throat. 

 

“Felicity!” He growls her name, his head rolls back, his hands are fisting the sheets. 

 

Felicity beings to pump his length in and out of her mouth, the flat of her tongue cradling him. She hums and the vibrations make him dizzy. He can’t remember the last time he felt a woman’s lips around his cock, and he’s thankful. Felicity’s lips and tongue are all he ever wants to feel. 

 

Felicity can feel his muscles tighten as she cups him in her hand, massaging him softly while her lips continue to stimulate his cock. She knows he’s close, he’s throbbing.  

 

“Babe, I am can’t hold back much longer.” He’s giving her a subtle warning so she can move. Instead Felicity keeps him deep in her mouth. That’s all he needs to let go, the knowledge she wants him to fill her mouth. 

 

_ Fuck.  _ A loud growl escapes him as he cums in her mouth. He feels Felicity’s lips tighten around his head as she swallows and hums her appreciation. 

 

“Fuck me, Felicity oh my god!” He grips her her hair in his hands and holds her steady as her mouth continues to suck at him. He begins to tremble, the sensation of her lips is too much so he gently pulls at her. She pulls off him, and sits up wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. 

 

“You are the sexiest woman, ever.” He pulls her roughly against him, kissing her hard. 

 

Felicity laughs, its deep and a bit raspy as she pulls away. Oliver realizes that it’s because she had him deep in her throat and he finds himself hardening again at the thought. He looks down at himself,  _ already? _ __   
  


Felicity looks and wraps her hand around him. “Looks like he’s ready for round two.” Her grin is seductive as she strokes him, making him harder. 

 

“And three, four, five, and six” he pulls her to him, her body laying on top of him. 

 

“Aren’t we an overachiever?” She kisses his chest. 

 

“With you?” He smoothes the stray hairs back, “Always.” 

 

They fall back into kissing, spending the rest of the early evening in bed exploring each other. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Felicity finds her eyes fluttering awake. In the background she hears music and a vibration sound. She closes her eyes tight then opens them stretching her lids wide. She moves, feeling the muscled planes of Oliver’s back under cheek. He’s laying on his stomach, arms under the pillow. Her arm draped across his lower back. The sounds are gone, it’s silent now. She starts to let her eyes close again, when she hears it again. She realizes it’s her phone, and that’s Digg’s ringtone. 

 

She sits straight up and looks around, trying to remember where she left it. She climbs out of bed and makes her way into the living room, naked. She finds her phone on the kitchen counter. He has called several times. Looking at the microwave, it’s eight o’clock.

 

The phone rings again, “Digg, what’s wrong?” 

 

“I am so glad I got a hold of you!” He sounds panicked, “Lyla went into labor early!” 

 

“Oh god Digg!” Felicity knew Lyla wasn’t due for a few more weeks. “What do you need?” 

 

“Can you come pick up Sara? We are at the hospital. I had to bring her because I just panicked and didn’t think twice before strapping her up in the Tahoe.” He lets out a tired laugh, laced with worry. 

 

“Of course! I will be right there.” 

 

“Thanks Felicity.” 

 

They hung up and Felicity quickly walked into the bedroom. 

 

“Oliver” she rubbed his back gently to wake him. He mumbled something and dug his face into the pillow. “Wake up, baby.” 

 

“Hmmm?” He mumbles and opens one eye while the other is smooshed into the pillow.

 

“Digg called, Lyla went into labor. He needs me to go get Sara.” She says softly.

 

It takes a few seconds to register, then he shoots up in bed. “Seriously? She’s early!” 

 

“I know. C’mon, get dressed. We need to go get Sara.” She is already walking to her dresser and pulls out clean underwear. 

 

As she begins to dress, Oliver is pulling his own clothes back on. Before buttoning his jeans, he moves into her bathroom to relieve himself. When he comes out, Felicity moves into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. 

 

Once he is finished tying up his shoes, she comes out with her hair brushed into a sleek ponytail. She took out her contacts and had her glasses on. Still in her underwear she moves to her closet and grabs a pair of leggings. Once she’s pulled them on he watches her pull on a large oversized thin sweater that drops off one of her shoulders. She pulls on some Vans and looks at him. 

 

“What?” she asks. 

 

He shakes his head, “nothing. I just realized I enjoy watching you dress as much as I enjoy watching you undress.” 

 

She laughs and blows him a kiss as she walks by him, “come on, we’ll take my car. I have a car seat for Sara in my garage.”

 

Once they strap in the spare car seat, they get into the car. Oliver settles himself in the passenger seat. He leans into the corner, and watches her expertly maneuver her car out of the driveaway.  _ She looks so hot shifting gears, driving this car.  _

 

Felicity notices him looking at her. “What now?”

 

“You look sexy as fuck right now.” He shrugs.

 

“Shut up.” She smiles as she turns onto the main street. 

 

Oliver sits back, one arm on the back of the seat. He enjoys every moment spent with her, but right now he sees something between them. It’s building fast, building a foundation for something more solid to come. He knows what it is he wants, he just needs to make sure it’s what she wants too. He doesn’t want to push her into a relationship if she isn’t ready, he just wants to let her know he is. He wants to plant the seed and watch them grow. 

  
  


They arrive at the hospital and get to the maternity floor. Digg is in the lounge area as the elevators open, rocking Sara in his arms who has fallen asleep. His eyes grow big when he sees them both exit the elevators. 

 

Felicity’s immediately begins to rub his arm, “How’s Lyla?” 

 

“She’s okay, it’s not really bad, just scary. Even though she’s early, the doctor is positive this will be a successful labor.” Digg says softly not wanting to wake Sara. 

 

“Let’s us take Sara so you can get into the room with Lyla” Oliver reaches for Sara. 

 

Digg kisses the top of her head. “Thank you guys so much. I know that everything is going to go great, but seeing my wife in pain really trips me up.” 

 

“Completely understandable.” Felicity says as she rubs Sara’s back soothing her as she stirs in Oliver’s arms. She flops her head over and falls back asleep. 

 

Digg reaches for Felicity and hugs her tightly. “Thank you for coming. I appreciate you so much.” He kisses her cheek. 

 

Turning to Oliver, “thanks man.” He softly bumps his first against Oliver’s. 

 

“Call us later with an update.” Felicity says as he turns to make his way to Lyla’s suite. 

 

Together Felicity and Oliver make their way to her car, and carefully place Sara in the seat. 

 

“I’ll drive babe, you sit back there with Sara.” Oliver kisses her cheek. 

 

“Okay.” She slides in and he closes the door for her softly. 

 

On their drive to her place, she can’t help but feel a pang in her chest at the moment they are sharing together. It’s such a couple thing. Nothing she would have expected of Oliver eleven years ago. However now she can’t imagine he was ever the man he was then. Everything about who he is now just radiates confidence, strength, and kindness. The kind that says he would never hold her back, dull her shine, prevent her from accomplishing her goals. A true partner in life and love. 

 

_ Being in a relationship with him would be the kind I always yearned for. Could he be the man for me? This whole time, he was always the one? _

 

Felicity continues to ponder this as she softly rubs Sara’s little hand in hers while watching the cars pass them by. 

 

“You okay back there?” He asks making eye contact in the rearview mirror. 

 

_ He most definitely is.  _

 

“Yes, I am good.” She smiles and looks back out the window with a smile. 


	14. Chapter 13 - Beyond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver isn't sure why he's waiting to take things to the next step. Felicity is still trying to play it down, knowing she is only fooling herself. 
> 
> All of that thinking gets put on hold though...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Inspo:
> 
> Beyond - Leon Bridges  
> This Feeling - The Chainsmokers ft Kelsea Ballerini  
> Better Not - Louis The Child ft Wafia  
> Trip - Ella Mai  
> Swept Away - The XX

_ a week later… _

 

“So William tells me you have a new girlfriend.” 

 

Oliver laughs, leaning back in his chair holding a cup of coffee. “I am seeing someone, yes, but I don’t think we are that official yet.” 

 

Oliver looks into the screen, Samantha is sitting on her couch back in London. She’s drinking cup of tea, eyeing him over the cup. “Mmhmm, sure.” She grins. 

 

“Don’t get me wrong, I would love nothing more than to make this official. She is cautious and I can appreciate that.” He takes a sip. 

 

“Ah, she must’ve been hurt badly then?” Samantha places her cup down out of frame of the camera. 

 

“Yeah, and I really don’t know all the details other than what apparently made its way to the gossip pages, and the few things she has opened up about. He cheated on her, on top of making her put her dreams on hold while he advanced his political career.” 

 

Samantha shook her head, “I hate politicians.”

 

“It’s our mayor.” Samantha raises an eyebrow to that. 

 

“Really?” She scoffs, “why am I not surprised to hear he is politician. They’re the best cheats and liars. Master manipulators.” 

 

“Darling, who are you talking to?” a deep raspy voice sounds in the background. Samantha looks up and smiles at her husband. 

 

“I’m talking to Oliver.” She moves over as he comes to sit next to her. 

 

“Good morning Oliver,” her husband greets him as he leans back on the sofa. 

 

“Good evening, Jasper.” Oliver smiles. He really likes Jasper, he’s been an amazing husband to Samantha and an awesome stepfather to William. They immediately hit it off when Samantha introduced them. They formed a pretty good friendship and Oliver was thankful for that, because William is important to them all. 

 

“I couldn’t sleep, so I thought I’d give Oliver a call. I hope I didn’t wake you.” She leans against her husband. He is a tall man, looks oddly oversized for the small sofa she is on. His golden blonde hair and blue eyes made him look like he walked right out of a fairytale. Prince Charming come to life, she had once said to him. 

 

“No my love, you know I don’t sleep well when you aren’t near me.” He kisses her temple. “What’s the news out there Oliver?” He turns back to look at the camera. 

 

“We are discussing Oliver’s new girlfriend.” She answers with a devilish grin, Oliver’s cheeks redden. 

 

“Is that so? Great news, my friend!” He says to Oliver. 

 

“Thank you, I think.” Oliver is nervous about this discussion. “She’s not really my girlfriend yet. I hope she would like to be.” 

 

“What are you waiting for then, Oliver?” Jasper asks as he leans forward on his elbows.

 

Oliver looks out the window for a bit and then answers, “I don’t know.” 

 

“So who is the lucky lady?” Samantha asks. 

 

“Felicity Smoak.” he answers casually, but it’s their reaction that gives him pause. 

 

“ _ The  _ Felicity Smoak?” Jasper asks with wide eyes, then looks at his wife.

 

“Uhm, yes. I believe she is the only one. Why? You know her?” He turns his chair to lean closer into the computer monitor. 

 

“Who doesn’t know of Felicity Smoak? She is hashtag goals for a lot of women!” Samantha reaches for something. She sits back with a magazine in hand, flipping through pages. Then she stops on a page and folds the magazine back, and holds it up to the screen. 

 

Oliver leans closer and it’s a picture of his Felicity standing in line at the coffee shop they now call theirs, and she is looking down at her phone in her hand. She is wearing a blue dress, the same blue dress he met her in. Whoever took the picture obviously did so without her consent, and that bothers him, a lot. 

 

“What does it say about her?” he asks. 

 

Samantha pulls the magazine back and reads, “Miss Smoak, ever the fashionista, is spotted wearing Fendi while casually waiting in queue for a latte. Only this Tech Queen can rock Fendi while waiting amongst the peasants. Creating code for new security software perhaps? We love ONE Tech Goddess.”

 

Oliver chuckles, “ _ waiting amongst the peasants _ , really?” 

 

“These magazines are petty, what can I say?” Samantha laughs, “but she is popular here.” 

 

“I had no idea. I wonder if she knows?” He thinks about that for minute, “No probably not. She usually doesn’t pay attention to the gossip magazines.” 

 

“Either way man, what are you waiting for?” Jasper asks again. 

 

“Honestly I guess I was waiting for the right moment to ask her.” Oliver reaches for his cup again. 

 

“Well, I would have to say be spontaneous, and make it romantic. Not in the stereotypical way like with candles and all, but something that makes it meaningful and special for you both. Something she can hold on to.” Samantha suggests, she leans into her husband. “Jasper took me to the bookstore we met in, and when we walked to the aisle we met in, he pulled out the very book we both were looking for. On the cover was a sticky note asking me to be his girl.” She gets all weepy and smiles at him. 

 

Oliver grins, “smooth move, man.”

 

“What can I say? When you find the right woman, you have to act fast.” Jasper leans in to kiss her. 

 

“Okay you two, time to say goodbye.” He’s smiling at the pair. 

 

“Goodnight Oliver.” they say in unison. 

 

“I’ll make sure William calls you tomorrow.” He adds before clicking to end the call. 

 

He sits back in his seat staring out the window of his office towards Felicity’s building. After that little chat, he realizes he does want to make things official with Felicity. He wants her in his life. He wants to share everything with her. Before he was content with just his family, but now he wants her to be a part of those experiences too. 

 

_ What  _ are  _ you waiting for, man? _

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


_ Two weeks later… _

 

“Great class tonight everyone! Thanks for coming out! Remember tryouts for the music video are on Friday evening, so keeping practicing your moves and we will see those of you who signed up at seven pm sharp!” Sara is addressing her final dance class for the night, as everyone is gathering up their belongings. 

 

Felicity slides down against the wall, resting as she hangs a towel over her head. Tonight’s class was intense, but it felt good. Her muscles are twitching, her toes curled, and her body feels loose. She looks down at her phone and sees a text from Oliver, she smiles as she swipes to open her phone. 

 

Oliver: I’m watching your dance video again *drooling emoji*

 

Felicity laughs quietly to herself, ever since he got a hold of that video he watches it all the time when they can’t be together. 

 

Getting a thought in her head she writes,  _ maybe it’s time I send you a video of just me for your private viewing.  _

 

She hits send and waits while she knows he probably just sat straight up like he always does when he gets excited. Over the last couple of months she’s learned a lot more about him. Learning his quirks, his likes and dislikes, when he’s lost in thought, or when he’s annoyed, when he is happy, or her favorite- when he’s excited. 

 

Oliver: are you serious?

Felicity: I am. 

 

His responses are immediate she can’t help but giggle at his eagerness. 

 

Oliver: I mean, you don’t have to, but if you did that I would cherish and safeguard that with my life. 

 

Felicity laughs out loud this time and shakes her head and texts back.

 

Felicity: I’ll surprise you _.  _

 

She watches as the little bubbles move indicating he’s typing, knowing he’s probably trying to figure out the best way to respond. So she quickly types back. 

 

Felicity: it’ll be totally be NSFW.

 

His bubbles disappear, then reappear, and she grins waiting for his reply. 

 

Oliver: You’re seriously the coolest, and sexiest, woman in the world. *heart emoji* 

Felicity: LOL Class is over, just waiting on Sara. I’ll call you when I get home. *kiss emoji*

 

Felicity tucks her phone in her gym bag, and stands up pulling the towel around her neck. Today she is wearing black leggings and an oversized tank top. She pulls on a hoodie that once belonged to Adrian and realizes she probably should consider tossing it. It sucks because it’s comfy and she hasn’t found another one like it. Most of the time she doesn’t even think about it being his, she took it over from him so long ago. 

 

“Ready?” Sara saunters up to her, her gym bag strapped across her body. 

 

“Yeah, let’s go.” Felicity wraps her arms through Sara’s and they head out, while others are filing in for the next class with another choreographer. 

 

“I saw you smiling while texting, you two are like teenagers.” Sara smiles, poking her finger gently into Felicity’s cheek. “It’s really cute.” 

 

Felicity laughs, “I dunno if teenagers do the things we do, but sure.” 

 

“Well maybe not all teenagers, but most of them.” Sara says with a shrug. When they get to Felicity’s car, Sara slides in through the driver side, never using the passenger side door. 

 

“So are you and Oliver official yet?” She says miming air quotes.

 

Felicity sits behind the wheel, as she buckles her seatbelt she looks over at Sara, “is that even a thing people do anymore?” 

 

“What?” Sara fastens her belt, pulling her phone out to answer a text. 

 

“People making their relationships official. Like, do they still put it on social media to confirm it?” Felicity laughs as she shifts into reverse and pulls out of the parking space. 

 

“Honestly I don’t know because I haven’t been in a relationship in a long ass while to say.” Sara laughs, then holds up her phone. 

 

Felicity eyes her phone and she pushes at her hand, “Who’s boobs are those?!”

 

Sara grins, “I am not sure, but I think they’re Juice Girl’s.” 

 

“Oh geez Sara, you are worse than a man.” Felicity says with humor, knowing that Sara never leads them on. She is always honest that she is out to have fun, not settle down with anyone. Lately though she is always with Ava, the one she met at Dinah’s party, a lot. “What will Ava think?”

 

Sara shrugs, “Ava will laugh and then probably remind me how spectacular hers are, and then we will forget about the text.” Sara grins and deletes the text, “and blocked.”

 

“Hmmm so you’re blocking women now? Must be getting serious with Ava.” Felicity turns her car on the highway, making her way towards Sara’s place. 

 

“Am I? Or am I just blocking the ones who don’t get the point?” Sara asks, but Felicity knows its more to herself because she’s never been serious about anyone. 

 

“Uh huh.” Felicity doesn’t buy it. 

 

“So, back to you and Oliver,” she says steering the conversation away from her. “When is it going to happen?” 

 

“I don’t know. I mean it’s not something we ever really talked about. We kind of just fell into this unspoken understanding between us.” Felicity exits the highway. 

 

“So that means he is dating other women and you are dating other men?” Sara asks, Felicity missing the devilish grin Sara has in the dark interior. 

 

Felicity’s brows furrow in thought. 

_ Is he dating other women?  _

_ No, when would he have the time?  _

_ Between work, William, and when we see each other he’d not have time for other women. _

_ Shit, what if he is talking to other women though?  _

_ No way, this can’t be happening.  _

 

“So?” Sara pushes further. 

 

“I don’t know.” Felicity looks at Sara, then turns back to the road. 

 

Sara lets out a loud laugh, “You are so gullible my friend!” 

 

“What? Why?” Felicity turns her head towards Sara, but her eyes still on the road. 

 

“Oliver is so hot for you, and honestly I think the guy just might be falling in love with you.” Sara leans back in her seat, putting her sock covered feet on the dashboard. 

 

“No, he can’t be. Can he?” Felicity asks a bit of a high pitched voice. 

 

“Hold please,” Sara says as she swipes open her phone. She taps and puts the phone on speaker. 

 

Iris’ soft tired voice comes through, “Hey babe.” 

 

“Hey, Felicity is here with me and I told her how I think Oliver might be falling in love with her. She doesn’t believe me.” Sara grins, holding the phone up so they can both hear Iris. 

 

“Felicity, girl, seriously? That man is IN love with you. The way he looks at you, it’s all over his face.” Iris’ chuckle is a soft throaty sound, then she lets out a loud hacking cough.

 

“First of all, how are you feeling?” Felicity asks. 

 

“Bronchitis can go suck big hairy balls. I hate being sick! But at least I have the option to work from home.” Her voice is scratchy sounding. 

 

“Do you need anything?” Sara asks. 

 

“No, my dad and Wally brought over soup and lots of decaf tea options for me with honey and lemon. I should be okay for the next hundred years.” She laughs again, then starts coughing. Once she’s comes back to phone, she says “Felicity, in all seriousness I really feel he is falling in love with you. I think you are with him too.” 

 

“Agreed. Oliver lights you up when he is around. You two are so good together and you both just seems to energize each other. You all have fallen into this relaxed but absolutely sweet way of being around each other.” Sara smiles softly in the dark at the memories of when they all have been witnesses to their interactions. 

 

“It’s too soon for love, right?” Felicity asks quietly. 

 

“Girl there is no time limit when it comes to love. Your heart wants what it wants, and I am pretty sure his wants yours.” Iris says with a soft voice. 

 

“Felicity, we haven’t seen you so happy. Even during the happiest times with Adrian, you weren’t this happy.” Sara leans her head towards Felicity. 

 

“Exactly.” Iris agrees. 

 

Felicity pulls up to Sara’s building, and stops in the drop off spot in front of the building. 

 

“But isn’t this just because we are in the getting to know each other phase, the phase that you always seem giddy in?” Felicity debates, because her brain and heart are fighting each other. 

 

“Nah girl, this is straight up falling on your ass in the mud love.” Iris coughs out a laugh. 

 

“How is that a good thing?” Sara asks confused. 

 

“I think what Iris means that it’s like that  _ oh shit  _ moment you least expect, like stepping into a puddle of mud. It’s something you avoid, but then it happens.” Felicity laughs at Sara’s reaction, her face scrunched up. 

 

“Exactly, and falling in love when you don’t want to is like falling ass down in the mud.” Iris adds to the theory. 

 

“Ooh.” Sara is suddenly quiet. 

 

“I think Sara might be in the same boat I am.” Felicity says to Iris. 

 

“Ava? Oh yeah, our girl is headed down face first in this case. Ava is everything Sara needs and wants.” Iris laughs, again choking on a cough. 

 

“Shut up butthead.” Sara says pulling her phone to her face, “just kidding, I love you. But I am not falling in love!” 

 

Felicity looks out the window smiling, Iris has had more chances to be around Ava and she is pretty good about reading people. 

 

“Ladies, between the three of us, I think we are all screwed.” Iris quips, Sara and Felicity look at each other than the phone and mouth  _ fuck.  _  Iris has been talking to a cop that works with her dad, and she seems really into him. 

 

All three women are now wrapped up in people and it’s first a for them all. The three women have rarely all been in relationships at the same time, and now together they will be taking a whole new journey on their friendship. 

 

“Well ladies, looks like we will need to have a wine and ice cream night and really dig deep into our feelings, but it’s going to need to wait until I am a hundred percent.” Iris coughs and then says goodbye. 

 

Sara looks over at Felicity, “don’t be afraid to let your heart love him. I really believe that he is the guy for you.” 

 

Sara leans over and hugs Felicity tightly before hopping out of the car waving goodbye as she enters through the main doors to her apartment building. 

 

Felicity spends the rest of her drive home deep in thought. Smiling she can’t help but believe that her heart is reading this right. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey Beautiful” Oliver says as Felicity’s face appears on his phone. He leans back against his headboard, having muted the tv. 

 

“Hey yourself Handsome.” Felicity smiles, leaning back against her own headboard, holding her phone on her bent knees for support. 

 

“How was dance class?” He looks her over through the screen, noticing she is wearing one of her thin purple cotton nightgowns with the thin spaghetti straps. The kind he likes to slide down her arms and pull down exposing her breasts to him. He swallows hard, and tries to steer his brain to what she is saying. 

 

“...and we got our asses handed to us because of it.” Felicity finishes saying, but he missed it. 

 

Oliver gives her a guilty look, then decides to confess. “I have a confession.” 

 

She tilts her head, “uhm okay?”

 

Oliver gives her a soft smile, “I missed everything you just said because I was fantasizing about your nipples.” 

 

Felicity lets a throaty chuckle. “Is that right?” 

 

“Uh huh, I am sorry but I can’t help it when you wear those strappy tanks and nightgowns, my brain literally shorts out.” He gives her a goofy grin, then looks down into his lap, “Yep, and the other brain kicks in.” 

 

Felicity leans forward now, “is that right?” 

 

“Yeah,” his voice is deeper now, noticing how her gown plunges down more now that she is leaning forward. 

 

“Show me.” She commands. 

 

Oliver immediately dips the phone, switching the camera view, down to show her the tent forming under the sheet. 

 

“I like that.” She says, “show me more.” 

 

Oliver grins, the camera on his crotch still, “naughty girl” he says. 

 

He moves the sheet off, and his thick erection has pushed through the opening of his boxers. Felicity lets out a soft moan, he feels himself getting harder. She has an effect on him he can not comprehend, but he gave up trying to. 

 

“Oliver?” 

 

“Felicity?” He switches the view back to his face.

 

“I want you to touch yourself, so I can watch.” She bites her bottom lip, letting it pull through her teeth. 

 

“You’re very naughty,” he teases. He grips himself, stroking slowing, wishing it was her mouth or wet hot pussy. 

 

“I want to see how you fuck your hand when you are alone thinking of me sucking on you.” Her voice deepens, he can’t help but groan at her dirty talk. 

 

“As you wish.” He switches the view so she can see him wrapping his hand tight around his hard cock. He starts to slide his fist up and down, his thumb rubbing the head, spreading the bead of moisture. He lets out a soft moan, watching her lick her lips. 

 

“Yeah, just like that baby.” Felicity pushes him on. “What are you thinking?” 

 

He struggles to speak, “your mouth, the way you flatten your tongue against it. How you like to suck on it, the way your cheeks hollow out when you do.” 

 

“I am so wet for you Oliver” he watches her closely as she slides her hand between her legs. 

 

“Baby, I need to see you. Show me how you fuck yourself while you think of me.” He says, his dick is so hard, his balls straining for release. 

 

Felicity grins, and just as she is about to show him, there is a knock at his door, “Dad?”. 

 

“Fuck.” Oliver hisses, “hold on baby girl.” He whispers as he covers himself with the sheet and then a pillow over his erection.

 

“Yeah buddy?” Oliver calls out. 

 

William opens his door slowly, “Dad, I don’t feel good. My stomach hurts, a lot.” 

 

Oliver takes a deep breath, “do you think you need to throw up?” 

 

William nods but then his eyes grow huge and he runs to Oliver’s bathroom, then he hears it- the projectile vomit. Oliver’s eyes close and his head hangs. 

 

“I’m coming son.” Oliver’s picks up his phone and looks at Felicity, “Sorry baby.” 

 

“No it’s okay! Go take care of him. I’ll see you tomorrow.” She blows him kiss, and ends the call. At least his dick deflated enough for him to leave the bed. 

 

He heads to the bathroom and sees that William managed to get most of it in the toilet.  _ This is going to be long night,  _ he thinks. 

 

He moves behind William and rubs his back, “just let it all out buddy. Don’t hold back or it makes it worse ok?” 

 

William shakes his head and lets out more. Oliver sits on the edge of the tub and leans forward rubbing William’s back. He feels his son’s forehead when he sits up, he has a bit of a fever. 

 

“What’s wrong with me?” William asks with a whine. 

 

Figuring that it’s not food poisoning because they ate the same thing, he answers, “I think you have the stomach flu, kiddo.” 

 

“I don’t want it, dad!” Williams cries out, then bends over the toilet again. 

 

“I know buddy, I know.” He stands up, “I’m gonna call Uncle Tommy to bring me some medicine for your fever, I don’t want to leave you alone.” 

 

“Okay.” William’s pitiful voice breaks Oliver’s heart. 

 

Oliver reaches for his phone and dials Tommy. 

 

Immediately Tommy picks up, “Hey man, whats up?” 

 

“Hey are you home?” Oliver asks. 

 

“No, I was on my way to the bar. Meeting this chick there.” Tommy laughs, “I forgot her name, but I don’t think it’ll matter.” 

 

“Oh geez Tommy. Well okay then…” Oliver trails off. He really doesn’t want to leave William alone to run to the drugstore. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Tommy asks now with no laughter. 

 

“William has the stomach flu. I need some fever reducer for kids and a few other things for him, but I didn’t wanna leave him alone.” Oliver explains. 

 

“Oh shit! Poor guy. Look, don’t worry. I will head over to the drugstore now. Text me a list of what you need. I have her number still in my texts, I will tell her I can’t meet her tonight.” Tommy says, suddenly the playboy Tommy gone, and being the serious uncle he always is comes forward. 

 

“You don’t have to do that, Tommy.” Oliver smiles, he knows Tommy’s love for William has no boundaries. He will always drop anything for him. 

 

“Yes I do. I am here for you brother. I promised you that together we would take care of William, I meant it. Be there in a bit.” Tommy hangs up. 

 

Oliver grins as he texts a list to Tommy of what he needs for William. Then he adds one last thing. 

 

Oliver: p.s. You are going to be an awesome dad one day. 

 

“Dad? I think I’m done.” William calls from the bathroom. 

  
Oliver puts his phone down and makes his way into the bathroom. He helps a weak William stand up, then wash his face off and brush his teeth.  _  Note to self, throw away the toothbrush.  _  Then he moves William to his bed, placing a trash can by him on the ground. 

 

“I’m sorry dad.” William says with teary eyes.

 

Oliver sits down next to him, ruffling his hair, “sorry for what?” 

 

“I threw up all over your bathroom and you have to clean it.” 

 

“William, I am your dad. It’s my job to take care of you, even when you’re all gross and sick.” He winks at him and William laughs. 

 

Oliver gets up and looks at his bathroom,  _ yup long night.  _

  
  


* * *

 

 

_ Three days later… _

 

“Don’t come in here!” Oliver yells from his bathroom, feeling like absolute shit. 

 

Felicity is standing by his closed bathroom door, William sitting on his dad’s bed. 

 

“Did I get my dad sick?” He has a worried look when he asks Felicity. 

 

“Gastroenteritis is contagious, but it’s not your fault William. You got it from someone who was out and about sick, then passed it on to you. It’s just the way these viruses work.” She leans her head against the door, “Oliver, let me in.” 

 

Oliver is vomiting what he feels like is every organ in his body. He was so careful to wash his hands to keep from catching the bug, but he’s not that lucky. And having Felicity here to witness it is embarrassing as all hell to him. 

 

“No, I’ll be okay. Just let me do this alone. Please?” Oliver retches some more, at this point there is nothing left in his body. 

 

“He’s going to be okay, right?” William gives another worried look to Felicity. 

 

“He will be, I promise.” Felicity smiles as she heads over to William. “C’mon, let’s give your dad his privacy.” 

 

William stands up as Felicity pats his shoulder, they head to the living room. Just as William gets settled on the sofa, Tommy walks through the front door looking a little green. 

 

“Oh crap…” Felicity watches as Tommy flies to the guest bathroom. 

 

“I got Uncle Tommy sick too?!” William’s concern intensifies. 

 

“I think we need to call in some reinforcements.” Felicity turns to watch the guest bathroom door slam shut and hears Tommy become sick. 

 

Felicity texts her EA Jasmine to let her know she isn’t going to make it back from lunch. 

 

Jasmine: Everything okay? 

Felicity: Yeah, apparently the stomach flu is going around, I am currently helping one get better, while two more are getting sick. I can’t leave them alone. 

 

Felicity thinks about it then adds to the thread of texts. 

 

Felicity: You know how men get when they get sick. 

Jasmine: I sure do lol. If you want I can bring by some ginger tea. It’s great for settling stomachs, especially when recovering from the stomach flu. 

Felicity: Really? That would be great, but you don’t have to do that. 

Jasmine: It’s no trouble. There is a tea shop I frequent and they have organic tea that is better than anything you find in the stores. 

Felicity: You’re a lifesaver! Thank you so much. 

Jasmine: Anytime, Felicity. 

 

Felicity smiles, Jasmine is a godsend and she doesn’t know how she ever managed without her. She sends her location and then makes sure William is doing okay. She then heads to Oliver’s room to check on him. He has the door open, is leaning over the sink as he brushes his teeth. 

 

She moves behind him and rubs his back, “Are you feeling a little better babe?”

 

He just nods his head, so she tells him how Tommy came over and how he is apparently sick too. 

 

“Figures.” He says shaking his head. Tommy has a tendency to come to his place anytime he gets sick. Always resulting in Oliver playing nurse because Tommy absolutely can’t handle being sick. 

 

“Jasmine is coming by later to bring some ginger tea she says will help your stomachs.” Felicity moves to his bed and pulls back the covers, Oliver slips into the bed. 

 

“She doesn’t have to do that.” He says, snuggling under the covers to ward of the chills. 

 

“She knows, but she is a really good person who just seems like she is also very nurturing. So I don’t think a bulldozer could stop her from helping.” Felicity laughs, and runs her hand over Oliver’s forehead. “Your fever isn’t so bad, but we should get you to try and swallow down some water and acetaminophin.” 

 

“I will, just let me get past this nauseating feeling.” he turns his face into her hand. 

 

“Let me go make sure Tommy is still alive. I’ll be right back.” She moves into kiss him, but thinks twice about it. 

 

Oliver’s eyes are closed, so she makes her way to the guest bathroom and knocks, “Tommy?” She hears a groan, then he retches. “Okay, I’ll come check on you in a bit.”

 

William is standing in the hall, “Felicity, I’m sleepy. I am going to my bed.” 

 

Felicity walks with him to his room, once he is settled in his bed he falls asleep right away. She closes his door. She looks up and down the hall, “Well this is going to be fun.” 

 

Felicity finds Oliver asleep, so she begins looking for extra pillows and blankets to put out for Tommy on the sofa. He shuffles out of the bathroom, and heads straight to the sofa without a word, flopping on it. 

 

“You all are really going to test me aren’t you?” Felicity smiles down at Tommy from behind the sofa. 

 

“Yep, this is how we test the women we want to marry, don’t you know.” Tommy says groggily. 

 

Felicity’s brows furrow together, “what?”

 

“You know, to see if she will baby us like we want or if she will run for the hills.” Tommy rolls over, facing the back of the sofa. “You pass with flying colors. Although I know Oliver is marrying you no matter what.” 

 

Felicity goes still, and watches as Tommy’s eyes flutter closed. After a few moments, she absently covers Tommy with a blanket and moves to lean back against the kitchen counter.  _ He wants to marry me?  _

 

Felicity: I am taking care of three sick men. One of them in his sick stupor revealed Oliver wants to marry me!

 

Felicity watches as the bubbles form on her phone screen. 

 

Sara: I KNEW IT!

Iris: Yep, we called it!

 

Felicity shakes her head and isn’t surprised at all.  _ Well, guess that’s that. We are a couple. _

 

 

* * *

 

 

Felicity opens the door to Oliver’s apartment, though by the sheer size of it it could be called a house. Jasmine is making her way off the elevator and heading to the door. She is holding a small boutique style bag in her hand, and large handled brown paper bag in the other. 

 

“You’re an angel, Jasmine.” Felicity says as Jasmine walks in smiling. 

 

Softly, Jasmine whispers, “I know what it’s like dealing with stomach flu riddled men.” 

 

Felicity laughs, then stops thinking about how she knows Jasmine isn’t married. 

 

As if Jasmine reads her mind, “I grew up with three brothers. My mom and I often had to play nurse to them.” 

 

“Ah okay.” Felicity smiles. She leads the way into the living room. Jasmine sees a body on the sofa and looks at Felicity questioningly. 

 

“That’s Tommy Merlyn, Oliver’s best friend. He apparently caught it too. He makes three.” Felicity chuckles quietly. 

 

Jasmine sees the back of a dark head, face towards the back of the sofa, covered under two blankets. He is deep in sleep, by the sound of the light snoring. 

 

Jasmine moves to the kitchen counter, she pulls out a tin containing the tea. Then out of the brown bag she pulls out lemons, Be Free Honee, rice, and a large container of ready to eat soup. 

 

Pointing to the Honee, Jasmine explains “this isn’t real honey, but it tastes similar to it, made from apples. I find it just makes ginger tea taste better than honey.” Pointing to the rice and soup, “cook the rice in the broth. It’ll help their empty stomachs, and the bone broth is homemade from a deli near my home. It’s amazing.” 

 

“Wow, you thought of everything!” Felicity quietly exclaims. 

 

“Like I said, I got to be a pro at this. My brothers were always sick.” She smiles, then pulls out a couple of tea infusers. “The tea is a ginger mint blend, but it’s loose leaf so I wasn’t sure if Mr. Queen would have infusers.”

 

“Yeah, I am not sure either.” Felicity is holding the tea tin, reading the label. It looks handmade, but very cute and professional. “Is this a local brand?” 

 

“Yes, I know the owner. She is wonderful and always has all the remedies for anything that ails you.” Jasmine smiles. 

 

“Felicity?” Oliver calls from his room. 

 

“I’ll be right back.” Felicity places the tin down and makes her way to his room. 

 

Jasmine begins to help out by preparing the infusers. She looks to see if there is a tea kettle, and she finds and electric kettle. Filling it with water, she sets about three mugs. Only having the two infusers, she finds coffee filters and fashions a tea bag out of it using kitchen twine she found in a drawer. She isn’t paying attention to the head that’s popped up as she is moving about in the kitchen so she is startled when she turns around and find a pair of eyes watching her from over the back of the sofa. 

 

“Oh shit!” She jumps and then leans against the counter to steady herself. 

 

“Who are you?” Tommy asks drowsily, seeing this absolutely gorgeous blonde in the kitchen. “Am I hallucinating?” 

 

“No, Mr. Merlyn, I am Jasmine, Felicity’s assistant. I just came by to bring her a few things so she can make you all more comfortable while battling the stomach flu.”

 

Tommy blinks rapidly, trying to make sense of it. He feels so bad, but he can’t deny that he is instantly attracted to this woman. However with the way he is feeling, his smooth pickup lines are out of service right now. 

 

“Thank you.” He finally offers. 

 

“Oh hey Tommy, I hope we didn’t wake you.” Felicity says coming back into the main living area. 

 

“No, I just woke up because I was cold. But I am covered. Then I heard her,” he points to Jasmine, “and I thought I must be dreaming.” 

 

Felicity grins, “No Tommy, you aren’t dreaming.” 

 

“Yeah, that’s what she said too, but I don’t think she is real. She can’t be. No one looks that beautiful.” He thinks about it, “no offense Felicity.” 

 

Felicity laughs, “None taken, Tommy.” She looks over at Jasmine who is trying to busy herself while hiding her blush.  _ Hmmm… _ she thinks to herself. 

 

“Okay well everything is ready for you, Felicity.” Jasmine moves the mug with a homemade tea bag in it, “I made this so you can make all three teas at once.” 

 

“Oh wow, thank you Jasmine.” Felicity examines the homemade tea bag. 

 

“Well I better get going.” Jasmine says as she looks at her phone that she’s pulled out of the pocket of her trousers, “I am meeting with a friend.” 

 

“Thanks again for helping me out, you’re amazing.” Felicity hugs her. 

 

“Anytime.” Jasmine moves past the sofa, Tommy quietly watching her, “Hope you feel better soon, Mr. Merlyn.” 

 

“Thank you, Jasmine.” He says as he watches her leave. 

 

Felicity is grinning from ear to ear. She pulls her phone out texting Sara and Iris. 

 

Felicity: I think I just found THE perfect woman for Tommy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter I really wasn't sure if I wanted to add it. It's definitely a filler chapter, but I love the everyday normal stuff that happens in this chapter. The way I imagine single parents juggle dating and kids. (I am not a parent.) I also wanted to incorporate some of my blooming ideas for a epilogue for this story that will take on a life of it's own. I love creating original characters, and sometimes fanfic can take away from that. However I still try to add in some supporting characters, for fun. But I am starting to get really obsessed with Jasmine's story as it takes shape in my mind. I can't help it. 
> 
> I know some people will be a little confused, but I am not just a fanfic writer. I am, and always will be, a fiction writer. With that said, I do hope you enjoyed this little detour and taking a gander at regular non-romantic life for Olicity. LOL 
> 
> Thanks again to everyone for all the amazing support! You rock my socks!


	15. Chapter 14 - Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night... their first official date. Fingers crossed nothing goes wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Inspo:
> 
> Beautiful - Bazzi ft Camila Cabello  
> I Need Your Body - Brooke Bentham  
> Ne ver Be the Same - Camila Cabello  
> Here Tonight - Brett Young

Oliver is looking at himself in the mirror, checking over what he had chosen to wear tonight for their date. A date he is going to use to make things official with Felicity. He felt silly being nervous, especially after last week. 

 

Felicity had taken care of William, Tommy, and him while risking getting sick herself. Like a natural, she handled all three of them as she sat at his dining room table working. Not once did she complain, attempt to make an excuse to leave. She stuck it out, then when he and Tommy pushed their boundaries with their neediness, she would just laugh it off and continued to take care of them. 

 

William had expressed to him the night she left, “I wish she could stay always, dad.” Oliver couldn’t say he wished for the same thing out loud, knowing that was moving much faster than she may want to. If he knew she would be willing, he’d have moved her in right then. Felicity brought a lightness to their atmosphere. The kind only a woman like her could bring. She made home feel like home. 

 

Her EA Jasmine had visited a couple more times to bring papers for her to sign and anything else Felicity requested. His own EA had dropped by a couple of times for the same reason. Jasmine and Erik had met in the elevator and when they had come into the apartment, they both looked like they were conspiring something with mischievous looks on their faces. He also thought it was just because he was hallucinating from fever. 

 

What he knows he did see was the way Tommy would puff up when Jasmine would walk into the apartment. Though Tommy only made passing comments about her being pretty, Oliver recognized something else- interest. Not the usual  _ I want to fuck your brains out  _ interest, but the way Tommy looked at people when he was truly interested in what they had to say. 

 

Oliver and Felicity didn’t hold back teasing him about it either. He would flip them off and crawl back under the blankets. 

 

“Dad?” William walks into his room. 

 

“Yeah?” Oliver is finishing tying his tie. 

 

William walks over to stand next to him at the full length mirror on the wall in the walk-in closet, “are you wearing that?” 

 

Oliver looks at his son in the mirror. “What’s wrong with a tie?” 

 

“It’s too formal.” William scrunches his face and then looks directly up at his dad. 

 

Oliver looks back at himself in the mirror and examines his attire again.  _ Maybe a tie is too formal. _

 

“Jasper doesn’t wear ties when he takes mom out for dates. He said it’s for formal situations, but that dates with mom are relaxed and enjoyable.” William nods his head, happy with relaying that fashion tip to his dad. 

 

Oliver chuckles, “well then, I guess I am not wearing a tie.” Oliver unties it and slips it from around his neck and rolls it up to place in the drawer filled with different ties and his cufflinks. 

 

He turns to William, “How does this look then, Tim Gunn?” 

 

“Who?” William asks with a confused look. 

 

Oliver shakes his head, laughing he says “nevermind buddy.” 

 

William shrugs, “ Whatever.” Then he looks him over and gives him a thumbs up. 

 

Oliver smiles and turns out of the closet, William following. He heads to the living room and pulls his phone out of his pocket to check the time. Tommy is coming over to stay with William while he went out with Felicity. He still had some time before leaving, so he went to sit at the dining table and opens his laptop to check a few emails. William jumping over the back of the sofa and landing on it with a bounce while he turns the tv on. 

 

He sees and email from Thea, but it’s her work email rather than personal. 

 

To: Oliver Queen

From: Queen Gallery

Thea Queen

 

Subject: New Venture

 

Oliver, 

I wanted to get your advice on something new that has been proposed to me. I met someone who is interested in franchising my gallery, in San Francisco. He is a brilliant curator of art and has amazing recommendations from many gallery owners throughout Europe. I have attached the proposal so you can view at your leisure. Get back to me when you can. 

 

Thanks, 

Thea

  
  
  


Oliver wasn’t sure what this was about, Thea never expressed any interest in opening other galleries. She had always wanted to just keep to Star City, giving back to her community. And in San Francisco? The amount of galleries there would make it a highly competitive business, and considering Thea opted for adjoining her gallery with her nonprofit work, he wasn’t understanding why her mind changed. 

 

Before he got too lost in thought, his front door open. They hear Tommy whistling as he is making his way down the small hall to the main living area. He is carrying two pizza boxes and a six pack of Ginger Ales.  

 

“Hi Uncle Tommy.” William says without really looking at him, his eyes glued to Christian Bale as Batman on the screen. 

 

“Hey kiddo.” Tommy makes his way to the kitchen putting the pizzas down on the counter and the cans in the fridge. 

 

“Feeling better?” Oliver asks Tommy. 

 

“Yeah man, and all I can think about is eating pizza.” He laughs as he leans on the counter. “Ready for tonight?” 

 

“Yeah, even though I am nervous, but I think it’s just excitement.” 

 

“No doubt, this is a big step for you.” Tommy moves to go sit at the table. He crosses his legs leaning back, “But it’s the right step for you.” 

 

“Yeah, I know. I don’t know why I’ve waited so long. I guess I just thought maybe it was understood we were an item. But the more I think about it, we never really discussed it.” Oliver sits back in his own chair. 

 

“Yeah, I mean what if she is dating other men because she doesn’t think you are serious about you two?” Tommy expresses with a flick of his wrist, Oliver missing the teasing grin on Tommy’s face. 

 

“Do you think she’s seeing other men?” Oliver looks down at the blank space on the table. “Would she do that?” 

 

“Probably.” William throws out from the sofa. 

 

“No comments from the Peanut Gallery, thank you very much.” Oliver says and William giggles. 

 

“I’m not saying she is, but it’s not like she doesn’t have a reason to not date other men.” Tommy whispers, “or sleep with other men if that’s what she wants.” 

 

Oliver suddenly feels the sharp pang of jealousy hit his chest. He is not by nature a jealous or possessive man, but suddenly all those emotions have him wanting to shout,  _ Mine! Mine! Mine!  _   The thought of another man getting to kiss, touch, feel her the way he does makes something in him growl out loud. He is snapped out of his thoughts when Tommy laughs. 

 

“Easy there boy.” Tommy holds his hands up, still laughing. 

 

Oliver at this point can’t take back his reaction, so he stands up and straightens himself out. “I gotta go now.” He heads towards the sofa and ruffles William’s hair, “Behave yourself with Uncle Tommy.” 

 

“More like Uncle Tommy needs to behave himself.” William says looking back at Tommy with accusing eyes. 

 

“Hey now! I am always on my best behavior with you around.” Tommy winks at William. 

 

“Just don’t burn down the building. Can you two manage that?” Oliver asks before he moves again. 

 

William and Tommy look at each other and say in unison, “of course.” 

 

When they hear the door close behind Oliver, William looks at Tommy, “He’s got it bad for her huh?” 

 

Tommy grins as he walks to the sofa with pizzas in hand, and two cans of Ginger Ale on top of the boxes. “He sure does.” 

  
  


* * *

 

 

Felicity opens her door to Oliver and before she can say or do anything, he is sweeping in closing the door behind them with his foot. He quickly wraps his arm around her waist lifting her, she instinctively wraps her legs around his waist, her heels digging into the back of his thighs. He slams her back against the door and his lips attack hers. 

 

She lets out a shocked yelp that melts into a moan, opening her mouth to his invading tongue. Oliver’s grip on her is tight, possessive and she likes it. A lot. His mouth is claiming hers, his body pressing into her, she is melting into him. She tightens her hold around his neck, kissing him back with just as much fervor. 

 

He sucks her tongue into his mouth, teeth scraping as he releases. Felicity bucks against him, feeling his hard abs against her now heated center. She gasps, their mouths separating, Oliver letting his lips trail down to her neck. He nips the delicate skin just above her clavicle, exploring the skin exposed by the open neck of her romper she is wearing for tonight’s date. 

 

Oliver’s scruffy chin rubs against her soft skin as he his tongue slips into her bra, searching for her nipple. When his tongue finds it, she claws into the back of his neck. He growls when he feels it tighten into a hard bud, and she knows if he had better access he’d be biting into it, softly, teasing the invisible line that leads straight to her clit.

 

“ _ Oliver”  _ she gasps and feels his smiles against her skin. She claws her fingers into his hair and fisting tightly, pulling his head back to look at him. 

 

He has a sexy tilt to his smile, searching her face, knowing he sees her arousal in her heavily lidded eyes. 

 

“Hi” she smiles through heavy pants. 

 

“Hi.” Oliver’s licks his bottom lip, softly and slowly. 

 

“I could get use to greetings like that.” She smiles as her legs slowly slide down his body, her black strappy heels with leather fringe around the ankle landing softly on the floor. She wanted to look perfect for him tonight. This is going to be their first real date. Not a lunch date or a coffee date, but a real pick-you-up-open-the-car-door kinda of date. 

 

Oliver was looking down into her eyes, she wasn’t wearing her glasses tonight and her eyes reminded him of shimmery sea glass. He knew at the moment, he didn’t need a special night out to ask her what he wanted. Everything he had planned went right out the door before he closed it and claimed her the way he did. 

 

“Felicity,” he took a deep breath. 

 

“Oliver?” she answers with a smile. 

 

“I am not even sure how I am suppose to ask this, I have never been good with words.” Felicity raises an eyebrow, knowing she enjoyed his dirty talk, he grins, “Well with romantic words.” He grins and dips in to lay a quick kiss on her lips. 

 

“Okay.” She looks back into his eyes, searching them for whatever it is he is trying to say. 

 

Oliver takes a deep breath, and he lets the words tumble out, “I want you to be mine. I want to be yours. I want us,” he points between them, “to be a real couple. I want to know that you aren’t considering dating other men.” He frowns,  _ did that sound controlling?  _

 

At his worried look, Felicity places her hand on his face, gently stroking. 

 

“What I am trying to say is I want us to be officially a couple.” He immediately closes his mouth, pressing his lips tightly together. His eyes full of anxious worry. 

 

Felicity had a feeling this was going to happen tonight and honestly the way it did couldn’t have been more perfect.  _ What better way for him to ask me than to claim me for his own?  _ The way he greeted  her was perfect, it made her feel sexy and wanted. She wraps her hands into the lapels of his jacket and pulls him for a kiss. 

 

She presses her lips hard against his, just letting their lips remember each other. She pulls back and looks deep into his eyes, “I want to be yours, and for you to be mine.” 

 

Oliver let’s out the breath he was holding in and breathes with a sigh of relief. 

 

“Because honestly the thought of you with another woman had my claws out and ready for a bloody fight.” She says without the slightest bit of humor. 

 

Oliver lets out a hard laugh and leans in to kiss her again, this time with a gentleness. “If only you knew the million of violent ways I conjured up to hurt a man who would dare touch you.” 

 

Felicity leans against Oliver’s chest, looking up at him. “I want to hear about those ways…” she nips at his chin, “in bed while you make me yours.” 

 

Oliver’s eyebrows raise to meet his hairline almost, “you want it rough?” 

 

“Only with you,” she says, but then she turns and with a bump of her ass into his crotch, she says “after we eat, because I am starving.”

 

Oliver laughs and he reaches to pull the door open, “then by all means.” 

  
  


* * *

 

 

 

They walk into one his favorite restaurants, it’s located in the part of town that the locals call Chinatown. The restaurant is owned by a local family that immigrated to the States, wanting a better life for themselves. He knew Felicity would appreciate the place just as he does. 

 

The restaurant is decorated with blonde wood dining tables and chairs, the corners of the restaurant has vibrant plant life reaching to the ceiling in colorful planters. The main wall of the restaurant has a very real mural of Bamboo and jungle scenery with the image of a panda. It may seems kitschy to some, but Oliver loves it. 

 

They are seated at a table near a corner that gives them some privacy from being too close to other diners. It wasn’t packed, so it felt like they had privacy. The table is set for four, so Oliver and Felicity opt to sit next to each other rather than across from each other. 

 

After their server takes their order, Oliver sits back to look over Felicity. 

 

Blushing, she asks him what he is looking at. He smiles, “my very sexy girlfriend.” 

 

Felicity couldn’t help the huge grin that spread across her face. “That has a nice ring to it.” 

 

She sips from her glass of Riesling, hiding her smile. 

 

“I agree. It sounds pretty damn good calling you _my_ _girlfriend._ ” He bites his own lip, then adds, “You look amazing tonight.” 

 

Felicity sits up and plays with the open neck of her romper, its black and white with geometric shapes, the shorts are just short enough to hint at her assets. She is wearing a  rather revealing bra, so she purposely plays with the neckline that looks like it should be buttoned up, but there are no buttons. Oliver’s eyes fall to wear her fingers are, and there is no mistaking that he has a caught a glimpse of what she is teasing. 

 

“I am glad you noticed.” Felicity says with as much innuendo as she could imply. 

 

Oliver leans forward, he looks around and sees no one is looking. He reaches out a finger, the tip tapping her chin then sliding all the way down her chest, stopping wear the open neck does. “Oh, I noticed.”

 

Felicity feels the heat between her legs and she presses her thighs closer together, then slowly lifts one leg to rest over the other. She needed to keep control here, otherwise she would be asking for take home containers. 

 

The server came back with their meal, serving the platters. Then with a flourish he leaves and Felicity and Oliver dig into their food. The energy pulsing between them doesn’t disappear, it’s being refueled by the food. Preparing them for the night she has planned ahead for them.

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Oliver signed the ticket and closed the check presenter, placing it on the table. Felicity had excused herself to the restroom. Sitting back to relax, and that’s when he heard his name being called out. 

 

“Oliver? Oliver Queen?!” the woman’s voice calls out and he looks up. 

 

_ Fuck.  _ He did not see this coming, at all. 

 

“Helena, what a surprise.” He deadpanned. 

 

“Fancy seeing you here.” She gave a sly smile. She stood at the table, and before she could try to sit he stood up, strategically placing the table between them. 

 

“Yeah, I live here now.” He answers without really wanting to continue this conversation. 

 

Helena flips her long auburn brown hair over her shoulder in the flirty way she always did when speaking to men. It would enhance the cleavage she would always put on display. Oliver chose to keep his eyes on her face. She had nothing he hadn’t seen before, that he regrets having seen before. 

 

“That’s amazing news!” She moves her body around the table and places her hand on his arm, “We should hook up sometime.” She tries her hand at a seductive smile. 

 

Oliver has to keep from rolling his eyes. He remembers her well, the little princess who always got what she wanted. He was familiar with the tantrums she would throw when she didn’t get her way. 

 

“Yeah, I don’t think so. I have a girlfriend…” but before he could finish, he is cut off. 

 

“Who doesn’t share her boyfriend.” Felicity says as she comes up behind them causing Helena to perk up and turn to look at Felicity over her shoulder. 

 

Helena turning fully to look down at Felicity says, “Oh hello.” As if she was saying hello to some random little pet that had sauntered up to her. 

 

Felicity never forgot a face, she knew this face well. She knew this woman, well.  _ Helena Bertinelli, you look the same.  _ Felicity rolls her eyes. 

 

Ignoring Helena, she turned to Oliver, “I’m ready, baby.” Linking her hand into his. 

 

“Let’s go.” He says without even acknowledging Helena. 

 

“Call me sometime, Oliver. We all know your relationships have a short shelf life.” Helena places one hand on her hip, the other hand sliding up and down her thigh, as if it would lure him from Felicity. 

 

Felicity is feeling an intense kind of rage burning in her chest.  _ The nerve of this bitch!  _

 

Oliver was about to say something when Felicity turns, her hand still in his, to face Helena. 

 

“Sorry sweetheart, but his mouth will be way too busy for conversations. For. A. Very. Long. Time.” Felicity turns back around pulling a dumbfounded Oliver along. 

 

Helena’s face goes dark, and she spins on her heels walking to a corner table where a man is waiting for her. 

 

Oliver is silent, too shocked to say anything. When they get to the car, Felicity smacks her hand against the window of his vehicle. She spins to face him, “I am sorry I behaved like that.” 

 

He keeps blinking, so she adds with a frustrated growl. “I don’t know what came over me, but hearing _ her  _ proposition you like that in front of me had the claws coming out.”

 

She is about to say something else when Oliver grabs her face in his hands and smashes his lips to hers. He moves her back against his Rover, his knee pushing between her legs. Felicity’s clutch falls to the floor and she reaches for the lapels of his jacket holding on tight. He lifts his leg, Felicity begins to grind against him. 

 

Against her open mouth, Oliver confesses, “that is the hottest thing you could have done.” He moves his lips to her neck, teeth nipping the skin. “I want to take you right now, fuck you hard against my car.” His hand slips down between her legs, “but you wore the most impossible outfit.” His fingers massaging her. 

 

“Oh fuck Oliver!” Felicity gasps, she rides his hand. “I love when you talk dirty to me.” 

 

“Mmm, I may not be able to fuck you with my hard cock, but I can fuck you with my fingers.” And on cue his fingers slipped into one leg of the romper, slipping pass the edge of her satiny thong, sliding into her wetness. 

 

“Yes, right there, deeper.” She begs him. 

 

Oliver slides his hand in more, but he’s still restricted by her outfit. “Fuck, my hand is too big.” He growls out. 

 

Felicity lets out a sexy laugh, “I did that on purpose, but now I regret it.” 

 

Oliver pulls his lips from her neck and looks at her, “why would you do that?” 

 

“To keep this exact thing from happening. I wanted to be a tease all night so that when we got back to my place we were ripping off each other’s clothes.” Felicity latched onto his bottom lip, pulling back so his lip popped out. 

 

“Get in the damn car. Now.” He says with a groan as he reaches to open it, Felicity laughing hard now. 

 

When they get to her house, Felicity jumps out of his SUV before he has even put it in park. She makes her way inside, and Oliver doesn’t waste any time and follows her. Felicity is standing in the hallway, grinning at him. 

 

He slowly takes his jacket off and tosses it onto her sofa. He takes slow steps towards her, as if he is prowling, ready to ounce on his prey. Felicity watches his body move towards her and her breathing picks up. 

 

“Are we still playing games?” he asks, a deep raspy voice, laced with his arousal. 

 

Felicity pulls her top down, first off her left shoulder then her right shoulder. The top hangs around her waist, her breast barely covered by black sheer bra, nipples hard. Then she pushes it down her hips, it falls to the ground. 

 

Oliver loses all air in his body. She is wearing a thong that isn’t hiding her from him, at all. It’s completely see through, her sex bare. He swallows hard. Then his eyes travel up her body, to her eyes. Her face, the epitome of sultry seductress. Felicity takes slow steps backwards, stepping out of her outfit pooled on the ground. 

 

“No more games, Oliver. Claim me. Now.” 

 

It’s the consent he needs to pounce on her. Moving with the speed he hadn’t known he possessed, he lifts her up, her legs wrapping around him, her heels digging in the back of his upper thighs. He moves to the bedroom, and tosses her on the bed. 

 

She sits up on her elbows, watching him as he strips. Her heavily lidded eyes stopping to watch his cock spring free from his briefs as he pushes them down. Standing before her naked, she moves to stand before him. 

 

“Tell me, if man wanted to touch this…” her hands slide down her hips, then up her stomach to stop at her breasts, “what would you do?” 

 

“I’d break his hands, one bone at a time.” Oliver’s voice is deep, low, foreign to his own ears. He moves closer to her.

 

“To lick me?” her fingertips rubbing her nipples.

 

“I’d rip his tongue out through his throat.” He swallows, his mouth dry. His hands now on her hips. 

 

“Why?” She teases with a raspy whisper, pushing both her hands down her stomach stopping to cover herself. 

 

“Because you’re mine.” He says it with every ounce of conviction in his soul, his eyes meeting hers. “You’re all mine.” 

 

Felicity’s eyes grow dark, her lips part and a small soft gasp comes out. 

 

“Make me yours Oliver.” She barely whispers it. 

 

Oliver gripss her hips, pulling her body against his, his lips claiming hers. She whispers again,  _ make me yours.  _ Oliver growls, and he spins her to face the bed. He wraps one arm around her, he bites in her shoulder and her head falls back against him. 

 

“We have all night, but right now I am going to fuck you hard and fast. Stop me now if you aren’t okay with this.” Oliver barely gets the words out, her ass is grinding against him. 

 

In response, Felicity moves to crawl on the bed, up on all fours. She looks behind her, “take me.”

 

She still has her heels on, the string of her thong nestled between the soft round globes of her perfect ass. With one quick motion he snaps that thong and pulls it off her. Her gasp is loud and throaty. He takes one finger, sliding it down from the crest of her ass all the way down until his finger slides into her. She is so wet for him, it takes nothing to slide two more fingers in her. She is tight, adjusting to the feel of his fingers. He spreads them, opening her, sliding in out. Her muscles tighten around his fingers, her ass shakes when she shivers. 

 

“You’re ready for me aren’t you?” he asks as he leans down to kiss at the base of her spine. 

 

“So ready.” she pants. 

 

“How much of me do you want to feel?” He moves the tip of his cock to her entrance, his fingers still sliding in and out. 

 

“All of you,  _ please Oliver. _ ” She begs as she pushes her body back against him. 

 

Oliver pulls his hand away, then he moves off the bed. Felicity cries out at the loss of his body against her. He moves to the side table where they keep the condoms. While he moves back to her, he is already rolling it down to cover his thick pulsing hard cock. Making sure it’s on correctly he pulls at her hips. She bends at the knees, ass in the air. He massages her ass. 

 

“Not tonight, but one night I need this.” He lets his thumb massage at the rim of her ass.  _ Yes!  _ she gasps. “Fuck Felicity, you’re so fucking perfect.” He looks at her body reacting to the feel of his finger touching her. 

 

“Fuck me, Oliver!” She finally begs him in a loud commanding voice, and he grins. 

 

He doesn’t ease in, he slams into her. He needs this as much as she does. He promised hard and fast, and that’s what he’s giving her. His cock slides in and out, harder and faster each time. Her body shakes every time his hips slam into her. His balls smacking her pussy, the sounds coming from their bodies is loud, echoing through the room. 

 

“Yes, fuck me harder” Felicity shouts in between each of her moans and grunts. 

 

Oliver’s fingers are dug deep into her hips. He is controlling the pace, and it is has him on the precipice of his orgasm. He needs her to come with him, he bends over her and reaches to the front and down to feel her clit. He knows they skipped so much because they were eager, but her clit gives him chills when he feels how swollen it is. 

 

“Come with me baby, I need you.” 

 

“ _ Oliver!”  _ Felicity feels his fingers working at her and she feels it coming, “ _ I’m coming! _ ”

 

Just as Oliver feels her muscles clench him in a vice, his body reacts. His body on fire, his muscles all over strain with his release. His cock twitching inside her, Felicity lets out a satisfied cry. Oliver grunts out, “Fuck Baby!” 

 

He keeps pumping his hips until there is nothing left in him to expel. She falls to the bed, he slips out of her. Taking the condom off and dropping it to the trash by the bed, he falls down next to her. Both of their bodies’ muscles twitching. 

 

After a few minutes in silence and getting their breathing back to normal, she rolls to her side to face him. She’s grinning. He looks down at her, eyebrow raised. 

 

“What?” he asks his hand that is wrapped around her, slides down to smack her ass. 

 

“You’ve claimed me.” She nips at his nipple, it hardens. 

 

“I did.” His smile that of a satisfied man. 

 

Felicity sit up, bringing her knees up so she is kneeling next to him. “Now it’s my turn.” 

 

“Oh?” Oliver sees the sharp points of her heels peeking out as she bends down to slide her tongue around his nipple. He reaches for her ass, squeezing one cheek in his hand as he groans. 

 

“Mmhmm” she hums. She moves to straddle his chest. 

 

“Mmm baby, you’re going to need to give me just a few more minutes.” His hands cup her breasts, thumbs smoothing over her nipples. 

 

Felicity reaches behind her, grabbing his cock in her hand. “As much as I love this, there is another part of you I love feeling in me just as much.” 

 

“Oh yeah?” He wiggles his fingers, but she moves his hand. 

 

“Nope.” She moves up his body, and now she hovers over his face. 

 

Oliver groans, loud and deep, when he smells her. She is still wet, dripping in fact. “Fuck Felicity.” 

 

Felicity moves and looks down at him, “I am claiming you now. I’m going to fuck your tongue.” 

 

She slowly moves into position over his mouth, and moves her hips rubbing her swollen lips against his face. Oliver’s places his hands on her hips, her right hand on the top of his head, and the other on his chest bracing herself. She begins to ride his face, letting his tongue slide against her clit. She watches the way her body makes contact over his mouth. It fills her with an energy she can’t explain, seeing his face strained with effort. 

 

Oliver is growling, the sensation shooting electricity up her body. She moves her hand from his head, leaning back more. 

 

“Fuck Oliver!” He wraps his arms around her thighs now, pulling her harder into his face, making her smother him. 

 

Everything fades out to black, she only feels the sensation of his rough scruff against her bare pussy, his tongue inside her, fingers gripping tightly around her thighs. She hears his grunts and groans, his body squirming under her. With her other hand she reaches back and wraps her hand around his now hard cock, she strokes lazily. He growls again, and she feels it, she’s ready to claim his mouth with her body. She moves to sit completely on his face grinding harder now, taking back control. 

 

“ _ Oliver, I’m going to come!”  _ She lets out a deep cry, and he moans in response. Her orgasm hits, flooding his mouth. His grip on her so tight now, that she feels shackled by steel. 

 

Suddenly her body is falling back, Oliver using all the strength in his core to sit up, letting her fall back. Her eyes wide, her orgasm still pushing through her body, he immediately moves to position himself on top of her, and slips inside her.  _ God yes!  _ she thinks because she can’t speak at the sudden shift in positions. 

 

Oliver’s face moist, his lips are swollen and red. His eyes dark with arousal. He hovers over as his body undulates against her own. All Felicity can do is hold on to him, letting him fill her. Mind, body, and soul. 

 

Taking her thigh, he lifts her leg in the air, pulling it over his shoulder. He looks at her heeled foot, turns back to her and grins and beings pistoning harder in her. She knows he is turned on by the fact she is still in her heels. She feels him begin to shake, she knows he’s close. 

 

She reaches up to take his face in her hands and silently begs him to come inside her. It will be the second time they aren’t safe, but knowing she is on birth control keeps her from worrying too much. All she wants to do is feel him, and not think of consequences. 

 

Oliver is grunting hard. He is ready, so she begins to move her hips and that causes a short circuit in his control. He let’s go, she feels him flood her womb with warmth. His cock twitches inside her, pushing out everything, their body’s biology working the way it’s meant to. It causes her body to react, and her muscles grip him, milking him, pulling at him. Another orgasm shoots through her causing her to arch her back, roll her head back in pleasure. 

 

“ _ Fuck Felicity!” _ He groans and then falls on top of her. He flops back off her, and they both lay on their backs breathing heavily, working on calming their bodies. 

 

After a while, Felicity moves off the bed. She bends over, and Oliver gets a clear view of everything he wants, again. She undoes her shoes and makes her way to the bathroom. He closes his eyes and wills himself to relax. He has never had a woman fuck his face the way Felicity did and he has every intention of repeating that. 

 

She opens the door and comes out, a satiated just-fucked smile on her face. She crawls under the covers. Oliver leans over and kisses her, her scent and taste still on his lips. He smiles and makes his way to the bathroom. 

 

Once he’s taken care of business and cleaned up, he heads back to the bed. Crawling under the covers, he pulls Felicity back against him. She snuggles into him with a sleepy whine. Together they fall asleep, both smiling. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

Oliver’s eyes squeeze tightly before they open to soft sunlight peeking through Felicity’s curtained windows. He feels her next to him, she is facing him curled in the fetal position. He’s on his back, with an arm under her pillow. He slowly moves his arm from her pillow, making sure to not wake her. He sits up and carefully heads to the bathroom. When he comes back, he searches for his phone in his pants. He sees the texts from Tommy and William, he silently groans to himself.  _ What are they going to say now.  _ He opens the group chat. 

 

William: Dad, you know how you said not to burn the place down? 

Tommy: Well we didn’t do that. 

William: Nope! But we did burn the stove top. 

 

_ What?!  _ Oliver swears they are going to give him a heart attack.

 

Tommy: Nothing major. No worries bro. 

William: What he means is the Fire Department was not called. 

Tommy: We totally took care of it, and I will pay for the damages. 

 

Oliver groans out loud, Felicity stirs in bed, rolling over to her other side. 

 

William: Plus side is the oven still works. *smiley face emoji*

Tommy: Yep! *thumbs up emoji*

Tommy: Hope you are having fun. 

William: Yeah dad, hope so too!

 

“Oliver?” Felicity asks, as she rubs at her eyes sitting up. He realizes her bra is still on and he can’t help but smile. 

 

“Yeah babe,” he moves to get back in bed, “seems like the men in my life are trying to put me into an early grave.” He shows Felicity the phone. 

 

“Oh no.” But despite the worried expression, she is starting to laugh. “You have your hands full with them.” 

 

“You have no idea.” Oliver shakes his head, then rubs a hand down his face. He places the phone on the side table, opting not to text back right now. 

 

“What time do you have to be at the office?” Felicity asks. 

 

“I don’t know,  _ girlfriend _ . Depends on what time you have to go.” He gives her a look that she is currently recognizing his  _ I am Trouble  _ look. 

 

“Is my  _ boyfriend _ hinting at possibly playing hookie today?” She asks leaning into him. 

 

Oliver growls and reaches for her, “I love you calling me that.” He buries his face into her neck and kisses her. 

 

Felicity giggles, and tries to pull away from him. “Wait! Wait! I need to go to the bathroom!” 

 

Oliver groans and pulls away from her reluctantly. 

 

Felicity gets off the bed and makes her way to the bathroom. When she comes back out, she has taken her bra off and reaches for the button up Oliver had taken off. As she pulls it on, Oliver sits back watching her carefully. 

 

“Yep, watching you get dressed is just as hot.” 

 

Felicity grins and then winks as she makes her way to living room, needing her phone. Hemingway waltzes in and jumps on the bed. He climbs onto Oliver’s lap and makes a few circles then settles down. Oliver gently strokes his soft thick fur. 

 

“How do you feel about kids buddy?” He asks softly. “If you like them, my son will absolutely love you. Maybe one day, you’ll have two new owners. Would you like that?” 

 

As if in response Hemingway begins purring and Oliver can’t help the goofy smile on his face imagining waking up with her in his bed, and Hemingway curled up next to them. 

 

Felicity is on her phone, “Yeah, I will be taking they day off today Jasmine. I’ll see you tomorrow.”  She hangs up and tilts her head at the sight of a naked Oliver in her bed, with a fluffy blue grey curled up in the blankets covering his lap. 

 

She opens her camera and snaps a picture of Oliver petting Hemingway and lazily smiling at her. “You look really sexy right now. I needed to save that for the nights you aren’t here.” 

 

Oliver winks at her. He reaches for his phone and taps out a text. He looks up at Felicity, “So what are we going to do today, Brain?” 

 

Felicity grins and crawls onto the bed to face Oliver, “Same thing we do every  _ day _ , Pinky, try to take over the world!” 

 

They both laugh out loud, Felicity leaning in to kiss him softly on the mouth. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

_ Throughout the city, several cell phones are ringing with notifications.  _

 

Jasmine: Is your boss coming into work today?

Erik: No. Is yours?

Jasmine: Nope. *smirking emoji* 

Erik: They are so spending the day in bed. 

Jasmine: Let’s have lunch today. 

Erik: Yes bitch, I will meet you at Zino’s at 11:30a. Let’s extend our lunch since we have no bosses today. 

Jasmine: Deal!

 

_ Group Chat _

John: So Felicity’s EA just informed me that Felicity won’t be coming into work today. 

Tommy: Hold please…

Sara: ??

Iris: Ok?

Lyla: Oh!

Tommy: Oliver’s EA just said he isn’t coming into the office today. 

Sara: GOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAALLLLLLL!

Iris: Dork. But this good news!

Lyla: It’s official!

John: I don’t understand, how is that making things official? 

Lyla: Honey, trust me, playing hookie together means so much. Remember how we got together?

Tommy: Oh, I need to hear this. 

John: Shut up Tommy. 

Sara: They are totally official now. It’s just how it works Digg. 

Iris: Do you think they’d hate me if I break the news to social media first? 

Tommy: No, do it!

Sara: Yes!

Lyla: Yes!

John: Young lady, do not break anything! 

Tommy: Yall are no fun. 

 

Moira: Our son is not coming into work today. 

Robert: Ok?

Moira: I called to speak with Felicity, she is not in office today either.

Robert: Ok, and?

Moira: Darling, that means they are together. 

Robert: Oh, that’s a good thing right?

Moira: Absolutely. 

(a few minutes passes)

Moira: I think I should call that wedding planner that the Carters used for their daughter. She did an excellent job. 

Robert: Moira… don’t. 

Moira: Well it wouldn’t hurt to just talk to her. 

Robert: Moira Queen, I love you and you are a wonderful mother, but don’t do that. 

Moira: Fine. I’ll just email her. 

Robert: Moira!

  
  


Tommy: Eagle has landed!

William: What Eagle? 

Tommy: Ugh, dude! Your dad and Felicity are official. 

William: Really?!

Tommy: Yep!

William: Woot! Okay I have to go back to class! 

Tommy: Okay, I’ll tell your dad I am picking you up. We have a stove top to get fixed. 

William: LOL Okay! TTYL


	16. Chapter 15 - Muddy Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn more about who Winnick Norton is, and what he wants with the Queen siblings and Felicity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to make an apology. 
> 
> I left some of you hanging with who in the hell was Erik. I had every intention of introducing him in an earlier chapter. When I was editing that chapter, I decided to push his introduction back. In my haste to make the edits, I didn't make a note of it to remind me, (I keep a ridiculous amount of notes while writing to remind myself of my ideas, points to make, things like that). So in this chapter I do insert a little tidbit about who Erik is in the story. 
> 
> Again I am so sorry that I left y'all feeling a little confused, but it was a mistake and not some sinister plot in the story LOL. 
> 
>  
> 
> Music Inspo:
> 
> Muddy Waters - LP  
> Barracuda - Heart  
> Smooth Criminal - Alien Ant Farm  
> Panic Switch - Silversun Pickups

Thea walks into her office, and is startled when she sees Winnick sitting at her desk. 

 

“Sorry love, didn’t mean to startle you.” He stands up and moves to greet her. He takes her arms in his hands pulls her in to kiss her forehead. 

 

Thea hadn’t been expecting to see Winnick for another week, saying he’d be in New York working. She looks back at her door,  _ how did he get in? _

 

Keeping calm, she smiles up at him. “It’s okay. You’re back early.” 

 

“I am. I was really interested in what you thought about my proposal.” He leads her to sit at the plush white love seat in her office. 

 

“Well honestly, I thought longer on it and I really am not interested in opening another gallery. I am happy with this one. Maybe later on down the line, but right now I have everything I could want.” Thea says carefully, not really sure where this is all going. For some reason her nerves are feeling hot under her skin, yet her skin feels chilled. She seems to be more aware of the closeness between her and Winnick, and it’s not the closeness she usually adores. 

 

Winnick’s shoulders fall, and he exhales deeply. “Well that’s a real shame, love. I was so hoping to be able to make this relationship last longer.” 

 

“Wait, you’re going to end things between us just because I don’t want to open another gallery.” Thea is confused, her eyes flicking back and forth on his face. 

 

“Thea, I don’t hold onto anything that isn’t going to be profitable for me. It’s just the way business works.” Winnick stands up and pulls at the sleeves of his striped blue shirt, then reaches for his suit jacket on the back of Thea’s chair. 

 

“I don’t understand, Winnick. What was all this for then?” She sweeps her hand between the two of them. 

 

“It’s all business, darling. Surely you understand that?” Winnick sounds condescending now and Thea is feeling the fire rush up her spine. 

 

“How dare you!” She stands up, “You used me in hopes of a profitable gain off my own hard work, without having to do anything?!” 

 

He laughs, but it doesn’t sound like melodic laugh she once thought of as sexy, it sounds sinister now. “Thea, you are a Queen. Surely you realize that these kind of relationships are just business dealings.” He spins on his expensive Italian leather loafers. 

 

Winnick makes his way to the door. Thea can’t hold back the rage, she reaches for the paper weight on her desk, before she could chuck it at him. He stops barely turning his head to make eye contact and the look in his eyes are cold, calculating. 

 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you, love. It wouldn’t serve you well.” 

 

Thea froze, the paperweight fell to the floor with a dense thud. 

 

“I never want to see your face again.” Thea grinds out through her clenched teeth. 

 

“Oh but love, we surely will.” He winks and makes his way out the door. 

 

Thea falls into the loveseat and buries her face into her hands. She shudders, feels fear creeping up her back.  _ What was that all about? _

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Jasmine opens Felicity’s office door, “Felicity yours and Mr. Diggle’s ten o’clock appointment is here.”

 

“Oh okay great, let me gather my stuff.” Felicity reaches for her tablet. She pops a mint into her mouth, and heads towards the door. 

 

Jasmine has her tablet in hand, they both walk towards the conference room. Digg is already inside, standing talking to a man Felicity has already met. As she enters he beams a smile in her direction, Felicity politely smiles back. 

 

“Mr. Norton, pleasure to see you again.” Felicity says extending her hand for a shake, instead he takes her hand and lays the gentlest of kisses to her knuckles. 

 

Felicity has always hated when men did that, but she was going to brush it off for now. 

 

“Miss Smoak, such a pleasure to see you again. Lovely as always.” Winnick grins. 

 

Digg raises an eyebrow, not getting a good vibe off the guy. He moves in closer to Felicity, “Shall we?” He gestures to the table. 

 

Winnick undoes the button on his suit jacket, and settles in his seat, only after waiting on Felicity and Jasmine to sit down. Digg sits down at the table and with a quick look at Felicity, he can already tell she is thinking a big N-O to this guy. 

 

“I am glad to have you two willing to meet with me.” He leans forward, “I want to talk Cryptocurrency.” 

 

Felicity and Digg look at each other and then back to Winnick. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

“Erik, have you heard anything yet from my sister’s assistant?” Oliver asks his EA loudly from his office.

 

Erik makes a few more keystrokes and stands up heading to Oliver’s doorway. “No Oliver, I haven’t heard back.” He posh English accent rings through the minimally furnished office, his voice echoing slightly. “Seriously Oliver, when are you going to let me decorate this cave of an office?” 

 

Oliver shakes his head as he looks up at his EA from his desktop. Erik dressed in another one of his loud suits that draws all attention to him. Erik is tall, almost six feet, with perfectly coiffed wavy golden blonde hair. His glasses perch perfectly on his angelic face, making him look like he belongs on the runway rather than in QC. 

 

Erik was his EA while in London for the last three years there, and when he made the decision to move, Oliver offered a huge bump in pay and all expenses paid to move with him. Oliver enjoyed Erik as a person, but initially Madeline hired him because he was not only good at what he did- he wasn’t female. 

 

Oliver had terrible luck with his female assistants over the years. He never crossed any lines, but they always did. It finally came to a stop when the last one sat on his desk naked when he walked in after a meeting. Luckily Madeline was with him and she put a stop to it all after that. 

 

“I like my  _ cave _ .” Oliver says with a light chuckle. 

 

“But Oliver, you have to admit this place looks like it belongs in some live action rip-off of a comic book. I could spruce it up, giving you that  _ va va voom  _ that will impress your clients, and even a certain CTO.” Erik shrugs, a pitiful attempt at bringing up Felicity. 

 

Oliver looks up and grins, “so you think Miss Smoak would avoid being in a relationship with me because of my office?” 

 

“I wouldn’t want to be in a relationship with you, and you know my standards are low.” Erik turns to leave back to his desk when Oliver barks out a laughter. 

 

Oliver shouts out, “I’m not even your type!” 

 

Erik pokes his head in, “Low standards Oliver, very low. But not low enough for this office decor. I wouldn’t give you a second look.” 

 

Oliver sits back laughing, rubbing his hand over his forehead. “You’re something else.” 

 

“Yep, and that’s why you keep me despite how hellish I can make your life.” Erik does an about face and heads back to his desk. 

 

Then he pops his head past the threshold one more time, “I am leaving early. I have a date tonight, I need to prep.” 

 

“Who’s the lucky bloke?” Oliver asks. 

 

“Absolutely no one you know.” Erik says in a sing song voice. 

 

“Ah so you met him online?” Oliver teases as he sits up and begins typing. 

 

“Hush you!” Erik says from his desk. 

 

Oliver laughs again, then smiles when he sees a call coming through from Felicity. 

 

“Hey Babe.” Oliver answers seeing her smile through the camera. 

 

“Hey there good looking.” She smiles, she’s walking into her office he notices. “I just got out of a meeting and wanted to call real fast to see if you wanted to come pick me up for a little bit of a late lunch?” 

 

Oliver quickly scans his calendar on his computer, “Yeah, I am free for a couple of hours. I do have a late meeting with my dad, Walter, and Madeline.” 

 

“Oh, is she back from San Francisco?” Felicity asks as she leans back in her chair. 

 

“She arrives this afternoon.” 

 

“I bet Dinah will be happy.” Felicity smirks. 

 

“I am sure she will be.” Oliver grimaces a bit. He dislikes talking about other people’s relationships. Well unless its Tommy’s, then it’s fair game. 

 

He hears a knock, Felicity calls out for whoever it is to come in. He hears Jasmine’s voice, “Digg was asking if you could meet him in his office in a few minutes. He’s downstairs in the training room with a few of the guys.” 

 

“Oh! I need to go down there and check out the tech gear we set the guys up with, tell him I will be down there in a minute.” Felicity says excitedly, Oliver knowing she and her team created new technology for their team of personal security associates. 

 

“Babe, I need to go but meet me here around one or one-thirty?” 

 

“Of course. See you soon.” Felicity smiles ending the call, and just before she ends the call he found himself about to say  _ it _ . 

 

_ Whoooaa, what are you thinking guy? Noooo, too soon to say that to her! What are you trying to do, scare her away?   _

 

Oliver shakes his head clear, then gets back to the report he was working on. 

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Felicity is standing at Digg’s window, staring off into skyline. The clouds have settled low, with a light grey cast to the sky. She loves the weather, but right now it’s matching her mood. 

 

“I can already tell we will be saying no to him.” Digg says as he leans back in his chair, tipping it back some. 

 

“Yeah, I don’t want to get involved in that. I know the basics of investing in Bitcoin, Altcoin, and all the others. However I am not sure his intentions are good. I get a vibe off him that says it’s something more.” Felicity turns and sits back against the window sill. She fondly remembers it’s the same spot Oliver was sitting in when they saw each other again after eleven years. 

 

“I don’t really know much about it. I have seen on the news and heard from Lyla how criminals use it to hide their money and launder it.” Digg says, taking sip from his mug of hot coffee. 

 

“A person doesn’t have to use their own name to transfer money into a virtual wallet. There are also hackers for hire who can act as miners while they steal money from others.” Felicity explains, swinging her leg. 

 

“Miners?” he asks. 

 

“They are like what a stock broker does, kinda. Like an investor of sorts.” Felicity shrugs. 

 

“Interesting. I think I will have Lyla look into what she can find out about Mr. Norton.” 

 

Before Felicity can answer to that, the office door swings open, and Rory runs in with Curtis hot on his trail. Both men look frantic. Felicity stands up and moves towards them. 

 

“So sorry to barge in, but there has been a breach into our firewall!” Rory explains frantically, holding a tablet out to Felicity. 

 

Digg stands and moves to come up behind Felicity. She is scanning through the tablet and all Digg sees is a mass of jumbled code moving rapidly. 

 

“Fuck!” Felicity turns to Digg, “somehow they broke through my firewall!” 

 

She turns and rushes out the door, all three following after her. She runs past Jasmine, she stands seeing the commotion and follows the men into Felicity’s office. Felicity sits down at her desk, all three of her monitors are switched on to what Digg can only assume is their network. Felicity is now typing at the speed of light. Digg feels a chill in his bones. This is serious because the amount of intel and data they have for the businesses they work with, and the people they protect is vast.

 

“Digg, we need a perimeter sweep. They’d need to be nearby for what I think they’re attempting.” Felicity isn’t looking up at him as she is giving out the order. 

 

“On it.” Digg pulls his phone which is installed with a 2 way radio app, he speaks loud and clearly into it. “We have a Code Black. I repeat we have a Code Black.” 

 

Felicity issues another order, “Rory, Curtis, go get THE laptops and come back here.” 

 

Rory and Curtis run out immediately, THE laptops are secured laptops Felicity has set up for emergencies just like this. Uncrackable, running on a totally different untraceable network. Technically not legal, but it can never be traced to them, she is one-hundred percent clear on that.  She never hoped to have to use them, but she knew they were necessary. 

 

Felicity looks up to Jasmine, “Cancel all appointments.” 

 

Jasmine is on her phone in seconds, making her way to her desk. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

Moira is sitting at her desk looking over grant letters when Dinah comes rushing in. 

 

“Dinah?” Moira says worriedly, pulling her glasses off. 

 

“Mrs. Queen, I need access to your computer. We have a situation, I need to lock down your system.” Dinah leans over the keyboard, Moira slides her chair over to watch Dinah insert a USB drive into her computer and types in a few keystrokes. 

 

Dinah stands up and speaks into her phone, “Mrs. Queen is secured.” 

 

A voice crackles through, “Roger. Perimeter sweep in effect.”

 

Dinah speaks, “Copy.”

 

She looks down at a worried Moira, “There was a security breach at S & D. Felicity is currently working to figure out how and who. We needed to secure your system.” 

 

Moira places her hand to her chest, “is this a dangerous threat?” 

 

“No ma’am, we pretty sure it’s strictly a technology threat, not a physical threat.” Dinah places a hand on her shoulder, “but to be safe, I will be staying within a few feet of you at all times until it is secured again.” Dinah is feeling tense not knowing everything, but she trusts Digg and Felicity, knowing whatever this is, they will keep them all safe. 

 

“I should call Robert.” Just as Moira finishes that, Robert walks in with Oliver. 

 

“Mom, you okay?” Oliver looks at her then to Dinah. 

 

“Yes son, seems there was a security breach with S & D.” Moira looks to Dinah for more information. 

 

“Your mother is under our protection, so we follow all protocol to secure our clients, despite her being on QC property.” Dinah explains as she moves to look out the window. They are at the top of the QC building, but just as added precaution she brings her phone to her mouth, “I need a sitrep on the perimeter check, over.” 

 

Robert moves to stand next to his wife’s chair, his hand on her shoulder as she places her hand on his. Oliver has his hands in his pockets waiting to hear a confirmation that everything is safe. 

 

“All is secure on the rooftop.” came the voice. 

 

“Copy. Ground floor, over.” Dinah listens to the static. 

 

“Secure.”

 

“Copy.” Dinah turns to the family, “we are good.”

 

“What now?” Oliver asks. 

 

“We wait for Felicity to give us the all clear.” Dinah says, she pushes her phone into her back pocket. 

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Two hours in and Felicity is still typing away at her computer. She has managed to close up the hole made in her firewall. She has created two more secured firewalls that even she will have a tough time cracking through if she was one the other side of this. Now Felicity is currently searching for the culprit. 

 

The code she sees is familiar, but she can’t place it. Pretty sure it’s from her days of working with Helix that she came across the signature. It’ll come to her eventually, she just needs to keep working at it.  _ Where are you, you sneaky little parasite? _

 

Rory and Curtis are still in her office, monitoring their network. 

 

Jasmine walks into the office pushing a cart with fresh cups of coffee for the three of them. Placing each cup next to the three of them, she also places sandwiches wrapped in parchment paper with a bottle of water each. 

 

When Felicity looks up at her in question, Jasmine responds, “You need your energy. Lots of protein in turkey avocado sandwiches.” She winks, one of Felicity’s favorites. 

 

Curtis is biting into his sandwich, humming a tune of happiness. Rory shaking his head at him, “Thanks Jazz!” 

 

“Yes, thank you Jasmine, you are the best.” Felicity says as she picks up her sandwich and takes a bite. She closes her eyes and hums her appreciation. 

 

Jasmine watches to makes sure all three takes second bites, then collects empty cups, and makes her way out the door. She looks to see John talking to Oliver at the front desk. She makes her way over, “Mr. Queen, Mr. Diggle, would you two care for fresh coffee?” Knowing Digg has already sent his EA to pick up some stuff from his house because he might be here all night. 

 

“That would be great, Jasmine, thank you, “ Digg says as he runs his hand down his face. 

 

She looks to Oliver, “No, I am good, thank you Jasmine.” Oliver smiles at her. 

 

She nods and leaves to the breakroom. 

 

“She won’t talk much to you when she is deep in figuring out an issue, but go in and say hi.” Digg leads Oliver to Felicity’s office. 

 

Oliver gets to threshold and just watches Felicity for moment. He is seeing her in her element. Her head moving from screen to screen, her fingers flying over her keyboard in rapid speed. She’s chewing her bottom lip a little bit. Her brows furrowed in thought. No one has looked more beautiful to him than she does at this moment. She is literally glowing with energy as she works to solve a problem. Everything about her body is on high alert, and it’s spectacular to him. 

 

“Amazing right?” Digg asks in hush voice. 

 

“Is this how she always looks?” Oliver smiles. 

 

“Yeah, she practically radiates energy when she is locked in to this mode. It’s like she becomes someone else.”

 

On cue Felicity raises her head and sees Oliver. Her smile seems to brighten the already angelic energy coming off her. 

 

“Hi Oliver.” Then she looks worried, “Our lunch?!”

 

Oliver rushes over to her, going to the other side of her desk. He doesn’t even notice Curtis and Rory. He leans in and kisses her reddened lips, “Don’t worry. I know you’re dealing with an emergency. I just came to make sure everything was okay.” 

 

Felicity leans back in her chair. “Well, I mean we secured the network again and there is no longer a threat in that aspect. Now we are just trying to find out who and how.”

 

Oliver nods his head, “I am going to let you get back to work.” He leans down and kisses her again. “Call me later if you can.” 

 

“Of course.” Felicity squeezes his hand as it slips from hers when he moves away. 

 

When Oliver turns he sees two pairs of eyes watching them with grins. He clears his throat. “Uhm, hello.” 

 

Felicity laughs, her cheeks tinted pink, “Oh yeah, they’re in here. Oliver meet Rory and Curtis.” 

 

The each mumble their hellos and Oliver looks back one last time to Felicity waving at her. Digg is on his phone just outside Felicity’s office. 

 

“That’s right, Winnick Norton.” 

 

Oliver stills at that. That name, he remembers it  _ but from where _ . 

 

“Okay, love you too.” Digg hangs up. “Sorry I almost forgot to call Lyla about checking on someone for us.”

 

“Did you say Winnick Norton?” Oliver asks. 

 

“Yeah, why you know him?” Digg crosses his thick arms, making his shirt sleeves tighter. 

 

“Actually,” it starts to come back to Oliver, “Thea had mentioned him. He apparently wanted Thea to open another gallery in San Francisco. She ended up telling him no.” 

 

Digg contemplates this information for a second, “Probably for the best. He wanted us to get involved in some sort of Cryptocurrency thing. But Felicity was really not vibing him, so we are opting out.” 

 

Oliver looks towards the elevator. “I am going to head over to Thea’s gallery. I am sure she is okay, but I just want to ask her a few things about this guy, maybe get you some more information.” 

 

Digg nods his head as he looks at an incoming text, “yeah sounds like a good idea. Let me know what’s going on there when you talk to her.” 

 

Oliver nods and gives a friendly smack to Digg’s back as he makes his way to the elevators. He pulls his phone out and dials Tommy. 

 

“What’s up, Ollie?” 

 

“I have told you repeatedly not to call me that.” Oliver closes his eyes and shakes his head. 

 

“Okaaaaaaay, Mr Queen.” Tommy draws out in a whine, further aggravating Oliver. 

 

“Anyways, can you meet me at Thea’s gallery right now?” Oliver asks. 

 

“Yeah, is everything okay?” Tommy switches from jokester to worried brother now. 

 

“I’m pretty sure everything is good, but I just want to make sure, plus I need your opinion on a business investment thing that was offered up to Thea.” Oliver steps out of the elevator and makes his way to the car waiting for him just outside the building. 

 

“Sure, I was just leaving a meeting. I will be there in ten minutes.” Tommy hangs up. 

 

Oliver gets in the backseat, “my sister’s gallery please.” 

 

“Yes sir, Mr. Queen.” 

 

Oliver stares out the window, feeling a weird tightness in his chest. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

“Cooper Sheldon! You sneaky bastard!” Felicity stands up pointing at her screen. Rory and Curtis look up at her. 

 

“What happened?” they ask in unison. 

 

“I worked with him at Helix. Looks like he’s gone rogue and is now a hacker for hire. He’s good but he is nowhere near as good as me.” Felicity leans back in her chair. 

 

“So who is he working for?” Curtis asks as he continues typing into his laptop. 

 

“Not sure just yet, but what I want to know is how was he able to breach us.” Felicity stretches her arms. She reaches for the last remnants of her sandwich and pops it into her mouth. 

 

Just then Digg comes into his office holding a laptop, “Take a look at this.” 

 

He turns the laptop for Felicity. Rory and Curtis join Digg behind Felicity. She is watching video of Winnick Norton leaving their building. He is walking casually down and turns left, making his way down the block. 

 

“Our cameras don’t reach that far down the block,” say and then Felicity sees it. Just before he is out of frame of their security cameras, he passes a guy in a hoodie and the most subtle of handoffs take place. When the guy in the hoodie slightly lifts his head Felicity recognizes Cooper instantly. 

 

“Oh my god, they are working together!” Felicity looks at Digg’s grim face. 

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


“Hi Jenn, is my sister here?” Oliver and Tommy walk to the reception desk, greeting Thea’s receptionist. 

 

“Hi, yeah she is in her office.” She smiles at Oliver and then with her eyes throw daggers at Tommy. 

 

“Hi Jenn.” He says guiltily. 

 

“Mis-ter Mer-lyn.” She enunciates his name with an edge. 

 

As they walk through the hallway to Thea’s office, Oliver stops. “Please tell me you did not sleep with my sister’s receptionist?”

 

“Would you rather I lie and make you feel better?” Tommy asks seriously. 

 

“You’re unbelievable.” Oliver shakes his head as he starts walking again. 

 

“What?! I told her not to get her hopes up it meant more. It’s not my fault if she expected different.” Tommy shrugs. 

 

“One of these days…” Oliver stopped in the middle of sentence when they walked into Thea’s office. 

 

“What the fuck?” Tommy says moving in after Oliver. 

 

Thea’s office chair is overturned, papers scattered on the floor. They look at each other and then they heard Thea’s voice shout at someone, “Let me go asshole!” 

 

“Thea!” Oliver shouts and they run out seeing the back exit door swinging open. Before they even make it out the door they hear tires squeal. 

 

Tommy and Oliver chase after the fleeing car, with no plates. 

 

“They took my sister!” Oliver stumbles, Tommy reaches for him. 

 

* * *

 

Oliver is sitting in the front lobby of the gallery next to Tommy while a detective is asking Jenn some questions. Just then the door opens to Felicity and Digg rushing in. Oliver stands up and Felicity rushes into his arms. Holding her close, her soft scent filling his nostrils gives him a sense of comfort right now. He is sick with worry about Thea being taken, he isn’t sure how much time has passed, all he knows is he isn’t sure how he is going to tell his parents. 

 

“I am so sorry Oliver. We will do anything we can to help.” Oliver looks over her head at Digg who has a hand on Tommy’s shoulder in comfort. Felicity nods her head against his chest. 

 

Once again the doors open and this time Lyla walks in, but in an official capacity. She is wearing her FBI jacket, and nods slightly at her husband. She approaches the detective in charge, they watch her flash her badge. Lyla wasn’t officially back on the job from maternity leave a few weeks ago, just having had JJ, but for this she is making an exception.

 

“Sergeant West?” Lyla approaches flashing her badge at Iris’ dad, who is lead in the investigation on Thea’s kidnapping. 

 

“I’m Director Michaels, I appreciate your immediate response to this matter, but we will be taking over the investigation due to concerns on intel we received as to who may be involved. However we would appreciate your continued help to locate Thea Queen. We believe the abductor is a known criminal that crossed the Atlantic and made his way to Star City.” 

 

She sounds so powerful, Felicity can’t help but watch in awe. 

 

“Yes ma’am, Director Michaels,” Joe says, “I’ll relay the information I have gathered so far.” As he turns and sees Felicity he gives her a small nod. She gives a sad smile back. 

 

Lyla turns to her people waiting for her commands, “Go ahead and follow up with the forensics team.” Her people head off towards the office and back alley where they took Thea from. 

 

Digg moves in closer to Oliver and Tommy, “I called Lyla immediately. We found out some information on Winnick Norton.” 

 

“Is he responsible?” Oliver’s eyes darken with anger, his jaw tense. 

 

Felicity places her hand on his chest, “Looks like he is involved.” 

 

Tommy moves in, looking more serious than anyone has ever seen him other than Oliver, “Who is Winnick Norton?”

 

Digg looks around and then leans in closer, lowering his voice, “They call him The Dodger. He’s a con man, a thief, and now a kidnapper. But that’s not the worst of it.” 

 

Oliver doesn’t need to ask, he stares down Digg, wanting to know more. 

 

“Oliver,” Digg takes a deep breath, “he uses a specially designed explosive device on the necks of his hostages.” 

 

Oliver isn’t sure what happens next, all he knows is he slams down into the seat, all the blood drains from his face leaving a ghostly shell. He sees Felicity in front of him, he sees she is talking to him but can’t hear a thing she says. He feels stuck in a vacuum, helpless. 

 

_ Please don’t let them hurt her.  _


	17. Chapter 16 - Panic Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Operation Speedy has commenced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Inspo:  
> Panic Room - Au/Ra CamelPhat  
> Pressure - Muse  
> Lavender Bones - Stand Atlantic  
> Electrified - Just Loud

_ Two hours later… _

 

Oliver is at his parent’s house with Tommy, the FBI and SCPD are milling about their home setting up for the ransom call that will inevitably come. Felicity and Digg left back to S & D, but Dinah is with them because she refuses to leave Moira’s side. Oliver is thankful for her loyalty, even if she is paid, he can tell his mom and Dinah have formed a close bond. 

 

Oliver watches as Dinah checks her phone every few minutes. He knows John and Felicity are relaying information to her. She looks up and catches his eyes, she shakes her head slightly. Nothing new. 

 

Just then a group of men in tactical gear are led into the room. Oliver and Tommy stand up. Robert and Moira stay sitting, holding each other’s hands tightly. 

 

Lyla approaches a man who seems relatively young to Oliver. He wears a serious look on his face that defines his features even more, a cut jawline and lines in his forehead that tell many stories of the things he’s seen. 

 

Lyla turns and moves towards the family, “Mr. and Mrs. Queen, this is Agent Harper. He will be leading the team to retrieve your daughter.” 

 

Oliver looks at Tommy and both have the same look on their faces, doubt. 

 

Robert stands, he offers his hand to the agent. After they shake, Robert says, “Son, no offense but you seem a bit young to be leading a team to rescue my daughter.” 

 

The men in the family are on edge, Thea is their little princess. In their minds, no man is enough for their girl. Agent Harper understands, it’s common when they see him, to judge his face.

 

Lyla steps forward, but before she can say anything the agent speaks up, “Sir, I may look young, but I assure you I am not as young as you may think. Also, my experience in hostage recovery is vast, despite how unfortunate that may be. I lead a group of well trained men who have many successful rescues under their belt. We take the matter of rescuing your daughter very seriously. We will bring her home, safe.” 

 

“Agent Harper.” Lyla snaps in hushed whisper, Oliver knowing that no one in law enforcement should ever make that kind of promise. But there is something in the eyes of the man that Oliver trusts. 

 

He steps forward to Roy, hand out, “I’m Oliver, do whatever you must to bring my sister home.” 

 

The agent shakes his hand and he nods at all of them, then turns to lead back to the main foyer where they have a situation table for them to go over schematics of Thea’s gallery and people working on ways to find Thea. 

 

Oliver looks at Tommy, “I feel so helpless.”

 

“Me too.” Tommy sits back down on the chair, he’s tense. He looks at Moira and Robert, “please know, that no amount of money will be an issue. I will help you, if they want more than you can gather immediately.” 

 

Robert nods his head, and then quickly pulls Moira into him as a sob escapes her throat. 

 

Oliver sees Dinah on the phone. She tips her head at him to follow her. Oliver taps Tommy’s shoulder, and when Oliver starts to follow Dinah, Tommy follows too. 

 

“Just got word from Digg that Felicity made contact with the hacker that breached their security.” Dinah explains as they make their way into a hallway, she pushes her hands in the back pockets of her jeans holding all seriousness on her face. 

 

“What does that mean for Thea?” Oliver asks, taking his right thumb to scratch at his left eyebrow, his hands can’t seem to stop fidgeting. 

 

Before Dinah can answer, Lyla’s voice cuts in, “It means she can get all the intel from him in whatever capacity she needs to.” 

 

They all turn to look at Lyla. 

 

“Look, I know my husband and I know Felicity, they will figure it out before my team does.” Lyla looks behind her, then she moves in closer and lowers her voice. “I don’t care who gets to her first, I just care that we get to her Oliver. And if that means sharing information with John and Felicity, then I will. I will deal with the fallout.” She reaches for Oliver and Tommy’s hands and squeezes. 

 

“Right now, they need to determine how much information this hacker knows.” Dinah says, she runs an anxious hand through her hair. 

 

“John told me this hacker is someone Felicity knows, from her days at Helix.” Lyla comments as she looks down at her phone. 

 

“Felicity knows this guy?” Oliver look to Dinah. She nods. “Is she safe?” 

 

“She is Oliver. Felicity is surrounded by men and women who protect others for a living. But even then, I assure you Felicity can hold her own.” Dinah grins. 

 

“That’s for sure. John has trained Felicity himself, she is good.” Lyla replies with wink then returns to typing into her phone. 

 

“So, when are you going to marry her Oliver?” Tommy asks, grinning like a fool. 

 

“What are you talking about?” and both women laugh at the question. 

 

“You and Felicity are the only two who don’t see it. But that’s okay, it’ll come to you two.” Lyla says, then she looks up at them all. “I need to go back out there, but for now keep this information between us.” 

 

They nod as she turns away. Dinah’s phone rings, she looks down and smiles. “It’s Madeline, excuse me.” 

 

“What is it that everyone sees?” Oliver asks Tommy, still confused, as they head back to the main room. 

 

“That you and Felicity hear wedding bells.” Tommy shrugs. “It’s clear to everyone but you two. You both live in a constant state of denial.” 

 

“We do not.” Oliver defends. 

 

Tommy turns to look at him, “Oliver, I’ve never known of anyone more perfect for you than Felicity. Don’t wait too long to let her know you love her.” 

 

Oliver is stunned, he never expected Tommy to come out and say the love word when it involves a woman. He’s always been so adamant that love doesn’t exist. 

 

Oliver nods his head, not able to really say anything. 

_ When everything calms down, and Thea is back home safe and sound, I will definitely let Felicity know what I feel.  _

 

Oliver gets to the main room and sees William is finally there. John had sent two extra people with William’s driver to pick him up at school. Now that school was in session, Oliver had someone picking him up on the days he couldn’t. 

 

William runs into his arms, Oliver hugs him tightly. He looks up at his dad, “I’m sorry Aunt Thea got taken dad.” 

 

Oliver looks into his son’s soft watery eyes, this kid is trying to comfort him when he himself is scared.  _ How did I end up with such an amazing kid?  _

 

“Thanks buddy. Right now we just have to keep faith that Aunt Lyla and Uncle John will find her.” He pulls William in against his chest. 

 

“And Felicity too.” William mumbles into his chest. 

 

Oliver lets a soft smile form on his face, “yes, and Felicity too.” 

 

* * *

 

 

Felicity stands at her desk, hands on her hips looking at her monitors. She has her bluetooth headset on as she listens to the recording of the conversation between her and Cooper over and over. 

 

_ “I didn’t know about any kidnapping.”  _

 

_ “How could you not Cooper?! You were doing his dirty work!”  _

 

_ “I swear to you that I was not doing this in hopes to physically harm a woman.” _

 

_ “Oh but you were okay with hacking into a woman’s company network?”  _

 

_ “Felicity, this wasn’t personal. I was hired to do a job, and I did it.”  _

 

_ “What happened Cooper? Did you get in debt because of your gambling?  Needed more and more money, so you decided to sell your soul?” _

 

_ “Look, I am telling you I had nothing to do with him kidnapping Thea Queen.”  _

 

_ “What can you tell me?”  _

 

_ “I won’t say anything…”  _

 

_ “So you’re loyal to the guy?”  _

 

_ “No, I was going to say I won’t say anything without a payment for the information.” _

 

_ “Of course. You are an opportunist.”  _

 

_ “$25,000 is my price.” _

 

_ “Are you serious?!”  _

 

_ “It’s may going rate.”  _

 

Felicity’s listens as she hears her fingers typing over the keyboard.    
  
_ “Where do I wire the money?”  _

 

She sent the money, and is now waiting on Cooper to contact her again with the information. She is nervous, but the money is no concern to her. It’s trying to find out where Thea is and why they took her. 

 

There is a notification and she sees he sent her a video file. Running a scan on it first before she opens it. When it comes up clear, she opens the file. She sees Winnick Norton in sitting across from the person wearing a camera. She assumes it’s Cooper, just like him to record every meeting and transaction. 

 

_ “I need to be able to have access to the S & D Network.” Winnick says.  _

 

_ “Why?” _ __   
  


_ “There is information on a particular company they were hired by that I need information about.”  _

 

_ “Okay, well I am going to need a lot more than that so I know what I am looking for.”   _

 

_ “There is painting that sits in the office of their CEO. He’s a philandering simpleton, but he has exquisite taste in art. I need a specific painting. My team can not crack into his network because it was designed by Miss Smoak.”  _

 

_ “You want me to hack Felicity Smoak’s security? You’ve got to be out of your mind.”  _

 

_ “I just need a way to get in without setting off alarms. The original plan didn’t work, the secondary plan didn’t work. Now here I am.” Winnick shrugs as he leans back pulling his glass of amber liquid to his lips.  _

 

_ “So you just need me to get you the schematics of their security so you can steal a fucking painting?” Cooper asks sounding incredulous.  _

 

_ “Not a fucking painting Mister Seldon, but a true masterpiece. It’s worth millions.”  _

 

_ “Her system is no joke. It will take time to get in there and figure it all out.” Cooper says with skepticism in his voice.  _

 

_ “I’m a patient man Mr Seldon.” Winnick leans forward.  _

 

_ Cooper stays silent for a bit, Winnick patiently waiting, “okay fine I will do it, for a price.”  _

 

_ “I am willing to pay anything. I have a rather wealthy benefactor willing to pay any price.”  Winnick smiles, but it’s nothing nice.  _

 

_ “I want $500,00.” Cooper says without missing a beat.  _

 

_ “My aren’t you the greedy little weasel.” Winnick sit back, he picks his phone up and types something. He waits and then it vibrates in his hand. Reading the text he looks back up. “My benefactor would like to know if they tack on another $100,000 if you would be willing to do a little extra work for them personally?”  _

 

_ “Depends… what is it?” Cooper asks, seeming to have sat back in his seat by the movement of the camera.  _

 

_ “My benefactor is interested in releasing some information out but needs the footage to look like it came from a tabloid, not from them.”  _

 

_ “And who is this benefactor?” Cooper asks curiously.  _

 

_ “Helena Bertinelli.” Winnick grins, “She is quite fond of screwing with people’s lives it would seem, luckily for me she enjoys my company.”  _

 

Felicity gasps. Immediately she turns to another screen and types in Helena’s name. She runs a scan looking up all the information about her. She turns back to the video. 

 

_ “What does she want?” Cooper asks, bringing his beer to his mouth blocking Winnick for a bit.  _

 

_ “Apparently she has a grudge against Oliver Queen for some reason or another. She has video of him that could be damning to his self-imposed celibate lifestyle. She wants to show him in a light that puts speculation back on him about being another philandering billionaire.” Winnick shrugs, “It is really of no interest to me, but she’s paying the bills.”  _

 

_ “Alright I will do it, $600,00 for your dirty work.” Cooper holds his hand out.  _

 

Felicity watches them shake hands, once Winnick leaves, the video ends. She needs to talk to Oliver, find out what is going on with Helena that could possibly hurt him. 

 

Just before she can call him, Iris and Sara come through her door. They looked as if they ran. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Felicity asks them, seeing worry on their face. 

 

Iris doesn’t say anything, she walks straight to Felicity holding her phone out for Felicity to see a video playing. She sees a familiar naked torso with a tattooed wolf head encased in a shield on the chest of the man.  _ Oliver? _ His chest is rising and falling slowly, it looks like he’s asleep. Then a thin veiny white hand with claw-like nails painted in a dark purple lightly scratch down the muscled abs Felicity knows so well. She swallows hard. 

 

_ “I worked him so hard, he is passed out. Poor little rich boy, he lost the stamina I once remember.”  _

 

Then she moves to show her face on the camera, looks as if she is naked, she smiles into the camera. 

 

_ “No worries, soon enough his no dating rule will end with me. This trip to London has been fantastic!”  _

 

She moves the camera to show Oliver’s face. There is a weird look to his face Felicity notices, she’s watched him sleep enough to know right now he’s not peaceful. Something is off, he looks passed out more than asleep. The camera switches off. 

 

“This was just released on Star City Gossip’s website.” Iris says as she pulls her phone back. 

 

“It’s going viral Felicity, can you stop it?” Sara asks with a worried face. 

 

Suddenly it hits Felicity, this is what Helena wanted to do. Her brain is running through information quickly, filtering through all the information she was finding while searching for the hacker. 

 

Felicity stands up and moves to stand at her windows, thinking. She has a lot of work to do. 

 

“Ladies, I am going to need your help.” She doesn’t turn to look at them, “I have an idea.” 

 

Just then the door opens and Digg walks in, “you saw I gather?” 

 

Felicity nods, “I did.” 

 

“None of this makes any sense.” He says moving to stand near the Iris and Sara. 

 

“It’s not supposed to, it’s just opportunity. Winnick and Helena are all about taking a chance on an opportunity when it presents itself. They aren’t as smart as they make themselves out to be, because of that they just opened the door for us to step into.” 

 

Digg, Iris, and Sara look at each other then back to Felicity with a question on their face.

 

Felicity grins, “Winnick gave into a Helena temper tantrum she is famous for. She always has a way to screw things up when it’s not all about her and her wants.” 

 

“I still don’t understand.” He shakes his head. 

 

“Just trust me.” Felicity moves to stand at her desk again, “I know it doesn’t make any sense right now, but it will. Just get everyone to the Queen mansion.” 

 

As soon as Felicity makes that statement they lose her to whatever she is doing on the computer. She has a plan and way to figure out where Thea is.  _ These two idiots are too stupid to cover their tracks.  _

 

* * *

 

 

Everyone is standing in the receiving room at the mansion, waiting for Felicity. She walks in with Jasmine at her side, Jasmine holding her tablet. 

 

Tommy immediately looks Jasmine up and down, noticing she is wearing black jeans and black hoodie, black boots. He isn’t quite sure why, but he can’t help but notice her jeans look like they were painted on her.  _ Not now Tommy, this is about Thea.  _

 

Oliver moves to Felicity, she too is dressed in black jeans, black hoodie, and black boots. 

 

“Felicity?” Oliver asks. 

 

Felicity smiles at him, gives him a quick kiss before moving to stand in front of everyone, “We are still waiting on two more people.” She says as her and Jasmine move to her desk. 

 

Just then Lyla and Agent Harper walk in. 

 

Felicity turns to look at everyone, and takes a deep breath. 

 

“There is no ransom coming for Thea.” Oliver steps forward ready to ask, she holds her hand up. “Winnick has abandoned his reason for starting all of this to begin with. I just got word that at this point Helena Bertinelli is in charge of what is happening.” 

 

Digg steps forward, “I don’t understand.” 

 

Felicity shifts her weight to move closer to Jasmine, “during the time it took to get everyone here I managed to contact Winnick, well actually Jasmine did.” She smiles at Jasmine, “go ahead.” 

 

Jasmine clears her throat, “Felicity was able to find a contact number for him. I asked him to consider a negotiation.” 

 

“You had no authorization to do that.” Agent Harper steps forward. 

 

Lyla grabs his arm and shakes her head, “just let them tell us.” 

 

He shuts his mouth close, teeth clenching, muscle ticking in his jaw. Oliver realizes this guy is definitely wound tightly. 

 

Jasmine continues, “Winnick is willing to give up Thea’s location. He is wiping his hands clean of the kidnapping. He didn’t plan it, claiming it was all on Helena. He has agreed to leave the states, if we don’t pursue him.” 

 

Now Lyla steps up, “Wait a minute, we cannot let him leave this country. He is a wanted man, we need to apprehend him.” Her voice is deep with frustration. 

 

“Lyla,” Felicity says, “You know me better than that. I will not let him leave. I know his every step right now. I am tracking him. You all can take him down on at the airport. What’s is important is getting Thea.” Felicity moves to turn her tablet showing them all. “Winnick has been placed on a no fly list under his fake name he has been using. He’s going nowhere.” 

 

Lyla immediately gets on her phone to call a team to the airport. Harper asks then, “And saving Miss Queen?” 

 

Felicity nods, “She is at Helena’s house.” 

 

He looks shocked, “How do you know?” 

 

“Because once I realized that this was not about my company, or about Thea herself, and with the leaked video, I knew then even before Winnick gave her up.” 

 

Oliver asks, “What video?” 

 

Iris stands up and shows her phone to Oliver, Tommy moves to stand next to him. The video plays and as they watch the look on Oliver face. He goes from confused to angry in a split second. He slowly pushes Iris’ hand away, and turns to leave the room. 

 

“Oliver?” Moira asks, looking to Robert. 

 

Felicity moves, but Tommy holds his hand up, “I got him.” 

 

Tommy walks out and finds Oliver pacing in the hallway. 

 

“Talk to me.” Tommy says and leans back against the wall. 

 

“That night, I was at a benefit.  _ She _ was there and I remember I was avoiding her as much as I could. You know I never liked her. I was a dumb kid doing dumb things back then.” Oliver looks at at Tommy with those questioning eyes, looking for validation. 

 

“You were a dumb kid then Oliver, but you stopped being that kid a long time ago.” 

 

“Right. So when she finally cornered me, making advances, I told her straight up I was not interested in her. I explained that I wasn’t about to get caught up in her web of crazy. I walked away from her, I mingled more. I was staying at the hotel the benefit was at because it was easier than having to make my way home after.” Oliver ran his hand through his hair, “Tommy I woke up in the bed naked, not knowing how I got there.” 

 

Tommy moves closer to Oliver, “Did she do something to you?” His jaw tensing with hate for the woman, and what she may have done to his best friend, his brother. 

 

“No, no, nothing happened. I could tell. But I had a wicked headache, one I hadn’t had since I gave up my party days. I was drugged. I couldn’t remember how I got to my room. But after seeing that video it all came back to me. I remember stumbling to the elevator, and she was in it already. She offered to help me to my room. That’s all I can really remember.” Oliver leans against the wall, looking completely torn apart. 

 

“Don’t start Oliver.” Tommy spoke up, making Oliver snap up to look at him. 

 

“Start what?” 

 

“This pity party, beating yourself up over something you had zero control over.” Tommy moves to stand directly in front of Oliver, “this is the workings of a criminal, and a completely deranged socialite. You aren’t the cause of this situation.” 

 

“Tommy, my sister was kidnapped!” Oliver stands up to Tommy, “I think I have every right to feel like its my fault.”

 

“That’s where you are wrong Oliver. You can feel like shit yeah, but do not blame yourself. This is all on those assholes. Bottom line.” 

 

After a few minutes longer of talking, Oliver and Tommy make their way back to the office. Felicity, Digg, Lyla, and Agent Harper are standing in huddle looking over something. Oliver and Tommy make their way over to where Iris, Sara, and Jasmine are standing. He nods to his parents letting them know he is okay. 

 

“Oliver, I am so sorry.” Iris says as she reaches for his arm. “I can’t imagine how you must be feeling right now.” 

 

Oliver just nods his head looking up over at Felicity. He is so worried this leaked video will ruin what they have.  _ What’s wrong with you? Your sister is out there having who knows what done to her, and all you can think about is your relationship?   _ He needs to focus, he and Felicity will talk about the video later. 

 

“Okay, let’s head out.” Agent Harper says. Oliver watches as Digg, Lyla, Felicity, and now Jasmine are following him towards the door. Oliver looks to Tommy confused. 

 

Lyla stops and looks at Oliver, “We are going to be taking Digg, Felicity, and Jasmine with us.” 

 

“Wait a minute, why do they have to go?” Tommy is the one asking the question, but Oliver is thinking the same thing. 

 

“Because Tommy, I am the one who can hack into the security system at her house in seconds. Faster than Lyla’s own people.” Felicity answers him. “Jasmine goes with me all the time, she literally knows everything I need when I ask for it. I don’t ever have to explain it to her.” 

 

Jasmine looks at Tommy, judging him with her look. It’s clear she is offended by Tommy’s lack of understanding why she’d be going on this op. Oliver realizes he needs to diffuse the situation before it even turns into a spark. 

 

“I understand,” he reaches out for Felicity, holding her hands in his own. “Please be careful. I know you can handle yourself out there. I just have to say it.” 

 

Felicity smiles and pushes up on her tiptoes, “I promise.” She kisses him softly. 

 

Within seconds they have all headed out, leaving behind the rest to watch on a monitor with video feed from a camera that will be strapped to Digg and Lyla’s vests. Agent Harper gathers his team outside of their building. 

 

Meanwhile, Sara and Iris are following through on Felicity’s idea to discredit the video posted via social media. Both women have quite the platform, so they are tweeting their little hearts out defending Oliver, and proving Helena is crazy with information Felicity collected. 

 

The tension is building, everyone watches them make their way to Helena Bertinelli’s house. Oliver stands while everyone is sitting around to watch the monitor. He looks up at Dinah and she winks at, reassuring him it will all be okay. 

 

As they watch the bobbing and weaving of Digg and Lyla running towards the main gate of Helena’s house, they see that security lights go off. Felicity is responsible for that, they hear commands being issued by Agent Harper, Digg moves to duck behind a brick wall in front of the property. Just as they are getting ready to make the jump over the wall the gates open. Everyone freezes when they hear grumbling. 

 

“Hold your positions!” Agent Harper calls out. “Hold your positions!” 

 

Oliver leans in towards the monitor, the rest of them also glued to what’s about to happen. 

 

While Digg and Lyla are ducking down, a shadow appears, then a figure appears through the gates. 

 

“Thea?” Oliver whispers. 

 

Digg pops up, “Thea?” 

 

Thea jumps, screams throwing a high heel in the direction of the deep voice. He dodges the heel as it flies over his shoulder. 

 

“John?!” She limps towards him, holding her other heel in her hand. 

 

“What is going on?!” Tommy asks. 

 

“I am not quite sure. This is all so surreal.” Oliver says to no one in particular. 

 

Digg and Lyla rush in pulling Thea with them. Agent Harper appears in the view of the camera. “We need to clear out.” 

 

Suddenly everyone starts moving about, Thea yells out, “Hey! I can’t really run over here.” She points to her bare feet. They see Agent Harper swoop her up in his arms and he carries her to their waiting vehicles. 

 

Digg is crawling into the an SUV when Thea’s voice comes through, “If I knew you were sending him for me, I would’ve stayed back there.” 

 

Suddenly a burst of laughter breaks Oliver and Tommy out of their daze. They look to see Sara sitting there laughing, covering her face trying hard to stop the laughter. She can’t control it, she is letting snort after snort out with her laughter. Iris is sitting there trying to keep her control, but the smile is showing she’s having a hard time. Tommy is smiling now too. Oliver is standing there completely confused. 

 

“Did she just save herself?” Oliver asks out loud. 

 

“It certainly looks like she did.” Tommy says in awe. 

 

“Only you Thea.” Moira says with a smile.

 

Oliver isn’t sure if any of this actually happened. Everything just seems like it was a really weird dream. His sister just waltzed on out of where she was being held captive, and she threw her shoe at John like a weapon. He looks at Tommy and sees Tommy is now trying to hold back his laugh. 

 

“You Queens are quite a resourceful lot.” Dinah says smiling, her hand on Moira’s shoulder. 

 

Dinah looks down at her phone, “they say they’re on their way back.” 

 

“This all really just happened?” Oliver is still standing there in confusion. 

 

“It really did my friend,” Tommy smacks his back. “Let’s see what she says when they come back.”

 

* * *

 

 

Once the team arrived back at the mansion, Lyla and Agent Harper needed to debrief her. Jasmine, Sara and Iris left to head to the kitchen and make everyone coffee and tea. Oliver is sitting next to his sister, holding her in his arms. 

 

Thea doesn’t look roughed up much, mostly just exhausted, which he is thankful for. 

 

“When those two buffoons grabbed from my office, they wouldn’t say anything. They just dragged me out by force. I was tossed into a black SUV. I kept trying to fight them and open the door, but the child safety locks were on.” Thea sits back, explaining her ordeal. Oliver is tense, listening to how they took his sister by force. 

 

“Then when I got to that house, I was pulled out of the backseat and met by that crazy bitch Helena. She was all smug and acting like she did something so grand.” Thea looks at Oliver, “She said she was going to show you what happens when she is ignored. I had no idea what she meant, but they locked me in a bedroom. I didn’t hear anything from anyone. In the room there was bottled water and granola bars.” Thea rolled her eyes. 

 

“No one ever came in to talk to you?” Lyla asked. 

 

“Nope. After what seemed like a couple of hours, I started walking around the room. I am not sure how advance her security is, but I really don’t think it’s advanced at all. The windows weren’t sealed shut.” Thea scoffs, “They’re shitty criminals.”

 

“How did you get out?” Agent Harper asks, Thea smiles up at him. 

 

“I climbed down through the unlocked window.” Thea looks mighty proud of herself. “I had a lot of practice from sneaking out of this house.” 

 

“Thea!” Moira says in shock. 

 

“Please mother, yell at Oliver. He taught me how to climb down.” Thea elbows him in the side. 

 

“Really Thea?” Oliver says, he cheeks flushing a bit. He looks at his parents, “I did not.” 

 

Moira just shakes her head. 

 

“Anyways, once I got to the ground I just stayed low. When I got to the gates, they opened up. I guess it has a sensor. Then I saw you all.” Thea shrugs and leans back again as if what had happened was no big deal. 

 

Agent Harper and Lyla look at each other, then back to Thea, “Our team went in and apprehended them. They found only two guards. Helena was not there. But they did find her trying to cross the state line in her car.” 

 

“What will happen?” Robert asks. 

 

“Well we will interrogate both Helena and Winnick.” Lyla says but is cut off when Thea asks, “Winnick?”

 

“Yeah, he was a part of this.” Agent Harper answers. 

 

“Why Thea? What was Winnick to you?” Oliver asks. 

 

“I was dating him.” Thea, then rolls her lips in between her teeth as if embarrassed to admit it. 

 

Everyone makes a cringeworthy face. Thea looks at her brother, “He was charming.” 

 

Oliver pulls Thea in for a hug, he kisses the top of her head. “It’s okay Speedy.” 

 

Felicity watches as he holds his sister, she smiles because she is happy they are back together and Thea wasn’t harmed in this entire ordeal. She feels her phone vibrate, looks down at the notification. Curtis and Rory have managed to get the video down of Oliver. Now it’s about scrubbing the internet free of it, which could take a little longer but it will eventually happen. 

 

All she cares about is protecting Oliver, keeping the man she loves safe. 

 

She freezes at that thought,  _ the man I love? Oh god, it happened!  _

 

Lyla then takes command of the room, instructing that her team gather all their stuff and head on out. She and Agent Harper finalize some details with Thea. Felicity doesn’t miss the way Agent Harper keeps looking at Thea, and Thea blushing when he looks at her. It’s funny how everything works out, how people find each other. 

 

Oliver comes up to her, “I am going to stay here with my family tonight.” 

 

“Of course, I understand.” Felicity wraps her arms around his waist and holds him tight, “I am so happy everything turned out okay Oliver.” 

 

“Only because of you,” he pulls back, taking her hand he leads her out of the room and into a hallway. He opens a door to a study, and pulls her in. He closes the door behind them. “I just needed a few moments alone with you because I have been dying to kiss you, and kiss you good.” 

 

Felicity smiles, “is that right?” He pushes her back against the door. 

 

“Yep, and after watching you today I feel very strongly that I need to reward your heroics with a breathtaking kiss.” He grins. 

 

“Oooh? Am I the knight in this scenario?” She licks her lips. 

 

“You are.” He says and leans in lightly brushing his lips against hers. “You saved me and my family, and you deserve at the very least a kiss.” 

 

“At the very least.” Felicity smiles right before he crushes his lips to hers. 

 

Holding on tightly, her arms wrapped around his neck, Oliver pulls her into him tightly. Their bodies mashed together, Felicity on her tiptoes, his heart beating in sync with her own. Their heads tilt, deepening the kiss. Felicity clings to Oliver, holding him as close as possible. His breathing is getting faster, she knows if she doesn’t pull away, they will end up doing something they should not be doing right now. 

 

“Oliver, wait…” she pants as she pulls away. “We have to stop or we are going to embarrass ourselves.” She laughs at his dazed look. “I promise baby, I will let you thank me properly, later.” She places a soft kiss to his swollen lips. 

 

He growls, pressing his hardness into her, “yes we will.” 

 

Once they’ve straightened themselves out, they head back. They all spend the rest of the evening calming their nerves and discussing what will happen more with Lyla. Agent Harper is gone now, Thea disappointed about that a tad bit. She couldn’t help but feel instantly attracted to him. All she really wanted right now was a long hot shower and a bed. She agreed to stay at the mansion for the night, not that she fought it being as tired as she was and not wanting to be alone. 

 

Oliver walked his friends to the door saying goodbye, Digg waiting to take Felicity home. They stood outside his car, hugging goodbye. 

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Oliver says against her neck, nuzzling in her scent. 

 

“Yes you will.” Felicity squeezes tightly before pulling away to get in Digg’s car. 

 

As they drive away, Oliver whispers, “I love you.” 


	18. Chapter 17 - This Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment of truth... 
> 
> ...and some more group chatting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Inspo:
> 
> This Love - Julia Stone  
> I'm so in Love with You - Jill Andrews Seth Avett  
> Tip Of My Tongue - The Civil Wars  
> Born to Love You - LANCO

_ A few days later… _

 

“So it was all a crime of opportunity?” Jasmine asks Felicity in disbelief. They are eating sandwiches in Felicity’s office during their lunch break. 

 

“Yep. Crazy right?” Felicity swallows her bite and drinks a sip of her green tea. “Apparently Winnick was trying to use Helena to get to that painting. She was willing to seduce the owner in hopes of getting access to his office. When that didn’t work they tried their approach with charming Thea. He hoped by getting her to open another gallery and convince the owner to show his painting he’d be able to steal it then.” 

 

“But that didn’t work.” Jasmine confirms. 

 

“Right, so Winnick hired Cooper. However Helena decided she had plans for Cooper’s skills.” Felicity lets out a tiny growl. 

 

Jasmine smiles, “trying to expose Oliver as his old party boy self with the video.” 

 

“Yeah, unbelievable right?” Felicity nods her head in response to her own question. 

 

“Absolutely. It’s clear to anyone that he is far from that old self.” 

 

“He is!” Felicity says a little too loudly. She clears her throat and repeats softly, “He is.” 

 

“So why kidnap Thea?” Jasmine still didn’t understand. 

 

“Because she got jealous when she found out Winnick was sleeping with Thea. So she thought she’d get back at both Winnick and Oliver.” Felicity laughs at the absurdity. 

 

“This Helena woman sounds like she’s really got some issues.” Jasmine shakes her head as she drinks from her bottle of tea. 

 

Felicity places her sandwich on her desk, then leans back. “We ran into her when we were on a date. I had to let the claws out, because she was making advances towards Oliver when he clearly was rejecting her.” 

 

“Oh?” Jasmine’s eyebrows shoot up to her hairline. 

 

“The thing is, I have a little history with her. I can’t deny it didn’t feel good being able to shut her down and walk away with Oliver’s hand in mine.” Felicity lets out a small smile. 

 

“Oh do tell!” Jasmine sits forward. 

 

Felicity smiles, then begins to tell Jasmine about the first time she met Oliver. Telling the story was not as embarrassing anymore. Having repeated to John, Iris, and Sara a few times. Now she realizes it wasn’t there time, and that they both had to grow as people before they could come together as two people in love. 

 

_ In love?!  _  Felicity ended her story, then looked out the window. 

 

“I’m in love with Oliver Queen.” Felicity whispers. 

 

“I know.” Jasmine replies, popping a veggie chip into her mouth. 

 

Felicity turns to look at her. “You know?” 

 

Jasmine looks confused. “Uhm, I thought that was common knowledge? I’m sorry. Was that a secret?” She starts to look worried now. 

 

“No, no, no, I just…” Felicity looks down at her hands. 

 

When it dawns on Jasmine, she reaches out and places her hand over Felicity’s. “You just didn’t realize it until now?”

 

Felicity looks up at her and a soft smile forms. “I think I may have always known, I was just in denial.” 

 

Jasmine just keeps smiling at Felicity. 

_ He needs to know. He needs to know.  _

She reaches for her phone. 

_ Wait, are you crazy?!  _

_ You can’t say I love you on the phone or in text! _

_ You need to go to him.  _

 

Felicity stands up, “I have to go.” 

 

Jasmine smiles widely, “of course.”

 

“Sara and Iris are on their way, just… just keep them busy.” Felicity reaches for her bag, and as fast as she can in her black heels makes her way to the elevators and through the doors, all the while ordering an Uber car. 

 

She gets outside and waits only a couple of minutes before a sleek black sedan arrives, confirming it’s the right car, she hops into the backseat. 

 

The young woman driving is dressed in a black suit, most of the Ubers in the business district tend to be nice cars with well dressed drivers. 

 

They smile at each other and they drive to QC without small talk, which Felicity is thankful for, because her brain is too occupied with how she is going to express her love to Oliver, with a million questions running through her mind. 

 

_ What if he isn’t there yet? _

_ What if this is not what he was planning on?  _

_ What if he doesn’t love me too?  _

_ Do I just say,  _ “Hi Oliver, I love you.” 

_ No, too boring.  _

 

Felicity feels her phone vibrate and looks down to see a text from Sara and Iris:

 

_ Just kiss his dumbass! _

 

Felicity smiles widely, her friends know her so well. She looks out the window as QC comes closer.  _ Yeah, just kiss him.  _

  
  
  


* * *

 

 

“Erik, my computer won’t turn on.” Oliver calls from his desk. He rubs a hand across his chin. He is trying to play catch up with some work after dropping everything for a few days to make sure his sister was doing okay. They even hired Felicity’s company to create all new security measures for the gallery, along with the youth center, and at Thea’s condo. He refuses to take any chances with her safety again. 

 

“Oliver,” Erik stands at his doorway looking bored, “did you hit the power button?”

 

Oliver slowly looks in Erik’s direction with a warning to stop being a brat. 

 

Erik holds his hands up, “I’m just asking. Did you unplug it?” 

 

Oliver moves his chair back and looks down at the plugs, “No.”

 

Erik examines his nails, “Well that’s the extent of my troubleshooting.” 

 

Oliver lets out a frustrated sigh. “Could you, oh I don’t know, do your job as my assistant and maybe contact IT?” 

 

“Oh, you mean you wanted me to work today?” Erik gives a sparkly white grin. 

 

Oliver can’t help but laugh. Erik really is amazing at his job, but he knows he enjoys messing with him daily. 

 

“Considering that’s why I pay you a huge salary, yes I would like for you to work today.” Oliver leans back in his chair, his sleeves are rolled up and tie is loose, he’s been feeling so out of energy today. He’s pretty sure it’s because he hasn’t been able to be with Felicity, her presence alone is like a charge of energy to his system. She makes him feel alive. 

 

_ But kissing her? That’s breathing life back into me. _

 

“Okay fine. But I am going down there and expect me to be gone for a bit because that cute new guy and I haven’t had a chance to get to know each other.” Erik wiggles his perfectly groomed eyebrows. 

 

“Brett?” Oliver asks?

 

“Is that his name?” Erik taps his chin trying to recall, Oliver nods. “Oh well then yes, I need to get to know Brett.” 

 

“Uhm doesn’t he have a girlfriend?” Oliver asks. 

 

Erik scoffs, “That’s what they all say, darling.” 

 

Oliver laughs out loud, “you are going to end up getting me in trouble for allowing you to run wild in this building.” 

 

“I’m discreet, boss. No worries.” Erik stands away from the doorjamb, “Besides, it’s all always consensual. I do know how to take no for answer, unlike some men we have met through the years.” 

 

Oliver agrees, “that we do my friend.” 

 

Oliver and Erik have often made themselves known for calling out sexism at work, along with believing women when they have spoken out about sexual harassment. Erik and Madeline have opened his eyes over the years, and he is thankful for both their friendships, but also for their support over the years when he wanted to start changing the culture of QC. 

 

Erik leaves and Oliver sits back, looking out the window. He picks his phone up and just as he is about to text  _ her _ , she appears in his doorway. 

 

He immediately moves to stand, but his feet become cemented to the floor. 

Seeing Felicity again, even after just a few days, takes his breath away. 

 

Felicity stands there in a cranberry pantsuit. 

_ Stunning. _

 

Her black framed glasses sitting sexily on her face, her golden waves framing her face, giving her a kind of femme fatale look that has his body reacting to. Felicity has on a cream colored blouse underneath that is not buttoned all the way, letting him see cream colored lace peeking out at him. Her black heels adding a few inches to her height, enhancing the shape of her strong legs. 

_ Breathe man.  _

 

He takes a breath, “Felicity.”

 

“Oliver.” She takes a step further, then turns to close his door. 

 

He hears the distinct click of his door locking. He shifts his weight, his trousers becoming a bit too tight for his comfort. He shoves his hands in his pockets, unsure of what to do because right now the air is charged with sexual tension. What he really wants is to tear away at her clothes and take her on his desk.

_ Calm down! _

 

Felicity looks Oliver up and down, seeing the lust in his eyes. She gives him a sexy crook of her lips, letting him know she feels the same. 

_ No woman, you need to tell him.  _

 

Felicity tosses her black bag on the nearest chair, she stands there for a second not saying a word. 

 

Then, like a switch flips in her, she races towards Oliver. His hands come out of his pockets quickly gripping her hips as she takes his face in her hands. Felicity pulls him in, and kisses him. 

 

Oliver feels the burn of her passion in the kiss. Every movement of her lips is telling him a story in her heart. Her tongue twisting with his, speaking her truth. 

 

He pulls her tighter to his body, she is setting him on fire, and he would happily burn.

 

Felicity pours her very soul into Oliver. Her heart is bleeding to burst out the words of love, as if life depends on loving him. Felicity intensifies the kiss by sucking his tongue into her mouth. Oliver dips down a bit, holding her closer, as if they can become one through the kiss. 

 

Felicity feels him moving her back and she knows if she doesn’t stop and tell him, they will find themselves going at it on his desk. And even though she wants that more than anything, she needs to tell him. 

 

She slows the kiss, then pulls away. Both are breathing hard, lips swollen, eyes darkened with desire. 

 

Their eyes search each other, sky meets ocean as the Gods intended. Her heart beats a rhythm that only Oliver can hear, his own in sync with hers. 

 

Without poetic words to initiate the start of the most important thing she will ever say to another, she lets the words roll off her tongue. 

 

“I love you.”

 

Oliver’s eyes grow wide in shock, Felicity holds her breath. 

A soft smile forms on his lips. Felicity searches his face. 

 

“I love you.” 

 

_ He loves me.  _ “Say it again.” She whispers. 

 

Oliver scoops her into his arms, lifting her off her feet. “I am sure I have been in love with you since that day you walked into John’s office.” 

 

Felicity laughs, “How could that be considering I was a cold bitch.” 

 

“Because it was as if my heart knew you. I love you, Felicity.” He kisses her lips lightly. 

 

Sliding down his body Felicity smoothes her hands down his chest, seeing his nipples harden at her touch, she is reminded of his tattoo. 

 

“The video is gone.” She whispers. 

 

“I didn’t care about the stupid video. I just cared about how it made you feel.” 

 

“I was angry,” she looks up to him, “at her. She did that to you. It was wrong. Very wrong.” 

 

He nods, placing his forehead to hers. “I didn’t want you to hate me.” 

 

“I don’t think it’s possible for me to hate you.” She smiles as she runs his tie through her hands, “even after the first time we met.” 

 

Oliver groans, “God Felicity, I still can’t believe I was such a jerk.” 

 

She leans up to kiss his lips. “Don’t worry, you’ve redeemed yourself in my eyes and heart.” 

 

He smiles and gives her small peck. 

 

Felicity leans back against his desk, she notices his computer is off. “No work today?” 

 

Oliver pushes his left hand in his pocket, Felicity eyes his forearm and can’t help the giddy feeling she gets when she thinks of his muscles and the way his veins pop when he’s holding her while they move against each other.  _ Ugh arm porn!  _

 

“Actually it won’t turn on, so Erik left to get someone from IT.” Oliver moves to sit down in his chair. 

 

“Did you…” Felicity begins to ask but he cuts her off, “Before you ask, yes I tried the power button.”

 

She laughs, then lowers herself to her knees, Oliver’s eyes grow wide. 

 

“Uhm Felicity.” 

 

“Calm down big boy, I am just going to have a look under your desk.” She pushes his chair so it rolls back to give her room. 

 

“Of course.” Oliver watches closely now that she on her hands and knees, he bites his own lip hard. Her body was made to be worshipped, he concludes. 

 

Oliver watches her ass closely when a memory comes back to him. 

 

_ “Are you kidding me? Why would you do that?” He hears the soft, albeit annoyed, voice come from under the desk. He slowly walks around his dad’s desk not saying anything.  _

 

_ That’s when he sees it, a perfect and firm heart-shaped ass in black pants, little feet in black flats buried under that butt. Grinning he leans back against the credenza watching it wiggle.  _

 

He remembers. 

He remembers feeling instantly attracted to a woman he had yet to see. 

He remembers how excited he had been when she agreed to have a drink with him. 

He remembers thinking how crazy a literal genius was interested in spending time with him. 

He remembers going home and telling Tommy. 

He remembers taking extra time to get ready. 

He remembers showing up to the bar and Helena was there. 

He remembers being pissed she showed up and telling her she needed to leave.

He remembers her getting mad that he admitted to inviting another girl. 

He remembers agreeing to a shot with her and the others, just one before she shows up.

He remembers… nothing else. 

 

He remembers Felicity though. 

 

“Felicity,” he says her name like a prayer. She moves out from under the desk, a question on her soft face. 

 

He pulls her up, having her stand between his bent legs. She looks down at him, smiling. 

 

“What is it Oliver?” 

 

His eyes travel her body, from the top of her head down to her toes. He looks back up at her eyes. He remembers her. 

 

He stands up, her eyes focused on his. “I remember you.” 

 

Felicity lets out a small soft gasp. 

 

Oliver picks her up and places her on his desk, he moves between her legs. His hands take her face softly, his thumbs stroking her cheekbones. 

 

“My heart did know you. This whole time, it’s loved you.” 

 

Felicity nods, she rolls her lips between her teeth. 

 

“It was Helena wasn’t it? The one who spilled her drink on you.” 

 

Felicity nods. 

 

“I am such a fucking idiot.” He places his forehead to hers, “she roofied my drink that night, just like the night in London.” 

 

“Oliver?” Felicity searches his face. 

 

“She always hated that I wouldn’t make her my girlfriend. That night at the bar I had told her I invited you, she was livid. The night at the benefit in London, I told her I wasn’t interested in  _ catching up _ and I could tell she was angry.” He growls. 

 

“Every time you rejected her she wanted to hurt you.” Felicity concludes. 

 

“Every. Fucking. Time.” He admits. 

 

Felicity takes his face in her hands. “It’s okay baby. She can’t hurt us anymore.” 

 

“When I woke up the next day after the bar, I was so ashamed. I knew something must’ve happened. I avoided going to QC the rest of the summer. I figured you probably showed up and found me high off my ass, so you left. I didn’t know about what she did.” He shakes his head. “Babe, I am so sorry.” 

 

Felicity pulls Oliver into hug him. She holds him tightly. “It doesn’t matter Oliver. That was the past.” She pulls back, “this..” she points between the two of them, “is our future now.” 

 

“God, what did I do to deserve you?” He kisses her hard. 

 

Felicity laughs against his mouth, “You became a good man.” 

 

Oliver smiles, and then as he leans down to kiss her again his door flies open. They both startle and turn to look at Erik, standing there with a key in hand. 

 

“Dammit.” He says putting his phone in his pocket. “I was hoping to get incriminating bloody evidence to hold over your head for a raise.” 

 

Oliver drops his head, chin touching his chest. Without looking at him, “Erik, you lose privileges of having a key to my office. Close the door please.” 

 

“Just one thing before I scurry off.” He grins, “Brett is having drinks with me tonight.” He winks at Oliver and closes his door. 

 

Felicity looks back at him with an eyebrow raised. Oliver shakes his head, “Don’t ask.”

  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  


Erik to group chat that now includes him, Jasmine, and Thea. 

 

Erik: Who would’ve thought a glass at a door actually works!

Tommy: I told you!

John: I can’t believe I am a part of this crazy.

Sara: Digg, you love it!

Iris: What did you learn?!

Lyla: Legally I probably shouldn’t be a part of this.

Thea: Erik! What happened?

Jasmine: Erik, stop being a drama queen, tell us!

 

Erik grins as he looks at the closed door to Oliver’s office. He’s is pretty sure he heard moaning. So he raises the volume on his Beats speaker. 

 

Erik: He remembers when they first met!!!

Everyone: *shocked emoji face*

Iris: I knew it! I knew it would come back to him!

Sara: Now can I kick his ass for hurting our girl 11 years ago?

John: He was a different man back then Sara.

Tommy: He was! He’s no longer a playboy.

Jasmine: You mean like you Mister Merlyn? 

Tommy: No comment. 

Iris: I need to tweet something! Give me more Erik. 

 

Erik sits back, placing his feet on his desk. 

 

Erik: Well apparently Helena drugged him that night they were to meet. And she chased off Felicity knowing exactly who she was. 

Lyla: Hmmm, interesting. Maybe we can charge with that too. 

Thea: Wait, I am lost. My brother met Felicity before?

Tommy: Lil Sister, you have so much to learn. 

John: I think it’s time to let the past stay in the past. 

Thea: No, I need to know. Because my mother is planning a wedding and she hasn’t found out about me hooking up with Mr Hot FBI Guy, so it has to be for my brother.

 

There is a momentary pause at her announcement. 

 

Sara: Thea! You dawg, you! Go girl! Git it!

Lyla: Agent Harper?

Thea: Uhm, no if it means he’s getting in trouble?

John: I need to put my phone down. I don’t need to be a part of this. 

Lyla: No he wont. lol

Iris: OMG! This group chat is the greatest thing ever!

Jasmine: *hi 5* to you Thea. He is definitely a looker! 

Tommy: Yeah, if you like that kind of rugged look. 

All the ladies: *heart eyes emoji*

Tommy: Whatever

Erik: I need to see this guy, but considering the heart eyes, I am going to agree he is hot. 

Tommy: Et tu Erik?

Erik: Mister Merlyn, since you refuse to swing my way… Yes. Rugged is hot. Metro is not. 

Sara: Metro?! BAHAHAHAHA! 

John: I don’t want to know.

Iris: Tommy is considered Metrosexual. Because he’s pretty. 

Jasmine: …

Lyla: Omg you guys! Lol

Thea: Tommy is only good looking to golddiggers.

Tommy: What does that mean?!

Thea: Otherwise you’re handsome. 

Tommy: There is a difference?

Sara: Drinks tonight bruh, and I’ll explain. 

Tommy: Okay. 

Erik: Oh! I’m bringing Brett!

Thea: I am bringing Mr Hot FBI Guy

Sara: I am bringing Ava!

Iris: I am bringing a new guy. Don’t tell my dad! He’s a cop. 

Lyla: John and I are going too!

John: We are?

Erik: Jasmine, who are you bringing?

Tommy: yeah, who are you bringing?

Jasmine: I am bringing no one because I am not going.

Erik: Oh no, you will be going. Even if I must drag you out by your bloody honey colored hair. You need a night out! 

Iris: C’mon Jasmine! I’ll ask my new guy to bring a friend. 

Tommy: Uhm, don’t you think we have enough cop-like friends joining us?

Sara: Why Tommy? Concerned about something?

Tommy: Nope. Not at all. 

Sara: Sure. *smirk emoji*

Jasmine: No, I can’t. But thanks you all. 

Erik: They’re coming out of the office! 

 

“Erik, I am walking Felicity down. Cancel IT, she fixed it.” Oliver leads Felicity to elevators. Both looking quite disheveled and both sporting swollen lips. 

 

“Of course, Mr Queen.” Erik says with a huge smile on his face. 

 

Oliver looks back at him, curious as to why he’s being  _ nice. _

 

When the elevator opens Felicity pulls him in with a laugh. 

 

Erik: Okay, coast is clear. Tonight at Verdant! EVERYONE GOES.

Jasmine: No.

Sara: Jasmine, please?! 

Iris: I will bring another super hunky cop guy for you! 

Erik: She needs a super hot muscle cop guy! 

Tommy: *eye roll emoji*

 

Jasmine looks at her phone.  _ Whatever Thomas Merlyn, you’re so fucking pretentious. _

 

Jasmine: How hunky?

 

_ Take that Merlyn! _

 

Iris: Like The Rock! Or like Digg. 

Erik: Yes please!

_ John has left group chat.  _

Lyla: HAHAHAHA my husband is ridiculous. 

Jasmine: Fine! 

Erik: YAY!

Iris: Should we invite Oliver and Felicity? 

Sara: Absolutely! It’s time to confess. 

Tommy: I guess. Just make sure he’s no where near me. 

Jasmine: We can put Mr Looks Like The Rock between you and Oliver. 

Tommy: Uh huh.

Sara: Tonight is going to be so much fun! 


	19. Chapter 18 - Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That night at Verdant.... 
> 
>  
> 
> ....Tommy, jealous? Never!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Inspo:  
> Jealous - Nick Jonas Tinashe remix  
> Entertainer - Zayn  
> Checklist - Normani, Calvin Harris, WizKid  
> Ins and Outs - Sofia Carson  
> Don't Let Me Down - Sabrina Claudio, Devault  
> She Bad - Tyla Yaweh  
> Lento - Rudy Mancuso

_ That night at Verdant… _

  
  


“Are we missing something?” Oliver leans over to Felicity to make sure no one heard him. Despite the music being loud, they are in a private seating area, VIP section. 

 

Felicity and Oliver are surrounded by all their friends, friends who are looking way happier than any one person should. 

 

“I think so, but I can’t figure it out. It’s like they’re pod people, the shell of the people we once knew, but inside it’s more sinister.” Felicity nods her head as if her theory made complete sense. 

 

Oliver looks quickly at her, eyebrows in the middle of his forehead. “Wow, you really fell down that rabbit hole didn’t you?” 

 

She blushes, he pulls her in kissing her quickly and says, “One of the many reasons I adore you.”

 

Felicity blinds him with her smile, and Oliver once again reminded that she chose him. He is consumed by her, from her brain to her beauty. He was confused by the emotions he felt. He was sitting in his office a couple of days ago when his dad recognized a look in his son’s face. 

 

His father had patted him on the shoulder and said,  _ “Son, that’s how you know it’s love.”  _ His dad knew before he was told. “ _ A love that knows no limits, no boundaries, a love that consumes you. You may feel like you’re losing a part of yourself, we all do at first. However, once the realization hits you that it’s not a need but a want. You don’t need that person to live your life, you want that person to share in a life together.” _

 

Oliver lifts Felicity’s hand to his lips, she looks up at him and smiles, then leans her head against his shoulder. 

 

They’re waiting while Tommy, Sara, and Iris are getting drinks. Milling about is Thea, who brought along Agent Harper; who she introduced as Roy. Apparently Thea was overwhelmed by his hero status, Oliver had rolled his eyes. They were talking to Lyla and John, who Oliver was surprised to see when they arrived. John hates clubs, he is too much of a homebody nowadays.  _ What is going on? _

 

They were also informed Erik is bringing Brett along with Jasmine. According to Sara, Erik has to pick Jasmine up because he knew she wouldn’t show up otherwise. Oliver grinned when he looks at Tommy who is currently watching the front entrance from the bar. 

 

He knows Tommy is at the very least curious about Jasmine. She doesn’t swoon over his presence and Oliver feels like that is exactly what Tommy needs. Iris brought two cop friends with her, one apparently is for Jasmine. Felicity and he had to hide their laughs when Tommy was introduced to the guy. He was working hard to control his annoyance coupled with jealousy and his dislike for cops; though Tommy would never admit to it, Oliver knew better. 

 

Felicity leans back against Oliver, she begins to sway to the music playing. “Sweetheart, if you continue to rub your ass all over me, this night will get cut short.” He growls into her ear, letting his teeth lightly nip along the side of her ear. 

 

Felicity gives a coquettish smile, bats her eyes over her shoulder, “oh I hadn’t realized I was doing that.” 

 

Oliver lets out a grunt, he leans further into her, his teeth finding his favorite spot on her neck and nips her flesh. “Keep it up, Smoak.” 

 

“I live dangerously, Queen. I am always up for a challenge.” She bumps her ass into his growing erection before quickly moving away from him to walk over to the table where they’re placing the drinks down. 

 

Oliver extends his head, cracking his neck, and takes a deep breath. His woman is going to drive him insane before the night is over. She is wearing an emerald green halter top dress, that leaves a whole of skin showing, and black strappy heels. When he asked her if she was trying to kill him when she walked out in that dress she replied,  _ it’s all for you baby.  _ Blowing out, he went to join the others. 

 

“Cheers!” Everyone said right before clinking glasses together. 

 

“What’s this?! You started the party without me here? You cunts!” Erik hollered and everyone turned to see him. His hand is in Brett’s and Oliver couldn’t hide his shock. He notices the second Brett sees him, and drops his hand. 

 

Oliver smiles, he makes his way over to Erik and gives him a big hug, Oliver looks to Brett and holds his hand, “Glad you could join us Brett.” 

 

Brett is in shock, Erik had to push him towards Oliver, “He doesn’t bite. Trust me, I’ve tried to make him.” Erik winks at Oliver.

 

Oliver laughs when it looks like Brett’s eyes are going to pop out of his face. “Mis.. Mister Queen.” Shakily he reaches to shake Oliver’s hand. 

 

“Please, call me Oliver, Brett.” 

 

“Thanks Mister, I mean Oliver.” Brett smiles and Oliver can see why Erik is attracted to the guy. Oliver looks at Erik and winks. 

 

Then he catches sight of her, Jasmine trying hard to blend into the background. Oliver gives her a look of surprise, she doesn’t look like the Jasmine they all know. Felicity approaches Jasmine, elbowing Oliver, and she goes to hug Jasmine. 

 

“I am so glad you came!” Felicity is holding her hands, holding her close as she whispers something in her ear. Jasmine’s cheeks suddenly go bright pink. 

 

Oliver moves and gives Jasmine a quick peck to her cheek. “You look beautiful Jasmine, so glad you let Erik drag you out.”

 

She laughs, “I didn’t have much choice.” 

 

“Damn right she didn’t.” Erik wraps an arm around her waist, “We would’ve been here on time but I had to play dress up with her.” He looks Jasmine up and down. He looks to Felicity, “Can you believe she has leather in her closet?!” 

 

Felicity smiles, then winks at Jasmine, “We girls gotta have our secret wardrobe right?” 

 

Jasmine blushes as Iris rushes over to them, “I am so glad you’re here Jasmine. I want you to meet my friend!” 

 

Oliver leans into Felicity as the watch Iris pull Jasmine away. “Your EA is going to break some hearts tonight.” 

 

Felicity nods, “She is beautiful huh? I forgive you for checking her out, because I did too.” 

 

Oliver raises an eyebrow paired with a smirk, she winks, “Felicity, you’re stoking the fires.” 

 

She turns and takes his hands in hers, pulling him closer. She nips his chin and then gets on tiptoes whispering softly in his ear with her sexy raspy voice, “I want you to burn this place down by the time we leave.” Oliver’s eyes grow wide, “Foreplay, Oliver.” She taps his nose.

 

He groans as she spins and sashays her way over to where everyone is standing. He spots Tommy, and something about the look in his eyes can only mean one thing, trouble. 

 

Tommy saw the second Jasmine walked in, and it took everything, including Sara slapping his back, to keep from choking on his expensive Scotch. 

 

Grinning at him, Sara had asked, “See something you want?” 

 

He gave her a dark look, but turned to see Iris already dragging Jasmine towards  _ the date _ . 

 

He could’ve sworn Jasmine looked over at him with a challenge in her eyes, before blinding her  _ date  _ with a smile he’d never seen before.  _ Fuck this guy _ . Tommy decided two can play at this game. 

 

“Okay everyone, listen up!” Sara is waving her hands in the air trying to get the group closer. “It’s time.” 

 

Oliver and Felicity looked at their faces, and again they felt left out, but they had their own secret to share.    
  


“What is going on with you people?” Felicity asks and crosses her arms. 

 

“Okay, we all have a confession.” Iris says, leaning against John, as if she needs protection. 

 

Felicity scowls at her, “What did you do, West?” 

 

Iris smiles a rather awkward grin. 

 

In the background they hear Erik, “Brett, you might wanna go sit with other dates. This is a friend thing.” He shoves him, then pats his ass. Brett looks back confused before making his way over to Roy, the cop guy friends, and Ava. 

 

Oliver shakes his head, but then crosses his arms waiting to see what is going on. 

 

“So we have all been working towards something to help the greater good.” Tommy says, placing an arm around Sara’s shoulders. 

 

“Yep, we believed so deeply that by making this happen it would benefit the world.” Iris  smiles brightly. 

 

Oliver and Felicity still confused are both about to ask what is going on when Sara said, “I honestly just wanted to get you two in bed.” She paused, “Not with me, but with each other. I just wanted to get you two laid, with each other.” 

 

Felicity’s eyes narrow as she gives Sara the  _ what did you do  _  look. She didn’t have her glasses on, and out of habit when to push them up; as she realizes they aren’t there, she squeezes the bridge of her nose. 

 

“Explain.” Felicity points at Digg, knowing he won’t beat around the bush. 

 

“From the get go, we all have been plotting ways to ensure you and Oliver would fall in love.” He shrugs his shoulders, but then he did something that almost made Oliver break into a smile, he pushes Lyla in front of him. She looks back at him silently asking,  _ what the fuck! _

 

Oliver looks at everyone standing there. Tommy and Sara with huge smiles. His sister, looking humored by the confessions. Iris looking slightly guilty, but like she’s having fun. John and Lyla ready to bolt should the place implode. Erik naturally smiling like the cat who got the canary, while Jasmine looks a tad bit guilty. 

 

Felicity looks at Oliver, silently communicating between them. Felicity turns back around, “So you all think that our falling in love is because you pushed us together?” 

 

“Did she just say they fell in love?” Iris whispers to Sara. 

 

“She did! She admitted it!” Sara exclaims. 

 

Oliver and Felicity both start laughing, hard. It takes them a few minutes to gather themselves before Felicity swipes away a bit of moisture from the outer corner of her eyes. They look at all the confused faces, when Oliver pulls a phone out of his pocket. Felicity takes it and she scrolls through her phone then opens something, turning the phone to everyone. 

 

“We knew.” She announces. 

 

“What!?” They all ask at the same time. 

 

“She’s a genius. You really thought you’d out smart her?” Oliver laughs again, wrapping a hand around Felicity’s waist. 

 

“Ever since the night of the art gallery, I had suspicions. As Oliver and I continued dating, we both started noticing how you all seemed real secretive about your texts.” She looks at Iris and Sara, “We all always share each other’s texts. We don’t ever hide things from each other.”

 

Oliver looks at Tommy, “You never keep secrets, it’s not something you do.” 

 

“I was only recently a part of it.” Erik holds his hand up, as if it saves him from any blowback that might happen.  

 

“Well you’re kind of the one who confirmed everything.” Felicity smiles. “Today when you tried to barge in on us, I knew then.” 

 

Oliver grins, “did you enjoy the show, Erik?” Oliver did air quotes on show. 

 

“You did not fake that!” Erik said, hands on hips. “I know a real moan when I hear one.” 

 

Felicity laughs, looks down at her phone and plays something that has a woman moaning out loud. She grins. 

 

“Okay, okay, so you caught us. But we only did it out of love for you two!” Lyla holds her arms out to indicate everyone. 

 

“Look, we really love you all the more for it. Just know that what we feel,” he points to Felicity and himself, “is because of each other. And eleven years later we find each other again? I mean if that isn’t Destiny, then I don’t know what is.” 

 

“Aww baby.” Felicity turns to kiss Oliver’s cheek. 

 

Sara waves at Ava, “Let’s drink!” And if on cue, two servers approach the table with shots. Everyone laughing over the Oliver and Felicity knowing all along. 

 

What they don’t know, is back in a quiet living room a very excited Mama is planning an extravagant wedding. 

 

* * *

 

Oliver is sitting in a big armchair in the VIP lounge with Felicity in his lap, while everyone else is dancing. Lyla and John had left after about an hour and a half. He pulls her tighter against him, nuzzling his nose into her hair. 

 

“You smell so good, all the time.” He speaks against her neck, Felicity’s skin reacts with goosebumps. Oliver holds her tighter as a hand slides it’s way down her hip to her thigh, pushing under her skirt. 

 

“Whatcha doing there, boyfriend?” Felicity murmurs as she enjoys the feel of his strong warm hand on her skin. 

 

“Taking every opportunity I have to touch you.” 

 

“Ah, I see.” Felicity places her hand on top of his over her skirt, she slowly pushes his hand between her thighs. 

 

“Felicity…” he growls her name. His fingers maneuver further between her thighs, knowing no one can see them. She lets out a soft moan as his fingertips brush against her lace clad lips. He can feel the heat pulling at his fingers, the need to feel her is hard to resist. Just as he is about to go further, she hops off his lap. 

 

She turns on her sharp heels, “I want to dance, come watch me.” 

 

She starts to head over to the dance floor, her hips causing her skirt to swish around her thighs. Oliver takes a few seconds to control himself and ensure no one can see the bulge in his pants. He readjusts the rolled sleeves of his white shirt, and makes his way over to where Tommy is standing, scowling at the dance floor. 

 

He leans back against the railing, watching as Felicity moves to the dance with the rest of the women. All the men, have opted to stand back and be spectators.  _ God, we are creeps.  _ Oliver shakes his head as he watches the way Felicity’s skirt swings as she moves her hips. She raises her hands, pushing through her hair, then holding them over her head as she moves to the music. Her eyes closed, but he knows that she’s feeling him near her. 

 

Oliver blows a hard breath when Tommy says, “Calm down there, tiger.” 

 

Oliver looks over at Tommy, “Jealous?” 

 

Tommy just shrugs as he takes a sip from his glass. 

 

“Why don’t you ask her to dance?” Oliver nods towards Jasmine where she has her back to them, mostly hidden by the bodies of the other women. 

 

“I’m not her date remember? She is for the lunkhead over there.” Tommy gestures to the guy Iris set her up with. Oliver looks him over, yeah he definitely has a lot of muscle. 

 

“He’s a cop?” Oliver asks, not really expecting an answer. 

 

“Yeah, apparently he’s part of the SWAT team.” Tommy rolls his eyes, sounding bored. 

 

Oliver looks back at the guy, he looks like he stepped off one of those bearded men romance novels he saw on his mom’s bookshelves. He laughs to himself, then turns back to Tommy. “Dude, you aren’t some skinny dude. You have a lot of muscle, you’re just hiding it all.” 

 

Tommy looks at Oliver, “I don’t need to wear tight shirts just to prove I have muscle. Besides, I like looking sharp with clean lines.” 

 

Oliver smiles, “Yeah.” Oliver looks back at Felicity, smiling, “I am going to marry her.” 

 

Tommy smiles now, “Yeah, I know.” 

 

It doesn’t phase Oliver that Tommy knows what’s in his heart. They are connected, which is why when he sees Jasmine he knows it’s eating at Tommy. It’s the first time a woman has really blown him off. Maybe to other men, they’d see it as a challenge to  _ bag her _ , yet to Tommy she is a want. However he doesn’t pursue women, never has, and he won’t start now. Oliver thinks it’s time for Tommy to grow up. 

 

“You know, if you continue to be aloof about your attraction to Jasmine, she will be the one who got away.” He elbows Tommy. 

 

“What are you talking about?” Tommy scoffs, “I am not the least bit attracted to her.”

 

“Sure you’re not.” Oliver chuckles.

 

“No way, man. She’s one of those serious types. She wouldn’t know how to have fun if it hit her in the head. She’d be boring.” Tommy says it all a little too fast. 

 

Oliver looks at the dance floor to see the cop guy move behind her. She turns and backs up against him, the guy placing his hands on her hips. Oliver sees the lust in the guys eyes, Jasmine seems to be enjoying the attention. 

 

“Sure, so boring.” Oliver points slightly in her direction. 

 

Tommy’s eyes snap up and sees her. “Gross, he’s mauling her.” 

 

Oliver rolls his eyes at Tommy. Iris’ date comes up to her, she moves to dance with him. Just then some random guy comes up behind Felicity. Oliver moves quick, he is in front of Felicity before she even has a chance to turn around and push the guy away. 

 

Oliver puts his hand to the guy’s shoulder, “I don’t think so, buddy.” 

 

The guy looks up, ready to challenge Oliver, then he recognizes the look of a man willing to do anything to protect his woman. The guy raises his hands up and backs away. 

 

Felicity wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him. “My hero.” 

 

He smiles and pulls her close to his body, “Baby, I’ll always protect you.” He winks, then pulls her body into him. 

 

Together they begin to move to the music. Felicity turns in his arms, moving her body against his, her ass grinding into him. The last time this happened they ended up in a dark corner, and he isn’t opposed to that happening again. 

 

Felicity, takes Oliver’s hands in hers, holding them as she shimmies down his body. She feels him and grins. She wants to tease him all night long. Build up the need to tear at each other when they got home, not that they ever need an excuse. Oliver makes her burn, her body craves his touch constantly. She needs to feel connected to him, because only then does she feel truly alive. 

 

She turns back to face him, she rolls her hips against him, and she feels his chest vibrate with a growl. Smiling, she moves away from him and pulls him to follow after her to the bar. She mouths to Oliver she wants water, he nods. 

 

When they get to the bar, that’s when they see it. Tommy standing between two women in dresses so tight it leaves very little to the imagination. Felicity looks over to the dance floor and barely catches Jasmine glances over at him. Felicity quickly looks back at Tommy, his eyes on Jasmine not the two women currently both whispering in his ear. 

 

Felicity taps the back of her hand against Oliver’s shoulder, he turns to look at her after ordering bottled water. Felicity points to Tommy. Oliver looks and shakes his head. He turns to look for Jasmine, and sees her grinding against the Mr SWAT Guy, facing Tommy. 

 

“Tommy is a stupid man,” Felicity turns back to the bar taking the water from the bartender. 

 

“He’ll learn one day.” Oliver glares at his best friend. 

 

Tommy knows he’s being watched by Oliver and Felicity, he doesn’t care. Right now he feels an unknown emotion and he’s refusing to acknowledge what it could be. So he’s allowing the two women, whose names he doesn’t recall, run their hands all over his chest. 

The whole time he watches Jasmine as that guy continues to grind, his meaty paws all over her curves, burying his face in her neck. Her eggplant purple sheer top clinging to her glistening skin, her black lace bra more exposed as fat hands pull at it. Her long legs with thick thighs adorned by black leather, calves muscled and tense as she moves on her high heels. Tommy rolls his tongue over his teeth, and bites the inside of his cheek. 

 

Tommy turns, catches Oliver’s eyes, ignoring him he looks to the woman at his left. 

 

“Are you two down or what?” He asks roughly. Both women giggle and nod. Without another word, Tommy walks off the women following him. He refuses to stick around, when he could be having a good time elsewhere. 

 

“He’s leaving?!” Felicity asks Oliver. 

 

He nods, “that’s how he deals with his emotions.” Oliver looks back at Jasmine. She is watching Tommy leave with the two women. Her face changes and he isn’t sure if it’s anger or hurt, but she quickly turns back to Mr SWAT Guy and pulls him in to kiss her. 

 

“Well, guess that’s done then.” Felicity says. She pulls Oliver along with her back to the seating area. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Oliver closes the door to Felicity’s condo. He turns and quickly moves to grab her from behind. She yelps as he bites down on her shoulder. She reaches her hand back to hold his head as he sucks on her. His other hand slides down to cup her between her legs, holding her close to him. 

 

“Oliver.” She gasps when his fingers curl into the fabric of her dress, blocking him from the heat he seeks. 

 

“I need you so bad right now.” Oliver slides his lips against her skin up to her ear. 

 

“Wait,” Felicity tries to pull away, “wait. I have a surprise.” 

 

Oliver groans as Felicity moves away from his arms. She turns and with the crook of her finger she calls him to follow her. 

 

Oliver stalks after her like a panther, his sexual aggression propelling him to attack her. 

 

When he moves to stand as close as possible, she moves away again. Then turns to her Bose speakers, and music begins to play. 

 

“Dance with me.” She holds her hand out to him. “Like you wanted to dance with me tonight.” 

 

He reaches for her hand and pulls her close to him. The music has Oliver feeling like he’s moving through honey, slow and thick. Felicity’s hips swaying to the lush beats, giving the swing of her skirt it’s own soundtrack. She pulls away from him, sliding her hands down her body as she moves to the music, Oliver isn’t moving lost in the way her body beckons him. 

 

She turns and he moves behind her. Pulling her hips to him. Her body grinding. Her ass riding against him. Oliver slides his hands to her stomach, Felicity slowly rotates her hips against him. His fingers pulling at her skirt, exposing her thighs, then it’s around her waist. He sees now she wearing a lacy thong and he snaps. He rips it off, tearing the material like paper. Felicity lets out a deep moan, his fingers go in search of her wet heat. 

 

“You make me greedy.” Oliver whispers into her ear. 

 

“Touch me,” she says. He doesn’t hesitate, his fingers move to please her. 

 

“Fuck,” he growls out when he feels how wet she is for him. 

 

Fingers circle her clit, the pressure building slowly as she continues to move her hips to the music. She’s riding his hand, her ass rubbing against his incredibly hard cock. He groans, but he keeps pleasuring her, needing to feel her come first. His head falls forward, Felicity leaning back against his body, right hand wrapped around the back of his neck. His muscles strain to keep from falling. She moves faster against his fingers as the beats pick up. 

 

“Fuck this.” He spins Felicity and lifts her. She wraps her legs around him, he pushes her against the wall, with one hand quickly undoes his belt and pants to free himself. He positions himself to her pussy, feeling the heat radiating. Felicity pulls his head, their lips smashing against each other. The kiss is searing, sending Oliver into a spin. He pushes hard into her, she gasps but keeps her mouth on his. 

 

Oliver holds her tight with one arm, the other braced against the wall. His hips thrusting, filling Felicity. Her nails dig into his shoulders, moving in sync with him. 

 

“Oliver, come with me now.” She throws her head back against the wall. 

 

“Felicity.’ He growls her name, her muscles tightening around.  

 

He spins her towards the bed, he lays her down, hovering over her, he kisses her hard. He makes his way down her body, pushing at his pants and boxers. Felicity is still trembling when he places his tongue flat against her clit, and instantly she feels another orgasm peak. She arches her back, her head rolling back, clutching the sheets so hard the top corners pop off the mattress. 

 

Oliver pushes her legs up and open, his tongue moving to fuck her through her second orgasm, letting it lap at her essence. Oliver is hungry for her, but so is his cock. He moves back up her body,. Felicity rips at his shirt, buttons popping off. Oliver pushes inside her again. They can’t stop moving, she’s pushing and pulling at him, crying out his name. 

 

He rolls over to his back, Felicity sit astride him. Her hips follow the beat of the music, she holds her hands up over her head. Oliver watches the way her body moves to the beats, her hips rolling, grinding her clit into the curls at the base of his cock that’s buried deep in her. He holds her waist in his hands, tightly not wanting her to fly off as he thrusts up. 

 

Oliver bends his knees, then thrusts, bucking Felicity. Her arms fall, hands pressed against his chest. She begins to lift herself off him, then slams down onto him. 

 

“Oh god Oliver!” She starts moving faster, the flush on her skin is red, matching is own. They strain against each other. She’s so wet, so tight, Oliver nearly swallows his own tongue as he furiously gulps air. 

 

Felicity’s body is burning, in only the way Oliver can do. Just when she doesn’t think her body will give her the release, she begins to tremble. Oliver is chanting her name, the veins in his neck are popping out. She dig her nails into his arms when she feels him swelling, and then her body lets go and she comes. 

 

“Oh god!” she screams as Oliver shoots up, holding her tight against him as they come together. 

 

Together they collapse onto the bed. Felicity moves off him, both laying on their backs. The only sound in the room is the music mixed with their heavy breathing. 

 

After a while, Felicity rolls to curl against Oliver, her dress twisting around her body. She plucks at his shirt that never made it off his body completely, still on one arm. She also realize somewhere in the wildness, her dress ripped revealing one breast. 

 

Just then the door to her room swings open and a grey tail can be seen bouncing its way to the bed. Hemingway jumps on the bed, marches right onto Oliver’s chest. He sniffs Oliver’s face, and Oliver gently pushes him away. Felicity is laughing. Hemingway reacts and with all his force springs off Oliver’s chest. He yelps and clutches at his chest. 

 

“Oh baby!” Felicity sits up and looks to see three welts forming on his skin. She leans over to kiss it. “I’ll be right back with an ice pack! It’ll help the sting.” 

 

Oliver lays there, “That’s one way to ruin the mood.” He laughs, because what just happened was so damn good he isn’t at all upset. He lays there grinning. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

Sara: Where did you go?

 

She waits about ten minutes before she gets a reply. 

 

Tommy: Had a date. 

Tommy: ...well two dates

Sara: What about Jasmine?

Tommy: What about her?

Sara: I just assumed you would talk to her more.

Tommy: Why? What gave you that idea?

Sara: Oh gee idk, the way you stare at her like she’s a bottle of your favorite whiskey.

Tommy: lol No Sara, that’s how you look at her. 

Sara: Not quite, but sure if that’s what you want to tell yourself. 

 

Tommy looked at his phone and tossed it onto his empty, still made, bed. He never went through with those two women. He just left them off at another club. He had just wanted to leave Verdant and make sure Jasmine saw. He wasn’t even sure why he cared what she thought, and he refused to waste anymore time thinking about it. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

Erik: See! I told you those leather shorts and black heels would do it for you! 

Jasmine: Or maybe it was the fact my buttoned up blouse was too conservative for you, you had to unbutton all the buttons. 

Erik: But it worked? 

Jasmine: Yeah, I am with him now. TTYL

Erik: Have fun and be safe!

 

_ An hour later… _

Erik pulls away from Brett leaning back on his feet, looks up at him and grins. Brett leans back against the sofa, looking well satisfied. 

 

“Aren’t you happy you came out for drinks now?” Erik moves to sit next to Brett, leans against him. 

 

“Did your plans for your friend work out?” Brett asks as he pulls Erik closer. 

 

“Well not completely. Tommy didn’t take the bait like I planned, but hey Jasmine is still getting sex tonight.” 

 

Brett looks down at Erik, “Don’t you want her with Tommy?” 

 

“I do, but I am a patient man. I can take my time with them.” Erik pulls at Brett’s open pants. 

 

“So is she the only one getting sex tonight?” Erik asks to Brett’s slowly growing cock. 

 

Brett grins, “Jasmine shouldn’t be the only one to have all the fun, should she?”

  
  


* * *

 

 

Thea: I think they’re getting married. 

Moira: Of course they are. I am never wrong. 

Thea: Maybe before you start booking the venue and all, you talk to them first?

Moira: It won’t hurt to have everything ready. Felicity would be a beautiful winter bride.

Thea: What if she doesn’t like winter Mom?

Moira: Then we adjust the date. 

Thea: Mother, just slow your roll.

Moira: I’ve slowed my roll for the last 8 years. 

Thea: LOL okay mom.

 

The toilet flushes, and Roy walks out of Thea’s bathroom. She can’t help but lick her lips. “You know, it should be a crime to have all that muscle. She crosses her arms, but she’s grinning as he prowls closer to the bed.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey kiddo.” Tommy says into his phone, leaning back in a oversized pillowed chair in his patio, smoking a joint. 

 

“How did it go?” William asks excitedly. 

 

“Well turns out your dad and Felicity figured out we all were planning to push them together.” Tommy chuckles, “Felicity actually figured it out.”

 

“Of course she did! She’s smart.” William says and leans back in his bed. “Uncle Tommy?” 

 

“Yeah bud?” Tommy exhales a cloud of smoke into the night. Silently wondering if his night could’ve gone differently.

 

“Do you think Felicity likes me?” William ask, a little bit of insecurity in his voice.

 

“Will, buddy, of course she does. I know Felicity likes you a whole lot.” Tommy sits up, wondering why is nephew sounds insecure. 

 

“It’s just, I really want her to marry my dad and become my stepmom.” William sighs, “I’d be like the luckiest kid alive having two of the most awesomest stepparents in the world.”

 

Tommy laughs, “Yeah, you would be one heck of a lucky kiddo.” Tommy thinks of his dad, who he holds a deep-seated anger towards. “I have a feeling that Felicity will make an excellent stepmom. You just have to be patient.” 

 

“Well it didn’t take long for my mom and Jasper to get married. So maybe it’ll happen for my dad?” William’s smile comes through the phone and Tommy can’t help but smile. 

 

“I know it will. Just give your dad and Felicity time.” He says, “Now it’s time for you to go back to sleep. You have school tomorrow.” 

 

“Okay Uncle Tommy.” William pauses, “Uncle Tommy, I love you.” 

 

“I love you too William. Goodnight.” Tommy puts his phone down and sits back, his mind drifting to Jasmine. 

 

_ Is she with that oversized caveman? Are they having sex while I sit here pining over her? Nah, she couldn’t be all that into him. Right? She’s too good for that dude.  _

  
Tommy closes his eyes, willing the thoughts to go away. He only ends up getting angry, no woman has ever made him act like this and he hates her for it. That’s when he decides he won’t waste anymore time on her, especially knowing she kissed him.  _ Yeah, I caught that when I looked back.  _


	20. Chapter 19 - Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who stops by for the holidays??
> 
> Oliver makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Inspo:
> 
> Easy - Sarah Reeves  
> Girl of My Dreams - Brandon Heath  
> Endlessly - Green River Ordinance  
> You and I - Ingrid Michaelson  
> Loving You Is Easy - Chris August

Oliver is sitting at Felicity’s kitchen table working through some last minute emails that Erik had told him he needed to answer. Taking a sip of his coffee, he looks up to see Felicity brushing Hemingway while he lays on his side slowly moving his tail into a curls. Oliver sits back in his chair, quietly observing Felicity. Her hair is up in a messy bun, she is dressed in black leggings that cuff her heels, and one of his t-shirts.  

 

_ Everything about this moment is perfect.  _

 

Oliver hits send on his last email, stands up and makes his way to the sofa. She looks up at him and smiles, that brilliant smile that makes his heart jump out of his chest and right into her lap. Everything about their relationship is what he always hoped he’d be worthy of having, but worried he’d never get. 

 

Yet here he is with the woman of his dreams. He couldn’t wait much longer to tell her how he felt. He wants to share the rest of his life with her, just wasn’t sure how he would go about asking her. All he knew is he wanted to ask her…  _ to be my wife. _

 

He leans down and kisses her exposed shoulder. She moans softly and tilts her head to the side. Oliver trails kisses up to her neck stopping at her ear. She moans a little louder. He feels that pang in his chest, the one that always happens when he hears the sounds of pleasure coming from deep in her chest. 

 

“Miss Smoak, I am feeling like maybe we haven’t managed to take full advantage of being kid free this weekend.” He speaks softly into her ear. 

 

They’d been spending a lot of time with William, Felicity wanting to get to know him better. There haven’t been enough of an opportunity for them to be alone, except for stolen kisses when William goes off to do something, or when they say goodbye for the evening. He’s craving Felicity in every way possible. 

 

“Mr. Queen, I would have to agree with you. What shall we do to rectify this problem?” She reaches up, pulling his head down, his lips pressed to her ear. 

 

Oliver slides his hand from her side up to her right breast, he softly massages her, then growls. “No bra.” 

 

Felicity shakes her head, confirming. Oliver moves his hand into the loose collar, his warm hand gripping her bare breast, nipple hardening. She lets out a soft gasp. Suddenly she feels his arms working their way under her legs and behind her lifting her off the sofa. She laughs as she holds onto him and nips at his chin, Hemingway cries out then runs off. 

 

Just as he turns to head to the bedroom, the doorbell rings. Oliver stills, “Were you expecting anyone?” 

 

“No.” Felicity looks at the door, and then to Oliver. “Let me look to see who it is, if it’s a solicitor I won’t answer.” 

 

Oliver slowly lets her body slide down his, her hip rubbing against his hard bulge in his sweats. She looks up and grins, palming him. “Don’t let that go anywhere.” 

 

Oliver simply grunts, pushing her softly towards the door. Felicity looks out the viewer and all thoughts of sex evaporate from her mind. She leans her forehead against the door. 

 

“Oh dear god.” she mumbles. 

 

“Baby?” Oliver steps closer to her. “Who is it?” 

 

Felicity looks to him and grimaces, “My mother.” 

 

“Oh.” He is confused because she had invited her mother for Thanksgiving, but her mom didn’t think she’d be able to come, “I thought she wasn’t coming.”

 

“That’s what I thought too.” Felicity groans, and the doorbell rings again followed by a knock. 

 

“Felicity! It’s your mom!” 

 

“I am so sorry Oliver, I didn’t have a chance to prepare you for her.” Felicity groans. 

 

Oliver looks a little confused, “prepare me for what?” 

 

Felicity shakes her head, and before she can answer she looks down, then points. “You better get rid of that real fast.”

 

Oliver looks down at the way his sweats have tented at his crotch. He reaches to adjust himself as best he can. 

 

“Yeah that won’t work, just stay behind me.” Felicity turns to open the door. 

 

Oliver mumbles, “yeah that won’t work either.”  

 

Then he hears a high pitched squeal of delight, “SURPRISE!”

 

“Mom, you’re here.” Felicity tries to sound happy despite the frustration. 

 

“I am! I ended up getting the time off and so I wanted to surprise my baby girl!” Felicity’s mother reaches and pulls Felicity in for a tight hug. 

 

Oliver observes the exchange and can’t help but smile. Donna Smoak is not like anyone he has ever met before. She is the epitome of brightness and fluff. He recognizes where Felicity gets her amazing body from, the woman doesn’t look a day over thirty. She is wearing tight dark pink velour track suit, but her makeup and hair are done to the nines. Her jewelry sparkles off the sun coming through the doorway. Her golden blonde hair perfectly styled with loose curls. She has her equally beautiful daughter wrapped in her arms, and it looks as if Felicity is losing oxygen. 

 

Then Donna’s eyes meet Oliver’s. “Oh, oh! You must be Oliver!” Pushing Felicity out of her way she moves to Oliver and wraps him in an embrace that has his eyes bugging out of his head. The woman is petite but she is strong. 

 

“Miss Smoak, it’s so nice to meet you finally.” Oliver manages to squeeze out as she continues to hug him tightly. 

 

Felicity places a hand on her mom’s shoulder, “Mother, you are about to smother him.” 

 

Donna pulls back and laughs brightly, “Oh I am so sorry! I am just so happy to meet you. My daughter has told me a lot about you.” 

 

“As she has told me about you.” Oliver grins, mostly because he found himself having  deflated before the hug.  _ Thank god.  _

 

Donna looks between her daughter and Oliver, then like the  _ all knowing _ that she is, realizes she interrupted something. Her eyes grow wide, “Oh no!” She leans in to Felicity, “did I interrupt sexy time?” 

 

Felicity groans and covers her face with her hands, “oh my god mother!” 

 

Oliver tries to hide his laugh but fails, only to be slammed with a dagger throwing look from Felicity. 

 

“No worries, I will make myself scarce! Enjoy!” Donna moves towards the hallway calling out, “Hemingway, grandma is here!” 

 

Felicity moves towards Oliver, ramming her forehead into his chest. “I am mortified.” 

 

Oliver wraps her in his arms, “It’s okay babe.” he keeps laughing.

 

“I guess we will have to wait a little longer.” Felicity looks up and Oliver leans down to kiss her lips. 

 

“I will wait forever for you.” He runs his thumb across her lips, then leans in one more time to kiss her softly. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

Oliver: Mom, Felicity’s mother ended up being able to make it for Thanksgiving. 

 

Moira smiles widely.  _ This is perfect!  _

 

Moira: I am so glad to hear this! I will make sure we have another place setting. 

Oliver: Thanks mom. 

Moira: Anything for Felicity. 

 

Oliver looked at her reply and thought that was strange, but he shrugs and types out thanks and leaves the bedroom. They are on their way to dinner with Donna. 

  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  
  


Felicity: My mom came after all!!! 

Sara: Nooooo?! 

Iris: OMG Sara! 

Felicity: We are going to eat at L&J’s Diner. 

Iris: Omg this is going to be so cute! 

Sara: Okay, I will see you soon. 

Iris: I can’t wait to hear the update

 

* * *

 

  
  


Oliver leans into Felicity, “Are you sure you want to come here? We can go to a nicer restaurant to treat your mom to.” 

 

“Trust me, this will turn out to be the best choice.” Felicity smiles, but he notices the hint of mischief behind it. 

 

“What are you up to my little troublemaker?” Oliver reaches for her arm as she starts to pull away. 

 

“Absolutely nothing.” She gives Oliver her most innocent smile, laced with a kick, then leads the way to a table. 

 

As they finish ordering their food, Donna sits back and looks around. “I love these little diners. They are quickly disappearing in Las Vegas for trendier spots. All the old school places are closing their doors.” 

 

“Wait, did Arnie’s close?” Felicity looks shocked. 

 

“Yeah, they did honey.” Donna reaches over to pat Felicity’s arm. 

 

“That sucks.” Felicity looks at Oliver. “Arnie’s was around the corner from where I grew up. My mom was friends with everyone working there, as well as the owners. The nights mom worked she would leave me there and they’d watch over me. Fed me. They even helped me with my homework.” She smiled wistfully. 

 

“Big Roy just loved babysitting you.” Donna smiled. “He’s the one who taught Felicity about counting cards. He even took her into the casino’s.” Laughing Donna wiped moisture from her eyes, “They got kicked out.” 

 

Felicity laughs, “Big Roy tried to convince them it was just for fun. But the pit bosses didn’t think it was so funny.” 

 

“Then there was Patsy who taught you all about Hemingway.” Donna smiles at Oliver, “Patsy believed if she’d been around during his time, they would’ve had a beautiful love story. Patsy taught Felicity about literature.” 

 

Oliver smiles, reaching for Felicity’s hand and kissing her knuckles. “Sounds like an amazing childhood.” 

 

Felicity grins, “It takes a village, and they were my village.” 

 

They were laughing over more stories when they heard Felicity’s name being called out. 

 

“Felicity! Wow fancy seeing you here.” Sara is grinning from ear to ear. Just then an older man comes up behind Sara, bald with a dark 5 o’clock shadow. 

 

“Sara, Quentin!” Felicity stands up to hug her best friend, then Sara’s father. 

 

Sara looks over, “Donna! I didn’t think you were coming into town.” Sara moves to hug Donna. 

 

“Oh sweetie, look at how beautiful you are!” Donna stands up and hugs Sara. 

 

Sara holds out Donna’s arms, “Are you sure you don’t swing my way Donna? Because I would totally make you a happy woman.” Sara gives her charming grin and wink. 

 

Donna swats at her, “Oh Sara stop. You are too young for me, even if I did.” She blushes and holds a hand to her cheek. Donna is dressed in a yellow fitted bodycon dress, showing off the fact that she did everything to keep her body in the best shape possible. 

 

“Donna, I’d like for you to meet my dad. Captain Quentin Lance.” Sara reaches to pull her dad forward, who has until now remained quiet. 

 

“Dad, this is Felicity’s mother, Donna Smoak.” Sara grins and looks directly at Felicity who is also grinning. 

 

Oliver realizes he is currently watching a set up. He can’t help but chuckle softly and shake his head. 

 

“Miss Smoak, nice to meet you.” Quentin says in a deep rough voice. “I see where Felicity gets her beauty from.” 

 

“Oh Captain, you flatter me!” Donna moves closer to him and grips his arm, flirting with the stoic man. 

 

Oliver, standing, clears his throat, “Sara, why don’t your father and you join us?” 

 

Felicity looks over at him and he winks, letting her know he’s caught on to their scheme. 

 

“Thanks Ollie!” Sara says, punching into his arm. She knows how much he hates that name. 

 

They all sit down, the server comes again to accomodate for the new guests at the table. 

 

As the chatter picks up, it’s found out that Sara’s mother and sister will not be coming in for Thanksgiving. Even though the Lances are divorced, they still celebrate together sometimes. So Oliver decides to invite them to his parent’s. 

 

“Thank you, Mr Queen.” Quentin says, giving a dark look at Oliver. 

 

“Please call me Oliver, sir.” Oliver swallows, for some reason he has a feeling he’s probably run across the path of one Officer Lance at one point. 

 

He feels his phone vibrate, he looks down at the text notification. Pulling his phone to his lap, he opens the text. 

 

Felicity: Yes, you know Lance. Yes, you got arrested by him. And yes, you did pee on his friend’s patrol car, who happens to be Iris’ dad. 

 

_ Fuuuuuuck _ , Oliver knew it! He was beginning to feel uncomfortable. Then another text. 

 

Felicity: Don’t sweat it. He knows you’re a changed man. Although Joe West may not believe it. Lol 

 

Oliver looks to Felicity who is smiling at him. She runs her fingers around his neck then pulls him in for a quick hard kiss. She mouths to him,  _ breathe.  _ The rest of the night goes on with him feeling slightly nervous. 

  
  


Oliver: Uhm, Mom, I invited Sara Lance and her father. They were going to be alone for the holidays. 

Moira: Aww, that’s very thoughtful of you son. That’s okay with me. I look forward to seeing Mr Lance again under better circumstances. *smirk emoji*

Oliver: Did you just send me a smirk emoji?

Moira: I did.

 

Oliver laughs, slipping his phone into his pocket he makes his way to the driver side of the car. Felicity and Donna, already tucked away inside and chatting about going shopping the next day. 

 

_ This is the kind of life I always wanted.  _  He drove all the back to Felicity’s with a huge smile on his face listening to them chat about boutiques they’d shop at. 

 

* * *

 

 

Iris: So?

Sara: Well we were invited to The Queen mansion for Turkey dinner. I just need to make sure my dad and Donna sit next to each other!

Felicity: I will tell Moira. 

Iris: Finally Quentin can have love in his life!

 

* * *

 

 

Felicity: Hi Moira! First I wanted to say thank you so much for inviting my mom and the Lances to dinner at your home. It’s so gracious of you. 

Moira: Dear, I am glad to do it. Anything for you sweetheart. 

 

Felicity put her hand to her chest and did a silent  _ awwww _ . 

 

Felicity: I wanted to ask you a favor?

Moira: Anything. 

Felicity: I know you set formal place settings, can you maybe somehow set it up so that my mother and Mr Lance sit next to each other? 

Moira: Oh, are we playing matchmaker?

Felicity: Yes!

Moira: I am happy to help. How exciting! 

Felicity: Thank you!

Moira: Anything for you honey. 

 

Felicity stares again at the text.  _ Wow, she must really like me.  _

  
  


* * *

 

 

Felicity and Oliver are wrapped in each other’s arms, kissing, at his vehicle saying goodbye. His hands slide down to grab her ass in both hands. 

 

“Mmmm, I wish you were doing that with less clothes on.” Felicity groans into his open mouth. 

 

“Trust me, so do I.” Oliver’s hands slide under her blouse he’s pulled out of the waistband of her jeans. He smooths his hands, up and down her back. Then they point down, sliding into her jeans and panties. He squeezes her ass, pulling up at each cheek. Felicity sucks his bottom lip into her mouth. 

 

“Fuck, if I don’t stop now, I am taking you right here in your driveway.” Oliver groans, his hands pulling out. 

 

“I wouldn’t protest it.” Felicity rolls her hips against him. 

 

Oliver closes his eyes, “I know but this is not going to satisfy my need for you. I wouldn’t be able to let you go.” Oliver nips at her neck. 

 

Felicity sighs, pulls away slowly. “You’re insatiable.” She grins. 

 

“Always when it comes to you.” Oliver kisses her swollen lips. 

 

“Let’s talk later?” She grins, and he knows well what she means by  _ talk _ later. 

 

“Yeah? While your mom is the next room?” 

 

“My mother sleeps with the sounds of the oceans, and she won’t be able to hear anything,” Felicity kisses his chin. 

 

“Tonight then.” He kisses her one last time, hands on her hips he squeezes then pushes her away. “Get back inside before I leave, and make sure you’re locked up.” 

 

“I love you.” Felicity leans in for one last kiss. 

 

“I love you, more.” Oliver says as she turns to make her way inside and he gets into his seat. He waits to make sure she is inside before he starts the car. 

  
  
  


“Call Tommy.” Oliver says to the voice command in his car. 

 

“Calling Tommy.” the sound of the call being put through fills the cabin. 

 

“Hey bro, what’s up.” 

 

“I need to buy a ring.” Oliver says with a huge smile. 

 

“It’s about damn time!” Tommy laughs happily. “Congrats brother!”


	21. Chapter 20 - It's You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver is making plans.   
> Time for some family, friends, and a stuffed turkey.   
> Oh and maybe a grand gesture to cement their love forever?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Inspo:
> 
> It's You - Maggie Rose  
> No One - Alicia Keys  
> Tie Me Down - Gryffin, Elley Duhe  
> You're the Inspiration - Chicago  
> Automatic - Castro  
> In Your Arms - Chef's Special

Oliver is sitting quietly, looking at the window in his home waiting for William to arrive. He’s anxious, not nervous, but excited to have this talk with William. Asking William’s approval to propose to Felicity. He knows it hasn’t exactly been a year, but somehow he just knows,  _ she’s the one.  _

 

The click of the lock of the front door stirs him out of his thoughts. He leans back in his seat at the dining table waiting for William to come into the living room. 

 

William is looking down at his phone, walking slowly, then begins to laugh at something he is watching on his phone. He looks up and sees Oliver sitting there with an eyebrow raised in question. 

 

“Oh hey dad.” William makes his way towards Oliver, “I was watching one of those scary prank videos.” 

 

Oliver smiles and nods, folding his hands together on top of the table. “William, could you have a seat? I need to speak with you about something.” 

 

William hesitates, “Am I in trouble? Because you know Uncle Tommy said it would be okay!”

 

Oliver tilts his head in question, “Wait, what?” 

 

William steps back, “Uh, what?” Oliver gives him that look, the one that tells William he is  _ now  _ in trouble, and so is Uncle Tommy. 

 

Oliver shakes his head, “We will discuss what that means later. I have something to discuss with you.” He gestures to the chair, “Sit William, please.” 

 

William pulls a chair out and sits down, putting his phone face down on the table, as per his dad’s rule when they are having a discussion. 

 

“You’re my son, and how you feel about things is very important to me. I would never make any big decisions without consulting you about how you will feel too. Do you understand?” 

 

William chews on his bottom lip, “I think so.” 

 

Oliver takes a deep breath, “I am in love with Felicity.” Oliver doesn’t miss William’s huge smile. “I would really like for her to be a part of my life for... well, for forever. But before I go and talk to her, I wanted to make sure you are okay with it first.” 

 

“You’re going to ask her to marry you?” William asks softly. 

 

“I am.” Oliver nods. 

 

William jumps up and hugs Oliver, “Dad! Best. Day. Ever!” William pulls back, thinks a second and says, “Okay well it’s one of the best days ever.” He laughs when Oliver pokes his side. 

 

“I am happy to hear your excited, son. It means a lot to me that you are accepting of this.” Oliver places his hand on his son’s chest, right over his heart. 

 

“Of course I am, dad! We have been trying to get you two together for ages!” William exclaims. 

 

“You what? Who is we?” Oliver looks confused. 

 

William laughs, “Me and Uncle Tommy. Duh!” 

 

Oliver laughs, “oh god, you were a part of that too?”

 

William sits down, “a part of what?”

 

Oliver realizes Tommy was doubling up on the matchmaking, “Nothing, son, nothing.” Oliver keeps laughing,  _ guess we weren’t so secretive about our feelings after all.  _

 

“Dad?”

 

“Yes?” 

 

“Can I help you pick out her ring?” William leans on the table, looking all serious. 

 

“Actually, I was hoping you’d want to give her something special on your own? You know, kind of like proposing to her to be your stepmom.” Oliver looks hopeful. 

 

William lights up like a thousand Christmas trees, “I would love to!”

 

Oliver smiles warmly, “Excellent, so when do you think is a good time for us to propose to Felicity?” 

 

William thinks about it for all of ten seconds, “Thanksgiving at Grandma and Grandpa’s house!” 

 

Oliver cringes, “Uhm, do we really want an audience?” He worries it will feel like he’s putting Felicity on the spot. He’d rather it be more intimate, like them alone at his place. 

 

William sits back, crossing his arms, one hand up and a finger tapping his chin as he considers this news. Then his eyes get huge, and he smiles, “How about you propose in grandma’s solarium where she has all the lights, alone. Then when she says yes, I can give her my gift after you all tell everyone about it?” William nods his head enthusiastically.  _ My son, forever the romantic.  _

 

“Sounds like a good plan son. Let’s do it.” Oliver claps his hands together. 

 

He and Felicity touched on the subject of marriage a few times, but never in reference to themselves. Neither was opposed to the idea, they danced around the topic when it came to them getting married. Oliver blows out a deep breath,  _ let’s hope I am not reading the signals wrong.  _

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


“Baby girl, I know what I see and that man loves you with every fiber of his being.” Donna tips her champagne flute towards Felicity. 

 

Felicity, Donna, Iris, Sara, and Jasmine are all sitting in big vibrating chairs, feet soaking in jet streams, as women with magic hands massage their calves. Girls’ Spa Day happened without any real planning and so now they are all relaxed, and maybe even a little buzzed. 

 

Felicity hiccups, “Mom, you are so dramatic.”

 

Iris pipes up, “She isn’t lying, girl. That man has it bad for you. I see the way he looks at you.”

 

“Like you made heaven itself.” Sara adds as she shoots back a full glass of champagne. 

 

“There is no denying it, that man is irrevocably in love with you.” Jasmine nods her  head in agreement, eyes closed as she enjoys the calf massage.

 

Felicity blushes, but doesn’t hide the smile. She knows she feels the same way he does. Everything about Oliver makes her feel alive again. In way that was so different from the way she has loved in the past. Things with Adrian meant loving him with conditions. There were always times when she second guessed their relationship, even before things went sour with them. 

 

Oliver allows her to feel free at the same time she is connected to him. She feels like he isn’t ever trying to hold her back- that she doesn’t get too successful, at least not more than him, unlike Adrian. He supports her when she works late, sending her dinner. He understands when she’s had to cancel a date because some issue with work came up and she would need to run off. He never complained if she wasn’t in bed because she was stuck on a code she had to finish, instead of going to bed. He would just make her a cup of coffee, kiss her cheek, then head back to bed. 

 

Oliver gives her the freedom she craves, all the while he is still present. He’s truly what it means to be an equal partner in relationship. 

 

“He would be dumb to wait any longer to ask you to marry him.” Donna says, pulling Felicity back from her runaway thoughts.

 

“Mother, we haven’t even been together a year.” Felicity says, but secretly whispering to herself,  _ doesn’t mean I would say no if he asked.  _

 

“Oliver isn’t much for waiting around it would seem, so I don’t think he would wait too long.” Sara says as she ties her hair into a messy bun. “I feel like he sees what he wants, and he doesn’t hesitate to go for it.” 

 

“But not in that aggressive alpha male type of way.” Jasmine cringes.

 

“I like when men get all alpha beast on me.” Donna says. 

 

All the girls turn to look at her with eyebrows raised.

 

“What? I enjoy it rough.” Donna shrugs her shoulders, then sips more champagne. 

 

“Oh my god mom!” Felicity leans her head back, covering her face with her hands. 

 

Iris spits out champagne into her glass, wiping the dribble down her chin. “Oh my god!” 

 

Jasmine sits there laughing, looking down at the woman working on her pedicure who is grinning from ear to ear, trying to stay invisible to the women. 

 

Sara looks at Donna, “I am not sure I want to know this Donna, especially since you’ve been talking to my dad.” Sara makes a  _ ew  _ face. 

 

Felicity starts laughing, “yes Sara, be uncomfortable with me!” 

 

Everyone laughs. Once it dies down, that’s when Iris speaks up, “If he asks you to marry him, what will you say?” 

 

Felicity stays quiet for a few seconds, she turns to look at Iris, “I would say yes.” 

 

All the ladies, including the women who are so caringly providing a relaxing day to the women, are smiling. 

 

Donna squeals, “My baby is getting married!!!!” 

 

Felicity rolls her eyes and shakes her head, “Mother, he hasn’t even asked.” 

 

“Mark my words, before this year is out, he will be on one knee.” Donna nods her head matter of factly.  

 

Felicity hides her smile as she sips more champagne. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

“That one!” William points out to a ring. Oliver looks at it but he can’t seem to find one he really loves for Felicity. She is unique and deserves one of a kind. Although this store has some pieces that are, they still seem so commercial. 

 

“I don’t know William, Felicity isn’t flashy in that way.” Oliver looks at the over the top ring. It’s similar to rings he’s seen on women married to wealthy men, men they don’t really love. It’s all a show, a business, in their upper class society. There is no real warmth or love in it.

 

Oliver spots a woman who is standing near counter that displays Men’s watches, she keeps looking over at him and William. When he looks over at her, she turns away. He is hoping she is not paparazzi and he feels uneasy. 

 

“I don’t think we will find what we are looking for here.” He says to William. 

 

“Okay dad.” William starts to move away from the counter. 

 

“Oh, but Mr Queen, I am sure we can help you find the perfect ring for your beloved.” The salesman is sporting a crisp tailored suit, but what Oliver finds ridiculous is the way he reminds him James Spader in the movie  _ Mannequin.  _ He smiles because he loves how Felicity is obsessed with romantic comedies from the 80s. 

 

“Actually, I am looking for something less uniformed, more vintage, unique.” Oliver realizes vintage is definitely the way to go. 

 

“Oh yes, but we have a beautiful line of vintage style rings from some the most well known designers in the business.” the salesmen begins to move. 

 

Oliver holds his hand up to stop him, “I am sure you do sir, but I will keep shopping. Thank you so much for your time.” 

 

Oliver turns, leading William out with a hand on his shoulder. Just as they make their way out, the woman from the store comes out calling his name, breathless. “Mr. Queen?!”

 

Oliver stops and turns, pushing William behind him, ready for flashes from a camera. She stands a couple feet away from him. She’s a young Hispanic woman, maybe early twenties, soft dark features. She doesn’t look like vulture, so he relaxes a bit, especially not seeing a camera in her hand. 

 

“Mr. Queen, my name is Anais Navarro. My mother, Griselda, owns a jewelry boutique. She is a brilliant designer.” She approaches slowly, holding a business card in her hand. “I invite you to visit her shop, I promise you won’t be disappointed. Especially if what you looked at here didn’t suit your tastes. My mother is a master at her craft, you won’t be sorry.”

 

Oliver looks at the name on the card, written in calligraphy the name of the boutique, read  _ Xochiquetzal _ . He looks up at her, “How do you pronounce it?” 

 

She says the name, “She is the Aztec Goddess of Love, my mother’s favorite.” 

 

Oliver smiles, “Thank you so much for this. I will definitely visit.” He looks back at the store then to her, “Why are you here?” 

 

“My boss is having his watch repaired, I came to pick it up for him. His wife is having her baby today.” She smiles. 

 

Oliver nods his head, “Thank you, Anais.” 

 

Beaming at him, “I hope you consider my mother’s shop. I have a feeling that you will both love what you find.” The young lady turns back to the storefront, then turns back one more time to Oliver, “Congratulations.” She smiles and heads into the store.

 

He smiles then looks down at William who has taken the card out of his hand, “What do you say?” 

 

“Lets go!” He says excitedly as he hops into the front seat of their car. 

 

Oliver smiles and makes his way to the driver’s side.  _ She will get the very best.  _ __   
__   


 

* * *

 

 

_ Thanksgiving Dinner with The Queens _

  
  


“Hi! I am so glad you came!” Moira exclaims as she reaches for Sara and Quentin Lance. 

 

Sara embraces Moira, Robert and Quentin shakes hands, “Mr. Queen, Mrs. Queen, I appreciate you inviting my daughter and I to your home for the holidays.” 

 

“Please, call me Robert, Quentin. And of course, we adore Sara. She’s a real sweetheart.” Robert smiles as he hugs Sara. 

 

“How are Dinah and Laurel?” Moira asks Sara. 

 

“They’re great. Mom got to DC just in time to miss the bizarre snowfall. Laurel’s husband Ted managed to get them all safely home from Dulles Airport.” Sara slips her hand through her dad’s arm, giving him tug. She knew he would be a little tense if she kept close. 

 

Oliver and Felicity both approach from the main living room, greeting Sara, shaking hands with Quentin. Oliver watches the silent language happening between the two best friends and he clearly knows they are about to surprise Donna and Quentin. 

 

“Come on this way, we are having drinks over in this room before dinner is ready.” Oliver moves to have Sara and Quentin follow them. 

 

Just as they walk into the room, Donna is heard saying, “You’re a little young for me son, but I will make sure to note the interest to share with my girlfriends when I arrive home. They’ll enjoy a good laugh.” She bats at Tommy’s arm. 

 

Felicity’s eyes grow huge, then she glares at Tommy. Oliver shakes his head at his best friend. He knew Tommy wouldn’t be able to help himself. 

 

However it would seem Quentin didn’t notice the exchange as he was too busy inspecting the huge fireplace that is currently crackling, William holds Sara’s hand telling her not to touch with John closely watching. Lyla is sitting on the loveseat bouncing JJ on her lap. 

 

Tommy grins, and turns to head towards Sara, wrapping her in a big bear hug. He turns to look at Quentin, “Captain Lance, pleasure to see you as always.” 

 

“Mr. Merlyn.” Quentin nods his head at him. 

 

“No, please call me Tommy. Mr. Merlyn is my father and I assure you, I am not him.” Tommy doesn’t hide the disgust in his voice. 

 

“Alright, Tommy.” Quentin nods approvingly. 

 

Oliver looks at down to see a questioning look on Felicity’s face. He leans in to her ear and whispers, “His father is not well liked amongst law enforcement due to some comments said about SCPD.” 

 

Felicity nods, making note to check out what happened. She knows full well that would be right up Malcolm Merlyn’s alley to pick on anyone not in his tax bracket. The man is despicable. 

 

“Dad, you remember Donna Smoak right?” Sara pulls her dad to Donna. 

 

Quentin gives her an awkward smile, “How could I forget. Donna, good seeing you again.” His voice a little softer than his usual bark. 

 

“Captain Lance, it’s so good to see you again.” Donna smiles brightly, batting her eyes while holding her hand out to him. 

 

Quentin takes her hand and gives an awkward shake, not understanding she’s holding it out for him to kiss her hand. 

 

“Smooth dad.” Sara says from behind her wine glass and Tommy hides his laugh. 

 

Oliver grins, and smiles at Felicity who has a look that says she is hoping for so much out of this entire setup. She looks amazing as usual. 

 

Tonight, however, she is wearing his favorite color, emerald green. The dress looks like it’s wrapped around her body with a deep V neckline that provides him all the eye candy,  _ her words, not mine.  _ Her hair is up in this kind of messy twist, he’s not sure how it took her an hour to get it right, but it did. Her sparkling blue eyes are lined in black with a sharp wing and framed by black lashes, nothing more and nothing less. Her lips are a deep wine color, the kind he can get drunk on. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he leans in and kisses her cheek. 

 

Felicity’s cheeks flush when she looks up at him, “what was that for?” 

 

“Can’t I kiss you just because?” Oliver winks. She nods happily and turns away when his mother steps in and lets everyone know that dinner will be served in about fifteen more minutes. 

 

Moira and Robert invite everyone to sit down. Oliver leads Felicity to the large sofa, where William has baby Sara sitting on his lap as she plays with a doll. Felicity sits, down and Sara reaches for her. Felicity pulls her into her lap, kissing her chubby cheeks as she squeals. Oliver looks at William who is wiggling his eyebrows at his dad. Oliver shakes head no, to cool it. William laughs and goes to sit on the arm of the chair Tommy is sitting in. 

 

As everyone is in conversation Thea walks in. “Hey everyone! Sorry we are late.” She is dragging Agent Roy Harper behind her. 

 

Felicity catches the swollen lips and flushed cheeks and fights back a grin that’s desperately wanting to appear.  _ Yeah, late. Uh huh Thea.  _

 

Oliver stands to shake Roy’s hand and introduces him to everyone. This is the first time that their parents will be seeing Roy with Thea, though she finally did tell them they were dating. 

 

Just then as a woman appears in catering uniform announcing dinner is served. Everyone stands and happily makes their way into the dining room. 

 

“Wow!” Sara says, “this is going on Instagram!” She pulls her phone out and quickly takes a picture before anyone gets close to the table. 

 

Quentin’s face shows how uncomfortable he is taking in the dining table and it’s decor, in his too loose suit and tie he is seen rolling his shoulders. Donna comes up next to him, “it can be a bit overwhelming.” She winks at Quentin as she makes her way, sashaying her hips, to her seat. Quentin clears his throat. 

 

Sara laughs, “come on dad.” 

 

Everyone quickly locates their seats, Moira and Robert both at each ends of the table. A server comes out pushing a cart with the turkey on it and everyone lets out a gasp at how beautifully it’s being presented. 

 

Robert stands up, “I would like to thank you all so much for joining Moira and I, along with our children, for dinner. It really means so much to us that we can share this with you all.” Robert looks at Moira, “I am so very thankful for you. Everyday since the day we met, you have given your love so unconditionally and I am not a worthy man. I only hope to continue giving you a reason to be thankful you stuck around with this old sod.”

 

Everyone awes and laughs. Oliver looking at Thea, they only know how much their parents fought to keep their love thriving. 

 

Moira stands, “I will always be thankful for everything you continue to provide me and our little family. You have been a great father, grandfather, and husband. I am forever thankful for you, us, and them.” She looks to Oliver and Thea. “I would also like to reiterate what my husband said, thank you all so much for joining us. So far, this is probably going on my list of favorite holidays spent. Thank you.” 

 

Oliver stands, “I would like to propose a toast.” He holds his glass, everyone follows suit. “Be thankful for each day you are blessed with. Be thankful for your experiences, even if they aren’t always good.” He looks at Felicity then William, “You never know when they will teach you just how thankful you will be in the end. Be thankful for family, and friends who become family. Happy Thanksgiving everyone.” 

 

“Happy Thanksgiving!” Everyone cheers. 

 

Oliver sits down and Felicity is looking at him as if he hung the moon. Oliver feels heat rising to his cheeks. Felicity reaches gently and pulls him close to kiss his cheek, then whispers, “That was so sweet, baby.” 

 

Oliver beams at her, then he looks up as his dad stands again, “Let’s eat!” He takes the carving knife and serving fork from the server, and begins slicing the turkey. 

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


“I’m so stuffed.” Felicity groans as she leans against Oliver in the love seat. 

 

Everyone is back in the living room enjoying the fire. Sara and Tommy are playing UNO with William, Donna and Quentin are seated at the large bay window, John and Lyla have their hands filled with cups of coffee while Robert is playing with Sara and Moira rocks JJ, Thea and Roy are sitting a couple of wingback chairs near where they’re playing UNO laughing as Thea is recording video of William beating Tommy. 

 

Oliver takes Felicity’s hand, “Let’s go for a walk to the solarium.” 

 

“Oooh good idea.” Felicity let’s Oliver her pull her off the couch. 

 

Everyone turns to look at them, Oliver suddenly feels nervous with their eyes on him. “We are going for a walk.” 

 

Felicity smiles and waves as they make their way out of the living room. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

Sara: HE’S DOING IT! HE’S GOING TO ASK!

Iris: OMFG! Keep me posted!!!!

 

* * *

 

 

Tommy: It’s about to happen!

Erik: OMG! 

_ Jas added to group _ _   
_ Erik: Jas, he’s about to ask Felicity!

 

Tommy looks at his phone,  _ why is he adding her to this message? _

 

Jasmine: This is so exciting! I can’t wait to hear all about it. 

Tommy: Typical. *eye roll emoji* Girls always want to gossip and compare.

Jasmine: Merlyn, I believe you can include yourself in that comment. 

Erik: Especially since you texted me first, Tommy. 

Erik: Unless of course you wanted this to be private so you can send pics. *smirking emoji*

Jasmine: *lmao emoji*

Tommy: I mean if that’s what you two want, I am a sharing sort. 

Jasmine: NO!!

Erik: YES!!

Jasmine: for the love of…. NOOOO!

Tommy: Are you sure Jasmine?

_ Jas has left group chat  _

Erik: Okay we are alone now. 

Tommy: Go back to Brett, Erik *smirk emoji*

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Oliver opens the glass french doors to his mother’s pride and joy, her solarium. It gives off a rustic cabin feel with lots of climbing plants in the corners. The one solid wall is covered in small pots holding different types of fresh herbs. Aged copper shelves with many types of plants line themselves low along the wall set just below the wide expanse of windows. The gardenia plants providing a perfect atmosphere to the romantic space. The are several potted trees scattered about with warm white fairy lights throughout the tops and then wrap down around their twisted trunks. Edison lights bulbs are strung along the ceiling, hanging in a swag providing the entire solarium a magical feel. 

 

“This is beautiful Oliver.” Felicity has not had an opportunity to see this room at night. 

 

“It is. My mother says it reminds her of the spot where my father proposed to her. She always wanted to capture that moment.” He takes a deep breath as he watches Felicity wind her way through, leaning over to sniff a white flower. 

 

“I can only imagine that must have been romantic.” Felicity says as she continues moving, allowing her fingers to lightly brush against soft petals of what she assumes is Arabian Gardenia. 

 

Oliver moves towards the middle of the room, where there are four overstuffed outdoor chairs around a glass fire table. He realizes Felicity hasn’t seen the green leather box sitting in the middle of it. His hands are beginning to feel clammy, he rubs his palms against his thighs. He pushes his hands into his pockets as she makes her way to him. 

 

Felicity looks at Oliver, the way he’s watching her making her skin tingle. His eyes speak of his need for her. Not just in the most intimate of ways, in the way that further tells her heart he wants her in his life. 

 

She moves to stand next to him, her hands against his chest, she leans up and kisses his lips softly. He wraps his arms around her waist holding her close to him, looking deep into her eyes. 

 

“Felicity…” he swallows hard. She smiles, “Yes Oliver?”

 

Oliver moves to take her hands in his, pulling them both to his lips, he kisses each hand. “As you know, I am not one for poetry. Even if I memorized a sonnet, I would sound absolutely monotone trying to recite it.” 

 

Felicity lets out a soft chuckle, “yes, that’s true.”

 

He smiles, “Since that day in John’s office, when I saw you, I had this higher power speaking to me about you. Call it fate, destiny, or God, but something was speaking to me saying that you are the one.” 

 

Felicity’s lips part slowly when she lets out a soft gasp. Her eyes blink rapidly as tears threaten to form in the inner corners of her eyes. 

 

“I know it’s not been  _ that  _ long since we have been together, but I don’t need anymore time to know you are the one for me.” Oliver takes a deep steadying breath, “Felicity, I love you. I am in love with you. I will love you for the rest of my life. I will always work to find the ways to show my love for you. I will always support you in your goals and dreams. And even though I will fumble along the way, because I know I am a perfectionist and can berate myself for not doing it right the first time, I will always work to be the man you deserve.”

 

Felicity eyes are sparkingling with the moisture building and the soft warm lights reflecting off her ocean blue eyes. 

 

“Oliver what are you saying?” 

 

“Felicity Smoak…” he pulls her hands to his lips, “will you marry me?” 

 

Felicity blinks for a few seconds, trying to process what he just asked her. 

Oliver watches her closely, giving her time. 

 

“Marry you?” she asks to confirm she heard him right.

 

“Yes, please?” He smiles, the slight dimple by his lower lip usually hidden by scruff, making an appearance. 

 

Felicity’s smiles appears suddenly, she blinks again and this time a tear falls from the corner of her left eye. “Oliver, I love you so much! Of course! Yes!”

 

Felicity jumps up to wrap her arms around his neck, he pulls her close to his body. The two laughing as they squeeze each other tightly not caring if the other can breathe at the moment. 

 

Felicity pulls back just enough to look at Oliver, keeping her arms around him. No words spoken, just the two of them holding each other, keeping themselves connected to the other. Their hearts beating as one, speaking without needing to define the emotions with words. Their energies swirling around them, creating the spark they always feel when near each other. 

 

Finally after some time passes in each other’s arms, they hear a soft knock at the door. Felicity sighs, wishing the moment could last longer. Oliver reads that in her face, and smiles because she doesn’t realize what’s next. 

 

“Come in, William.” Oliver says. 

 

William opens the door, then softly closes it behind him. He walks quickly to stand by his dad. Felicity pulls back to smile at William, then notices Oliver bending to reach for something on the fire table next to them. 

 

She looks at Oliver curiously as he and William smile at each other. 

 

“Felicity, would you like to be my stepmom?” William asks suddenly, hope beaming from his eyes. 

 

“Oh!” Felicity places her hand over her mouth, then the tears start streaming down her cheeks. 

 

Then at the same time, both Oliver and William each open a box in their hands. Oliver holds a ring, while William holds a necklace with a charm that matches the ring. 

 

“Oh my…” Felicity can’t get the words out. She suddenly can only nod wildly. 

 

William looks at his dad, “does that mean yes?” 

 

“It does, son.” Oliver smiles at Felicity who has both her hands covering her face. 

 

“I want to put this on!” William says excitedly. 

 

Felicity, still unable to speak, nods and turns to crouch down, holding herself steady on the fire table. William pulls the necklace softly out of the box, holding it as gently as possible. He unclaps it, his eyebrows furrowed with intense focus. He gently wraps it around her neck and then claps it. Felicity rises, touching the charm that falls just below her collarbone. 

 

“It’s absolutely beautiful William. I am so honored you asked me to be your stepmom. I will share my heart with you always.” She reaches out and pulls William in for a hug. William wraps his arms around her tight, Felicity smiles at Oliver over his head. 

 

William pulls back, “I can’t wait to call my mom! She is going to be so excited!” 

 

William turns and leaves Oliver and Felicity alone. 

 

Turning back to her, Oliver still holding the open box with the ring in it. He holds it out to Felicity. He fingertips lightly touches it, then she pulls back. 

 

“I’m afraid I’ll drop it, put it on me?” She lets out a small soft sob. 

 

Oliver nods, taking the ring, then tossing the box onto a cushioned chair. He takes her left hand. Pulling her hand up to his lips first, he kisses her ring finger. He slides the ring on her finger. Felicity holds her hand out and her eyes grow wide. 

 

“Oh my god, Oliver! This ring is…” Felicity searches for the right words, “stunning and beautiful and so me!” 

 

“I knew I couldn’t buy just any ring. I needed one that I knew represented everything you are.” Felicity looks down at the charm on the necklace William gave her. The ring has a vintage style, white gold, with a rustic diamond that isn’t the mass manufactured kind of diamond. The ring with matching necklace has her speechless. 

 

“I can’t believe how beautiful they are.” Felicity looks up at Oliver. 

 

“They are one of a kind. They are also designed by a local jewelry designer here in town.” Oliver takes her hand, letting his thumb graze the diamond ring. “It’s called a grey diamond and it’s responsibly sourced and all that.” Oliver laughs because honestly he knows she will understand what he’s talking about. 

 

“Really?” She looks at her ring, “I absolutely love it. You know me so well!” 

 

“We will visit the shop next chance we get. She is dying to meet you.” He points to the ring, “the woman who designed it.” 

 

“Of course.” Felicity holds her hand up and looks at the ring in the light. She is still in awe. 

 

Oliver comes up behind her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against him. He admires the ring on her finger, “You know, when I saw that ring I just knew it was meant to be on your finger.” 

 

“Yeah?” Felicity pulls her hand closer to look closely.

 

“It was the first one I saw. I looked at other, but both William and I kept going back to it.” Oliver kisses her neck, “I saw she had a matching necklace and knew I was sold.” 

 

Felicity turned in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. “You have excellent taste, Mr. Queen.” She kisses him, holding the back of his head. 

 

“Mhmmm…” Oliver pulls back slightly, his lips brushing hers as he speaks, “with you it’s easy because you make everything perfect.” 

 

Felicity pulls back a little further, “We should probably go and show everyone.” 

 

“No doubt William has already screamed it from the rooftops.” Oliver laughs, he takes her hand in his and they make their way back to where their family and friends are anxiously waiting. 

 

 

* * *

 

  
  


They stepped into the room and everyone was standing talking in a huddle. Arms in arm with each other, Oliver and Felicity stepped into the room. They looked at everyone and then at each other. 

 

Oliver nods his head at Felicity, then she holds up her hand. “We are engaged!”

 

Everyone erupts into cheers. Donna squeals and runs to embrace her daughter. Robert and Moira close in on Oliver to hug him. Sara and Tommy smile at each other, immediately texting Iris and Erik. John and Lyla smile as the Sara and JJ squeal with excitement, though they don’t really know why everyone is excited. Thea is wiping away tears as she leans against Roy, then making her way to hug her brother. 

 

“I am so happy for you big brother.” Thea wraps her arms around Oliver’s midsection. 

 

“Felicity, we could not be any happier to welcome you into our family!” Moira swoops in and hugs Felicity tightly.

 

“I agree with my wife, welcome to our family.” Robert kisses Felicity’s cheek and hugs her tightly. 

 

“Dad!” William comes up holding his phone up to see that he is facetiming his mother. 

 

“Congratulations Oliver!” Samantha and Jasper say in unison. 

 

“Thank you!” He reaches for Felicity, “Babe, come meet Samantha and Jasper.” 

 

Oliver pulls Felicity into his side, “Samantha, Jasper, meet Felicity.” 

 

Felicity waves and smiles, “Hi Samantha, Jasper!” 

 

“Hi Felicity!” They both say. “Congratulations to you both! We are so excited to see Oliver so happy. But most of all thank you so much for making my boy feel loved!” Samantha is all teary eyed now, Jasper rubbing his hand up and down her back. 

 

“No, thank you for allowing me to have a place in his heart. I am so appreciative. You have all raised an amazing son.” Felicity says as she reaches out to take William’s hand. 

 

“We can’t wait to meet you in person.” Samantha says, then suddenly her eyes grow wider. 

 

“Samantha?” Oliver asks followed by Jasper asking, “Honey?” 

 

“Uhm, uhm, I am pretty sure my water just broke.” She says as she smiles and looks down. 

 

“Mom!!! You’re having the baby!!” William starts yelling excitedly. 

 

Suddenly in a flurry of words they wish them luck with Jasper promising to keep them posted. With everyone having more reason to celebrate, they bring out the champagne. 

 

Felicity and Oliver stand, holding hands, reveling in the feel of utter happiness being surrounded by their friends and family. 

 

He pulls Felicity closer, leans down to whisper in her ear, his breath causing goosebumps to form, “tonight you are all mine.” 

 

Felicity shivers, her body always reacting to the promises of pleasure at the hands of the man she loves, now her fiance. She looks to Oliver, her lips hovering over his, “promise?” 

 

Oliver tightens his hold on her hand, lets out a low growl and then kisses her softly. 

 

“Lets celebrate.” She pulls him further into the room with everyone, tossing a smile and a wink over her shoulder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little birthday treat to you from me, as I celebrate my day with you. ❤️


	22. Chapter 21 - Lay It On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promises, promises...
> 
>  
> 
> ** Shameless smut ahead **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Inspo:
> 
> Lay It On Me - Vance Joy  
> Stand Still - Sabrina Claudio  
> Power Over Me - Dermot Kennedy  
> Bloom - The Paper Kites  
> Belong to You - Sabrina Claudio  
> Love Me Like You Do - Ellie Goulding

Oliver followed Felicity through his front door. They were both incredibly happy to have the night alone as soon as Tommy invited William over to his place for a gaming marathon.  

 

Felicity immediately takes off her heels and tosses them by the front door near William’s cleats and Oliver’s running shoes. 

 

“Do you want some wine?” Oliver asks, and Felicity hums her approval as she makes her way to the sofa.

 

Oliver pours their drinks and makes his way to her, where she is currently holding her hand out admiring her ring. He grins as he hands her their wine to hold. Then he shrugs out of his blazer, and rolls his sleeves up before sitting down. Felicity moves into cuddle up to him, hands him his glass, then holds her hand up. 

 

Oliver chuckles, “You approve?” 

 

“Oh absolutely. It’s gorgeous, Oliver.” She leans in and kisses his cheek. 

 

“It looks perfect on your hand.” He sips his wine as thoughts, of her in his bed of dark grey sheets wearing nothing but the ring, flash through his head. 

 

He adjust his hips on the cushions, trying to maneuver his position to better hide his rapidly growing erection. All night since placing that ring on her finger has had him craving his fiancee.  _ Fiancee, that sounds so good. _

 

Felicity is leaning back against him now, so thankfully she can’t see what he can’t seem to control. 

 

“Didn’t you think it was weird how your mom dragged my mom away to the study tonight after we celebrated the engagement?” Felicity asked after sipping from her glass. 

 

“Yeah, I don’t know what my mom is up to, but hopefully she didn’t scare yours away.” He laughs. 

 

“No, I fear my mom might be a bit too exuberant for Moira.” Felicity giggles. “But they look like they get along just fine, so I am sure we have nothing to worry about.” 

 

Oliver picked up his phone to set his bluetooth speakers to play music, that Felicity had set up for them, to play soft romantic music. He moves to stand up and holds a hand out to her. “Dance with me?” 

 

Felicity smiles taking his hand, letting him pull her into his arms. Slowly they come together dancing, holding each other closely. Her head tipped up to smile, “you’re really quite the romantic aren’t you?” 

 

“Until you, I did not know I had this in me.” Oliver kisses her nose. 

 

“Well I can’t believe William only got it from Samantha.” She taps his chin softly with her finger. 

 

Oliver leans in and takes her lips, crushing them in a searing kiss. Felicity grips the back of his head, holding him closer. She lets out a soft moan, that slips into his chest and down to his cock. He dips her back some, holding her tightly, letting his tongue get drunk on the taste of wine on hers. The kiss intensifies, both holding each other tightly. 

 

“I need you naked in my bed.” He says against her lips. 

 

Felicity pulls away, moving a few steps away holding one of his hands, then she drops his hand and turns. Facing him Felicity slides her hands to her hips, reaching with her left hand she unclasps the first hook on her dress. Oliver sees black lace peeking out, he licks his lips. She opens the dress, revealing one breast barely covered by lacy material, the swell of her breast calling for his fingertips, his tongue. Moving even slower, she reaches to unclasps the hook hidden within the dress and pulls the dress completely open. 

 

“Fuck me.” Oliver says with a deep growl. Felicity is standing in a matching black lace set of underwear, the bra barely reaching her nipples, her thong is not much but a thin lacy triangle that accentuates the curve of her hips. She places her left hand seductively at her hip, tapping her ring finger, drawing his eyes to the ring. 

 

“See something you like?” She asks him, her voice deep and sultry. 

 

“I do. Very much so.” He answers, making his way towards her. 

 

Felicity turns, allowing the dress to fall from her body as she makes her way to his room, slowly pulling pins out of her hair as she goes. 

 

Oliver’s chest tightens at the way she looks from behind. His body’s immediate reaction is not new, but it still shocks him every time. Her ass shaped like a peach moves in way that calls to him. He can’t seem to take another step, all he can do is continue to watch her until she turns the corner. That’s when he sucks in a breath and quickly makes his way to the bedroom. 

 

Felicity is standing in front of his bed, her left hand on her hip, her right hand holding her bra. She drops it to the floor, “your turn.” 

 

Oliver begins to unbutton his shirt, his fingers fumbling to hurry. Once it’s he’s undone all the buttons he rips it off his body, pulls at the hem of his undershirt, his upper body flexing with need. Felicity’s eyes scan his body, she licks her lips when her fall to the deep V cut of muscle that leads further down. Her thighs clenching, needing to see all of him. 

 

Oliver takes his time, undoing his belt, slowly pulling it off his waist, dropping it to the floor. His fingers deftly move to undo his pants, pushing at them to fall to his ankles. He steps out of them, making his way to stand as close as he can without touching. 

 

Felicity feels her heart racing, her chest rising with her increasing breaths. Her eyes roam his hard body, a body that gives her the most intense pleasure she’s ever known. 

 

Lifting her left hand, she places it to his heart. Oliver’s skin is searing hot, his breath catches at the feel of her hand. He looks down, watching as her nails lightly scratch down his chest stopping at his stomach. Her thumb lightly grazes around the curves and cuts of his strong core. She leans in and kisses the tattoo over his heart, right on the wolf head. 

 

Looking up into his eyes, eyes that have gone a dark blue, burning into her body, she makes her way to her knees. Her body in sync with his, knowing what it is he craves without words. Felicity pulls at his waistband of his black boxer briefs, pulling them down over his hips and to his ankles. Her hands slide up his legs, to his muscled thighs that are tense from her touch. His cock, enhanced with thick veins and the skin red with his need, points up. Her eyes still on Oliver she leans in and blows on the thick head. She sees his stomach muscles contract at the rush of hot air grazing his sensitive head. 

 

She takes him in her left hand, “does this look like it’s meant to be?” Her hand pumps him slowly, the dim light in the bedroom glinting off her ring. 

 

Oliver can’t answer with words, so he grunts. Felicity smiles, she places her lips to his glistening head, precum beading at the top. Her lips press against him, lightly wrapping around, her tongue flicking against the sensitive tip. 

 

Oliver leans his head back, eyes shut tight, hands hovering over Felicity, not quite sure what to do with them. 

 

“Guide me Oliver. Show me what you want.” Felicity whispers against him. 

 

Oliver looks down, gently placing his hand to the back of her head, he pushes her face forward. He watches closely as her lips envelop him, her left hand fisted at the base, the ring shining. 

 

“I didn’t how much I would love seeing you wearing that ring; but fuck, I can’t ever go back to seeing your hand wrapped around me naked ever again.” 

 

Felicity answers him with a vibrating hum, allowing his hand to guide her head. She releases him, her left hand snaking up his body, right hand gripping at his hip. Oliver watches as her lips tighten around him, wet and red, her eyes on him, cheeks hollowed out. 

 

“You are such a beautiful sight.” He knows she likes it when he talks dirty to her, but right now this woman is going to become his wife, and he can’t find it in him to speak anything but words of adoration and love. 

 

Felicity hums, then she sucks him in deeper, adjusting her jaw, relaxing her throat, and then he feels himself deep in her throat.  _ Oh Fuck!  _  “Babe.” His voice is nothing more than a growl, the beast within clawing to come out and take his woman.  _ Control yourself! _ Oliver’s body is trying to work against him. 

 

Felicity swallows, letting him feel her throat tighten around him. His thighs quiver. Her nails dig into his skin, leaving half moons indented as she slides both her hands to grip his ass. Her fingers pulls at him, Oliver’s hands, both on her head, twist into her hair, moving her back away, feeling his cock sliding out of her mouth. Felicity releases him with a slight pop, a sound that always undoes him. His hands still in her hair, he tugs, telling her to rise. 

 

Felicity stands before Oliver, her breathing rapid, she is swallowing the moisture left in her mouth from him, her lips wet. Oliver looks down at her lower body, places his hands at her hips, slowly he hooks his fingers into the thin waistband and pulls, sliding them down her hips. 

 

Felicity watches as Oliver kneels before her. His head bowed, worshiping at her feet, he gently pushes for her to sit. She settles on the edge of the bed, Oliver fits himself between her thighs, lifting her legs over his shoulders. Felicity leans back on her hands, watching Oliver intently as he moves to kiss reverently into the trimmed patch of hair. He lets his tongue slip out, moving its way between her swollen lips. Felicity lets out a hiss at the feel of his tongue pushing flat against her clit. His eyes dark and crazy, crazy in love with her. She takes her left hand, watching as her fingers burrow into his soft thick hair, the ring peeking out from his waves. She looks Oliver in the eyes before she pushes his face deeper into her wet heat. 

 

Felicity’s head rolls back, “Oliver.” His name a demand, not more than a whisper, spilling from her lips. 

 

He buries his face deep into her, his tongue pushing through her lips, lapping up her musky essence. Oliver can’t seem to describe her taste or scent, all he knows is he would gladly spend his days buried between her thighs. Always knowing when she is turned on, the scent of her arousal beckoning him, no matter where they are. How often they would end up in each other’s offices, doors locked, indulging in their insatiable need for each other. 

 

“Oliver!” Felicity cries out. 

 

He grips her body, pulling her tightly to his face nose pressing into her clit, lifting her half off the bed, “ _ Oh my god!”  _ she lets out between moans. Her body trembling in his arms, he pulls his tongue out to press into her clit. Her arms are thrown back as he kneels with his back bowed, body against the side of the bed, holding her sweet pussy up to his face, sucking at her clit. 

 

“Oliver, baby, yes!” Felicity releases into his mouth, her orgasm hitting them both, his face drenched in her silky moisture. 

 

Slowly Oliver lowers her body to back to the bed. She lays motionless on the bed, her breasts rising and falling, her skin flushed. He moves to stand over her, admiring the the silk that holds together the blood and bones of the woman he loves. Her skin has this pearlescent glow that can’t be contained, not even the very material that decorates her body can take away from her shine. 

 

Felicity moans softly, sitting up she smiles as she looks at his still hard and throbbing cock. “We need to take care of you.” 

 

“Baby, just looking at you takes care of me.” Oliver wraps his hand around himself, pumping as he looks down at her as he stands again. 

 

Felicity moves her body back up on the bed, her finger beckoning him to follow. Oliver crawls onto the bed, his eyes zeroed in on hers. He moves over her body, trapping her legs between his knees. She lays back onto the pillows, she reaches for Oliver, and their lips find each other. He snakes one hand under her back, holding her up to him, his tongue and lips laced with her essence. She sucks his bottom lip into her mouth, Oliver groans, he loves that she enjoys tasting herself on his lips and tongue. 

 

When she releases his lip, he moves his lips down the column of her throat. Sucking gently at the base of her neck, into the soft hollow between her clavicle bones. The charm of the necklace William gave her, sucked into his mouth. He moves his lips further, she pushes her breasts together, his tongue slipping between the swells. He moves to one nipple, gently sucking it into his mouth, his tongue flicking at the bud. Felicity arches her back, pushing her nipple deeper into his mouth. 

 

Oliver sucks, then nibbles, sucks, nibbles, then as he releases he looks at the bright pink nipple, the surrounding flesh turning purple. He moves to her other nipple, repeating his actions, leaving his mark again. She runs her hands through his hair, mussing it up. 

 

He looks up at her, “I need you wrapped around me.” He pulls her close and turns, landing on his back, Felicity laying on top of him. 

 

Her legs straddle his hips, she grinds against him, the roughness of his pubic hair intensifying the friction to her clit. Felicity pushes herself up, her hands splayed across the hard planes of his chest. Oliver’s hands reach up, palming her breasts, pulling his bottom lip into his mouth at the sight of her on top of him. 

 

Felicity reaches behind her, wrapping her hand around his hard thick cock, she pumps her hand. Slowly she lifts her hips, and moves him to her pulsing core, she lets go and then steadying herself on his chest, she pushes down onto him. Both let out soft gasps, her inner heat wraps around Oliver, causing his body to tighten, bucking up into her. Felicity feels her body stretching, working to welcome him completely, filling her. 

 

“Oliver, you always feel so good.” Felicity calls out, her head back, thrusting herself up and down on him. 

 

Oliver has her hips in his hands, gripping her tightly. His mouth open as he breathes heavily watching her body move in a hypnotic sway. She stops moving up and down, and begins to move her hips in circles. Oliver thrusts his hips back up, wanting to feel more of the sensation of her body pumping him. Felicity takes his hands and holds them to her breasts, squeezing his fingers tight, she drops her head forward, her eyes heated. Oliver watching has his large hands massage her breasts, her own hands on top of his guiding him. 

 

Felicity leans back, she takes her left hand and moves it down her stomach. Oliver watches the ring like a beacon, her fingers press against her clit, she begins moving her fingers in a circle. Moisture builds between them, Oliver clenches his jaw as he watches the way his cock impales her, the way his thickness disappears each time she slides forward, her body pulling him in. 

 

Felicity finds it highly erotic the way he watches his cock slide in and out of her. The way his mouth falls open in awe at the sight of her swallowing the thick length of his body. He bites into his lower lip, he swallows hard, then he slams his mouth closed and his jaw becomes stone with the intensity he’s beginning to feel. She loves seeing him so consumed by her body, the way they melt together. 

 

As if he knows she’s watching he looks up at her, he leans up, wrapping his arms around her. She moves her hand, then holds him close. She builds up the speed, riding him harder, her thighs beginning to feel the burn as she works towards their pleasure. 

 

“Come with me baby.” He begs. “I need to feel you drench my cock with your sweetness.”  _ Okay, so maybe a little dirty talk.  _

 

“Yes,  _ Oliver  _ make me come.” Felicity holds on to him, begging into his ear. 

 

Oliver moves quickly, one arm around her waist, the other holding himself against the mattress for leverage. He feels the tingling at the base of his spine, the way his stomach muscles clench, his chest tightens at the sensation building in his balls. Oliver lets out a loud growl, his body releasing. Felicity lets out a deep throated groan, her body meeting his release. Her pussy pulling at his cock, milking him of all he has to offer. 

 

He falls back, Felicity on top, together they’re breathing in sync, their bodies trembling as they hold each other. Her face buried in his neck, Oliver’s face covered in her hair. Both their bodies covered in sweat, the smell of sex filling the air. The sheets wet under his back. Her pussy slick, slipping against him as she adjust herself on top, sliding her body to fall off to the side of him. 

 

Silence descends over the bed as their breathing evens out. The music from the living room now filtering in, Billie Holiday singing about love. 

 

“Mmmm” Felicity stretches out. Her left hand rests against his chest. Oliver reaches for her hand and brings it to his lips. 

 

“I love you, Felicity.” He turns to his side to look at her. Her eyes darkened by smudged mascara and eyeliner, her lips bright red and swollen. “God, you are so beautiful.” 

 

Felicity grins, and pulls his hand, palm open to her lips, she kisses it. Then slides his hand up and she nips at his wrist. “I look like a woman who was just made love to, so I better look beautiful.” She winks. 

 

Oliver chuckles, pulling her to him, lips mashing together. His energy already recharged, he pushes her back, moving down her body, kissing her stomach, “I am hungry.” 

 

Felicity pushes at his shoulders, “eat.” 

 

Oliver mumbles, “Yes ma’am.” Pushing one leg up, his lips sucking at the soft skin of her inner thigh, moving them across the slick skin drenched in their release. 

 

Holding one leg with his hand, he moves his free hand up, his thumb grazing her nipple, squeezing it as she lets out a soft whispered  _ yes! _ He feasts on her, letting his tongue push into her, moving to feel every inch of her. Her essence spreading across his tongue, down his chin. He pulls himself closer to her, on his knees, bowed down to her, her leg pushed higher up. His cock is so hard, it’s almost painful. He pulls away from her, the look in his eyes dark. Felicity watches him, waiting. 

 

Oliver, with quick hands, moves and flips Felicity. He pulls at her hips, she is bent, her sex exposed to him. There are no words forming in his mind or on his lips. This very image, one he dreams about when he is not with her, undoes him. Oliver moves in, thrusting into her, holding her hips tight. 

 

Felicity let’s a loud gasp, then she begins begging him. “Oliver, fuck me. Please! Don’t be soft or sweet. Just take me, do it hard!” 

 

He can’t even take the time to process anything that is happening, his body,  _ let’s be real my dick _ , takes over. He’s pumping himself so hard, and so fast, her knees slip. Felicity is laying on her stomach, his legs straining for leverage at his toes. Pounding into this woman who is his equal in every way, begging him to  _ take her _ through grunts. Oliver moves his arms around her, he kneels, pulling her with him. She is now sitting on him, her back to him. Oliver bucking her, her hair flying around him, his teeth sinking into her shoulder. 

 

“Oliver, yes!” Her body suddenly tense and shaking, his own bursting his release the second her muscles tightened around him. 

 

“Fuck, Felicity!” Oliver shouts, his arms wrapped tight around her. His breathing his so fast that if he didn’t know better he’d think he was going to pass out. 

 

Slowly he releases Felicity, together they fall face down into the pillows. Both are trying to come back down from the ceiling, controlling their breathing. 

 

Felicity moans, “I love when you go all caveman on me.” 

 

“I really didn’t want to lose control like that.” Oliver answers, face buried in the pillow still. 

 

She chuckles, moving to her back, stretching like a cat after a good nap. Oliver peeks at her with one eye. 

 

“How is it you look like you could run a marathon right now.” He groans, turning to his side. 

 

“Because sex increases my endorphins?” She winks at him. “Why? You already tired?” 

 

“I just need a recharge.” He says as he rolls to his back. 

 

Felicity sits up, “then let’s recharge.” She moves off the bed and heads to the bathroom. 

 

Oliver lays waiting, then he hears the toilet flush, and the shower start. He moves to get up, cracking his neck he makes his way to the bathroom. The toilet is blocked by a dividing wall to the shower. He takes care of business, and then flushes. 

 

“Oliver!” Felicity yells at him. 

 

Laughing he opens the glass door to his shower, “sorry.” 

 

She gives him a look and turns back to the spray of water. His shower as three shower heads, one on each side and the waterfall one above them. 

 

“I could live in this shower.” Felicity says letting the water rain down on her with her eyes closed. Oliver inspects her body, counting the love bites he left behind making him grin. 

 

“You’re more than welcome to.” He says, and then waits for her reaction. 

 

The last time he had brought up them living together, she seemed nervous. He’s hoping now she we will want to, he doesn’t want to spend their entire engagement living apart. He wants to wake up to her, fall asleep with her in his arms. Share breakfast with her and William. Enjoy lazy Sundays watching movies with her without having to find a stopping point because someone has to go home. 

 

He knows that he’s jumped the gun with the proposal. He realizes they may have a long engagement and that’s okay. He is not in any rush.  _ Well maybe just a little bit of a rush.  _

 

He feels her hands on him, looking to see her staring up at him with a smile on her face. He raises an eyebrow in question. 

 

“Are you asking me to move in?” Felicity bites her lip, her lashes sparkling with water. 

 

“It’s not an ask, it’s more like whenever you are ready the door is open kinda statement.” Oliver places his hands on her hips, pulling her closer. 

 

Felicity’s past with living with someone and it going sour always made her adamant that she would never do it again. Yet, since Oliver she has completely erased all those thoughts finding herself daydreaming about what it would be like to have all those couple-y things that she sees in others, like John and Lyla. 

 

Smiling she runs her hands up his chest, then her hands wrap around his neck, she pulls him closer. Their lips barely touching she says, “I am ready.” 

 

Oliver’s smile starts off small, then grows wider. He pulls her in and kisses her hard, letting her know his excitement. 

 

Felicity feels him hard against her stomach. She pulls back and looks down, “I guess you’re recharged?”

 

Oliver gives a sort of lopsided grin, Felicity falls to her knees with a smile. 

 

The rest of the night they celebrate their engagement. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

_ A few days later… _

 

“Donna, I am so glad you were able to delay your flight home. I am so excited to talk with you about our kids.” Moira hugs Donna, then sits down once Donna is settled at a table across from her. 

 

Moira is dressed impeccably in camel colored slacks, a cream blouse with a cowl neck, her hair pinned up. Nothing flashy, always subdued.  _ Typical Moira.  _

 

Donna straightens out her pencil skirt once she is settled in her seat. When Moira had invited her for brunch Felicity insisted Donna wear something  _ less revealing _ so she opted for a red pencil skirt, however she paired it with a leopard print blouse that is form fitting and just enough buttons open to feel like herself. 

 

“I am so excited you called. I am still floating on cloud nine over their engagement.” Donna pulled her hands together bringing them to her chin in excitement. “They are such a beautiful couple together.” 

 

“I couldn’t agree more with you, Donna.” A server appeared and both women ordered coffee. 

 

Once the server left to get their coffees, Moira scooted her chair a little closer to Donna, “I really wanted to discuss their wedding.” 

 

Donna’s eyes grew wide. “Are they already planning it?” Starting to feel a pang of hurt at not having known about it. 

 

“No. Uhm…” Moira rolls her lips in then takes a deep breath, “Actually I have been planning this wedding for a while now. Ever since it was clear to me that they were in love.” She gives Donna a sheepish look. 

 

Donna’s face is neutral, not showing any emotion, then suddenly she breaks out into a huge smile, “Talk to me woman!” 

 

Moira smiles, leans down to her bag and pulls out a binder, placing it delicately on the table she says, “my husband thought I was crazy, but Donna I just knew.”

 

Donna claps her hands and together they begin discussing a wedding that the happy couple knows nothing about. 

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Felicity: My mom is meeting up with yours for brunch, I was expecting her back by now. It’s been 3 hrs. Heard from yours?

Oliver: No, but I have been in meetings all morning, so I haven’t really had a chance to go by her office. 

Felicity: I texted my mom, but she has trouble sometimes remembering to text back. 

 

Felicity works through some coding while she waits for his reply humming along to the music playing in her office. 

 

Oliver: I texted her and she says they went shopping. 

 

Felicity laughs, “Oh geez Moira.” 

 

Felicity: thanks baby. See you tonight *kissy face emoji*

Oliver: see you tonight, love you xo 

 

“Felicity, I need your signatures on a couple of things.” Jasmine walks in holding three folders. Placing them in on her desk each folder holding final drafts of three different proposals to be presented next week. 

 

Felicity signs all three, closing the folders she then hands them to Jasmine. Jasmine sees her kind of lost in her thoughts. “Are you okay?”

 

“Huh?” Felicity looks back at her, “Oh uh yeah. I am just trying to determine what my mom and Moira are up to.” 

 

Jasmine tilts her head to the side, waiting for more information. 

 

“They went to brunch together, and now they’re out shopping.” Felicity says with a hint of surprise in her voice. 

 

“Is that something to worry about?” Jasmine asks. 

 

“No. Yes. Honestly I am not sure.” Felicity laughs at herself. 

 

“What are you worried about?”

 

Felicity sighs, “At first I was worried my mom might be too much for Moira. She can be a little intense for folks. But knowing they’re out shopping together, I feel like something else is happening.” 

 

“Well… I can say this- If you want insider information, you are the boss to the one woman who never leaves Moira’s side.” Jasmine says with a shrug of her shoulder. 

 

Felicity’s eyes grow wide, then she snaps her fingers and points at Jasmine. “You are a genius!” 

 

Jasmine laughs and makes her way out of the office. She sits down at her desk and reaches for her phone, pulls up their all female group chat, that includes Erik. 

 

Jasmine: Thea, is your mother planning a wedding by any chance? 

 

She places her phone face down and waits. When her phone vibrates several times, she eagerly flips it over. 

 

Thea: What has she done?!

Sara: Are we planning a wedding already? 

Iris: What’s the date? I need to put in my days off. 

Iris: Wait! Why don’t any of us know about this?

Jasmine: Probably because Felicity doesn’t know. 

Erik: Oliver doesn’t know either I assume. He has said absolutely nothing. 

Thea: You guys, my mother has been planning a wedding for them since before they even admitted to themselves they were madly in love. 

Sara: I think we all kind of were to be honest. 

Iris: This is going to be the wedding of the century!

Jasmine: Well Felicity is getting suspicious. 

Thea: I will find out what’s going on. I’ll touch base with you all later. 

Erik: I will snoop around over here. 

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Felicity: Dinah, when you are free give me a call. 

 

Felicity sits back in her chair and swivels back and forth looking out her window. The sky is overcast, the weather chilly, it makes her want to be curled up in bed with Oliver and a movie. She’s quickly making him a Netflix junkie. Her phone rings and she immediately picks up. 

 

“Hi Dinah!” Felicity sounds too excited but she needs to get to the bottom of what is going on with their mothers. 

 

“Hey Felicity. Is everything okay?” Dinah asks in a low whisper. 

 

“Yeah everything is great. I just had a question.” 

 

Dinah hesitates, “okay.” 

 

“Where are you right now?” Felicity sits back in her chair again. 

 

“At a store with Moira.” Dinah gives the least amount of detail. Felicity smiling because she knows Dinah is avoiding giving her a straight answer. 

 

“What kind of store?” Felicity asks.

 

“Uhm, a clothing store.” Dinah sighs. 

 

“What type of clothing do they sell?” 

 

“Fancy type clothes.” Dinah chokes out. 

 

“Like what kind of fancy?” Felicity drills. 

 

“Oh you know, like for fancy parties and stuff.” Dinah coughs. 

 

“Hmmm…” Felicity taps her chin, “Dinah you do realize if I wanted to I could just ping your phone, Moira’s phone, and mother’s phone right? So you might as well just tell me.” 

 

Dinah exhales loudly, making Felicity pull the phone from her ear for a second. “We are at a bridal shop.” Felicity wants to laugh at the way Dinah forced out those words. 

 

Then she freezes, “a… a bri… a bridal shop?”

 

“Yep.” Dinah pops her P and coughs. 

 

“Oh my god!” Felicity bows her head into her hand. 

 

“Sorry Felicity, but you know it’s not my job to tell them where they can and can’t go.” 

 

“No, no, it’s okay Dinah. I appreciate it. I gotta go.” Felicity hangs up and then calls out for Jasmine. 

 

“Yes?” Jasmine walks into the office with her tablet ready to takes notes. 

 

“They’re already planning our wedding.” Felicity groans and drops her head to her desk with a loud thud. 

 

Jasmine rushes over, “are you okay?!” 

 

“Yeah, it didn’t hurt. What hurts is knowing that my mom and Moira planning our wedding without even waiting to hear what we have to say.” Felicity leans back, slumped in her chair. 

 

“Well, look at it this way… You have two amazing women looking to make your day special.” Jasmine gives an awkward smile. 

 

“Would you want your mom to plan your wedding?”   
  


Jasmine goes to say something but then quickly stops, she swallows and says, “I would not want her to do that, no.” 

 

Felicity eyes her curiously, but brushes it off. Jasmine holds a lot back, but she is not the type to pry and force people to open up when they don’t want to. 

 

“I need to talk to Oliver tonight and then we will both need to talk to our mothers, together.” Felicity scoots her chair back up to her desk. 

 

“You two will figure it out.” Jasmine smiles and turns to head back to her desk. 

 

“Damn straight we will.” Felicity mumbles shaking her head at the audacity of their mothers. 

  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Tommy: Do you think we should do Vegas for your bachelor party?

Oliver: Uhm what?

Tommy: You know? It’s where we hold a memorial in honor of your dying bachelorhood. We get all wild and crazy, strippers, alcohol, the whole SHE-bang! 

Oliver: There will be no SHE-bang.

Tommy: What do you mean? Of course there will be.

Oliver: No there will not be. 

Tommy: Oliver, buddy, you have to have one. 

Oliver: No Tommy I don’t and I don’t want one. I am not sad to be osing my bachelorhood as you say. 

Oliver: Besides, we haven’t even begun to plan a wedding. 

Tommy: It’s never too early to plan your bachelor party. 

Oliver: Why don’t you just throw yourself one. Pretend you’re getting married. You’ll have swarms of women rushing in to take advantage. 

Tommy: That’s every night for me buddy

Oliver: Anyways… I have to get back to work. 

 

Oliver shakes his head and puts his phone down as Erik walks into his office with a package. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Erik places the package on his desk. 

 

“Tommy is already trying to plan my bachelor party.” Oliver laughs. 

 

“Oh gross.” Erik rolls his eyes. 

 

“Yeah, not my thing either.” Oliver moves for the package turning it around to look at the sender.  _ Madeline Steele _

 

“Not my thing because uh, hello! naked women?” Erik cringes. 

 

Oliver looks at up, “yeah, I don’t want to see that either. I am devoted to Felicity. Besides I am just not that keen on strippers.” 

 

“Oh don’t get me wrong, I love strippers. Especially when they are hung and popping out of their thongs.” Erik licks his lips. 

 

“Okay, okay, okay, I get it.” Oliver laughs. 

 

“What did Miss Steele send you now?” Erik points at the package. 

 

“It’s one of the famous Harrods Teddy Bears.” He smiles. 

 

“Awwww you got your girl a teddy bear?” Erik smiles and holds a hand over his heart. 

 

“I did.” Oliver smiles, proud of his romantic gesture. 

 

“Oh my god, Oliver! What, are you two, sixteen again?” Erik mocks, but still sporting a smile. 

 

Oliver’s smile falls, he tilts his head at Erik, “Felicity wanted one. She talked about wanting to get one but just never got around to it. So I thought I would get her a Christmas one and surprise her with it.” 

 

“Well in that case, that’s very sweet and stupidly romantic.” Erik winks and turns to leave his office. 

 

Oliver grins, “I am stupidly romantic, thank you very much,” he says to no one. 

 

 

* * *

 

  
  


“Dad, you have everything you need?” Oliver asks as he slips William’s backpack onto his son’s back. 

 

“We do. They stocked the plane with everything William will need.” Robert turns to Moira, “I am going to miss you love.” 

 

Moira hugs Robert, “I will miss you too. You’ll be back soon and then we can both take the rest of the month off from work.” 

 

Oliver turns to William, “You have everything you need?” 

 

“Yep! I even have the book Felicity lent me. I am excited to start reading it.” William turns to grab the handle to his suitcase. 

 

“Okay, son, are you ready to go meet your new baby sister?” Robert asks William. 

 

“Heck yeah I am!” William leads everyone to the bottom of the stairs of the plane. Then he turns to Moira, “Don’t cry Grandma. I will see you soon.” He wraps his arms around her waist. 

 

“I know William, I am just get emotional whenever any of you leave for any amount of time.” Moira hugs him tighter. 

 

Oliver hugs his dad, “You all be safe.” 

 

Then he reaches for his son, he squats down, “Have fun okay?” 

 

“I will dad.” He hugs him, “I’ll miss you and Felicity. Oh and Uncle Tommy.” He pulls back and smiles at Oliver. 

 

Oliver’s heart swells at the mention of Felicity. It means the world to him that William loves Felicity and accepts her into his life. He was so excited when he talked to him about Felicity moving in with them.    
  


“She is going to miss you too. She is sorry she couldn’t be here to say goodbye.” Oliver ruffles William’s hair. 

 

“It’s okay, I understand she had to make a quick trip out of town for her job. I get it.” William smiles. 

 

“And that’s why you’re the coolest kid out there.” Oliver winks. 

 

“Okay kiddo, let’s get up there.” Robert hugs and kisses Moira one more time, then starts up the stairs behind William. 

 

Oliver and Moira wave, then turn to make their way to the waiting car. 

 

“Your first Christmas without William, are you okay?” Moira reaches for Oliver’s cheek. 

 

“It’s going to be hard, but I know that he is so excited to be going back to London. I am excited for him and Samantha.” Oliver opens the car door for his mom, the driver waiting for Oliver to get in. 

 

“The plus side is you and Felicity can have your first Christmas together, alone.” Moira smirks. 

 

“Oh gah, Mom.” Oliver groans. 

 

“What?” She laughs, “Your father and I had a very memorable first Christmas alone. A fireplace and just the glow of the Christmas tree. Very romantic. Sets the mood.” 

 

“Mother really?” Oliver shakes his head and looks out the window blushing. “Besides, Felicity is Jewish.” 

 

“Yes, but she also explains that she loves to celebrate both holidays, especially because she is with you.” Moira scrolls through her phone, looking at some emails. 

 

“Anyways Mom.” Oliver laughs, even though he will miss William, the idea of being alone with Felicity has him  _ feeling the feels  _ as Tommy had stated. He wants to be a little bit selfish and steal all her time for just himself. The excitement has him feeling like he did as a kid on Christmas morning. 

 

Oliver’s phone vibrates, he pulls it out and his smile grows. 

 

Felicity: I am back in town. So tired. Headed to your place for a long nap until you get home. Love you xox 

Oliver: Get some rest baby, I have a couple of more meetings. As soon as I can I’ll get home. Love you xxx

Felicity: Promising, those little Xs

Oliver: *kiss emoji*

  
  


* * *

 

 

When he arrives home, he finds Felicity still asleep on his,  _ their _ , bed. He sits down and runs a hand through her hair. She stirs and he leans down to kiss her softly. 

 

“Mmmmm” she stretches and smiles. “William and your dad make it okay?” 

 

“They should be arriving in a few hours, but so far dad said they were doing good. William is wrapped up in the book you lent him.” Oliver’s hand slides down to rest on her hip. 

 

“The Giver is a classic, I am so glad he is enjoying it.” She reaches to pull him closer, “give me a kiss.”

 

Oliver meets her lips, kissing away the sleep. Soon the kiss heats up, hands are grabbing at each other, clothes are coming off and quickly Oliver is lost deep inside Felicity as she wraps her legs around him, holding him close against her. Slowly the move together, reaching their peak at the same time. 

 

Oliver rolls to the side, pulling her onto him, holding her close. 

 

“That was some kiss.” She nips his nipple. 

 

His body squirms away as he laughs, “hey!” 

 

Felicity laughs and moves to lean on top of his chest. He sees the little crinkle between her brows that says she’s got something on her mind. He touches the spot with his thumb, stroking it smooth. 

 

“What’s on your mind?” 

 

“I think our mothers our planning our wedding without us.” Felicity says bluntly. 

 

His thumb stops moving, the whites of his eyes more pronounced in the darkening room. “I’m sorry what?” 

 

“Yeah, they were bridal gown shopping today.” Felicity lays her chin on top of her hand over his heart. 

 

Oliver lays his head back, hand dropping to his side. “Of course she would.” 

 

_ What are you doing, mother? _

 

“I’ve been thinking though.” Felicity bites her bottom lip. 

 

“Okay?” He looks at her again. 

 

“We are both super busy. We each have business trips planned for the upcoming New Year. Are we ever really going to have any time to plan a wedding? Plus, I have never been the kind of girl to have wedding ideas in my head since I was little. I have ones and zeroes rushing through my brain, not tulle and lace. So maybe we can take advantage of this.” She grins at her brilliant thought. 

 

“You want our mothers to plan our wedding?” He asks, unsure if she is really thinking this out. 

 

“Well we definitely would need to sit down with them and discuss this. Give them the  _ what not to do  _ and _ what to do  _ so they don’t steer to far off from what we like.” She moves her head side to side. 

 

“It could work, letting them know they can do this and we will have the final say in it all?” Oliver starts to roll the idea around in his head. 

 

Felicity moves to sit up, and then decides to straddle him, “I think it definitely could benefit us. I mean it’s sweet they are excited about us. It could be worse.” Felicity settles herself on him, smiles when she feels him getting hard again. 

 

“True, we could have them hating each other, and then we’d have to elope.” Oliver slides his hands up her thighs to her hips, gripping them. 

 

“Yep. See it works out.” She grinds softly against him. 

 

Oliver looks down at where they meet, his cock nestled between her swollen lips, still wet. “Let’s think on it some more.” He guides her hips to move against him, eyes still locked on where they meet. 

 

Felicity smirks, “sure, we can  _ think  _ on it.” She leans forward, she lifting her hips and instantly finds himself sliding into her. 

 

“Yeah, thinking is good.” He says with a groan. 

 

“And kissing.” Felicity takes his lips. 

 

“Lots of kissing.” Oliver says against her open mouth as her tongue flicks at his chin. 

  
The rest of the night they do some thinking on the topic of the wedding,  _ you know just to make sure they’re sure about letting their moms plan it. _


	23. Chapter 22 - Born to Be Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity confront the Mother Dearests about their "innocent" jump on wedding planning.   
> William introduces his new sister. 
> 
> Felicity lives out one of her fantasies. *NSFW*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Inspo:  
> Born To Be Yours - Kygo, Imagine Dragons  
> All to Myself - Dan + Shay  
> Something 'Bout You - Sir Rosevelt  
> Good Man - Ne-Yo  
> Earned It - The Weeknd  
> Every Kind of Way - H.E.R.  
> Die A Happy Man - Thomas Rhett

“Mother,” Felicity turns her head to look into another pair of eyes. “Moira.” 

 

“Mother, Donna.” Oliver looks at both women. 

 

Moira and Donna are sitting in the receiving room at the Queen mansion, their hands crossed in their laps. Both women blink innocently at their children, with knowing smiles gracing their faces. 

 

“We both realize you are excited about our engagement, and trust me when I say we are both so relieved and grateful for your support.” Oliver leans forward, his elbows on in his knees. 

 

Felicity sits next to him, her hand on his back rubbing, as if communicating support with her touch. 

 

“However, your going behind our backs to plan our wedding before Felicity and I have even begun to discuss what we want for our wedding is bothersome.” Oliver looks directly at his mother. “We need you to explain to use what is going on.”

 

“Look, son, I know my jumping the gun is probably not what I should have done, but I can honestly say it was all done with great intentions.” Moira quickly speaks up. “I saw the way you looked at Felicity and I just knew that you two were meant to be. I couldn’t contain my excitement, and despite the warnings from your father and sister, I must confess that yes, I’ve been planning your wedding for the last month or two.” Moira’s shoulders drop, but she keeps a soft smile on her face. 

 

“Sweetie, you can’t blame Moira and I for being excited. You’re my only daughter and I am never going to get to have this experience again, so I got all caught up in the idea being able to plan your wedding.” Donna sighs, and reaches to grab Moira’s hand in hers, “We are just so excited we can’t contain our excitement.” 

 

Oliver sits back, looks at Felicity and sighs. Felicity smiles at him and takes his hand in hers, then she looks to their mothers, “Well let’s discuss this wedding now, then shall we?” 

 

Moira and Donna practically squeal with giddy excitement. Moira twists to the table behind the loveseat they’re sitting on and pulls a binder into her lap. Felicity and Oliver both look at the large binder with eyebrows up to their hairline. 

 

“Uh wow, Mom, you’ve been busy.” Oliver says coughing away a laugh. 

 

Moira simply smiles and places the binder on the table in front of them. Felicity pulls the binder into her lap, and begins to flip it open. The first thing they see is a several samples of invitations, their names in calligraphy with different ways of announcing their nuptials. 

 

Oliver sits back, crosses his legs and anxiously shakes his foot. Felicity notices and she fights a grin that wants to spread across her face.  _ This is madness,  _ he thinks to himself. Not marrying Felicity but they wedding stuff. He’s seen the insanity that ensues and it makes everyone go a bit crazy. Now he understands why Felicity is okay with letting them plan. 

 

Felicity continues to flip through the rest of the binder, once she closes it she lets out a harsh breath. “Okay, yeah that’s overwhelming.” She looks at Oliver. 

 

He nods his head and looks at their mothers, “So Felicity and I discussed matters. Once we figured out what you two were up to, we decided to make a deal with you both.” 

 

Donna and Moira looked at each other and back at their kids, nodding heads. 

 

“You two can plan the wedding, with the help of our friends, because, well they know us well. I know they would hate to be left out of this wedding planning stuff.” Felicity states, tapping her finger to her chin. “They won’t cramp your style, but they will definitely give you yay or nay on the bridal stuff for sure.” 

 

“Of course! We would definitely love to include them in all of this.” Moira says, “Tommy is also mentioned he definitely wants to be a part of it.” 

 

“Tommy?” Oliver questions, not sure he heard that right. 

 

“Yes, he texted me saying he wants to make sure his brother got the very best a groom deserves.” Moira smiles, her eyes watering loving how close her son and his best friend are after all these years. 

 

“Alright then.” Oliver grins and looks at Felicity, who is chuckling at the idea of Tommy in the mix of all the wedding planning.

 

“So here are some ground rules,” Felicity says, she scoots up in her seat ready to get serious. “These are non-negotiable.” She looks both mothers squarely in the eyes. “Understood?” 

 

“Yes.” “Oh absolutely honey.” they both answer. 

 

“Oliver and I do not want black tie formal. We want our guests comfortable, and not all of our friends and acquaintances should be require to pay extra money for outfits that they can’t really afford. I believe they would call that a cocktail party attire?” Felicity looks at Moira who is nodding making notes. 

 

“Felicity and I would like to keep the guest list at a hundred people.” Oliver looks directly at his mother. 

 

Her eyes grow wide, “only a hundred?”

 

“Yes mother, a hundred. No more.” Oliver nods, “We are not interested in spending our special day having to wander around talking to hundreds of people.” 

 

Moira’s shoulders sag in defeat, “I understand.” 

 

“Honey, are you sure that’s a reasonable amount considering you’re marrying into the Queen family, and that you now are a CEO of a company?” Donna loud whispers to Felicity. 

 

“Mom, I don’t want our wedding day to be a business opportunity. I am not interested in wheeling and dealing when I am celebrating our marriage. Also, I want this wedding to be enjoyable. Not the same old stuffy affair that leaves people feeling bored before the cake is even cut.” 

 

Both mothers look at each other and smile, nodding Donna says, “Okay, that I can completely understand.” 

 

“This is not a popularity contest for us. We want this day to be about us, not about what society thinks.” Oliver says matter-of-factly as he straightens out his sleeve. 

 

“Understood.” Moira nods, making more notes. 

 

“A very, very, limited amount of media. In fact we only want Iris to have the scoop and her paper to have access to the entire wedding.” Oliver continues. 

 

Donna nods, and points at Moira’s phone, “note that too.” 

 

Moira chuckles, and makes note. “What else?” 

 

“In lieu of gifts we want them to make donations towards a charity. We will give options of different charities we both feel strongly about.” Felicity adds. 

 

Donna smiles and reaches out for her daughter’s hand, always the good girl. Moira wipes a tear away as she adds that to her notes. 

 

“Also, we have the final say in decisions made.” Felicity says, “Once we agree, then no changes are made. We want this as stress free as possible for us both. Considering you two and everyone else, want to be a part of this planning then we will allow it, because we are just too busy to really focus on this right now. But again we have the final say.” 

 

“Of course!” They both say. 

 

“So, did you both have a date in mind?” Donna asks. 

 

“We were thinking maybe March. Oliver and I both have a few trips scheduled for the beginning of the year, and March into April is a point in our schedules that’s open.” 

 

Both mothers’ heads pop up, “Really?” They say in unison. 

 

Felicity and Oliver smile at each other. “We have no reason to wait.” He says before looking back at them. 

 

Once Moira and Donna recover from the shock of how quickly, the rest of the discussion revolves around the do’s and dont’s of what Oliver and Felicity are expecting. Moira and Donna making notes, asking questions. 

 

Then Felicity says, “And I will be picking out my own dress.” 

 

“Absolutely honey!” Donna says, wiping a tear from her eye. “I can not wait to see my baby girl in her wedding gown!” Donna jumps up and runs to wrap her arms around Felicity, squeezing herself on to the loveseat. 

 

“One more thing…” Donna speaks up, “I know you and I have a clear idea of what you want, but I need you to confirm it. What’s the style you two want?”

 

Oliver and Felicity look at each other, smile, then look back at Moira and Donna. Together in unison they answer, “The Roaring 20’s, of course.” 

 

Donna smiles, Moira raises her eyebrows as she makes a note. 

 

“This is going to be amazing!” Donna claps her hands together. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Erik:  I officially dub this Olicity Wedding Group chat

Iris:  OMG that’s perfect! I am tweeting that!

Sara:  Let’s do this!

_ Tommy added John to the group _

John:  Do I need to be a part of this?

Tommy:  Of course you do John, you need to help plan the bachelor party. 

Erik:  Nooo. Oliver said absolutely no Bachelor Party. 

John:  He did, Tommy

Tommy:  Don’t worry, it won’t be the typical kind. We will make it something Oliver will really enjoy. 

Sara:  This is awesome, I get to be a part of the Bachelorette and Bachelor Party!

Iris:  Why?!

Sara:  Because I am one of the guys, duh!

Iris:  Whatever. *eyeroll emoji*

Lyla:  I have never been so excited for a wedding!

John:  ??

Lyla:  Well of course I was excited for our wedding honey. I meant someone else’s

Jasmine:  I will create a calendar especially for all things Olicity Wedding and everyone will have access. 

Tommy:  So efficient, Jasmine. 

Jasmine:  Always. 

Thea:  Okay so we need to plan a day when we can meet with my mother and Donna. 

Jasmine:  I will confirm with Felicity for her next available date. It should be sometime next week. 

Lyla:  That works for me. 

Iris:  me too

Sara:  Me three

Erik:  Me four

Tommy:  Me five

John:  oh for crying out loud.

_ John leaves group _

Lyla:  He’s so funny. Don’t worry I will always keep him updated. 

Thea:  LOL I will let my mom know. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

_ A few days later…. _

  
  


“She is beautiful, Samantha, Jasper.” Oliver smiles at William holding his new baby sister with his momand stepdad behind him. 

 

“Dad, I think she looks like me when I was a baby.” William says excitedly rubbing her soft head gently. 

 

“Uhm, yeah kiddo.” Oliver says laughing. 

 

“William, it doesn’t quite work that way.” Samantha giggles. 

 

“I know thaaaaat.” William drags the word out, “I mean that we all look like squishy blobs.” 

 

“Squishy blobs?” Jasper asks chuckling.

 

As they all are laughing, Oliver looks up to see Felicity arriving home. She has been staying with him, since Donna extended her stay and is staying with Hemingway. 

 

Felicity suddenly rushes over, “Is that the baby?”

 

She drops down next to Oliver, and coos, “Oh my goodness! Look at her sweet little face! Mazel tov you all!” 

 

“Hi Felicity! Meet Kirsten, Kirsten meet my stepmom, Felicity.” William holds the baby close to the camera. 

 

Felicity’s eyes instantly tear up. She catches Oliver’s hand in hers, and sees Samantha beaming from behind him in the background. 

 

“She’s so beautiful William. And you already look like a professional at being a big brother.” Felicity pulls Oliver’s hand to her chest. 

 

Just then the baby starts fussing, and William’s eyes grow wide. “Uh, I felt weird stuff happening near her butt.” 

 

Jasper starts laughing, “I believe your sister has gone to the bathroom.”

 

“Ewww, in my hand?” William looks down at her as if she just turned into something else right in front of him. 

 

“Come son, let us go change her diaper.” Jasper winks into the camera and walks behind William. 

 

Samantha watches them leave and smiles into the camera, “He is so good with her.” 

 

“William has been so excited for this.” Oliver says moving his arm around Felicity’s waist to pull her closer. 

 

“I just want to say again how excited I am for you two.” Samantha brings her hands to her mouth in a prayer pose, then pulls them down and says, “Felicity, I have to admit I was super jealous of Oliver because he gets to be in your presence. I have been such a fan of yours so long.” 

 

Felicity’s eyes grew wide, she points to herself. “Me?” 

 

“Yes! I follow your instagram and just overall you. Not only are you quite fashionable, but you have such a huge heart! All of your philanthropic work is pretty amazing.” Samantha gushes. 

 

“Oh geez Samantha.” Felicity brings her hands to her cheeks as she flushes. 

 

“I can’t wait to meet you in person.” She looks at Oliver, “You be good to her Oliver. I will personally fly there and kick your butt otherwise.” 

 

Oliver laughs, “You know I will Samantha.” 

 

“Oh I know.” Samantha looks at Felicity, “Oliver could never hurt even a fly.” She takes a deep breath, “Thank you for giving my son and Oliver so much love. They are both such special people, and I am so very happy that you two are getting married. It’s like a fairytale!” 

 

Oliver looks to Felicity, “See, I told you William got it from his mother.” 

 

Felicity and Samantha both laugh. They talk a few minutes more until William and Jasper come back. After a very descriptive account of what was in a baby’s diaper by William, they said their goodbyes and ended the call. 

 

Oliver is in the kitchen now fixing dinner while Felicity went to grab a quick shower. Just as he is plating their food she walks out, her hair wet, her face fresh with her glasses perched on her nose, and wearing these tiny little shorts and one of his green zip up hoodies over an even tinier tank top. He clears his throat and looks down at the table, trying to keep from throwing everything on the floor, and placing her body on it. 

 

“Thanks babe.” She reaches on her tiptoes and kisses his cheek before sitting down. 

 

“You’re welcome.” Oliver moves back to the kitchen, “Wine or tea?” 

 

“Uhmmm, wine and water please.” She answers as she takes a bite of the grilled eggplant. She chews happily, then pointing her fork at the kitchen, “You know it’s really handy having one of those indoor grills.”

 

“Yeah, I kinda like grilled food a lot more than pan seared. But then it depends what I am making.” Oliver makes his way back to the table placing wine and water down for her, his glass of wine already at his plate.

 

They sit in comfortable silence for a bit as they eat. Enjoying each other’s company without forced words. Music playing in the background, Jazz as always because it’s what always keeps Oliver feeling relaxed. 

 

Oliver then remembers something, “Oh hey, Tommy came to my office today and he looked really frustrated. He wanted to talk to me but I was on my way to a meeting.” 

 

Felicity looks up with concern. “Really? He is always such a jovial kind of guy, that it’s hard to believe he would be frustrated over anything.”

 

“Well Tommy tries to put on good front, but he’s been through some shit and sometimes those past traumas are triggered. In the past it would result in a long night of drinking and talking. I tried calling him and he won’t answer. I just worry about him. I know lately his father is really giving him a hard time.” 

 

Felicity watches Oliver’s face closely. She puts her fork down and wipes her mouth off with the napkin. She moves to her tote bag sitting on the sofa. She pulls out her laptop and moves back to the table. Oliver watches her closely. 

 

Felicity opens her laptop and quickly starts typing away. Then she nods and turns the laptop to show him, “I pinged Tommy’s phone, he’s home.” 

 

The relief is evident when Oliver’s shoulders relax. “How did you know?” 

 

“I could tell you were worried about him and if he was out getting in trouble.” She shrugged and closed laptop. “I just wanted you to be assured.” 

 

Oliver reaches for her hand across the table, and she places hers in his, “Thank you.” 

 

Felicity winks. “For you, I would do anything.” 

 

Oliver grins, and goes back to finishing his food. “I am marrying the greatest woman ever.” 

 

Felicity scoffs, “uh duh!” Then she laughs as she winks at him over her wine glass. 

  
  


* * *

_*NSFW*_

 

 

Oliver is in his home office going over a few emails before calling it a night. Felicity stayed in the living room on the sofa working on her laptop. He leans back in his chair and rubs his hands over his face when he senses he is not alone. He moves his hands and sees Felicity standing in his doorway. 

 

He raises an eyebrow and smirks. She is wearing one of his white button ups, her hair piled on top of her head, her glasses, and the strappiest highest heels he has ever seen her wear. She crosses her arms and leans against the door jamb, its then Oliver realizes she only has two or three buttons done in the middle, hinting that she has nothing on underneath.

 

Oliver clears his throat, trying to find words but nothing comes out. His mouth opening and closing. Felicity grins at him, she moves away from the doorway, slowly taking steps to make her way to his desk. She reaches for his phone, and while biting her lip she opens it, knowing his password.  _ Of course she does,  _ he grins. 

 

Music filters out through the speakers in his office, she places the phone down on his desk. The electronic beats start, a deep sultry voice surrounded by soft bass, creating a mood. Felicity moves a few steps back from the desk, Oliver watches, anxiously biting his bottom lip. 

 

She begins to sway her hips to the music, looking at him, then she closes her eyes. She lets the music get under her skin, allowing her body to follow the tempo. Moving her hips, sliding her hands down the front of her body, then pulling them up, slowly teasing him with a view of her stomach and the trimmed triangle of hair. Oliver swallows, hard. 

 

She moves further from his desk, Oliver leans in closer to his desk. Felicity moves her hips in a hypnotic dance, turning herself, so her back his to him. She dips low, her legs spread out, and Oliver is dying to see the view from the other side. She brings her knees together, turning to the side, then slowly she lets her body rise, bent at the waist, then arching her back as she stands again, her hands trailing up her body. 

 

She turns to him again, slowly she walks towards him. Taking one of his hand in hers, she places it on her hip. “ _ Mister  _ Queen, your 10 o’clock appointment is here.”

 

Oliver pushes back from the desk, still seated in his chair, he moves his other hand to her hip as she comes to stand between his legs. “Is that so?” 

 

Felicity bites her lip and nods. When other women would do that to flirt with him, it was annoying, but with Felicity it drives him insane. She moves her hips from side to side slowly, using her core to accentuate the curves in his hands. He slides his hands down her hips, down her thighs, as soon as he feels skin, he slides them under the shirt lifting. He looks down and takes a deep breath, he can smell her arousal, her need for him. It undoes him. He stands, pulling his henley off with one hand and tossing it. He pushes Felicity back onto his desk, one leg hooking at his waist. He dips her back, one arm around her waist, the other bracing her back, and her head falls back as he dives for her neck. 

 

Felicity feels his teeth against her neck, the bite, and the tongue that follows to soothe where it stings. She splays her hands against his chest, pushes him away from her. His chest heaving. She smiles. He growls. Oliver pulls her to him, crushing his mouth against hers. The kiss is showing her his savage, the beast inside that only comes out for her. She lets a throaty moan rise up, then she pulls away from him roughly. His eyes dark with lust when he sees her swollen red lips.

 

“ _ Mister  _ Queen, we shouldn’t!” She fakes a shocked little yelp. Oliver eyes widen, then narrow when he catches on. 

 

“And why not  _ Miss  _ Smoak?” His voice is deep, raspy, and chill runs through Felicity. “I’m the boss, I can do whatever... and whoever.” He remembers that book that he found hidden under her pillow at her place when he first started staying over. 

 

He grins looking down at her fake shock.  _ She wants to play innocent little secretary with the brutish alpha boss?  Ok then.  _

 

Felicity pushes her glasses up further, “but  _ Mister  _ Queen, you’re my boss! It’s… it’s so inappropriate!” She pushes at him, but there is barely any strength in it. 

 

“I’m the boss, I make the rules. And right now the rule is I take what I want.” Oliver carefully and playfully yanks her closer to him, her arms limp at her side, their mouths barely touching. 

 

He let’s go of her; remembering the plot of the sex scene he read before she came out of the bathroom, she wasn’t shy and just laughed at him reading it. When he asked if she liked that stuff she pointed out it was great for fantasy, but in real life she wouldn’t stand for that. Tapping into his  _ brute _ he moves his hands to the front of the shirt and without much force rips it open, popping the three buttons off. 

 

Felicity feigns her shock, and tries to cover herself back up, but Oliver takes her hands in his. Putting them behind her back, holding with one hand. He takes his right hand, laying it flat against her chest, between her breasts feeling the rapid beat of her heart. Then slowly, agonizingly slow, he slides his hand down her silky skin letting it slip to cup her soft hot mound, that he discovers is already wet for him. 

 

With a predatory look, he says, “looks like you aren’t as against the idea as you lead me to believe,  _ Miss Smoak _ .” 

 

Felicity’s lips part as she takes in a slow breath, her tongue licking her lips, then she raises her leg higher. Oliver pushes further in, supporting her leg, the other moves to bend at the knee, her heel on his desk. 

 

“Fuck me,” she begs. Oliver looks at the way she opens for him. He can’t breathe for a moment, then he hears her whine, and the way his cock turns to stone in his pants, set him on the edge. 

 

“Please  _ Oliver _ , show me what a naughty girl I’ve been.” Felicity’s voice is harsh, her arousal clear. 

 

Oliver dips his middle finger between her wet folds, she is so soft and so wet, he groans. Sliding his finger through her lips, watching her eyes follow his hand, he keeps her hands pinned behind her. She thrusts her hips, and all at once he thrusts three fingers into her, his thumb applying pressure to her clit. 

 

“Oliver!” she arches her back and the invasion of his fingers. “Yes baby, right there!” 

 

Oliver fucks her hard with his hand, watching her unravel before his eyes. He feels her muscles tighten around his fingers, her body trembling as she lets go and her orgasm washes over her, and his hand. 

 

He releases her hands;  immediately she reaches for him, pulling him close to her, but he pushes her hands away, gently. “Eager aren’t you  _ Miss Smoak _ ?” 

 

“I strive to be the very best  _ employee. _ ” Felicity squeaks out, but he knows she’s playing the part. His shirt she’s wearing has fallen off her shoulders, hanging at the crook of her arms, and that has Oliver’s blood setting him on fire. 

 

Holding up his wet fingers to her lips, “you made a mess, you should clean up.” 

 

Felicity wraps her left hand around his wrist, her ring glinting in the light. She opens her mouth, and takes all three of his fingers into her mouth, her tongue flat against his fingers, she sucks. Oliver feels his dick throb with every pull of her mouth on his fingers. Pulling his fingers in and out of her mouth, she keeps a tight grip on his wrist. Finally with a pop she lets his fingers out of her mouth and licks her lips. 

 

Oliver lets out a low growl, and that is not part of the role play. She blinks at him innocently, then he steps back. “On your knees,  _ Miss Smoak _ .” 

 

Without hesitation, Felicity slides down to her knees. Looking up at him, from behind her glasses her eyes are gleaming. “ _ Mister Queen?”  _

 

_ God, she is going to drive me insane with this game. _ Oliver looks down, cups her face in his hand and then says, “show me you want me,  _ Miss Smoak.”  _

 

Felicity places her fingers at the waist band of the flannel pajamas pants he’s wearing pulling them down, his incredibly hard cock springs out. Felicity nuzzles her nose into the base of it, kissing his skin softly. Slipping his pants all the way down, she grips him in her hand, always her left hand. She loves giving him that image of the ring on her finger while she pumps his cock in her hand. 

 

She looks up at him, Oliver reaches for her glasses. Pulling them off her face, he carefully folds them and places them on the desk. He runs his fingers through her hair finding the clip and carefully pulling it out. Her tongue peeks out to tease the tip of his head where it’s leaking. Tasting the saltiness of him, she can’t help but moan. The soft vibration sends shockwaves through his dick, and Oliver let’s his head fall back for a second before he looks back down her on. 

 

Felicity adjusts herself on her heels, Oliver looks over and sees the sharp heels sticking out from under each cheek of her ass. There is always something about way she kneels before him that keeps him charged for longer then he ever thought he could be. 

 

Suddenly he finds heat surrounding his cock and sucks in air. “Fuck!” 

 

He was so lost in looking at her he didn’t even realize she had her mouth poised to take him. Gripping him tight, the other hand cupping him, she moves her head sucking him in further and further into his mouth. 

 

Oliver’s body is fighting to let go, but he is willing himself to stay in control. However when her mouth is sucking him, so deep he feels the back of her throat, he growls. No way he can last much longer. Everything up to now was the kind of foreplay that makes his balls want to empty inside her quickly. 

 

Tapping into his character, he growls, “Enough!” He pulls her up, a look of excitement filling her eyes. “I am going to fuck you, and I am going to fuck you hard.” He spins her around, bends her over the desk, pushing her flat against it. 

 

“Yes! Give it hard, Oliver. Don’t hold back.” Felicity begs him. 

 

He fists his hands in her soft hair, lines himself up to her opening, and without much grandeur, he pushes hard into her. He nearly chokes, “oh god, you’re so wet!” 

 

Felicity moans, her hands reach out, gripping the other side of the desk. Having her bent over his desk, her supple ass on display, his cock deep inside her unleashes the animal in him. Oliver begins thrusting, pulling out, pushing in harder each time. The way her ass bounces makes him desperate to keep going harder.

 

Felicity feels the animal unleashed in him. This is how she wants him, only with her alone when they live out their fantasies. Oliver never crosses the line, always giving her what she wants. And right now she wants it so hard she is screaming his name. 

 

The feel of his thick cock pushing into her is driving her to the point of absolute insanity. The head of his cock hits her just right, he thrusts hard inside, her knees ready to buckle. He’s throbbing inside her, she knows he wants to come. She wants him to, and hard. She begins to push back against him, meeting his thrusts at the right moment. She feels him slapping against her, giving friction to her clit. His hands on her hips digging into her, excited that the signs of her fantasy being played out will leave behind the memories. 

 

She lets go of the desk, puts her hands behind her back, Oliver without skipping a beat takes her hands in his. “I can’t last much longer baby.” 

 

“Come for me  _ Mister Queen! _ ” Felicity begs, pushing up on her toes, arching her back. 

 

Oliver let’s go of her hands, holding her hips once again and pounds away few more times before he lets out a hoarse growl, his cock releasing. Her muscles squeezing, he reaches down roughly rubs at her clit. A few circles and she is screams out his name. 

 

Still feeling Oliver throb inside her, Felicity’s pussy tightens around him as she experiences another throat crushing orgasm. Her scream is harsh, barely coming out. She rubs her ass against his pelvis, taking as much of the sensation of his cock emptying insider her as she can. 

 

Oliver braces his hands against the desk on her either side of her body. He’s still inside her, he can’t bring himself to pull out of her. The evidence of their fucking smeared between their bodies, running down both their thighs. 

 

Felicity’s breathing is evening out as she continues to lay flat on the desk. Oliver moves to pull out of her, both groan at the sensation. His cock deflating, massages her hips, before gently pulling her up against him. Her body limp. He lifts her into his arms. 

 

“Bed or Shower?” He asks as he makes his way to their bedroom. 

 

“Mister Queen, you have those in your office?!” She pulls her head back to look at him. 

 

He chuckles, “Future Mrs. Queen, I will have anything you want for any of your fantasies.” 

 

She kisses his lips gently, “hmmm shower.” 

 

Oliver pulls her body close to his. These moments with her are everything he could’ve ever dreamed about when he thought of the perfect woman for him. He use to think he would never find a woman who completed him. They came together when they both had already healed from the crap they’d dealt with. Now with that baggage in the past, they can move forward with their futures, together. 

 

“I love you.” He says. 

 

Felicity turns her head, a soft smile appearing on her lips. “I love you too.” 


	24. Chapter 23 - Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Eve at The Queen Mansion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone!
> 
> I would like to say first how much I have appreciated all your love you've shown for this fic. I really wanted to challenge myself with something different from my norm. In my original work I tend to lean more towards are darker theme. So opting to write a romantic comedy was going to be a challenge, but I am so glad I did. You all have been amazing and so supportive. Thank you again for continuing to come back and show your support. 
> 
> I am not a huge fan of the holidays. So this chapter was a true challenge, trying to dive deep to give you all a little happiness for the season at hand. I really hope I make you proud with this chapter and you all enjoy it. 
> 
> Lastly, for those who celebrate, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! I hope you all have a safe and festive holiday. And for those who are spending the day as any other day, have a relaxing and safe day! 
> 
> -Veronica 
> 
> p.s. the ending of this chapter is a sneak peek at future shorts I am considering to give everyone in this fic a chance at love. Let me know if they interest you! 
> 
>  
> 
> *SOME SMUT AHEAD* lol   
>  
> 
> Music Inspo:  
> White Winter Hymnal - Fleet Foxes  
> All I Want for Christmas Is You - Mariah Carey  
> Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree - Brenda Lee  
> Feliz Navidad - Jose Feliciano  
> Sleigh Ride - The Ronettes  
> Here Comes Santa Claus - Elvis Presley  
> Santa Baby - Wolf Alice  
> Someone to Spend Christmas With - The Spook School  
> Winter Wonderland - Goldfrapp  
> O Holy Night - Mariah Carey  
> Chanukah Prayer - Carole King  
> Adir Adirim - Balkan Beat Box ft Victoria Hanna  
> Miracle - Matisyah  
> Ma'oz Tzur - Arran Baron Cohen

_ Christmas Eve... _

 

Moira and Robert have invited everyone over to celebrate at their home for a Secret Santa Party. Previous years they would have fancy cocktail parties, but Moira decided this year she wanted to invite Oliver and Thea’s significant others and friends, explaining that it feels like finally she and Robert have a big family to share the holidays with.  

 

Once word got out, they all decided to make it a Ugly Christmas Sweater party too, and Moira and Robert embraced the idea. 

 

So in the main family room, Moira has the furniture moved about so everyone would be in a semi circle to the ten foot Christmas Tree. She stood in the middle of the room eyeing everything and nodding happily. 

 

“You look like a happy woman.” Robert walks into the family room. 

 

Moira turns and bursts out in laughter. “Oh my goodness, honey what are you wearing?” 

 

Robert holds his arms out as he shows off his Christmas sweater that looks like the body of The Grinch, fuzzy green hair and all, with a matching Santa hat with green hair popping out. “What? You don’t like it? I think I look quite dashing.” He grins making his way over to his wife. 

 

She turns all the way around and he eyes her sweater. “Well now that’s the most festive sweater I’ve seen.” Moira’s is decorated with green and red shiny metallic garland swagged across her body with little bells hanging at each peak. 

 

She shakes her upper body and the bells rings. Robert lets out a hearty laugh, “Darling, any chance those bells come off and can be attached to something else other than the sweater?” Robert wags his eyebrows at his wife. 

 

Moira smacks his chest as he pulls her close, “Robert, you’re crazy.” 

 

Robert kisses her, mumbling against her lips, “Crazy for you.” He dips his wife as he kisses her, Moira holding onto him tightly. 

 

“Oh gross, get a room you two!” Thea is standing at the entrance covering her eyes. 

 

Robert pulls his wife up, but doesn’t let go of her. He glances at his daughter and a silently laughing Roy. Both are wearing what look to be sweaters with Elf bodies, Thea in red and white striped leggings, Roy in red slacks. Thea’s sweater flares out at the hem like a ruffled skirt, and Roy’s belted at the waist. 

 

“My aren’t you two something else.” Moira laughs. 

 

“Have you two stopped making out?” Thea still has her hands over her eyes.   
  


Robert leans in and leaves a loud smack on his wife’s lips. “Now we are.” 

 

Thea groans out loud, Roy wraps an arm around her waist. “Oh come on Thea, it’s sweet to see they are still crazy about each other.” 

 

Thea moves her hand, glares at Roy, then she moves towards the tree to place the gifts they brought for their Secret Santa recipient. Just then Oliver and Tommy walk in and Moira gasps, then begins laughing hysterically. 

 

“Thomas Merlyn!” Robert says, joining his wife in laughing. 

 

Tommy stands there grinning. He picked out a sweater that looks like a bare male body with chiseled abs and sculpted pecs. It looks as if he is wearing a red Santa jacket open that is lined with white fur, and a red tie with candy canes on it. He has a Santa hat askew on his head and his scruff has grown out a bit more so he could coat it white. 

 

“Ho! Ho! Ho!” Tommy throws out his arms. 

 

Oliver is shaking his head laughing at his best friend. Thea immediately moves to take a picture of Tommy. “This is going on Instagram!”

 

Oliver stands there in a green sweater with what looks like the body of a gingerbread man with bite taken out of the side, then fake gumdrops line the neck of the sweater. He sticks his hands in his pockets, and gives a little lopsided grin. 

 

Oliver looks at his dad and starts laughing, “Dad, you look fantastic.” Robert holds his arms out and turns to show the green fur wraps around. 

 

The doorbell sounds, and Oliver moves to go to the door. He opens it to see six faces standing there. Felicity, Donna, Sara, Iris, Jasmine, and Erik. 

 

“Hi baby!” Felicity moves in and reaches to kiss his cheek, she eyes his sweater. “Cute!”

 

He opens the door wider and everyone makes their way inside. Robert makes his way out, and offers to take their coats, having given their house manager the time off to spend Christmas with her family. 

 

“Robert, you look fantastic!” Donna says as she eyes his fuzzy green sweater. 

 

Robert grins as everyone agrees. Oliver laughs as soon as he sees Donna’s sweater. 

 

“My mother got crafty.” Felicity giggles. 

 

Donna has on a red cable sweater with Frosty the snowman made out of cotton balls. He has a fake carrot nose and top hat, with a pipe that looks like an actual corn cob pipe. 

 

“I had time on my hands!” Donna exclaims and she sees Moira and makes her way to hug her. “Love your sweater!” They both laugh and then Moira guides everyone into the family room. 

 

Just then they hear Robert saying hi and Oliver looks back to see Lyla and John walking in, each carrying a kid. Baby Sara catches sight of Oliver and reaches out, “Olibur!” He smiles and takes her from John, giving him the chance to take off his coat. 

 

Lyla is holding JJ and Robert offers to take him so she can get her coat off. They move to the family room and the chatter rises as everyone says hello and checks out each other’s sweaters. 

 

Oliver takes a moment to look around, a kind of happiness he’s not known before fills him. Ever since meeting Felicity his entire life has changed for the better. He feels like he’s finally home here in Star City. He worried he wouldn’t be able to fit back in, but now he can’t imagine ever leaving. 

 

Erik is showing off his sweater, and candy cane striped bullseye and the words surrounding it saying  _  You Miss, You Drink.  _ “I figured we’d have some fun with the Eggnog Moira promised!” Everyone laughs, but once John turns to face the group the laughing stops.

 

Everyone stops to look at John, he is standing there wearing a Unicorn themed Christmas sweater with a large Unicorn applique wearing a Santa hat. Lyla stands next to him, looking up at him with a mischievous grin.

 

John straightening his shoulders and says, “It’s an ugly sweater party right?” 

 

Baby Sara points at her dad and starts clapping, “Daddy’s un-curn!”

 

Everyone laughs and John smiles as he reaches out for his daughter. “That’s right, baby.”

 

Oliver finally looks to see Felicity is wearing a green cropped cable sweater with a bunch of ugly Christmas ties pinned at the neck then fan out making a tree, dangling off the hem of the sweater. There is a star at the top, and metallic string hangs off like tinsel. 

 

“My mom found ideas on Pinterest, so I let her have fun with it.” Felicity sticks her hands in the back of her red skinny jeans. “It’s not everyday she gets to participate in Christmas festivities.” Felicity smiles at her mother taking pictures of everyone. She laughs knowing most of them will be blurry. 

 

Oliver pulls her into his arms, she looks back, and kisses her, “You look adorable.” Felicity scrunches her nose at Oliver, then giggles. 

 

“Felicity, did you already tap into the eggnog?” Oliver asks holding her by her shoulders looking her over, noticing a flush in her cheeks. 

 

Felicity holds her thumb and first finger up to him, a tiny amount of space between the pads, “just a little, honey.” 

 

Oliver smiles, pulls her in and kisses her gently. Felicity smiles up at him when they hear Tommy ask Jasmine, “I don’t get it, pink?” 

 

Jasmine grins, pulls the hood up, that’s hanging back, up on her head and there are rabbit ears. Then she slides on some thick black framed glasses. Suddenly she is a pink bunny. “I found this sweater, Donna helped make a few adjustments, add in some pink leggings with pink and white slipper boots and voila, you have Ralphie.”

 

Tommy lets out a loud laugh and claps his hands, “You’re a keeper, kid.” 

 

Everyone is laughing at Baby Sara as she screams in excitement at there being a bunny and comes running wrapping her arms around Jasmine’s legs. Tommy catches Jasmine’s eyes and her smile is so warm, there is a slight tug in his chest. Then Jasmine clears her throat and turns to pick Sara up and takes more pictures. Donna directs Robert to move in so she can have the two of them in it. Jasmine perfecting the perfect  _ oh my god, Mom!  _ face for the picture.

 

Iris, who came in a Christmas tree sweater dress, calls out for everyone to take a turn with Erik’s sweater. Lifting Baby Sara in her arms, Sara holds her at just the right height so she can throw a velcro wrapped ping pong ball at Erik’s sweater. When she hits bull’s eye, everyone cheers and Sara gleefully claps her hands. Erik hands her a sippy cup with strawberry milk so she can feel included in the  _ drinking _ . Once everyone has had a turn, and Donna has taken pictures of everyone they settle in to exchange gifts. Moira and Robert hand them out with Robert acting like he is keeping it. Once everyone has theirs, they all act like children and rip open their presents. 

 

Moira looks around at everyone laughing and smiling. It’s the first year in a very long time she’s felt like she’s had a large family to share the holidays with. Yes, there are relatives between her and Robert, but tonight feels more special than anything she’s ever had before. 

 

She looks over and sees Oliver bright red after opening the gift he got from his father, a rather large picture of a toddler Oliver running away from his bath, bubbles on his head, and very wet young Robert on the floor after having slipped. 

 

“Gee thanks Dad.” Oliver tries to shove it back in the bag and Felicity reaches for it. 

 

“Oh honey, this needs to go up on the wall at home!” Felicity is crying as she laughs, then begins to hand the picture for her mom to see. 

 

“Awwwww, look at those chubby behind! Who would have thought you were once so chubby.” Donna laughs as the picture is then handed off. 

 

“Really you guys!” Oliver shakes his head, but can’t help but laugh. 

 

“OH MY GOD!” Sara exclaims and jumps high up in the air. “Thea! You’re amazing!” 

 

Everyone turns to look, Sara is waving around a paper and spinning. 

 

“What?!” Iris asks, jumping up to take the paper. She begins to read it and she too screams. “Sara!!!!”

 

Felicity gets up and takes the paper from Iris, then her eyebrows shoot up to her hairline. “Thea, are you serious?!” 

 

Thea smiles and leans back into the comfort of Roy’s arms. “I figured maybe it would be right up her alley.” 

 

“Seriously girls, what is it?” Donna asks in frustration. 

 

“Thea got me a four week instructional dance course with Yanis Marshall!!!!” Sara is jumping up and down while all three friends hugging. 

 

“Who is Yanis Marshall?” Jasmine asks. 

 

“He’s that really good dancer that dances in high heels. He went viral doing a Beyonce dance I think.” Tommy says from the floor where he’s leaning back near Thea’s legs. 

 

Everyone looks at him with smirks on their faces. 

 

“How do you know who he is?” John asks, eyebrow raised while he bounces JJ on his lap. 

 

“I’ve watched his videos on YouTube. The guy sure can dance.” Tommy says working on opening his gift box. 

 

Everyone is quiet, all eyes on him. He slowly looks up and sees why it’s so quiet, “what?”

 

“Why are you watching dance videos?” Oliver asks not hiding his discomfort that his best friend might be looking at Felicity in Sara’s videos.

 

Then Thea leans down and whispers in Tommy’s ear, only Tommy can hear, “Jasmine doesn’t dance.”  

 

Oliver sees his friend’s cheeks flush. He throws Thea a dark look, and Thea laughs, “I think Tommy likes watching pretty girls dance.” 

 

Everyone laughs, and Tommy shrugs it off. However, Oliver knows better and grins looking over at Jasmine who is coyly drinking from her Christmas mug of eggnog. He can’t understand why these two are fighting their attraction, but it’s not his place to say anything. He just hopes one of them gets their heads out of the sand soon. 

 

Moira stands up, “Okay so there was a reason I wanted to do all this before dinner. I have a surprise.” She smiles at Oliver and and her husband. “If you all will follow me to the dining room please.” 

 

Oliver reaches for Felicity’s hand and takes Donna’s hand in the crook of his arm. They all make their way to the formal dining room. Moira and Robert open the door and both Felicity and Donna let out gasps as they see the spread before them. 

 

“Oh wow,” they hear Iris and Sara behind them. 

 

Robert and Moira make their way into the dining room. Moira places her hand on a chair, “Donna, Felicity, you two are now going to be a part of our family and we want to celebrate that by including your traditions too.” 

 

Felicity and Donna hold each other’s hands walking along the table dressed in blues and silver. A beautifully sculpted wood Menorah is set at the head of the table. Felicity runs a finger along the intricately carved Star of David in the center. The candles set in the Menorah are carved wax candles set in their place. Donna moves along and looks to see several loaves of Challah, plates of sufganiyot- deep fried jelly donuts covered in powdered sugar, rugelach- crispy sheets of dough with cinnamon and some with chocolate, a roasted chicken set on a platter, latkes, a pot of what they assume is Matzo Ball soup, and other fixings. All traditional to a Hanukkah celebration. 

 

“Robert, Moira… this is beautiful. And so thoughtful.” Donna looks up, shiny eyes, and quivering smile. 

 

“Well, Oliver and Thea had recommended it and we all agreed it would be a tradition we would like to share with you two.” Robert wraps an arm around Moira’s shoulders. “Even though we know Hanukkah is over, we still wanted to include it.” 

 

Felicity looks at Oliver, “Really?” She has tears in her eyes, and one slips down her cheek. She has never known anyone to take into consideration. 

 

Oliver takes her hands in his and kisses them, “I always want you to know I love you for you, and everything you are, and I will never snuff out that fire that burns within that makes you, you.” 

 

Felicity takes his face in her hands and brings him in for a kiss, and hugs him tightly. 

 

“C’mon everyone, gather around the table.” Donna says as she reaches for the box of long matches. 

 

“Baby girl, do want to teach Oliver how to light them?”

 

Felicity smiles, and leads Oliver to the head of the table where Donna stands, and the Menorah sits. 

 

“Since Hanukkah is over, we will light the Menorah as if it’s the last night.” She speaks as Felicity comes to stand next to her.  

 

Oliver takes the match, and lights it. Felicity reaches for his his hand and moves it to the center candle. She takes the match and blows it out, then signals for him to remove the middle candle. 

 

Softly Donna starts, 

> _ Barukh atah Adonai, Eloheinu, melekh ha'olam _

 

Felicity joins her mom and then begins to move Oliver’s hand from the outer left candle inwards lighting each candle, 

> _ l'had'lik neir shel Chanukah. _

 

Felicity and Donna continue to sing the prayer as Oliver sets the middle candle back in its place. Donna taking her daughter’s hand into hers, tears streaming down her face, she looks out to everyone and smiles. 

> _ Barukh atah Adonai, Eloheinu, melekh ha'olam _
> 
> _ she'asah nisim la'avoteinu bayamim haheim baziman hazeh. (Amein) _

  
  


When they finish, everyone is smiling as Donna and Felicity hug tightly. Felicity looks back at everyone and in English sings, 

> _ Blessed are you, Lord, our God, sovereign of the universe _
> 
> _ Who has sanctified us with His commandments and commanded us _
> 
> _ to light the lights of Chanukkah. _
> 
> _ Blessed are you, Lord, our God, sovereign of the universe _
> 
> _ Who performed miracles for our ancestors in those days at this time. Amen _

 

Suddenly there is clapping and everyone looks as Baby Sara is clapping in her dad’s arms. Everyone starts laughing and Donna throws up her arms, “Let’s eat!” 

 

Felicity feels Oliver’s arms around her and she turns to face him. “Thank you for sharing that with me, with us.” He kisses her, their lips holding onto each other a little longer. 

 

Felicity pulls back, looking into his eyes, “Thank you for this. For being you and loving me like you do.” 

 

“Come on you two lovebirds, let’s eat!” Donna calls out to them. 

 

Donna and Moira are talking about the meal before them and how she contacted a Jewish caterer to make sure everything would be perfect for tonight. 

 

“Moira, this is absolutely stunning and I can’t thank you enough for allowing my daughter and me to join you for the holidays.” Donna hugs Moira.

 

“If it wasn’t for your daughter,” looks around, “We wouldn’t have this to celebrate, family.” 

 

Arm in arm, both mothers surveyed the happiness floating about the room. Like all mothers wanting the very best for their families, they are happy women. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“Tonight was amazing.” Felicity says as she crawls into Oliver’s childhood bed. 

 

He’s leaning back against the headboard watching tv. He aims the remote and turns it off. “It really was. I haven’t seen my parents have so much fun before.” 

 

“Yeah, in fact I think they just may be celebrating still. You’re father couldn’t keep his hands off her.” Felicity grins. 

 

“Oh god, could you not put that image in my head!” Oliver visibly shivers and shakes his head with a disgusted face. 

 

“How do you think your parents made you and Thea, by osmosis?” Felicity laughs as she rubs lotion into her arms. 

 

“No, but it’s not something I want to think about right now.” He watches as Felicity massages the lotion into her skin, the movement of her hand is hypnotic. 

 

“What do you want to think about instead?” Felicity sees his expression, it’s not hard for her to recognize the lust in his eyes. 

 

His eyes slowly move up to hers and stop at her lips, the way the tip of her tongue barely licks her bottom lip. Oliver reaches for her, sliding her onto her back, he hovers over her. 

 

“Do you realize how you consume me?” He asks as his eyes follow the path of his hand slide from her arm, over her belly, up between her breasts.

 

“Hmm, why don’t you show me?” Felicity runs her fingers into his hair, pulling him closer. 

 

“For the rest of my life.” Oliver bends his head and kisses Felicity with all the love and passion he feels for her. Their breathing quickening, pulses pounding in their own ears. Her arms wrap tightly around him, Oliver moves between her legs and she opens wider to cradle him. 

 

Oliver moves to strip her of his t-shirt she is wearing, Felicity pushing at his boxers to slide them down. Oliver moves quickly to get them off, then he moves back to her as her knees bend and thighs part for him. 

 

Felicity feels him slide himself against her, allowing her wet heat to warm him before she feels him slide inside of her. Slow and lazy, they move against each other. Kissing and sucking, letting the last of their energy guide their movements. 

 

Oliver places his mouth to her neck, his body pressed against hers as she holds him tight. His hips move in perfect sync with her own, moving in slow hard motion. 

 

“I love you so much,” his voice is rough and low. 

 

“I love you baby.” Felicity gasps when he angles just so, allowing for his pelvis to grind against her sensitive bud. “Always, forever.” 

 

Oliver lifts his head to look into her eyes, his body moving against her like a slow wave. The friction of their bodies sparking that flame that always burns between them. Felicity’s feet flat against the bed, Oliver pushes in harder. 

 

“Yes, just like that.” She begs, “more like that.” 

 

Oliver braces himself on his forearms, not wanting to pulls his body away from hers. “Kiss me.”

 

Felicity pulls his head to her, their lips smashing together, tongues tied. Oliver begins to feel her tighten around him, he feels the tremors beginning in her thighs as they grip his hips. His own body trembling, the tingle at the base of his spine, his toes are beginning to curl. 

 

“Come with me, Felicity.” His voice harsh, he practically growls at her. 

 

“Yes, Oliver, yes.” she says against his mouth. 

 

Together their bodies release at the same time, forming a liquid heat that burns them from within. Oliver collapses on her, his hips still lazily moving as he continues to pump himself, riding out the last of the orgasm. Felicity’s legs slide down on the bed, her legs spread out. 

 

“That felt so good.” Felicity slides her nails up and down his back, Oliver’s face nestled in her neck. 

 

“Mmhmm,” he hums, too content to move. Then she feels him soften and then he moves off her to roll onto his back. She leans over kissing him, and then gets up and heads to the bathroom. 

 

When she comes back she finds him already asleep. She smiles and crawls in to curl up next to him. She sighs happily, and falls asleep. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh god!” Thea shouts into a pillow, Roy plowing into her from behind. 

 

He’s doing everything in his power to keep himself from growling, almost howling as he fills Thea from behind. Her petite body is his match, she looks fragile, but she is strong and their sex life is anything but vanilla. Her willingness to let his beast control her in bed is everything he never thought he’d find. 

 

“Harder!” She whisper shouts to him. “Fuck me harder Roy.”

 

“Fuck Thea, I am going to destroy you.” But he pistons his hips harder, faster. 

 

Then he feels her, muscles tightening, her flood of wet heat, and he let’s go. Filling his condom as his orgasm rips through him. Together they fall on the bed, Roy half laying on top of her.

 

They lay there quietly, slowly letting their breathing even out, their body temperatures come down. Then Thea’s slowly moves out from under him, she pushes up on her elbow looking at Roy who is face down on the bed. She looks around and can’t quite figure out how they managed to end up turned around. Thankfully she was smart enough to move the bed away from the wall. 

 

She runs her hand through Roy’s thick waves, “Come on, cowboy. I’m not done with you.” She gets out of bed and heads to the large walk in shower with a built in bench. 

 

Roy watches her and smiles. “You’re insatiable.” 

 

Thea turns at the door to the bathroom, “and you love it.”

 

Roy grins as he follows Thea into the bathroom and whispers, “Merry Christmas to me.”

 

* * *

 

 

“What got into you tonight?” Moira is panting as Robert comes up from under the covers.

 

“What? I can’t want my wife anymore?” Robert grins and kisses Moira. 

 

“No, I mean I love that you still crave me. I just… I don’t know, you are just more spontaneous than ever.” Moira smiles as she lays her hand softly against his cheek. 

 

“Seeing our children tonight, so happy, knowing we played a part in that, just made me wish I could make more babies with you.” He grins. 

 

“Oh Robert!” Moira blushes. “You’re crazy.”

 

“What?” He lifts the covers and looks at her naked body, “You are still the most beautiful woman to me. You gave me two beautiful children, and if we could I’d want more.” He kisses the breast closest to him. 

 

“Robert…” Moira looks at him longingly, “I guess a part of me felt we were at that stage where we didn’t do this anymore.”

 

Robert’s eyes look lovingly into hers. His wife has been the one constant in his life, and he feels like a bad husband for not showing her enough lately. 

 

“Moira, darling, we may be at an age where most people slow down. But I want you to understand, I am not slowing down anytime soon when it comes to you.” Robert pulls her closer to him, “I am even more sexually attracted to you than when we first met.”   
  


Moira raises an eyebrow, “Oh? I do recall when we first became a couple we couldn’t find enough places to sneak off to for our infamous quickies.” She laughs. 

 

“Oh I remember, we were like bunnies. But now it turns me on more because you are still here, still loving me, still beautiful, still my everything.” 

 

Moira tilts her head, “you are so wonderful. I love you, Robert.” 

 

“I love you too, sweetheart. Merry Christmas.” 

  
  


* * *

 

 

“So?” Sara looks at Ava with hopeful eyes. 

 

“Are you sure this is what you want?” Ava asks. They’d been dating for a while, actually started calling each other girlfriends, but she was always waiting for Sara to run scared. 

 

“Take a chance on me, baby. I have never felt this way about anyone before.” Sara pulls Ava’s naked body closer to her. 

 

“Move in with you huh?” Ava asks and then bites her lip, looking at Sara as she hovers over her. 

 

Ava can’t imagine not being with her everyday. Being able to see her in the morning and night. Making her breakfast, and letting her cook dinner. Sharing ice cream in bed watching Netflix. Ava doesn’t need to think any longer. 

 

“Yes. I’ll move in with you.” Ava smiles. 

 

Sara’s expression changes from nervous to excitement, the dimple in her chin deepening. She has been dying to ask Ava and it felt like tonight was the right moment for it. 

 

Sara moves in for just a kiss, but quickly it heats up. Sara pulls Ava on to her as she rolls to her back. Ava straddles her, grinding against Sara. Ava leans down, kissing her deeply. Sara running her fingers through Ava’s hair, pushing it back. 

 

Breaking the kiss, Sara looks in her eyes, “make love to me.” 

 

“I love you, Ava.” Sara moans, her eyes locked on Ava. 

 

Ava looks down at Sara, “I love you, Sara.” 

 

Ava smiles down at Sara, “Merry Christmas, baby.” 

 

Sara pulls Ava in, “Merry Christmas, babe.” 

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


“Barry, what are you doing here?” Iris steps outside her dad’s front door. She decided to spend the night here, so they could all wake up together in the morning. Wally came home for the holidays and their dad wanted to have a whole day together. 

 

“I know it’s kind of late, but I really wanted to give this to you now.” Barry, a forensic investigator that works with her dad, stands in front of her. He’s decked out in his Los Angeles Dodgers baseball cap, and grey Dodgers hoodie, and jeans with boots. 

 

Iris has known him for a couple of years now. She’s often gone to him when fact checking stories, stories that never make it to print but still. He’s always willing to help and she can’t ever think of time when he’s been anything but super amazing and kind. 

 

Looking at him now, she sees him in a different light, and it kind of throws her off. She is noticing with his glasses on he’s actually really cute. He’s tall and she can tell that though he may be slender, he is strong. She’s seen in him in workout clothes at the precinct and he’s actually ripped. She shakes her head, trying to focus on what he’s saying. 

 

“...so I just wanted to give this to you before Christmas.” Barry holds out a box wrapped in red and green metallic paper. “It’s not the best wrapping job, but hey it works.” He chuckles. 

 

“Barry, I don’t know what to say. I mean I didn’t…” Iris starts but he cuts her off. 

 

“No, please don’t say because you didn’t get me anything. That’s not why I am doing this. I am doing this because I wanted to.” Barry looks down as he shuffles his feet, “Iris, I like you and I just wanted to show that. Nothing more, nothing less.” 

 

She looks down at the gift then back up to him, smiling she says, “Thank you, Barry.”

 

He smiles, and it’s big and bright. “Merry Christmas, Iris.” 

 

Before she can say anything back, he’s already jogged down walkway and gets on a motorcycle. She watches as he speeds off into the night on a street filled with Christmas lights. She smiles and makes her way back inside. 

 

Wally comes bounding the stairs, “what’s that?” 

 

Iris smiles, “a friend dropped off a last minute gift to me.”

 

Wally shrugs and makes his way to the kitchen. Iris asks, “are you still hungry?”

 

He turns back, “always.” He winks at his sister and slips into the kitchen. 

 

Iris shakes her head, “bottomless pit, that boy.” She makes her way upstairs to her room and closes the door. 

 

She takes off her beanie and then sits on her bed, she looks at the box and decides to open it now. Tearing at the wrapping she smiles, “Yeah, it’s pretty bad.” She laughs as she unwraps the box. 

 

It’s a white gift box, so pulls the top off and sees gold tissue paper. She opens it and revealed to her is a dark purple, almost black it’s so dark, leather folder. Her initials are embossed with gold. “Wow.” 

 

She opens the folder and sees it’s to hold an iPad. There is a card inside, she opens it to read what he wrote:

_ Iris, _

_ You always say how you wish you could walk around with one of those cool leather _

_ notebooks all the famous reporters have, but you hate having to shuffle papers. _

_ I thought maybe this could be your compromise. Cool folder, but still have your _

_ iPad to keep your notes in.  _

_ I think you’re a brilliant writer, and I know your big break is coming.  _

 

_ Merry Christmas _

_ Barry _

  
  


Iris can’t help but feel tear-eyed over the meaning behind his gift. “How was I blind for so long?” She pulls the folder out and moves off her bed to get her iPad. She takes it out of its current folder and places it in the new one. The color is perfect, and his choice to have her initials embossed makes it that much more so. 

 

“Merry Christmas, Barry.” Iris says as she looks out her window at all the sparkly Christmas lights. 

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


“Hurry up!” Erik calls from Jasmine’s room. They are about to stuff their faces with ice cream and watch  _ Home Alone _ in her bed. Also, Erik has threatened to make her watch  _ Love Actually _ , and she is ready to die. She hates the holidays, but tonight was the first time in a very long time she enjoyed a holiday. She felt really lucky that she was included. But now to deal with Erik. 

 

“I would have thought Love Actually would be a movie you hate.” Jasmine says as she slips under the covers of her bed. 

 

“It’s absolute shite, but it’s Christmas and its tradition to watch stupid holiday movies.” Erik says handing her a spoon. “Which?” he holds up two flavors of Ben & Jerry’s ice cream. 

 

Jasmine reaches for the chocolate chip cookie dough. “I’m allowed to provide commentary about how everything is stupid?” 

 

“Of course!” Erik, opens his ice cream,  _ Phish Food,  _ then holds the remote to start the movies. 

 

When Kevin’s mom rushes in to hug him, Jasmine looks to see Erik has already passed out. She looks upwards and sends out a silent  _ thank you _ . 

 

She begins to scroll through Netflix for a movie when her phone vibrates. Holding the spoon in her mouth she grabs her phone.  _ Tommy? _

 

She opens her text messages. 

 

Tommy: One question, Bunny.

 

Jasmine rolls her eyes. She contemplates not texting him back.  _ Fuck it _ , and replies. 

 

Jasmine: One thing only.

Tommy: lol Why did you pick that gift for me?

 

Jasmine grins when she remembers the look of Tommy’s face when he opened his gift. Part of the Secret Santa was to not know who gave you a gift, but considering everyone didn’t stick to the rules he knew she got him. 

 

Jasmine: Well, what do you get the boy who has everything?

Tommy: Boy? No, man. *muscles arm emoji*

Jasmine: Anyways… I had to think long and hard. 

Tommy: So long and hard.

Jasmine: Omg, shut up. Anyways… You have all the money in the world to buy yourself anything you want. But what is the one thing you can’t buy yourself?

Tommy: a toy?

 

Jasmine laughs, and Erik stirs, she stops moving and holds her breath. She isn’t sure why, it’s her bed dammit. But she really doesn’t want him awake while she has this conversation with Tommy. 

 

Jasmine: A handmade toy. 

Tommy: What are you, Santa’s elf?

Jasmine: *smirk emoji* Maybe.

Tommy: so where did you have this made?

Jasmine: I didn’t. I made it myself. 

Tommy: You? Really?

Jasmine: Don’t be so shocked. I have skills. 

Tommy: I am sure you do. *wink emoji*

Jasmine: You’re ruining this. *straight face emoji*

Tommy: I’m sorry. So you made this? 

Jasmine: I did. It’s made of limestone, then I painted the accents. So not really a toy, more of a small sculpture. 

Tommy: Why of an archer in a dress?

Jasmine: *eye rolling emoji* It’s Merlin, the Magician? It’s in the detail. 

Tommy: Why does he have a bow and arrow instead of a wand? And pointy hat?

Jasmine: I was told how you and Oliver mastered archery when you were younger, and were even on your high school’s archery team. I thought it fitting. 

 

Jasmine waits a while longer, then another message comes through. She looks and it’s a picture. It’s Tommy’s fireplace mantle and on top placed right in the middle is her sculpture. The fire is burning brightly, and she sees Tommy’s sock covered feet and a wine glass on the coffee table. 

 

Jasmine: Cute socks.

Tommy: Thank you, I love it. No one has ever given me anything handmade before. 

Jasmine: You’re welcome. 

Tommy: Merry Christmas, Jasmine.

Jasmine: Merry Christmas, Tommy. 

 

Jasmine put her phone down, and decides she does want to watch that stupid movie. She taps Erik on the head with her spoon. He grumbles and sits up, “what?”

 

“You fell asleep, jerk. Wake up and let’s watch the stupid love movie.” Jasmine says. 

 

Erik sits back up and smiles, “why are you wanting to watch it now?” 

 

Jasmine rolls her eyes, “I’m not sleepy.” What she doesn’t say is she’s feeling like letting her emotions get a hold of her.  _ Damn you Tommy Merlyn.  _

  
  


* * *

 

 

“Lyla are you sure these are the right instructions?” 

 

John is sitting in the middle of the living room floor trying to put together a plastic Wonder Woman tricycle for Sara. 

 

“Babe, those came in the box.” Lyla is walking out of the kitchen with a two mugs of hot tea. 

 

“I wish Felicity was here.” John grumbles. 

 

Lyla laughs as she sits on the coffee table near her husband. “I think she would’ve had a blast putting it together and then upgraded it to where Sara wouldn’t need to peddle herself.”

 

John chuckles, “true.”

 

Lyla rubs his shoulders. “We can just wait until later.” 

 

“No, I want this for Sara. It’ll be here first Christmas where she is more aware of what is happening. I want her to come in here in the morning and light up over her gifts.” John starts tinkering with the axel. 

 

“You’re a wonderful father, and husband.” Lyla smiles at him. 

 

John looks up at her, then places a hand on her lap, “you are the reason. You help make me a better man.” 

 

Lyla leans down and kisses her long and hard. She sits up, and then slides down on to the floor next to him. “Together we can figure it out.” 

 

John smiles and they end up spending the next hour working on the bike together before they tiredly make their way to bed. Curling up in each other, they fall asleep to the light snoring sounds of their two babies coming through the monitors. 

  
  
  


**_Feliz Navidad, prospero ano y felicidad!  - Nerdy_Xicana_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to add that I really wanted to include the fact that Felicity and Donna are Jewish and so rarely do I see in fics where that is celebrated. I wanted this fic to stand out in that The Queen family is WAY DIFFERENT than what we have seen in the show. I wanted Moira and Robert to have a healthy marriage. I also imagined what my family would be like were my sister and I to marry someone of another faith than that of Catholic (my entire family), that's why I wrote in the scene where Moira surprises the Smoak Women with a little celebration for Hanukkah. 
> 
> I researched what I could, I freely admit I don't know enough to be 100% about my knowledge of Hanukkah. I found resources online, and tried to do them justice. I apologize if I in any way screwed anything up. I just really wanted to pay homage to their faith. I highly recommend listening to the Hanukkah prayer songs listed above, or search it out on YouTube, it's so beautiful when sung. 
> 
> Thanks again everyone!


	25. Chapter 24 - Shimmer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Valentine's Day fun with some texting fun.
> 
> Felicity and Oliver find out just what their friends have in store to celebrate the ending of their single life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folx! 
> 
> First, let me just say sorry it has taken so long to get another update posted. Since Christmas things needed to be put on hold for a few other projects. 
> 
> I had this chapter written, with the intention of making it the last one. I was trying to combine everything and I thought to myself why? It's not necessary. So I have decided to break it up. The next chapter is the wedding, and I really want to do it justice. So this is taking me a while longer to get it where I want. I written, deleted, rewritten, and etc... I really want this wedding to be perfect, and honestly I am not even sure what I am doing. My own wedding took place in the country at a coffee roasting coffeehouse (I don't joke about how much I love coffee ) with all of 3 people and the 2 owners! LOL So weddings are not my forte. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! I have listed song titles in the story as a way to give you all some hints at what is to come. I hope you don't mind! 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Music Inspo:  
> Shimmer - GRANT  
> All I Want Is To Be Your Girl - Holly Miranda  
> Come Out and Play - Billie Eilish  
> Isn't She Lovely - Stevie Wonder  
> Something 'Bout You - Sir Rosevelt  
> Somebody Special - Nina Nesbitt  
> Water Me - Lizzo  
> Beggin For Thread - BANKS  
> Love Rush - Rachael Cantu  
> It Had To Be You - Ray Charles  
> The Very Thought of You - Billie Holiday

_ Valentine’s Day… _

 

**Oliver:** Reservations at 7p

**Jasmine** : Got it. I made sure her schedule is cleared after 4p. I already threatened the team with death if they even think to call her about a problem. 

**Oliver** : You’re the best! Thanks. 

**Jasmine** : Anytime.

**Oliver** : Happy Valentine’s Day Jasmine.

**Jasmine** : Ew no, no need to say that to me. It’s a dumb holiday.

 

“Shit!” Jasmine says out loud, “why did I text that?!”

 

**Jasmine** : I mean it’s not but if you aren’t in a relationship it’s a dumb day 

**Oliver** : LOL It’s okay Jasmine, I get it. I was like that before Felicity. 

**Jasmine** : Thanks lol Have a good time tonight!

 

* * *

 

 

_ {All I Want Is To Be Your Girl - Holly Miranda} _

 

**Sara** : Baby, be sure you come home at 8pm or later, but no sooner!

**Ava** : Why?

**Sara** : Uhm I have a surprise?

**Ava** : What’s the occasion?

**Sara** : Uhm… it’s V Day?

**Ava** : Oh. 

 

Sara waits as she sees Ava typing more, hoping she isn’t screwing up by making a special dinner at home for them. 

 

**Ava** : Shit! I didn’t even realize! Work has been so crazy and with the move and all I haven’t had a chance to really think of the day. 

 

Sara was still unaware of what Ava did exactly, knowing she worked for the government, but all she would say was desk jockey stuff. Sara tried not to pry, but maybe now that they are serious, they are moving in and all, she’d open up more. 

 

**Sara** : It’s okay babe! Just make sure you don’t come home before 8p.

**Ava** : Promise. Thank you, I love you! *heart emoji*

**Sara** : Love you too babe! *heart emoji*

  
  


* * *

 

 

_ {Come Out and Play - Billie Eilish} _

 

Barry is sitting at his desk looking over crime scene photos, preparing for a trial next month, when his phone vibrates on his desk. He looks and a smile appears. Only one woman can make him smile nowadays, when he’s been dealing with the scum that keeps terrorizing their city. 

 

**Iris** : Hey, are you doing anything tonight?

 

Barry grins, and sits back in his chair, tossing his feet up on his desk. 

 

**Barry** : Not much, was going to pick up a pizza and then kickback and binge something on Netflix.

**Iris** : Sounds… kinda nice. 

 

“Just ask her you idiot.” Barry takes a deep breath then replies. 

 

**Barry** : Would you like to join me. 

 

Iris wastes no time answering back. She has been trying to figure out a way to spend more time with Barry since that night Christmas Eve when he gave her his gift. She can’t seem to stop thinking of him, and her friends suggested spending some time with him to see if they click on a different level. Her dating life is always hot and cold. She meets great guys, but they always leave her wanting more. She can never put her finger on it, but they just lack something. 

 

**Iris** : Yeah, if you don’t mind. Sounds like fun. 

**Barry** : Great. I will text you when I am home and give my address. 

**Iris** : Great! See ya later. 

 

Iris smiles happily and goes back to writing her latest article. 

 

Barry jumps up out of his chair and rushes out of his lab/office. 

 

“What’s the hurry, Allen?” someone asks as he rushes past them. 

 

Barry turns around, jogging backwards towards the elevator, “I gotta go clean!” 

 

They give him a weird look and Barry laughs when he gets into the elevator, pressing the button to the bottom floor. “This is going to turn out to be the best night ever!” He says to no one. 

 

* * *

 

 

**Moira** : Your dad and I will be gone all weekend, just wanted you two to know. 

**Thea** : Okay mom, have a good trip and be safe. 

**Oliver** : Enjoy mom. 

**Moira** : be sure to check your bottom left drawers before you leave your offices for the day. Happy Valentine’s Day from us to our two most important parts of our hearts. Love you two. 

**Thea** : Awww mom… you got us something?

**Oliver** : You didn’t need to mom.

**Moira** : Your father and I decided it was time you both had them.

 

* * *

 

Thea pulls open her desk drawer and looks inside. There is a red box wrapped in a silver bow. She smiles as she opens the box. Her eyes narrow and isn’t quite sure what to make of the gift. 

 

She sees a folded piece of paper tucked into the lid of the box. 

 

_ Thea, I gave this to you father before we married. It was the first gift I ever gave him, happened to be on the same day he proposed to me. I know it’s early, but what I see in you and Roy is very similar to what your father and I had when we first met. I hope that when you’re ready this is a gift you can share with him, and later your own daughter (or son). Love is such a wonderful gift, that sometimes there needs to be a symbol to remind us of this.  _

 

_ Happy Valentine’s Day, baby girl.  _

_ Love,  _

_ Mom & Dad _

 

Thea swipes away the tears that form at the corners of her eyes before they can fall. She looks back into the box and examines the gold pocket watch. Intricate designs scroll through the cover. She presses the top and it snaps open. The face of the watch is Art Deco style. Vintage. She absolutely loves it, and she knows Roy will too. 

 

“But not yet.” Thea whispers to herself. 

 

* * *

 

  
  


Oliver places the red rectangular box wrapped in silver ribbon on his desk. He opens the box and he’s shocked at the gift before him. It’s an extravagant gift, but he’s thinking maybe it was meant for his sister, and got mixed up. Just then his phone vibrates. He sees a text from his sister. 

 

**Thea** : Look in the lid.

 

Oliver looks at the lid of the box, and see a folded paper tucked in there. He opens it and recognizes instantly his father’s handwriting. 

 

_ Oliver,  _

_ This bracelet I gave to your mother the day I married her. I know she hasn’t told you this, but one of her favorite styles is Art Deco, especially in jewelry. She always admired the fashion from the 1920s, and your meeting Felicity is most definitely fate. You two are destined, just as your mother and I were. Give this gift to Felicity on your wedding day, let this bracelet be a gift our family continues to share with our future generations. For your son (or daughter) to give to their love when two hearts become one.  _

 

_ Happy Valentine’s Day, Oliver _

_ Love,  _

_ Dad & Mom _

 

Oliver sits back and takes a deep breath, moisture builds in his eyes. Looking back at the bracelet he can’t even begin to imagine a more perfect gift for Felicity on their wedding day. Closing the box with a smile, he leans back in his chair, then calls for Erik. 

 

His office door opens, “yes?” Erik leans against the door jamb. 

 

“Can I entrust you with a very important secret and task?”   


Erik tilts his head, then he moves into the office and closes the door behind him. Erik goes to sit down at his desk, his eyes falling on the red box. 

 

“Of course, Oliver.” 

 

“This gift is very special, and it’s extremely important that it’s kept safe until our wedding day.” Oliver pushes the box towards Erik. 

 

“May I?” Erik asks as he puts his hand on the box. Oliver nods, so Erik opens the box and then gasps. “Oh my, this is absolutely stunning, Oliver.”

 

“My father gave this to me. It was a gift he gave my mother on their wedding day. Seems they want to pass this down in the family.” 

 

“Felicity is going to faint when she sees this.” Erik runs his fingers along the bracelet.

 

“She is, and I need to make sure it stays safe. With us still moving and arranging her stuff into the penthouse, I don’t want it lost in the shuffle, or for her to come across it.” 

 

“Understood. I have a safe at home, I will put it in there.” Erik nods and stands up. 

 

“A safe?” Oliver asks with one eyebrow lifted.

 

“Yep, I do have rather expensive cufflinks and such, and those one night stands can be a little too curious in my home.” Erik shrugs one shoulder. 

 

Oliver laughs, “Gotcha.” His face goes soft, “Thank you, Erik.”

 

“Always Oliver.” Erik winks and makes his way out of the office with the gift. “I am headed home now, and you should be too.”

 

“I’m going.” Oliver calls after Erik. He smiles as he tucks the note from his father into his briefcase and heads out the door, ready for the night out with Felicity. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Mom?” Felicity calls out as she walks into her townhome. She comes by nearly everyday to check on Donna and Hemingway. She places Hemingway’s bag of food on the table. He comes running out of one the rooms and jumps up on the table, rubbing up against the bag of food. 

 

“Gee, I missed you too.” Felicity scoffs when she’s ignored for the food. 

 

“Hi baby.” Donna walks into the living room. She dressed in yoga pants and hoodie, with slipper booties. “I was just hanging up some laundry I finished.”

 

“Aren’t you doing anything tonight?” Felicity plops down in one of her wingback chairs. 

 

“Maybe. Quentin has to work tonight. Something about keeping command of a stakeout.” Donna runs her fingers through Hemingway’s thick blue-grey fur. 

 

“I’m sorry, mom.” Felicity gives her a sad look. 

 

“No, no. It’s perfectly okay. He’s a cop, and it’s important work he does. I support him. If I’m going to date a cop, I have to realize that his job will interrupt life. I am okay with that.” Donna smiles as she picks up Hemingway and moves to the sofa. When she sits down, he curls up in her lap. 

 

Felicity narrows her eyes at him, “traitor.”

 

Donna giggles as she rubs his tummy. “What are you two doing tonight.”

 

“I don’t know, it’s surprise.” Felicity chuckles, “He loves surprising me. It’s such a change from previous relationships.” 

 

Donna has a concerned look on her face.

 

“It’s not that past boyfriends didn’t do nice things for me. Adrian always went out of his way on Valentine’s day. But with Oliver, he doesn’t need a special day to do things for me. So tonight is just another night he shows his love for me. Honestly, even if it wasn’t Valentine’s day he would still plan something for our weekend I think.”

 

“He’s a good man, Felicity.” Donna tilts her head when she looks at her. “I am so happy you all found each other again.” 

 

Felicity smiles dreamily, “Me too, mom. Me too.” 

 

* * *

 

 

_ {There’s No Way - Lauv ft Julia Michaels} _

 

Jasmine hears the beep and moves towards her microwave. She pulls the bag of popcorn out, opens and empties into the bowl that’s already filled with one bag. She grabs the bowl and places it on the coffee table. She looks at her setup: popcorn, beer, water, sour gummy candies, and fudgy brownies. Her yearly ritual for this day, horror movies and junk food. 

 

She settles into her sofa and as she’s surfing the Horror genre on Netflix her phone buzzes. She groans. Michael, aka SWAT guy, is working tonight which she is glad for because she is not interested in a romantic date with him tonight. She hated this  _ holiday _ more than any other. 

 

She picks up her phone and rolls her eyes,  _ Tommy. _

 

**Tommy** : what’s the plan for tonight, killer?

 

Jasmine scoffs, he has been calling her that since they played Overwatch and she killed his character. 

 

**Jasmine** : Bloody screams

**Tommy** : Oooh, sounds like my kind of party.

 

Jasmine can’t help but laugh. 

 

**Jasmine** : I am sure, when they can’t get away from you.

**Tommy** : Nah, they love me. It’s usually because of how good I make them feel.

**Jasmine** : Doubt it. 

**Jasmine** : What? No Valentine’s day orgy at Chez Merlyn tonight?

**Tommy** : Already done and over. 

**Jasmine** : Wow, your lack of stamina…

**Jasmine** : ...does not surprise me.

 

Tommy laughs, this woman is something else. 

 

**Tommy** : Tonight I am taking it easy. 

**Jasmine** : You’d think of all nights, this would be the easiest night to find willing prey. 

**Tommy** : What’s the fun in that?

**Jasmine** : Anyways…

**Tommy** : But really, what’s the plan? Fancy dinner at some cheesy restaurant with SWAT dude?

 

Jasmine laughs, of course he’s asking. She wants to tell him yes, but then decides be truthful. 

 

**Jasmine** : Nope. I don’t do Valentine’s Day. It’s stupid. So I am staying in, watching the bloodiest, cheesiest, horror movies with really atrocious acting. 

**Jasmine** : and eating junk food. 

 

Tommy reads her text and though he should be surprised, he’s really not. He can’t for the life of him get this girl out of his head. She’s intriguing, but also infuriating. She doesn’t fall victim to his charms, and he finds he really enjoys that and doesn’t. 

 

**Tommy** : What movie are we watching?

 

Jasmine reads the text and looks around,  _ nope he is not here. Do I want him to be? NO!  _  She scrolls through and sees The Babysitter. 

 

**Jasmine** : The Babysitter 

 

She waits a bit and then just when she’s about to start the movie, he texts again. 

 

**Tommy** : My tacos just arrived, I have beer, and movie ready. Let’s do this. 

**Jasmine** : Who invited you? 

**Tommy** : No one, which is why I am home getting ready to watch this movie with you from my couch. 

 

Jasmine laughs,  _ this dude _ . 

 

**Jasmine** : Whatever, starting the movie now. 

 

The rest of the night is spent texting back and forth about the movies they pick and making fun of the bad lines and the bad acting. Not exactly what either of them expected. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

_ Two weeks before the wedding _

_ Bachelorette Party… _

 

**Iris** : Everyone needs to make sure they arrive to Felicity’s house at 6p! 

**Sara** : Ava and I will be there. 

**Thea** : Should I bring the champagne for some pre-partying? 

**Erik** : Absolutely!

**Jasmine** : I’ll bring a case of water, seems like we are going to need it. 

**Felicity** : Just please, nothing penis-shaped.

**Erik** : You are no fun!

**Sara** : Ava and I second the no penis shaped items.

**Jasmine** : Erik, leave those straws at home, in your cabinet where they always are.

**Erik** : Har Har Har! *middle finger emoji*

**Iris** : Make sure you all have your IDs. Where we are going cards everyone, everyone. 

**Felicity** : Where are we going?

**Sara** : Nope, surprise!

**Felicity** : Are we taking our cars or Ubering?

**Thea** : Better, limo. You’re welcome. 

**Erik** : I’m a fucking Queen tonight!

**Jasmine** : Not your show, pony. 

**Felicity** : Yes, let Erik be the queen tonight LOL

**Iris** : OMG! lol Tonight is going to be amazing. 

 

The ladies (Erik included, because tonight he is one of the ladies) all climb out of the limo, laughing and teasing each other. Once they are out and the driver closes the door for them and tells Thea to contact whenever they’re ready. She thanks him and pats his arm, having explained to them he’s been with their family a long time. 

 

“He really does look like y’all’s very own Alfred.” Sara eyes the man in the black suit and black hat, “but more silver fox-like.” 

 

Erik, eyes him and says loudly. “Zaddy.”

 

“Seriously, Erik!?” Thea shakes her head, “he’s a grandpa!” She looks at him as he laughs getting into the car, “I guess he is though.” Everyone laughs. 

 

The music from the song  _ Water Me  _ is heard exiting from the club and Sara breaks out into dance, spinning like she’s on air. Then reaches for Ava pulling her into her arms before dipping her. 

 

They giggle as they make their way to through the front doors. Iris tells the doorman, “Smoak Bachelorette Party.” 

 

The large man, with a bodybuilder’s physique, dressed in a tight fitting suit looks at an iPad in his hand and nods. He looks up and smiles, “Welcome ladies, and gentleman.” He presses a button on his suit jacket lapel, and says “Need seating for table five.”

 

They all stand around waiting, the entrance into the place they are celebrating at is blocked off by thick magenta colored curtains. 

 

“Where are we?” Felicity didn’t even notice when they got out because they were distracted with Sara’s antics. 

 

“You’ll see.” Iris says smiling, visibly excited. 

 

The curtains part, another man approaches, a god-like man. 

 

“Oh my god, he looks like Chris Hemsworth!” Jasmine whispers to Erik. 

 

All of them stand there, eyes wide, looking at this man dressed in a tailored three piece suit. 

 

“Whoa.” Felicity says before promptly closing her mouth. 

 

The doorman says, “This will be your host for the evening, Sven.” Sven nods his head respectfully to the ladies. 

 

“And which is the lucky one that will celebrating her nuptials?” Sven asks, his European accent doing all kinds of things for them. 

 

Immediately Erik pushes Felicity from behind towards him, “She is,” he volunteers. 

 

Sven takes Felicity’s hand and kisses it, then tucks her hand into the crook of his arm. “Allow me to escort you and your party to your table.” He smiles and the curtain his held back by the doorman. 

 

As soon as they step foot into the venue, they all stop dead in their tracks. Before them is a large venue that reminds Felicity an old school cabaret. Large stage lined with lights, velvet curtain in a dark magenta color. People are seated around the stage, mostly full, but from the look of the empty stage, there is still time before a show is to start. The buzz of the atmosphere is vibrant, and electrifying. 

 

“This is amazing!” Felicity says and Sven smiles down at her. 

 

“Iris, you did good!” Ava says as she and Sara walk hand in hand behind Felicity and Sven. 

 

“I’ve never seen anything like this before.” Jasmine walks in wonder looking all around the venue. There are two hallways off either side of the venue, one she sees employees coming out of, then another where she sees guest exiting. 

 

Erik leans in and whispers, “I wonder what’s in there?” 

 

“It’s a VIP section, where desires can be fulfilled.” Sven answers with a seductive tone, the man obviously has the ears of a dog. 

 

They make their way to the table, Sven pulling out Felicity’s chair. Once everyone is seated he moves to retrieve menus. Placing them on the table, he points them out. “This is our wine list, then we have the drink and beer list. This menu is for our features of the night.” 

 

They all see the menus, realize he is showing them something, but they can’t seem take their eyes off him and not be distracted. 

 

“Miss Smoak, I will leave you and your guests to make your choices, and I shall return.” He gives a slight bow and leaves the table. 

 

“Oh my god, Iris what… where… how?!” Felicity can’t even get the words out. 

 

“I found out about this place because of our entertainment reviewer. This place is a few months old and she was here the other day and was gushing about how amazing it was. So when I looked them up, I knew this was the place. We are going to see a real live cabaret performance!” She is bouncing in her seat. 

 

“This is amazing!” Sara exclaims. 

 

“I need to come back again with Brett and check out the VIP section.” Erik grins. 

 

They all take the time to look over the menus, once they’ve all made a decision Sven appears. He takes their drink orders and they all decide to order all six dishes off the menu and share amongst each other. They are told they still have another hour to enjoy before the show starts. The voice of Sabrina Claudio fills the air, and Iris dances in her seat. 

 

When Sven arrives with their drinks, he makes it a point to always serve Felicity first before the others. 

 

“This is seriously like being a queen.” Felicity giggles, the alcohol reaching her head. 

 

“Jasmine, your eyes are about to bust out of your head.” Sara teases. 

 

“I can’t help it, I am seriously in love with our host.” Jasmine giggles, which she never does.  _ It’s the alcohol. _

 

“Uh oh, if they’re already giggling, we need that food stat.” Erik laughs pushing Jasmine’s drink away from her. 

 

They all get lost in conversation, and then stop when Sven appears with another server and their food. He’s now taken off his suit jacket and is in just his vest, tie, and white shirt, with the sleeves rolled. 

 

“Arm porn.” Erik whispers into Jasmine ear, careful not to be too loud.

 

Jasmine chokes on her drink, sputtering. Erik laughs, and Sven quickly comes around to check on her. “Are you okay?” 

 

He lifts Jasmine’s face with a finger under her chin. Her eyes cross because of how close he is to her, and then they move down to his forearms. She grabs for Erik’s leg and squeezes, and he laughs. 

 

“I am, thank you.” She squeaks out. Sven smiles and moves away to finish serving them. 

 

“This is going to be an amazing night!” Felicity shouts and raises her glass. 

 

They all try each dish, moaning at the burst of flavors in their mouths. They continue to chat and drink, and laugh most of all. 

 

“The show will begin soon, may I clear your plates?” Sven asks, and now he’s lost his vest and tie, a few buttons undone. 

 

“Oh dear god.” Iris says and fans herself. 

 

Sara leans back in her chair, arm around Ava. “Well now, the show started a little early I say.” Ava laughs as they scan the the looks on the faces of everyone at the table. 

 

“Oh this night just keeps getting better and better.” Erik says as he leans in as Sven moves to takes his plate. Sven winks at him. 

 

Once their table is cleared, their drinks replenished, and glasses of sparkling water with twists of lemon in each are placed at their tables, Felicity notices the place is now completely full. 

 

The lights begin to dim and they all eagerly adjust in their seats. They are right smack in the middle in the front near the stage. They will get to see it all. 

 

A low sultry voice calls out, “Star babies, are you ready?” 

 

Cheers erupt, “Aw c’mon babies, you can be louder than that?” 

 

Suddenly a woman with flaming red hair and dressed similar to Liza Minelli in Cabaret, in a sequined tuxedo bodysuit with a ruffled train and sky high heels, appears on the stage. Top hat, cane, and all. The energy of the music changes and she swirls her hips before going into a squat, looking directly at their table. 

 

“Felicity Smoak, I am a huge fan!” The emcee says, and she winks at Felicity. 

 

Felicity blushes bright red and waves back. 

 

“Congratulations, that Oliver Queen is quite the Zaddy!” the emcee says and Iris and Sara both softly push Felicity at the same time shouting,  _ see, we told you!  _

 

Felicity laughs and shakes her head in acknowledgement. 

 

Sven appears at the back of the table, “Ah, and you have the very delectable Sven as your host. You lucky, lucky, girl! He’s got arms for days, and other things too.” The crowd cheers, “or so I am told.” She winks and they turn to look at Sven who is grinning. 

 

She stands back up and holds her arms out, “Star Babies, I am Lady Stardust, your hostess,” she turns and twerks her ass, making the ruffled skirt flutter, “with the mostess!” 

 

Cheers erupt as she makes her way back to the center of the stage, “Welcome to Starlight Lounge! We have an amazing night planned for you babies. You will be enchanted by the performances tonight.” 

 

Her back to the crowd, she strikes a pose, lights go dark, then a second later there is spotlight on her hand. The music begins to play, slow electronic beats, hard and deep. She sticks her hand out, her wrist twists. When beat hits high, her fingers snap.

 

She slowly moves her hips in a seductive swaying motion, then the words…

 

_ So I’ve got itches that scratch _

_ And sometimes I don’t got a filter _

_ But I’m so tired of eaten all of my misspoken words _

 

She turns with a hand on her mouth, slowly making her way to the front of the stage. She strikes a pose and continues...

 

_ I know my disposition gets confusing _

_ My disproportionate reactions fuse with my eager state _

_ That’s why you wanna come out and play with me, yeaaaaaah _

_ Whyyyyyyy? Whyyyyyyyyy? Whyyyyyyyy? _

 

She’s falling to her knees slowly, sliding her hands up her body and through her hair. Then when the beat hits hard, her head snaps to look at the crowd. 

 

_ Stooped down and out, you got me beggin’ for thread _

_ To sew this hole up you ripped in my head. _

_ Stupidly think you had it under control _

 

She continues her seductive dance as she sings, her body a hypnotic pendulum drawing every eye in the room to her. 

 

“I’d totally go straight for her.” Erik whispers to the ladies. 

 

“I’d go lesbians for her.” Jasmine said in wonderment. 

 

When the song ended, Lady Stardust stood and bowed, turned and gave a little wiggle of her butt. 

 

“Thank you, Star babies! Thank you!” She slowly makes her way to the back of the stage, “Now prepare yourselves for the sexy, and absolutely magnificent, Carlito!” 

 

Everyone waits with bated breath as a man appears on stage. Masked and caped, wearing black yoga pants and he’s holding an extremely large metal hoop. He spins the hoop, bowing gracefully to the crowd as the music begins, slow electronic beats filling the venue. When the first of the lyrics flow through, he twirls the cape off, jumps into the spinning hoop, arching his back. His body is nothing but sinewy muscle, he lifts a leg and his story begins. 

 

The final performance for the evening ends with acrobatic performances, people dropping from the rafters using silks to twist and turn, dropping their bodies and moving to the music. Felicity stands at the end, encouraging everyone to stand and cheer. 

 

Once the stage is clear, the music is now soft electronic beats, they all lean into each other. 

 

“That was the most amazing thing I have ever seen!” Ava exclaims. 

 

“I need to learn how to use silks!” Sara says in awe. “I’ve always been interested but now I am determined.”

 

“I need to bring Wally, he would die over these performers.” Iris says, “Wally loves to dance, but his moves are very contemporary likes these performers. He would really enjoy it.” 

 

“Iris, this was amazing! Thank you so much for this night!” Felicity raises her wine glass, “Best bachelorette party, ever!” They all toast. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Felicity closes the door, and listens to the silence. Figuring Oliver went to bed already but left the lights on for her, she makes her way down the short hallway to their living room. She makes her way to the fridge to grab some water. Flipping the cap off the bottle she makes her way to the bedroom. She notices the light and moves slowly towards the doorway. 

 

Oliver is leaning back against the headboard, book in his lap, head tilted off to the side, asleep. She smiles and realizes he was trying to wait up for her.  _ Love this man. _

 

She moves in to stand next to him and slowly sinks down and lets her nail trail down his naked chest. His muscles react but he doesn’t wake up. She runs her nails up and down through the cuts of his pecs and abs. Slowly he started to wake up, eyes fluttering, his head shifted. 

 

“Hey sleepyhead.” Felicity smiles as she whispers softly to him. 

 

“Hey.” His drowsy raspy voice makes her skin tingle. “How was your night?”

 

Oliver rubs a hand over his face, he moves his book to the bedside table. Then he reaches for Felicity and pulls her on top of him, wrapping her up in his arms and kisses her forehead. She snuggles in closer, her nose buried in the crook of his neck. 

 

“I missed you.” He says as a hand trails down her arm. 

 

Felicity had worn a black sequined short skirt that curved over her ass so perfectly, with a low cut shimmery grey top and her leather jacket. When she had walked out of the bedroom it took everything Oliver had not to insist he go with them. His possessiveness reared its ugly head, but he managed to keep a lid on it. 

 

Now, he was eyeing her thighs as the skirt had inched up. She already had her jacket off, so she is in this soft tshirt-like shirt, but it was shimmery. Oliver didn’t understand women’s fashion, but what he did know is he appreciated how thin it is because he could feel her nipples up against his chest. 

 

“So, was it a good night?” Oliver asked again. 

 

“It was. Iris booked us a table at this new place, Starlight Lounge. It’s like a legitimate cabaret club. It was so amazing! We have to go together. I think you’d enjoy it.” She kisses his wolf-head tattoo over his heart. 

 

“Yeah?” He inched her shirt out of the waistband of her skirt, his fingertips seeking the warm silk of her skin. 

 

“Mmhmm,” she mumbles as her lips stay pressed against his skin. She lifts her head to look up at him. “They have a VIP area.” She paused, then adds, “for couples only.” 

 

Oliver smirked, “do they now?” 

 

“Yeah, I think we should check into that.” Walking her fingers up his chest to his chin, letting her first finger tap his lips lightly. 

 

His hand slid up her back, reveling in the softness of her skin. He could never get enough of touching every inch of her. 

 

Felicity sat up, “you’re not too tired are you?” 

 

Hungrily his eyes feast over her, the way her skirt stayed ruched up around her hips. He felt his cock stir, the idea that he is so close to seeing so much more. His eyes traveled to meet hers, shaking his head no. 

 

“Good.” Felicity lifts her shirt off, dropping it at her feet. 

 

“Fuck Felicity.” Oliver instantly got hard, feeling his pajama pants tenting. His eyes on her breasts. She is wearing a black bra that barely covers her nipples with strategically placed black roses. It’s thin straps look like they’d easily snap in his grip, which he is imagining now. 

 

“Like this?” She runs her hands up her stomach, up to her breasts, then back down to land on her hips. 

 

“Very much.” Oliver fists the sheets in his hands. 

 

She moves closer to him, turns, giving her back to him. “Can you get the zipper?” 

 

Oliver reaches his hands to her shoulders, sliding them down her back. He wraps his hands around her waist, pulling her back against him. His lips find the base of her spine, and he lays soft kiss, his tongue swiping up. 

 

Felicity hums her approval. Oliver slowly unzips the skirt, he pushes down and finds her black thong accenting the perfect shape of her ass. He knew he’d always been an ass man, but since Felicity it’s only hers he wanted for the rest of his life. 

 

The skirt drops to her ankles, she lifts one foot at a time out and kicks it away. She turns to face Oliver standing in nothing but the very sheer black lingerie, with two black roses covering her nippls. Oliver’s hand splay the expanse of her hips, pulling her to him. He presses his lips to her stomach, Felicity runs her fingers through his already tousled hair, he nails scratching his scalp. 

 

Oliver, still sitting on the edge of the bed, looks up to her. His eyes heavy with want for her. Felicity lifts one heeled foot and places on the bed next to him. She brings Oliver closes to the apex of her sex, he groans loudly and inhales deeply. Instantly she feels his tongue on her, through the fabric of her thong. Taking a thumb he hooks the fabric and moves it to let his tongue slide between her folds. 

 

“Ahhh, Oliver” she whispers, her voice having left her. 

 

“You always taste so good, I can’t get enough.” Oliver pulls her close, smothering himself in her moist heat. His violently pushing its way around her clit. 

 

Felicity closes her eyes, the darkness battles the bright white lights behind her lids, the sensation of his tongue fucking her causing her other leg to buckle. He catches her, lifting her quickly, laying back on the bed so she is straddling his face. 

 

“Oh my god, Oliver, yes!” Felicity doesn’t hesitate to rides his face, his tongue. 

 

Oliver moans and groans, sending vibrations up her body. His hands slide up palming her breasts. His thumb rubbing the rose covered nipples. Then he grips the cups in his hands and without much effort snaps them from their straps. Her breast spill out into his hands, he groans louder. 

 

Felicity runs her hands through her hairs, letting her hips rock over his mouth. She begins to feel the sensation she seeks, the building of her orgasm is rushing through her body, preparing her for the explosion. She falls forward, Oliver holds her onto his face, and she rides him harder. 

 

“Fuck!” Felicity cums on his face, she’s trembling as his hands grip her hips, holding her still on his face. 

 

Oliver slides from under her, Felicity’s upper body resting on the bed, her hips and ass still in the air. Oliver shoves his pajama pants off, kicking them off his foot. He kneels on the bed, grips her thong tightly in his hands and rips it off her body. 

 

“I need you, baby.” He growls as he pushes into her still throbbing pussy. 

 

“Don’t be gentle, Oliver. Not right now!” Felicity pushes back against him, feeling his cock fill her. 

 

“Oh fuck,” he growls out when the sound of her wet heat breaks at his entrance. 

 

Oliver doesn’t waste time, thrusting in and out. He’s lost all control, his thrusts sporadic. His balls are tight, he needs to release himself now, fill her with his essence, marking her as his again, and again. The grunting he doesn’t recognize as it coming from him, Felicity unleashes his beast. The one he keeps contained, but she conjures him, begs for him. He feels it ripping through his chest, then it comes and he explodes inside her. Only then does he realize Felicity has been shouting too, exploding on his cock as he lost control. 

 

The both collapse, their breathing out of control, their bodies trembling together. After a while, both having calmed, Felicity rolls over and burrows into his body. Oliver pulls her closes, kissing her forehead. 

 

“Let’s get under the covers, baby.” He whispers against her forehead. She mumbles, he knows she is falling asleep. Lifting her, he places her under the covers. He shuffles to the bathroom, once he is done he makes his way back to the bed. He climbs in, turns off the light, then pulls her into his body. Oliver falls asleep holding her tight, the scent of their sex filling his dreams of her, only ever her. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


 

_ One week before the wedding _

_ Bachelor Party… _

 

**Tommy** : Meet at Oliver’s at 7p for a few drinks and food first, then we will make our way to the real party. 

**Erik** : I’ve got the blindfold.

**Oliver** : You what?!

**John** : Oh god, what are we doing?

**Sara** : I’ve got my suit ready *winky face emoji*

**Tommy** : Genderbending for us Sara?

**Sara** : You know it!

**Roy** : Consider my curiosity piqued.

**Erik** : You better believe it is big boy. 

**Oliver** : Do not hit on my sister’s boyfriend. That’s all I ask. 

**Erik** : Who says I would? He’s too straight edge for me. 

**Tommy** : Seriously?

**Roy** : Uhmm

**Oliver** : No he’s not, Erik is just being a pain. 

**Sara** : Don’t worry Roy, stick by me. Lol

**Roy** : Thanks

**John** : Uh I think I need to stay home, Lyla isn’t feeling good. I need to watch the kids. 

**Tommy** : Nope. You will find when you get home, your wife and kids will be well fed and set up to watch a movie in bed together. You can’t get out of it. 

**Oliver** : lol John, if I have to suffer, you have to suffer. 

**Tommy** : Shut up. You all are going to have fun! Don’t stress. 

**Erik** : Just a reminder, it is dress code enforced. Suits please. 

**Oliver** : Right, this is just your way of getting us all in suits. 

**Erik** : nope…

**Erik** : Just Roy. *smirk emoji* 

**Roy** : oh god. 

**Tommy** : *lmao emoji* This is going to be amazing!

  
  


“Be a good sport, Oliver.” Erik holds up the blindfold. 

 

Oliver steps away from Erik, pointing at the blindfold, “Get away from me with that thing.” 

 

John is sitting on the sofa, a beer in hand, “he’s going to hit you Erik.”

 

“Nonsense, Oliver would never harm this perfect face.” Erik smooths the back of hand across his cheek. 

 

Oliver laughs and looks at John, “he’s right. I would never hurt his stupid perfect face.” 

 

“Sara’s here.” Tommy walks to open the door to Oliver’s apartment.  

 

Sara and Felicity rush in, Sara runs straight to the bathroom, calling out, “twenty minutes!” 

 

Sara had class to teach, so she was going to get ready there at the penthouse. Felicity laid her bag down by the sofa and leans over to kiss Oliver’s cheek. 

 

“Have a good class?” He asks as he watches her walk away from him towards the fridge. He’d much rather stay home with her and peel her out of those tight leggings and carry her into the shower. He sighs and Tommy smacks him knowing his thoughts. Oliver lets out a soft chuckle.

 

“We did, Sara kicked our ass with a new routine, but it was fun.” Felicity pulls out a bottle of water and chugs it down. She rinses the bottle, then refilled it with filtered water and put it back in the fridge. William wouldn’t allow plastic bottles in the house, ever. So they had reusable bottles. 

 

The doorbell rang again and it was Roy. He smiled and then when he saw Erik he laughed. Oliver couldn’t help but grin, he liked Roy and likea how accepting he is of Erik. Before the end of the night they’d be best buds. Erik may tease, but in the end he knew his boundaries. 

 

Sara finally comes out of the bathroom, “I’m ready!” She is wearing a tailored dark grey suit, with a black shirt underneath a matching vest, a few buttons undone. Her black leather Oxfords gleaming. She has her wrapped in a tight bun. 

 

John whistles, “nice suit, Lance.” 

 

Sara grins and gives them a twirl. 

 

“You showing me up Lance?” Tommy grins, he himself looking like a GQ spread in a dark navy Tom Ford suit with a white shirt, sans tie. 

 

“If I wasn’t a taken woman, Merlyn, you would definitely have competition.” She winks at him. She pulls her phone of  her jacket and answers a text from Ava. 

 

“Okay, well let’s head out!” Tommy claps his hands together. 

 

The guys start making their way out the door. Sara, following behind Roy, she looks back to see Oliver standing between Felicity’s leg as she sits on the barstool near the kitchen’s island. Closing the door behind her she lets them know Oliver is on his way. 

 

“Have fun tonight.” Felicity wraps her arms around his neck, then kisses him softly, holding him close. 

 

With his arms wrapped around her waist, pressing himself as close as he can against her, he leans in, “I need a better kiss than that.” 

 

Felicity grins, tilts her head and their lips come together with the force they have no control over. Melding together in passion, held tight by their love. Their tongues explore, hers cold from the ice water, his warm from his beer. He presses into her. 

 

“Mmmm, no way, mister!” Felicity pushes him away. 

 

He groans in frustration. “I don’t wanna go. I want to stay here with you.” 

 

Felicity laughs and grabs his hand leading him to the door. She opens it and pushes him out, they hear everyone laughing. 

 

Smiling at him, Felicity waves as she closes the door. Oliver stares at the closed door. Felicity giggles as she makes her way to the shower. 

 

“C’mon Queen, the sooner we do this, the sooner you get to come home to her.” Sara links arms with him and they head to the elevators. 

  
  
  


When they all step out of the limo Tommy got for their night out, they all stood looking at the front of the bar. Oliver’s grin as bright as a sunny day, he was excited now. 

 

“Nice job, Merlyn.” John patted his back. Tommy beamed. 

 

They were looking a the front of a Blues club, The Blue Note. Oliver’s favorite music was Jazz and Blues music and this is a club he’d always wanted to visit but never got around to it. 

 

“This is amazing, Tommy. Thank you.” Oliver leans his shoulder into Tommy. 

 

“Hey, do I know you or do I know you?” He laughs, “C’mon, let’s go in.”

 

They make their way into the bar, a singer with a deep raspy voice was singing while he plucked at the strings of  his Fender Stratocaster. His voice matching the lyrics of the song he sung…

 

_ And you’re gone, gone, goooone.  _

_ A lonely man by my design.  _

 

The group made their way to a table marked reserved. Taking their seats Oliver is already too focused on the stage to notice their server is already at their table. 

 

She placed down napkins and asks, “What’ll be your poison, fellas?” 

 

The young woman wore a dress that looked like she walked right out of a noir film, her black hair styled to perfection with victory rolls, her dark mocha skin glistened under the lights accented by pearls on her neck and pearl studs on her earlobes. Her dark floral skirt nipped in at her waist, her button up blouse accented with a lace collar. She stood smiling down at them all, then makes eye contact with Sara and smiles bigger. 

 

“And Ma’am.” She adds while smiling at Sara. 

 

“Ah no, tonight I’m one of the fellas. I’ll take it, and I will take a gin and tonic with a twist please.” Sara winks at her. “Thanks…” Sara searches for her name. 

 

“Billie.” She bats her eyes. 

 

“Billie huh?” John asks, “Named after Billie Holiday?” 

 

“The one and only.” She looks around the club, “This place belongs to my dad and mom. They will be performing tonight, and then you will understand.” She winks. 

 

“This is a great place, and I am so glad I finally got here.” Oliver expresses his gratitude, “Thank you to your family for opening this club.”

 

“Of course, Mr Queen. I will be sure to pass it along.” She winks and adds when she notices his shock, “Yeah, I know who you are.” 

 

Oliver flushes, he knows he’s well known, he just tries to forget that fact. 

 

Everyone places their orders. Billie arrives a few minutes later with their drinks. The singer on stage announces his last song. He moves to sit at a piano, and begins playing a well known song, everyone cheering. 

 

“This is the coolest place.” Roy pipes up. “I need to come here again.” 

 

“We should make this a regular thing.” Tommy says. He enjoys lowkey joints like this over the loud clubs. That stops his thoughts, he looks over at Oliver. That knowing look only a best friend, a brother, would give. Oliver recognizing Tommy’s growth. He raises his glass to Oliver. 

 

“To you brother, in celebration of you marrying the one woman who could put up with your weird ass in the whole universe. You’ve proven soulmates exist.” Tommy cheers. 

 

“Cheers!” They all say and knock their glasses back and sipping their drinks. 

 

Erik leans back in his seat, “Oliver, you really are marrying an amazing woman. I am so happy for you. After all these years by your side, it makes me believe in love knowing that even the eternal bachelor found true love.” He pats Oliver’s leg. 

 

Oliver chuckles, “thanks. I think.”

 

“All I can say is if you ever hurt her, you’re dead meat.” Sara says with a casual shrug sipping her drink. 

 

“I second that.” John says narrowing his eyes at Oliver. 

 

Oliver holds his hands up, “I hear you. I promise, I will do everything in my power to make her happy, always.” 

 

“I don’t know her that well yet, but I am going to toss in a third there. And I am FBI, so I can make bodies disappear.” Roy glares at Oliver. 

 

Oliver looks dumbfounded, then Roy cracks a grin and they all start laughing. 

 

Two people step on stage, and Oliver realizes these must be Billie’s parents. She looks just like her mother. It’s almost uncanny. Her father dressed in a suit, haphazard tie around his neck, and a guitar strapped to his body. Her mother dressed with a similar hairstyle and flowers tucked at her crown. Her dress a shimmery pale gold, she adjusts the microphone. 

 

“Good evening friends. Welcome to The Blue Note.” She spreads her arms out, the audience claps. 

 

Her husband begins to strum at his guitar, and she hums along a few measures before singing the first note. 

 

Oliver’s eyes widen, her voice is exactly like Billie Holiday. “Wow” he says softly. 

 

The entire table is hypnotized by her performance. Several songs in, they’ve lost track of all time. Billie having returned a few more times with new drinks. 

 

The music filled Oliver and his friends to their souls. The reminders of love, heartbreak, and friendship filling their ears with the very music made for the heart. By the end of their performance, Everyone is standing and clapping. Their night complete with music, drinks, and friendship. Just what Oliver wanted for his night out. 

 

“Amazing night. Thanks you guys for giving me a night to remember.” Oliver smiles. 

 

By now they all have lost their suit jackets, shirt sleeves rolled up. Tommy asks Billie to take a picture of them altogether. They crowd each other in, arms wrapped around each other smiling wide. 

 

Oliver can’t wait to get home to his soon to be bride, he wants to tell her all about tonight and how he wants to bring her here. He wants to hold her close to his body and dance with her to the music. Oliver wants to have memories of them together on that dance floor, her leaning into him as they move together, for the rest of their lives. 


	26. Chapter 25 - Let's Get Married

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Wedding Time! 
> 
> Felicity and Oliver wake up ready for the best day ever.  
> What could go wrong?
> 
>  
> 
> Music Inspo:  
> Movement - Hozier  
> Fallin' All In You - Shawn Mendes  
> Never Seen Anything "Quite Like You" - The Script  
> Beyond - Leon Bridges  
> Us - Clara Mae  
> Electric -Alina Baraz, Khalid  
> Let's Make Love - Faith Hill & Tim McGraw  
> Lovesick - BANKS  
> Dress - Taylor Swift  
> Fade Into You - Mazzy Star  
> Feel My Love - Feed Me ft. Rosie Doonan  
> Explosions - Ellie Goulding  
> Middle - Dishwalla  
> Trouble I'm In - Twinbed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Readers, 
> 
> Let me start off by saying thank you for all your support during this ride. I took this style of writing on as a challenge to myself. Steering away from the dark themes I usually enjoy writing for my characters (original and fan favorites); and I am so glad I did! This turned out to be a favorite, even if it is only my 2nd Olicity fanfic. I was not expecting that so many of you were going to enjoy it and that it would become something you all (nicely and excitedly) demanded updates on. You have really made my heart swell. 
> 
> I end this with bittersweet feelings. Happy that they found each other, fell in love, and committed to spend forever together. I wanted to open a dialogue in this fic between other characters I have enjoyed from the Arrowverse. Characters that weren't given opportunities to show what they could've been had they had the chance at it. I steered away from sticking too much to canon in order to give my creativity a chance to blossom on its own as I write these characters, as well as giving birth to original characters. 
> 
> This chapter is long, and filled with so much good humor and fun times, along with steamy sexy times. I really really hope I did justice to this story with this ending and that you all will enjoy it as much as I did writing it. I won't deny that writing a wedding was probably the hardest thing I have ever written, but I am proud of myself for following through, and a lot of that motivation is owed to you as readers. So thank you from the bottom of my heart. 
> 
> So with out further ado, please enjoy the Olicity wedding, and catch me at the end for news about some of your favorite characters. 
> 
> With all the love in my heart,  
> Veronica  
> Nerdy_Xicana
> 
>  

 

 

_Rehearsal..._

 

“Dad!” William comes running into the hotel suite that Oliver and his wedding party are currently relaxing in before rehearsal later.

 

“Out here, William.” Oliver is sitting out on the balcony, enjoying the weather, feet up on the railing.

 

William walks out and settles into a chair. “I was wondering, are you and Felicity going to make a baby tomorrow?”

 

Oliver is in the middle of drinking his coffee and starts choking. He sits up sputtering, trying to catch a breath and coughing at the same time. William stands up and pats his dad on the back.

 

“Are you okay?” William tilts his head like a curious puppy.

 

Oliver lets out another cough and wheezes, “why would you ask something like that?”

 

“Uhm, because I wanted to know if I’m going to be a big brother again soon.” William shrugs, as if his asking is no big deal.

 

Oliver clears his throat, “William, having children is something that Felicity and I will be discussing at a later date. As of right now we are both very happy to have you in our lives. When the time comes to discuss if we are ready to expand, we will definitely let you know.”

 

Oliver leans on the small table between the chairs, looking at his son. His curiosity piqued, he reaches for his hand. “Why do you ask?”

 

William looks out onto the cityscape, contemplating, wondering what way to tell his dad his feelings. He shrugs, looks back at his dad and says, “Well I was thinking that maybe because you and Felicity are so busy, and she’s got this company that’s getting so big she won’t have a lot of time to really have a baby. So I thought it might be kinda cool if you adopted.”

 

Oliver’s eyebrows rose to his hairline, not expecting that answer at all.

 

“Because if you all did I would love them just as if they were born from you two. I would never see an adopted brother or sister as different.” William rushes on, “there are so many kids out there who don’t get to have what I do and I think it’d be nice to give one of them a chance.” William draws circles on the glass table top.

 

Oliver leans back, watching his son, his heart growing more than he could have imagined. _How did I get so lucky to end up with a kid like William_ , he wonders to himself. Oliver smiles and feels the tears in his eyes. `

 

William looks up, notices his dad’s eyes, “Oh god Dad, don’t cry. It’s not a big deal.”

 

Oliver stands and pulls William to him, “You’re an amazing kid William.”

 

“Thanks.” William wraps his arms around his waist.

 

“I will talk to Felicity. Just know that it will be some time before we bring a new kiddo into our home, but when we do discuss this, you’ll be included in our decision.”

 

“Okay, Dad.” William nods against his dad’s chest, happy to know they’d consider his idea. He knows when he’s older and married, he will definitely adopt his kids.

 

“C’mon, let’s go scope out Uncle Tommy and get today going. We have one last stop for our suits and shoes.” Oliver wraps an arm around his shoulder and leads William inside.

 

“Uncle Tommy was downstairs following Jasmine and that guy that’s her date around the lobby.” William laughs out loud, “He thinks he’s sneaky, but she saw him and when that guy wasn’t looking she flipped off Uncle Tommy.”

 

Oliver throws his head back laughing out loud, he couldn’t hold it in and the picture forming in his head of that happening is vivid in his brain.

 

“Sounds about right for those two.” Oliver says.

 

“Uncle Tommy says he doesn’t like her, but I think he’s lying.” William reaches for his backpack covered in save the ocean patches and slips it on.

 

“Oh he is most definitely lying. But you and I both know Tommy will never admit to it.” Oliver laughs as he opens their door and leads them out. Laughing the whole time at the picture in his head.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Felicity?” “Felicity??” “FELICITY?!”

 

Felicity jumps up from her little corner in the master suite of the hotel suite she’s in, hiding while she tries to finish some coding work before she heads out for the late lunch rehearsal.

 

“What?!” She called out.

 

Sara walks in, “what are you doing?” she hops up on the bed and leans back to look at Felicity.

 

“Uhmm, just finishing up a little work?” Felicity chews her bottom lip, and quickly finishes up a line and then shuts down her laptop.

 

“Everyone is milling about causing trouble. I think you might wanna head down.” Sara wiggles when she feels her phone vibrate in her back pocket.

 

**Iris:** Did you find her?

**Sara:** yeah, she is hiding in the bridal suite working.

**Iris:** Of course she is lol well tell her that if she doesn’t get down her quick Jasmine will need a lawyer.

**Sara:** why?!

**Iris:** She’s about to murder Tommy. Lmao

 

Sara laughs and looks over at Felicity as she’s placing her computer in it’s bag. “We better hurry, Jas is about to kill Tommy. And from what we know of her, it will be a slow death.”

 

Felicity turns slowly, “oh god, what is he doing now?”

 

“I am not sure, but it might be that her date is here and Tommy is doing that thing men do when they feel he has competition.” Sara scoots off the bed and links arms with Felicity.

 

“Oliver?” Felicity asks as they make their way to the door.

 

“He is refusing to get in the middle of it. He just sits there with his dad and Digg while they laugh at Tommy.” Sara chuckles.

 

“Leave it to Tommy and Jasmine to keep things interesting.” Felicity laughs. “And she was the quiet one.”

 

“It’s always the quiet ones who have the worst bite.” Sara grins, “and I know that’s what Tommy likes.”

 

At the elevator Felicity presses the call button, and leans against the wall, “Tommy says he has zero interest in her.”

 

“Oh please, you know as well as I do that he’s an idiot trying to play us for idiots. He is strung up on that girl that he hardly even goes to the clubs anymore.” Sara rolls her eyes, “He sits at home and will text her until she answers, then when she does he ignores her until the next day.”

 

“Gah, he’s such a child.” Felicity shakes her head and makes her way into the car as the doors open.

 

“They’re going to end up having a night of hate-fucking.” Sara bursts out laughing.

 

Felicity grins, “Right? The tension is so thick when they are in the same room.”

 

They laugh as they step out of the elevator. Making their way to the hotel’s ballroom where the wedding will take place. It was still free of the majority of the decorations. The tables were set in their positions, but the chairs were still stacked along the walls. Felicity wasn’t really concerned, she realized they needed the open floor to move around and the chairs would be placed out last.

 

Looking to the center of the room, she saw the frame of the huppah standing tall and she felt the butterflies in her stomach and smiled. Just then a pair of warm strong hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her back against a wall of muscle. She closed her eyes as she fell into his embrace.

 

“Hi Baby.” She spoke softly, letting her hands slide over his entwined hands across her stomach.

 

“You look stunning.” Oliver turned her and held her arms out.

 

Felicity word a nude lined midi dress with a slate blue lace overlay and nude strappy heels. She left her hair down in soft waves, opting for her contacts tonight. Her makeup subtle with dark lashes and soft pink matte lips. She felt herself flush as he looked her over from head to toe.

 

“Thank you.” She smiled and then moved closer to run her hands up and down his chest. “You look pretty amazing yourself.”

 

Oliver’s dark grey fitted suit with a silvery tie screamed _fuck me_ . Felicity pressed her body against his and slowly inhaled his scent. Always the same sweet smell of tobacco, _have you ever smelled the blooming flowers of the plant?,_ and coffee, a scent that makes her dizzy with lust. She looks up at him and smiles, “Always out to make me swoon, aren’t you?”

 

Oliver offers a soft smile, “if it means it keeps you around, I will do anything.” He dips down and press his lips softly against hers. She’d eaten a cinnamon candy, and Oliver’s head spun with memories of the day in her car and the most intense kiss he’d ever experienced.

 

“You do the same to me.” He grins when she looks up at him from under lashes sweetly.

 

“Maybe.” She bites her lip softly.

 

Oliver pulls her into his body, ready to take her mouth again and then Tommy happens.

 

“Save it for the honeymoon, lovebirds.”

 

Tommy struts in, and walks over to Felicity and Oliver, wrapping them up in his embrace. He lays a loud smack of a kiss on Oliver’s cheek and then on Felicity.

 

“Hands off, Merlyn. Go kiss on Jasmine.” Oliver teases.

 

Tommy scoffs, “whatever dude.”

 

Tommy moves away as Felicity laughs. She sees everyone filing in that is going to be a part of the ceremony. Everyone else is hanging out in the bar and restaurant until they’re done and can all go celebrate the rest of the day.

 

“Okay everyone, let’s gather in!” Calls out a voice.

 

They all turn to see the wedding coordinator in a black pantsuit and tablet in her hand waving them all to the front.

 

“She’s a force to be reckoned with.” Erik whispers at Felicity and Oliver as he walks by dragging a scowling Jasmine with him. She gives them a quick smile and wave, then goes back to a scowl as she sees Tommy grinning.

 

“What happened?” Felicity asks Oliver.

 

“Apparently Tommy and Jasmine spend evenings together and he let it out in front of her date.”

 

“They what?”

 

“Yeah, I guess Jasmine likes playing video games and so they often play against each other at night, from their own homes. But the way he said it in front of Michael made it sound like they were doing more than talking through a headset and shooting at each other.” Oliver shrugs.

 

“Oh Tommy,” she shakes her head but can’t help but laugh. “Oliver, you really need to tell him that he needs to either step it up or leave her alone.”

 

“I know, I guess I am just hoping he will realize it first.” Oliver looks into her eyes, “In the same way I knew the second I saw you.”

 

“Yeah? Well I was giving you the cold shoulder too, so that’s hopeful.” Felicity laughs.

 

“No, you don’t understand.” Oliver pulls her to stand in front of him. “When we first met long ago, in my dad’s office, I felt something when I saw you. I saw something in your eyes. But I was too stupid to understand it. I know now I always knew, you were always in the back of my mind, pushing to the front with every woman I looked at. It wasn’t until I saw you again, and felt that recognition. Even if I didn’t know what it was, it was there. It was always going to be you.”

 

Felicity swallows hard, working to keep the happy stream of tears from falling. Everyday with this man is going to be everything she ever dreamed of.

 

“I love you so much, Oliver Queen.” She reaches up and kisses him hard, deep, needing him to understand. “So much.” She pulls back then smiles at his goofy grin. “C’mon, they’re going to start harassing us.”

 

Once the rehearsal had been walked through and everyone confirmed with the wedding coordinator that they knew their jobs, they made their way to the private seating area in the restaurant where they would have their late lunch. The evening for Felicity and Oliver is to be spent separate with their wedding parties, relaxing before their big day.

 

“I’d like to make a toast.” Thea moved to stand behind her brother and Felicity.

 

Everyone quiets down and Thea lays a hand on Oliver’s shoulder. “Remember that day I fell off a horse and broke my arm?”

 

Oliver laughs, shakes his head, “I do. That was a scary day but you were such a trooper.”

 

“The only reason I felt like I wasn’t dying is because you were there by my side making me smile and laugh. Telling me that I was going to be okay and that I was strong. It was because of you that I continued to stay strong, not just because of our parents, but because I had a brother who believed in me.

I know you went through some difficult times and you had to overcome a lot of your inner demons, but in the end you proved you loved deeply. I just want you to know, that we…” she points to her parents then herself, “have always believed in you. We also knew that one day you would meet a woman who would match you in that strength and love, we didn’t hope, we just knew.”

 

Thea turns to Felicity and smiles, “You are everything and more that I could have ever hoped for, for my brother. You are the epitome of strength and love, we are so happy and grateful to have you join our family.”

 

Felicity wipes her eyes delicately as tears threaten to escape. “Thank you.” and she stood to hug Thea, then Oliver hugged Thea tightly. The sounds of glasses clinking in celebration of them.

 

Samantha stood up, handing her daughter to Jasper. “I would like to say a few words.”

 

Smiling Oliver wraps his arm around Felicity’s shoulders once they were seated again. He smiles at Samantha and winks at William who stands next to his mom with a big smile.

 

“Felicity, Oliver, I would first like to offer mine and Jasper’s congratulations. Oliver we are so ecstatic for you, you are deserving of so much love despite how often you would tell us you just didn’t know. Felicity is proof that soulmates exist. Second chances are real, and that you both are deserving of a love as pure as yours.” Samantha looks to Felicity, tears begin to fill her eyes, “Felicity, thank you for accepting and loving William as your own. You have made me a very happy and worry free mother, knowing that such an amazing person is going to be giving William a place in her heart.”

 

Felicity stood and moved to Samantha, they both hug tightly. Oliver came up and held them both in his arms. Then William, refusing to be left out, pushed his way in between the adults hugging.

 

At that moment doors to the private seating area open, and servers came in with plates and began to serve the group. They sat down and the conversations began to flow.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Walking alone together hand in hand towards Felicity’s bridal suite after the rehearsal dinner, Oliver stops and pulls her into his arms. “I’m going to miss having you in my arms tonight.”

 

“I’m going to miss being little spoon to your big spoon.” She gives a soft pout as she leans against his body.

 

Oliver growls softly walking her backwards until her back is against the wall. “You like being little spoon to tease me.” He kisses the tip of her nose.

 

Felicity grins, “I do like teasing you.” She runs her hands up and down his chest letting her nails scratch the fabric of his shirt, she feels his nipples harden and let’s her nails scratch against them.

 

“Fe-lic-ity.” He warns her as she continues the torture, the very thing she knows causes the best reaction out of him.

 

When he says her name like that it always causes that pang in her core, the intense feeling of need for him against her, naked.

 

“What?” She asks as she bats her eyelashes at him.

 

“You know what, you little vixen.” He leans in and nips softly at her neck.

 

Felicity moans softly, “We could sneak off. No one would know.”

 

Oliver looks up and down the hallway, then looks back at her. Just as he takes her hand to drag her off somewhere private, Felicity giggling behind him as she willingly goes, they hear it. The rough clearing of a throat. They both stop dead in their tracks, _fuck._

 

“Going somewhere?” John’s deep voice calls out.

 

Oliver and Felicity both turn around to face John, Felicity can’t hide the smile and giggle so she moves to stand behind Oliver, grasping his arm.

 

“Just going to take a walk, we ate too much.” Oliver says trying hard to sound serious, but makes a face when Felicity’s giggle escapes.

 

“Uh huh.” John says as he crosses his arms, taking his duties seriously.

 

“Hey! Did you find them?” Iris rushes down another hallway right into John, not noticing them yet.

 

He points in their direction and Iris looks. She laughs and pulls her phone out.

 

**Iris:** Digg found them.

 

“So, I don’t know what you two were planning, but Oliver you need to attend to your best man and son before they get arrested for illegal gambling.” Iris smirks as she places a hand on her hip and raises her eyebrow at Felicity signaling that _I know what you were about to do_ look.

 

“They’re doing what?” Oliver asks stepping forward.

 

“Yeah, apparently William and Tommy are taking bets on what type of people will screw up walking through the revolving door in the lobby.” John shakes his head.

 

“Are you serious?” Oliver asks again, not sure why he’s surprised.

 

“As a heart attack.” Iris laughs.

 

Oliver turns to look at Felicity and she’s laughing. She pulls him close and kisses him, “Go baby, go rescue Tommy from losing his ass to William.”

 

Oliver leans in and kisses her again, “I’ll miss you.”

 

“Until tomorrow.” She smiles.

 

“Until tomorrow.” He kisses her again and hugs her tightly.

 

“Okay Oliver, let her go.” Iris walks up and takes Felicity’s hand, “We have bridal prepping to do.”

 

Oliver watches Felicity as she walks away looking back at him. They enter the bridal suite, and when the door closes Oliver looks to John, “let’s go break up this illegal gaming house.”

 

John laughs as he follows Oliver down the hallway towards the elevators.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Wedding Day_

 

Felicity rolls over in her bed, her eyes slowly opening. She sees through the sheer curtains that the sky is clear and the sun is out. She can’t hold back the smile, happy to see it’s a sunny day out. _Sunny day for her wedding day is a good omen,_ _right?_ She lays on her back and stretches her body and still holding her smile. She sits up and takes a deep breath and the scent of coffee fills her nose. Seems the troops are already up and milling about out there. The master bedroom of the bridal suite is where she and Oliver will be staying after their reception and she’s excited because the bed is a magic cloud.

 

She scoots off the large mattress and makes her way to the bathroom. Once freshened up she pulls on one of Oliver’s hoodies on top of his t-shirt she wore to bed and pulls on a pair of yoga pants. She’s piled her hair on top of her head, glasses on, and is ready to celebrate the morning of her wedding day.

 

She opens the door to laughter and cooing baby. She sees Samantha seated on the floor, her daughter in her lap. Iris and Jasmine are curled up together on the love seat, Sara is laying on the floor with her head in Ava’s lap one of her hands wrapped up in pudgey baby fingers. Donna and Moira are sitting in two oversized fluffy chairs coffees in hand. Thea is standing out on the balcony taking pictures with her phone of the horizon over the quiet waters of Star City.

 

“Good morning, Bride!” Iris throws her arms up in the air.

 

Felicity laughs and moves to join everyone, “Good morning babes.”

 

Thea comes back inside and immediately serves Felicity coffee, “Today you will not do a single thing. We will be pampering the hell out of you.”

 

“Oh well then, by all means.” Felicity lifts her pinky finger as she sips her coffee.

 

They all sit around chatting, munching on breakfast sandwiches, scones, fresh fruit, coffee, and mimosas. Enjoying the time they have to just relax before the tornado of stylists come in and begin the process of getting them ready for the wedding.

 

“So here’s the plan for this morning.” Moira stands to move in front of the whole group. “Hair and makeup will be here at twelve to set up their stations. Once they are, they will start with Sara and Iris first. Then Donna and I. Next will be Thea, Jasmine, and Samantha. Last will be Felicity. However your stylist and artist will arrive 30 minutes prior, since we need fresh hands on you.” Moira smiles.

 

Felicity nods as Moira ticks off her list. She isn’t worried, she is relaxed knowing that they have it all figured out and she gets to just enjoy the day. She looks out the windows and wonders how Oliver’s morning started off.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Oliver’s eyes fly open when it feels like a building has just fallen on his body, his face buried in his pillow. He tries to move and can’t, then he realizes what is happening.

 

“Dammit Tommy!!” Oliver shouts when he feels Tommy and William laying on top of him. They’re laughing as they bounce on top of him.

 

Then he hears Erik, “Incoming!” Erik flies and lands on top of the dog pile, everyone grunting.

 

John stands in the doorway, Jasper and Roy stand next to him. “Are they always like this?” Jasper asks.

 

“Always.” John says and shakes his head. “If you three hurt Oliver, Moira will have your hides.”

 

They move off Oliver, and he just lays there groaning. He finally rolls over grunting and lays on his back. “That was really not necessary, guys.”

 

“We had to wake you up somehow.” William lies next to his dad with a huge grin.

 

Oliver rolls over, grabs William and begins tickling him, “is that so?”

  
“No dad! NO!” William is laughing trying to get away from him.

 

“Okay, okay, okay, guys.” Robert walks up to the doorway. “Let’s get dressed and go get breakfast and discuss the plans for the day.” Robert claps his hands and moves back into the suite.

 

Oliver playfully pushes William off the bed, “Go do what your grandpa says.”

 

William laughs, “Okaaaaaay.” He scoots off the bed and makes his way to his bag. William having stayed with him last night.

 

Oliver gets off the bed and as he makes his way to the bathroom passing Tommy he smacks him in the back of the head.

 

“Hey! What was that for?” Tommy rubs the back of his head.

 

Erik laughs and moves quickly away before Oliver can reach him. “Have to be faster than him, Merlyn.”

 

Erik leaves the room, followed by Tommy grumbling. “Well I wasn’t expecting to get smacked.”

 

Oliver laughs as he heads into the bathroom. He closes the door and looks in the mirror. He can’t wipe the smile off his face. Today he gets to marry the woman of his dreams, and he can’t be more excited.

 

“Best day ever.” He whispers to himself.

 

* * *

 

 

_Couple of hours later…_

 

Felicity is now sitting in the chair, that looks a lot like something a movie director would sit in, watching Jasmine have her hair worked on. The stylist is adding big bouncy curls before the final styling. They are listening to Sara on the phone talking to Ava, who had to run off to _their_ apartment because Sara forgot a few things.  

 

“Erik says that everything is coming along nicely downstairs.” Felicity looks over at Donna.

 

“Oh good! He is such a godsend!” Moira fusses over her Thea’s dress.

 

A buzz comes from Jasmine’s phone and Felicity watches her reaction. Jasmine lets a smile appear, but quickly washes it away and rolls her eyes. She scoffs and then shoves the phone in her pocket of the robe.

 

“Everything okay?” Felicity asks as she sips water.

 

“Yeah, just Tommy.” She rolls her eyes again. Felicity can’t help but notice how she always does that anytime he is mentioned.

 

“Oh? Is everything okay?” Felicity asks innocently enough, but lightly tugging on the thread to learn more.

 

“He texted me a selfie, as if I wanted that.” Jasmine scoffs and reaches for her mimosa.

 

“Lemme see!” Felicity gets excited, “I need to see what it is he is always texting you.”

 

Jasmine blushes, “he’s not always texting me.”

 

“Oh yeah? Because I see you roll yours eyes a lot more lately when looking at your phone than I have ever seen.”

 

Jasmine sighs and pulls her phone out to show Felicity. Tommy is standing in front of a mirror holding his phone, white button up, suspenders, and bow tie. The picture is in black and white, and all you catch of his face is scruffy jaw line. Felicity raises her eyebrows because the aesthetic is highly seductive. His text reading, _SWAT bro could never ;-)_

 

“Wow, I was... not expecting that.” Felicity hands her phone back and notices the blush on Jasmine’s cheeks.

 

“He’s always doing that to me. He could be sitting on his balcony and will send me selfies.” Jasmine shakes her head softly, not wanting to shake out her styled curls.

 

“Well, is that a good or bad thing?” Felicity asks carefully.

 

Jasmine shrugs, “I don’t know why he is even doing it.”

 

Felicity nearly spit her water out, “Seriously?”

 

Jasmine gives her a confused look.

 

“Seriously what?” Sara asks as she walks up to them.

 

“Jasmine doesn’t understand why Tommy is always bugging her.” Felicity smiles.

 

“Oh Jasmine. Our poor dear girl.” Sara strokes her arm. “That man is like a twelve year old boy discovering his first crush. He acts like an idiot because he is, but an idiot who has a huge ass crush.” Sara laughs.

 

Jasmine’s eyes go wide, “No. Not even true. There is no way he’d even… just no.”

 

“Why is that so hard to believe?” Felicity asks.

 

“Because look at me compared to all the women he is seen with? I am not THAT type.” Jasmine shifts in her seat uncomfortably.

 

“You’re a knockout, Jasmine. Of course he’d be interested.” Sara says.

 

“I mean, I know I am pretty, and I am not without dates, but a guy like Thomas Merlyn, serial dater of super models? No way, that is unlikely.” Jasmine gets off her chair, “He does this because he hates me.” She walks away groaning. “I need to use the bathroom.” She says as she deflects the rest of the conversation.

 

Felicity and Sara look at each other and then burst out in laughter.

 

“I only saw that one picture, and heard what yall said, and even I know that man is crushing on her.” the stylist Tony chimes in. “She’s clueless, but that man is too if he thinks pulling on her pigtails is going to win her over.” He clicks his tongue, “Boys are so dumb.”

 

Felicity holds her hand up for a high five, “agreed!”

 

Soon after Moira and Donna leave the room, to go check up on the final details before they get dressed. Sara and Iris are setting out Felicity’s dress in the room. Jasmine is picking up in the suite making sure everyone’s belongings are grouped together so they can move it to their own rooms once they are all dressed. Thea is taking pictures of everything and posting it to Instagram with the hashtag _OlicityWedding_.

 

Felicity’s makeup is done and she looks in the mirror, and it’s perfect. She has a glow and its natural. Not overdone, just a soft look that allows for her eyes to shine in thin black liner and thick black lashes, her cheeks rosy and lips a matte rose taupe color. She smiles then sits back with a huge smile.

 

“I hope things are going this smoothly for Oliver.” Felicity says innocently.

 

Sara and Iris look at each other and start laughing, “Oh, I am sure.” they say in unison.

 

Jasmine grins, her back to Felicity, “smooth as silk, according to Erik.”   

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Dad! I’m stuck!” William comes out of the restroom, the zipper of his trousers stuck with his shirt caught up in the teeth.

 

Oliver looks to see William’s hair is still a mess and realizes his son is clueless to dressing up in a suit like the one he is wearing for the wedding.

 

“I got it!” Tommy goes to William and tries pull the zipper down and they all stop when they hear the loud sound of _rrrrrip_.

 

“Oops.” William says and looks at Tommy with huge eyes.

 

“Uhm, it’s okay. We can fix this.” Tommy stutters.

 

Oliver moves closer to see a tear in his son’s shirt. “How did you even manage to do that?” He looks at Tommy.

 

Tommy shrugs, “I’m talented?”

 

Oliver runs a hand down his face, “Okay, take the pants off William. We will try to figure out how to fix it once they’re off.”

 

William tries to push them down, “I can’t, dad, it’s stuck to the shirt.”

 

Robert walks in, “What happened?”

 

“I’m stuck and Uncle Tommy tore my shirt. Or maybe pants. We aren’t sure.”

 

“I did not tear anything. I think the teeth just separated.” Tommy says in his defense.

 

“I have an idea!” William pulls at his shirt, trying to pull it off his body and again _rrrrrrrrrip_. “Uh oh.”

 

Oliver freezes in the middle of buttoning his shirt. He looks at William who is trying hard not freak out.

 

Tommy is hiding his laugh. Oliver glares at him. Robert pulls William along with him so he can sit down on the chair in the bedroom.

 

“Lets see how we can fix this, okay?” Robert pats William’s shoulder.

 

Oliver lets out a defeated laugh, “Of course this would be how our day goes.”

 

Robert grins, “Don’t worry son, we will figure this out. We always do.”

 

William grins, “because nothing will ruin today!”  

 

“That’s right, son.” Robert nods as he works to loosen William’s shirt.

 

Oliver sits on the bed, in his boxers still and his shirt on he says, “As long as this is the only issue we come across, we are good.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I spoke too soon.” Oliver slowly wipes his face that is now dripping in cola.

 

William is staring down at his new shirt that is also covered in cola. “Sorry dad.”

 

“It’s okay kiddo.” Oliver is trying hard to not glare at Tommy for giving William a canned soda. “We just need to figure out what to do, the pictures are in an hour.”

 

“I got this!” Tommy pulls his phone out. Taps out a few things and and then looks up with a smile, “Postmates will be here soon with brand new shirts, again.”

 

William smiles and starts chugging what’s left in his can of soda.

 

Oliver outwardly groans, “honestly, between the two of you I need to keep my distance.”

 

Tommy wraps an arm around William’s shoulders, “No worries Oliver? What else could go wrong?”

 

Oliver looks up to the heavens, “hopefully nothing.”

 

 

* * *

 

“Tommy!!!” Oliver shouts.

 

Tommy comes into the bedroom, “What…” and stops when he sees William holding open a lavender colored shirt in front of him. “Ooooh, uh why are those purple?”

 

Oliver’s shirt is laid out on the bed, he stands with his hands on his hips, jaw clenched.

 

“Apparently you ordered us lavender shirts, not white.” Oliver says it very slowly, and as quietly as possible trying hard to keep from freaking out.

 

At that moment Robert and Digg walk into the room. Both of their eyes bug out when they see a grinning William holding the purple shirt to his body.

 

Oliver closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

 

“We will just order new shirts.” Tommy pulls his phone out.

 

“They won’t make it in time. We need to head out for the pictures.” John holds up his wrist to look at his watch.

 

“It’s okay, son.” Robert walks up to Oliver, hand on his back. “At least your theme is purple and green. The color matches the theme. It will look like it’s intentional.” Robert smiles picking up the lavender shirt and begins to unbutton it.

 

Oliver sighs, and then looks at William, “Well, we don’t have much choice. Get changed kiddo.”

 

“Okay dad.” William beings to undo his own buttons.

 

Oliver points at Tommy, “You, go downstairs and wait for us. Keep your hands in your pockets.”

 

Tommy holds his hand up, and then shoves them in his pockets, “Loud and clear boss, I hear you loud and clear. I’ll go chill with Erik.”

 

Tommy chuckles as he makes his way out the door. John watches him, then turns back to the Queen men, “lets hope he can stay out of trouble while downstairs.”

 

“If he knows what’s good for him, he will.” Oliver says as he pulls on the new shirt. He looks down and shakes his head. _Keep your mouth shut or you will jinx it again._

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m headed downstairs now to make sure everything is ready for pictures. Just text me when you’re ready and I will make sure Oliver is inside the ballroom.” Jasmine says as she grabs for her phone and the clutch that matches her Flapper inspired grey dress. Her strawberry blonde hair is styled with a thin beaded headband.

 

“You look beautiful Jasmine.” Felicity calls out before she can head out the door. “Thank you for being here for me.”

 

Jasmine turns back, holding the door open, and smiles. “Nowhere else I’d rather be, boss.” She winks and closes the door behind her.

 

“While you all finish up, I will help Felicity get dressed.” Donna makes her way into the room. All they really need to do is put her in the dress and they are ready. Then she stops when her phone rings, she picks it up and heads out to the balcony, since they want to keep Felicity from worrying about the planning and coordinating.

 

Felicity heads to the bedroom and stands at the door to the bathroom where her dress hangs from a hook and gazes in wonder. It’s a vintage style white satin deep V neck sheath under sheer white fabric with platinum, crystal, and pearl beading creating a cage around her body, and fluttery cap sleeves. The waistline circles with platinum beaded appliques cinching in the waistline. It’s everything she could’ve ever dreamed of in a dress. The shoes she would wear, a peep toe satiny dream, are on the bed in their open box next to red box with a silver bow.

 

Felicity doesn’t remember the box being there before. She looks back out the door and everybody is still talking amongst each other. She reaches for the box and notices the weight.

 

“Hmm, is this a gift from Oliver?” Felicity bites her bottom lip softly, she focuses on loosening the silver ribbon. She lets the ribbon fall on the bed, and opens the box slowly. There is tissue covering the gift, she pulls it off, then gasps. “Oh my god, Oliver!”

 

Inside the box is a cuff bracelet shimmering back at her. Art deco design with pave diamonds and blue sapphires, set in platinum. With shaky fingers she lets her fingers glide across the bracelet, she moves the top of the box to place on the bed and a folded note falls out. She bends to pick it up and recognizes Oliver’s handwriting.

 

 

 

 

 

 

> _Dear Felicity,_
> 
> _My father gave this bracelet to my mother on their wedding day. It was a gift that he spent time searching for, knowing my mother’s style. When he found this bracelet it was nestled lovingly in a little jewelry shop in New York state near property he was looking at for a new venture during the early years of building up QC. When he found this bracelet he knew it was perfect. Little did he know it would become the perfect gift for my bride to be too. Call it coincidence, I call it Destiny._
> 
> _I look forward to moment you walk down that aisle to me, with every intention of willingly wanting to spend the rest of your life with me. You’ve made me the happiest man ever, and I will continue to work to be the man you deserve._
> 
>  
> 
> _Love,_
> 
> _Oliver_

 

Felicity didn’t realize the tears were falling until she heard Iris’ quiet gasp.

 

“Oh honey, what’s wrong?” Donna moves to wrap her arm around Felicity’s waist. Then she sees the bracelet in her hand and letter in the other. “Oh wow!”

 

“I can’t believe I get to marry this man.” She says through tears and a smile.

 

Sara walks in just then and sees the gift and Felicity’s tears. Erik let it slip that Oliver had the best gift ever for her and she knew that’s what is in her hand now. Smiling she calls back, “We need a makeup touch up!”

 

Felicity laughs and wipes away her tears, “this is the best day ever!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you ready, hun?” Donna asks as she wraps an arm around Felicity’s waist.

 

“More than ever.” Felicity looks at her mom with a soft smile. “This day has been a dream come true already.”

 

Donna lets out a little chuckle, “I do believe your future husband would disagree.”

 

Felicity looks at Donna again in a panic, “oh no, what happened?”

 

“Well you have Tommy and William, what couldn’t happen?” Donna lets out a hearty laugh.

 

The panic fades and a  grin appears on Felicity’s face and then she lets out her own laugh, “Oh my poor guy, I bet he was about to lose his cool.”

 

“He was a trooper and held on to it. I think a lot of that had to do with Robert and John.” Donna moves around Felicity, checking to make sure her dress is ready for the walk down the aisle.

 

“Yeah, Digg is amazing at reeling in the craziness.” Felicity smiles when the girls approach in their dresses.

 

“We just wanted to give you one more hug before we go stand at the entrance.” Iris moves in to wrap her best friend in a big hug.

 

“I just wanted to say break a leg.” Sara grins, before wrapping her arms around both Iris and Felicity.

 

“Ladies!” a whispered shout comes from the other side of the entrance, the wedding coordinator is waving them over. “It’s go time!”

 

The girls move away from Felicity smiling and quickly take their places, waiting for the signal of the music. Felicity looks back to her mom, Donna’s fingers lightly brush at some of the wispy baby hairs that frame her face. Tony had done Felicity’s hair in a classic 20s style with an shimmery platinum and crystal comb in the shape of a Jasmine flower tucked into the side.

 

Donna takes her face in her hands softly, “You are so beautiful, inside and out.”

 

Felicity blinks away tears, “Stop, or you’re going to make me cry before I get to Oliver.”

 

“Okay, okay,” Donna pulls away and then she smiles, “I am so happy for you baby girl.”

 

“Thank you, Mom. Thank you for helping make me who I am.”

 

Together both women take a deep breath, and allow themselves to be led to the entrance where the doors are closed. _I’m coming for you, Oliver._

 

The doors open and the cellist and pianist begin the soft notes of _Pavana Op. 50,_ one of Felicity’s favorite pieces.

 

She looks up and all she sees is Oliver, and a soft gasp floats from between her lips.

 

“Breathe baby, breathe.” Donna whispers, then begin their walk down the aisle.

 

Oliver felt so much anxiety, but the second those doors open and his eyes saw Felicity, everything melted away except for her. She walked right out of his dreams and into reality. Her glow is ethereal, Felicity’s smile lighting up his heart along with the whole room.

 

Tommy’s whispers, “You lucky bastard.” makes Oliver smile wider.

 

Felicity’s eyes take in the huppah that Oliver stands under. It’s beautiful with draped silk in varied tones of green and purple, bunches of different flowers in different areas. The soft light creates a glow from the top that softly lights up where they will say their vows. Her throat tightens and she wills herself not to cry. Oliver’s face is bright, a smile so big his cheeks will be sore later, she lets a soft giggle out.

 

As she approaches, the minister and Rabbi stand welcoming her to the front, Oliver reaches for her hand and leans in to hug Donna. She turns and finds her seat, sitting next to Jasmine. She looks lovingly into Oliver’s eyes and smiles, then her eyes search him and she sees he’s wearing a lavender shirt. _Not what I was expecting._ She smiles and Oliver gives a little shrug.

 

They turn to face the Rabbi and the minister.

 

“Welcome friends and family of Felicity Megan Smoak and Oliver Jonas Queen, we are here to celebrate in their marriage they wish to share with you.” The minister begins the ceremony, Oliver squeezes Felicity’s hand gently and she turns to offer him a soft loving smile.

 

_Best day ever,_ she thinks and turns back ready to marry the man of her dreams.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“We now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss your bride.” The Rabbi and Minister say in unison, their guests stand and begin applauding.

 

Then a pop echoes from under Oliver’s foot and everyone shouts “Mazel tov!”

 

Oliver smiles and pulls Felicity in close, “Wife.”

 

“Husband.” She smiles and meets him halfway. Their lips soft, appreciative of this moment. Then her hands slide up his chest to wrap around his neck, his hands around her waist as one hand supports her back, pulling her against him then dipping her. They stay close, soft velvety lips meet his with just a hint of cinnamon.

 

He lets out a soft growl, “Cinnamon.” He opens his eyes, lips only a hair width apart. Her lashes flutter and softly rubs the tip of her nose to his.

 

“You know it, baby.” Felicity smiles and then they pull away to turn towards their guests. He takes her hand and helps her down the few steps. Together with their bridal party following behind them they make their way out of the ballroom.

 

They are given a few moments alone when everyone lets them go off to a room set aside where they can be together.

 

Oliver closes the door and turns quickly to sweep Felicity into his arms, lifting her feet off the ground. Felicity curls her legs up, and wraps her arms tight around his neck. Their lips meet, no longer soft, but needy for the connection. Their tongues swirl together, Oliver holds her tight against him. She feels his heart thundering in his chest. It matches her own, always matching her own.

 

Their lips come apart, and she slowly slides down his body smiling, unable to stop.

 

“You look so beautiful, Felicity. I have no words other than, I love you so much.” Oliver is in awe of the woman he just married.

 

“I love you, too. Always and forever. You look quite dashing.” She cups his face in her hands. Her hands slide down to his chest, she opens his jacket, “but lavender?”

 

Oliver chuckles, “Yeah, well we had a mishap and it was last minute, so we were stuck with this color.”

 

“We?” Felicity tilts her head.

 

“Yeah, William and I both.” He grins, and shakes his head, “Tommy thought it was a smart idea to allow William to drink a canned soda that hadn’t settled. When it open it was all over the both of us.”

 

Felicity starts laughing, “Aw baby, well at least that’s all that happened.”

 

Oliver looked to the side then back to Felicity, “Yeah, that’s it. Nothing else.”

 

She grins, and her eye catches the bracelet, “This is a beautiful gift. Thank you.”

 

Oliver takes her hand and kisses it, admiring the rings and bracelet on her. “It’s perfect on you.”

 

Just as Oliver is about to lean in to pull Felicity close there is a knock and the door opens. Moira calls, but avoids looking at them, “Time for those pictures before we lose the sunset needed.”

 

They smile to each other, and Oliver calls back, “here we come.”

 

They make their way out the door for a round of hugs from family and friends before being ushered outside to the Hotel’s garden patio area where the photographer found the best angle for their wedding photo. They’re both fussed over, Tony touching up any hair and makeup, Robert fixing Oliver’s jacket and picking off any lint left behind.

 

Once pictures are done, the guest are given about half an hour to mingle for cocktails in the garden while the ballroom is transformed into the reception. Oliver and Felicity thanking their guest, moving about the patio hand in hand.

 

“He looks happy.” Jasmine hears Tommy from behind her. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Then she turns to him, “they both do.”

 

Tommy raises his glass to her, “So where is SWAT guy?” He looks Jasmine up and down, then slowly takes a sip of his amber colored drink.

 

“Uhm, he had a job. They got called in right before the ceremony was set to start.” Jasmine shrugged and turned away from Tommy.

 

He moved in next to her, letting the sleeve of his jacket brush against her bare arm.

 

“Too bad, he’s missing out on a good party.” He pauses, “and a beautiful date.”

 

Jasmine feels her heart speed up, _not fair you little traitor,_ she shrugs again, “yeah, whatever Tommy. Stop teasing me.”

 

He raises an eyebrow, a soft smile plays at his mouth, “who says I’m teasing?”

 

Before Jasmine can answer, Robert calls out to Tommy for a picture with Oliver and William. Tommy takes one last long look at Jasmine and walks away.

 

Jasmine lets out the breath she didn’t realize she was holding and sips her hard lemonade.

 

“He can be such a distraction, huh?” A soft smoky voice said and Jasmine turned to see Madeline standing next to her.

 

“Excuse me?” Jasmine was not expecting that to be Madeline, one of Oliver’s best friends.

 

Madeline points her wine glass towards Tommy, “Thomas. He can be quite the distraction with all those good looks he tosses around.” She sips.

 

“Uhm…” Jasmine looks at Tommy and as if he sensed her eyes on him he turns to look back at her and he winks. Jasmine immediately looks down into her glass, willing her skin not to flush. “He’s just annoying.”

 

Madeline lets out a soft throaty laugh, “Oh that he is, very much so. Thomas has often been the bane of many women’s existence.” Madeline tilts her head towards Jasmine, “and it would seem you are included.”

 

Jasmine tries to act like she isn’t at all affected, but fails. “I don’t know what you mean.”

 

Madeline leans in close to Jasmine, “Thomas isn’t what he seems. He loves to play the part, but underneath it all is a man hiding his heart that is prominently displayed on his sleeve.”

 

Before Jasmine can ask her why she’s telling her this Dinah appears next to Madeline, “Hi Jas!” Then she turns to Madeline, “Babe, let’s go get our picture with them.” She pulls Madeline along, Madeline giving her one last smile and follows Dinah to Felicity.

 

Jasmine takes one last look at Tommy, who now has his arms filled with William’s new little sister. She is dressed in a fluffy pink dress with ruffles and lace. Her little pink flowered headband adds to the charm of her outfit. The way he is holding her steals away the playboy reputation, and leaves behind the look of a man who would make a great father. She takes a quick sharp breath and turns away, _stop thinking about him._

 

Just as she turns away and moves to find Erik, Tommy looks up to see her walk away. His smile falls, replaced with an intense look.

 

“Uncle Tommy, smile!” William holds his phone up to take a picture. Tommy obliging, and holding the baby up a little higher.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sitting at their table, Oliver’s arm around Felicity on the back of her chair, the begin the part where their friends makes toasts. Oliver groans jokingly when Tommy stands up holding a mic in his his hand.

 

“First off let me just say…” He turns to Oliver, “you are one lucky guy.”

 

Oliver grins and looks at Felicity, who is wrapped around his arm. “I am!” Everyone awws.

 

“Oliver and I have been friends since we were kids, I don’t even remember a day without him as my best friend. Growing up with him and being included in his family was probably the best thing to ever happen to me because I gained a second family, a brother, and a sister.” Tommy smiles at Thea. “The day Oliver said to me he was going to marry Felicity, I didn’t even bat an eye. I knew the moment I saw him lay eyes on her that he was a goner.

 

Felicity, you are exactly the woman I hoped for, for Oliver. I knew she’d have to be the smartest and wittiest of ladies to win his heart. This guy needed a woman who literally is sunshine, and that is you.”

 

Felicity smiles and blows a kiss to Tommy, Oliver jokingly grabs her hand back, everyone laughs.

 

“Oliver, man, you are so deserving of this happiness and all that comes with it. I know you always have moments of doubts, but remember that your past is your past. You are an amazing father, and now you will be an amazing husband. I am so happy for you man, congratulations.” Everyone cheers and Oliver stands up to hug Tommy, and Tommy pulls Felicity into their hug.

 

Sara stands up next to Iris, Iris holding the mic now, once everyone is seated Iris smiles. “Felicity moved to Star City once she graduated MIT and in turn she moved into our lives too.” Iris and Sara wrap each other’s arms around their waists. “We were two girls living the dream- dancer and journalist. Little did we know that we were missing someone. She crashed into our lives, literally, the day her little Mini Cooper hit Sara’s car.”

 

Everyone starts laughing, Felicity groans and buries her face in her hands. “How embarrassing!” Oliver rubs his hand on Felicity’s back.

 

“She barely dented the car, and she was trying so hard to keep from crying. We immediately recognized a soul sister, and in that moment she became our third, making us whole. Our lives have never been the same, and we would never ever want to go back to a day without her in it.” Iris is getting choked up and hands the mic to Sara.

 

“Felicity, we are so happy to see you where you are in life now. A business owner, a genius inventor, and now the woman with the hottest guy on her arm!” Sara grins and winks at Oliver.

 

Oliver blushes, “I’m the luckiest guy to have her as my wife.”  Felicity turns to pinch softly at his cheek. Tommy’s voice is heard saying, “hey! One of the hottest!”

 

“Seriously though, Oliver thank you for making Felicity happier. She always has been sunshine, but since you came into her life she seems to shine even brighter. You both are amazing people and together will do amazing things. But most of all, we thank you for loving her the way she deserves.”

 

Sara puts down the mic, and they hug Felicity, then Oliver. While guests clink glasses, doors open and servers approach tables with their meals. The music starts up from the live band. Guests begin conversing amongst each other as their plates are placed in front of them.

 

William sitting at his dad’s left hand side, then Tommy, who can’t seem to stop watching Jasmine at her table across from him. She’s next to Erik, and few others from Felicity’s office. She’s bringing her fork to her mouth and then freezes, looking up to catch him staring at her. She gives him a questioning look. Tommy grins and then looks away, seeing her shake her head before placing her food in her mouth.

 

“What’s so funny, Uncle Tommy?” William asks.

 

“Huh?” Tommy looks over at him.

 

“You’re smiling like something was funny.” William leans on the table searching the room.

 

“Nothing buddy. I was just thinking.” Tommy ruffles his hair.

 

“Hey!” William fixes his hair out, then he looks up at him, “I know what it was.”

 

“Oh? What’s that?” Tommy leans back away from him, taking him all in.

 

“Yeah, you were watching Jasmine.” William grins.

 

“What? No, I was not.” Tommy scoffs.

 

“Yeah you were. But it’s okay. I know you like her. She is pretty, so I understand.”

 

“What? What are you talking about? I don’t like her.” Tommy is caught so off guard by William’s observation and isn’t sure how to react.

 

“Uncle Tommy, you act just like my friend Billy who has a crush on our teacher.” William rolls his eyes.

 

“You’re silly.” Tommy laughs it off.

 

“I guess.” William waits a bit, then says, “but then I guess it’s silly that I heard Jasmine telling Felicity how you stay stuck in her head.”

 

Tommy stops at that, he’s isn’t sure if  William heard correctly but he can’t help but look over at Jasmine. She’s dabbing her mouth with a napkin, her lips a bit glossy from her dressing on the salad. She smiles and laughs at something someone says. He feels a weird pang in his chest he doesn’t completely recognized. He is completely unaware of William watching him.

 

William smiles, the sits back arms crossed and whispers, “Operation Tasmine in effect.”

 

Oliver looks over at William, “What did you say, Buddy?”

 

“Nothing dad.” William smiles at Oliver, “Just that I’m having fun!”

 

Oliver hugs William to him, “I’m glad you are kiddo.”

 

* * *

 

 

The music is going and everyone is dancing, couples and singles, crowding the floor. Tommy is on the floor dancing with Sara while Ava is dancing with Iris. Felicity is Jasmine and Erik, since Oliver doesn’t dance except for maybe slow songs.

 

William watches everyone, then heads over to Felicity. “Dance with me!” Felicity laughs and moves to dance with William.

 

Erik not having a clue as to William’s motives, moves himself and Jasmine closer to Tommy and Sara. Sara and Erik eye each other, and they move both Tommy and Jasmine to each other. Erik spins Sara into his arms, leaving Tommy and Jasmine to look at each other.

 

Tommy grins, and holds his arms out for her. Jasmine gives in with a laugh, and Tommy spins her before pulling her into his arms. She slams into his chest and lets Tommy lead her into the dance.

 

“This isn’t so bad, right?” Tommy leans in close to her.

 

“No, you’re an alright dancer.” Jasmine shrugs, trying hard to keep her pulse from racing at the feel of him against her.

 

Felicity looks over to see Jasmine, catching her eyes. Jasmine blushes and Felicity grins. William and Felicity stop when the song ends.

 

“Let me go grab your dad, he can dance a few of these songs.” She laughs as she  makes her way to Oliver.

 

“Baby, the music is slower now.” Felicity holds her hand out and smiles.

 

Without hesitation, Oliver takes her hand, “Anything for you.”

 

Together they walk out onto the dance floor and Oliver pulls her close. He sees Tommy and Jasmine dancing. “So, he convinced her to dance with him.”

 

Felicity chuckles, “Actually your son got the ball rolling on that one.”

 

Oliver pulls her in closer, “I think my son just may have a talent in matchmaking.” He winks at Felicity.

 

“You just may be right.” Felicity looks over one more time at Jasmine and Tommy. “The sexual tension between those two is thick.”

 

Oliver groans, “I don’t want to think of anyone’s sexual tension but our own.”

 

Felicity laughs, pulling him tighter, “You’re cute. You’ve been done well behaving yourself tonight.”

 

He grins, “Well we are kinda surrounded by friends and family, not like I can be inappropriate with you in front of everyone who is watching us.”

 

“If only you knew what I had on underneath this dress.” Felicity bites her lip.

 

Oliver closes his eyes and groans softly, “why must you tease me?”

 

“Because it’s fun, and I love what it does to you when you finally get me alone.”

 

Oliver spins her out and brings her back into his arms, her breasts pressed tightly against his chest. “I don’t need you to tease me for me to crave you the way I do. It’s a constant need for me, my love.”

 

Felicity’s eyes travel down to his lips, then slowly make their way back up to his eyes, “We are evenly matched in that need.”

 

Oliver leans down and kisses her lips, softly, teasing her with his tongue. Felicity hums against his lips, loving the way his lips always create a spark anytime they touch her.

 

“May I?” They both look to see Adrian standing there with a smile on his face.

 

Oliver tightens his grip on on Felicity’s hand, but then he looks at her to allow her to decide. She smiles and nods, looking to Oliver. “It’ll be okay.”

 

Oliver allows Adrian to take Felicity’s hand, and he keeps watch as he moves back to make sure Adrian keeps a proper distance of space between their bodies.

 

Adrian smiles, “You look absolutely beautiful, Mrs. Queen.”

 

Felicity smiles and laughs, “It will take time to get use to that, but I do enjoy the sound of it.” She then nods and looks at Adrian, “You look handsome as well, Adrian. But then you always do.”

 

Adrian grins, “thank you.” They dance in silence for a few seconds, then he inhales, “Felicity, I just wanted to apologize for having been the biggest jerk out there.”

 

Felicity looks at him, tilting her head slightly. “Okay, thank you, but why are you telling me this now?”

 

“Because I felt like it’s important you know that you were never a burden and never could be. I was the fool who had to act like a jerk. I knew I wasn’t right for you. I just was in denial and I continued to string you along, and honestly you never deserved that.” He swallows, “I love my wife, I do. I truly feel that you and I were two people put together until we met the ones for us. If that even makes sense.” He looks away with a slight smile when he sees his wife sitting at their table holding their new baby.

 

“You know what, Adrian?” Felicity asks and then he turns to look back at her, “You’re right.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yep, because I needed that time with you to learn about me as a woman. I was so young still when we met. I was still trying to find out who I was, and a part of what we went through was a journey I needed in order to understand myself. I mean it totally sucked, but I can look back at it now with new eyes.” Felicity looks over at Oliver and lovingly smiles at him. “I am so in love, and I know that with him I have found my other half.”

 

Adrian smiles at her as he turns her, “Same as me.”

 

“Well Mr. Mayor, looks like we both found ourselves together.” She smiles.

 

Adrian squeezes her hand softly, “I am so happy for you Felicity. You deserve this kind of love. I can see Oliver loves you unconditionally.”

 

“He does.” She says so softly Adrian wasn’t sure if it was meant for his ears.

 

“Let me escort you back to your husband.” Adrian places her hand in the crook of his elbow, and walks her up to Oliver.

 

Felicity moves to links hands with Oliver, he looks to Adrian.

 

“Congratulations, Oliver. You both are truly a match made in heaven.” Adrian smiles.

 

Oliver extends his hand and shakes Adrian’s, “Thank you so much Adrian.”

 

Adrian walks away and Oliver turns to his wife, “Everything okay?”

 

“Everything is fantastic.” She smiles and then leans into kiss him.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees his mother waving at him. She is standing by the cake table. Oliver looks at Felicity, he wraps an arm around her waist then says, “My mother is calling us over for the cake cutting.”

 

Felicity looks over, she sees both Donna and Moira, “Yes, let’s do that because the sooner we can have cake…” She looks up at Oliver and bites her lip, “the sooner you can have your dessert.”

 

Oliver’s eyebrow raises, then with an abrupt move he’s pulling her along to the table as she laughs following him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Tommy stands behind Jasmine while everyone takes pictures of the cake cutting. He can’t help himself from taking in the soft subtle scent of her, not perfume, more like her shampoo. He leans closely, “enjoying yourself?”

 

Jasmine doesn’t react physically, but he catches the intake of her breath, she clears her throat. “I am.”

 

All night they’ve been playing a game, a game he wasn’t familiar with but all he knew is he needed to be close to her. “Did I mention you look beautiful tonight?”

 

“Yes, a couple of times now.” She is breathless when she speaks, her voice barely a whisper.

 

“Forgive my memory, but it would seem I forget things easily when around you.”

 

Tommy lets his hand barely caress her lower back, the heat of his palm seeps through the fabric of her dress. “Maybe it’s the alcohol.”

 

“Hmm, no I don’t believe so, considering I’ve only had two fingers of Scotch and barely a sip of my champagne.” He moves to stand next to her, letting the sleeve of his shirt brush against her arm. “It’s you.”

 

Jasmine turns to look at Tommy, his eyes searing into her and she can’t control the rapid rise of her chest. She is broken out of the trance when everyone cheers. She turns to see Oliver and Felicity kissing once the each have taken a bite of cake. Oliver’s cheeks flushed at something Felicity whispers in his ear. People start to move away, the band starts up the music again. She looks back at Tommy, his eyes haven’t moved away from her face.

 

Tommy takes a chance, he leans in, his lips barely brushing the shell of her ear, “I think you need to use the restroom,” then he turns and walks away.

 

Jasmine feels as if her heart is about to beat out of her chest. Then without her realizing what’s happening, her feet make their way to the bathrooms. The ones she knows aren’t being used for tonight’s wedding reception. She avoids eye contact with anyone, making her way out the door, to left of the ballroom, and the lights are low in the hallway. She she makes the next turn she sees Tommy leaning back against the wall. He literally takes her breath away with how handsome he looks. So cool and suave, so sure of himself, and of her reaction to him.

 

Tommy pushes off the wall and turns to her, Jasmine’s eyes are full of lust and it’s everything to him. She moves slowly, but makes her way towards him. Watches the sway of her full hips, the swish of her skirt, the click of her heels. It’s everything he has been wanting, and the fact that she is moving towards him now willingly makes his pulse quicken. Moving his eyes from her feet slowly up until they meet her eyes. Brown eyes that remind him of decadent chocolate. She stops, the swells of her breasts showing the rapid rise and fall from her excitement.

 

“You came.” He barely says the words, but she heard him.

 

Jasmine looks behind her, then just before she looks back Tommy pulls her to him, Jasmine letting out a gasp as she spins and her back comes up against the wall.

 

Tommy leans in, caging her between his arms as his hands press into the wall on either side of her head. He moves in close, his face moving to the crook of her neck, his lips barely touching where he sees her throbbing vein. Everything in him wants to bite at it and mark her as his.

 

_Where is this coming from, man?_  Tommy can’t filter through his thoughts right now, he is so filled with lust for her. But he knows he’s never thought this way about a woman, ever.

 

“You have me here, what will you do now?” Jasmine whispers, not so much to keep from being heard, but to keep from ruining this moment. Having him this close has her core tugging, that pang that signals how excited she is.

 

Tommy rubs his stubble on his chin against her neck, before sliding to barely let his lips slide. Jasmine reacts, her skin giving away her arousal with the rise of her flesh. Tommy brushes his cheek against hers as his he moves to meet her eyes. He licks his lips, his eyes flit down to her lips and he wants them so badly against his own.

 

Jasmine takes a deep intake of breath, anticipating the feel of his lips against hers, craving his touch. He moves in, a soft smile on his lips, and she closes her eyes. She feels his warm breath on her lips, she whines softly without even trying, needing this moment to happen now as he drags it out.

 

Tommy felt that whine shoot straight to his dick, everything about her has him firing on all cylinders. He moves in closer, ready to taste to her, needing this moment.

 

“Hey Jas…. oooooh!” Erik skids to a stop when he sees two bodies jump.

 

Jasmine stiffens and as if cold water had just been tossed on them, she dips under Tommy’s arm. She catches Tommy’s groan and a nervous laugh escapes.

 

“Uhm, I am so sorry to interrupt. It’s just that…” Erik stalls and looks back behind him and then moves further into the hallway, and says in a hushed voice, “Michael showed up and he’s looking for you.”

 

“Oh.” It’s all Jasmine is able to say.

 

Erik steps closer, “He’s kind of being a brute about trying to find you, otherwise I would bugger off and make sure he did too.” Erik nods towards Tommy fully aware of what was about to happen.

 

Jasmine not quite sure what to do, did the only thing that came to her head at the moment. She moved further away from Tommy, looking back at him over her shoulder. “We were just getting ready to go back to the ballroom. Weren’t we?”

 

Tommy runs a hand over his face, he scowls at Erik, who gives an apologetic look. “Yeah, sure.”

 

“Hey Erik, did you find her?” Sara comes up behind him, then she turns to see who he’s looking at. Eyes wide, then the squint with realization appears followed by a huge grin. “I know what you two were doing.” She says in sing-song.

 

Jasmine rolls her eyes, “Come on, let’s head on back.” She takes off and turns to make her way back to the ballroom.

 

Erik and Sara stand there eyeing Tommy.

 

“What?” Tommy doesn’t even disguise himself adjusting his semi-erect crotch. He cracks his neck and breezes past them.

 

Sara pushes at Erik with her elbow and points at Tommy’s back, “Tell me everything!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Oliver and Felicity take turns hugging their friends and family as they make their way through the foyer of the hotel to the elevator that will lead to the suite where they will spend a couple of days before heading off to their honeymoon.

 

There is an elevator attendant holding open a car for them as everyone waves and laughs. Oliver eyes Tommy standing in the background aiming daggers as Michael, Jasmine’s friend. As if Tommy feels his eyes, Tommy looks over at Oliver. Oliver waves and winks at him, Tommy lets out a soft chuckle and waves back at them.

 

Once the doors close, Felicity pulls off her heels. “Oh god, that feels so good.”

 

Oliver laughs when the attendant tries to avoid looking at their reflection in the gold metallic doors.

 

“Your floor, Mr and Mrs Queen.” He presses the hold open button and smiles, “Congratulations.”

 

Felicity touches his arm softly, “Thank you.”

 

Oliver shakes his hand, slipping the guy a twenty dollar. The attendant smiles brightly as the doors close.

 

When they get to their room, Oliver slips out the key card from the inside pocket of his jacket, slips it in the lock and opens the door. He places his foot into the door to keep it from closing and sweeps Felicity into his arms, causing her to let out an excited squeal. Then she laughs and wraps her arms around his neck. Oliver moves into the room, making sure the door is secure and immediately makes his way to their bedroom.

 

Felicity throws her head back with a laugh, “you waste no time!” She tosses her shoes to the floor with a flick of her wrist.

 

“Baby, you’ve been teasing me all night, I am not about to waste time on oohing and aahing over the hotel suite. I’d rather be making you ooh and aah with my mouth on this bed.” Oliver softly drops her on the bed and rose petals flutter around her, the scent of crushed petals filling the air.

 

Oliver yanks off his jacket, “but most of all, I just need to hold you.” He moves on to the bed, laying next to her, pulls her into his arms. Felicity snuggles into his warmth.

 

“This has been a long day, huh?” She says against his chest.

 

“Very long.” Oliver toes off his shoes, they thump to the floor one by one.

 

Together, cuddled in each other’s arms, they fall asleep.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Felicity stirs, her eyes flutter, she is overwhelmed by the smell of crushed rose petals. She opens her eyes more and realizes she and Oliver fell asleep. She smiles, because of course they fell asleep. It had been a long day and she is not surprised they fell asleep the minute they hit the soft bed.

 

Carefully she stretches, then runs soft fingers over Oliver’s cheek. He doesn’t respond so she knows he is deep in sleep. If what she heard about his day was an indicator of how tired he was, she knew he’d needed this. She felt nature calling so she moves to hit the bathroom.

 

She freshens up a bit, lets her hair loose of pins, scratching at the soreness in her scalp. She moves into the bedroom and Oliver is starting to wake up.

 

“Hey baby.” She makes her way to him.

 

“What time is it?” He asks as he sits up on the edge of the bed.

 

Felicity looks over at the clock, “It’s almost midnight.”

 

He groans and reaches for her, pulling her against him between his legs. “I am so sorry I fell asleep.”

 

“No babe,” she pulls his face up to look at her, “we both fell asleep. We were both exhausted.”

 

She leans down and kisses his lips. Oliver slides his hand from her waist, down to her thighs, then back up pulling the dress with his fingers. He groans into her kiss, his hands slide up to her back. He murmurs against her lips, “I want to see what’s under this dress.”

 

She whispers, “then look.”

 

Oliver pulls back and pulls at the dress until he can hook the hem in his fingers, as he stands he pulls it over her. He drops the dress and takes in what she has on underneath. His breath catches in his throat. “Felicity…”

 

She is standing in the palest blue lacy bridal lingerie set, nothing he could’ve imagine was made out there. The transparent lace cups highlight her rosy pink nipples, the bikini lace thong does nothing to block his view of his wife’s... _my wife,_ Oliver stops and his eyes travel back up to her eyes.

 

“You’re my wife now.” He says in wonder.

 

“I am. And you are my husband.” Felicity moves closer to him, the thong ties on either side of her hips. His hands move to grip her hips and he lets out a low growl.

 

“I don’t know why, but that knowledge turns me on so much.” Oliver moves in to nip at her bare shoulder.

 

“Mmmm” Felicity hums in approval at the bite. “It’s your caveman ways, you men love laying claim on a woman.”

 

Oliver pulls back shaking his head, eyes soft, “No baby, it’s not how I see you. You are my equal in every way.”

 

“I know that Oliver,” she pushes her hands up his chest to wrap around his neck, “But when we are in the bedroom…” she bites her lip, her voice drops, sounding throaty and filled with lust, “I am your woman to claim.”

 

She pulls him in and their lips meet. The passion rising, the heat burning them from the inside out. Oliver’s hands slide down, cups her ass and squeezes, pressing her against him. Felicity moans at the feel of his erection between their bodies, against her lower stomach. Oliver leans forward, Felicity arching back, he lifts her thighs into his hands, lifting her off her feet. She wraps her arms around his neck, their tongues fighting for dominance.

 

The energy swirls around them, binding them to each other, connecting their souls forever. Their kiss the signature needed to sign their hearts to forever with each other.

 

Felicity lifts her hips up and down riding against his body, needing the friction.

Oliver groans, moves towards the wall, pinning her. He moves his lips to her neck, teeth grazing her silken skin. His hands move to kneads her ass, fingers spreading them apart, she pushes against the wall grinding into him, her hands tightening into his suspenders. He takes one of her hard rosy buds into his mouth, sucking in the lace, letting his tongue flatten against it. He pulls back leaving the material is wet from his mouth, her nipple hard and red. He repeats the same on the other nipple, the scent of her arousal filling his nostrils.

 

He is like an animal with her scent, he needs her desperately. One hand snakes around to the tie of her thong, undoing it, then doing the same to other. He pulls at the strip of lace, dropping it to the floor. Felicity begins pumping her hips, grinding against his stomach. She has her head back against the wall, her eyes heavy with arousal, need for him. Oliver leans back watching as her naked sex grinds against his shirt.

 

“Fuck baby,” his mouth moves in to clamp onto a nipple.

 

“Oliver, please.” She isn’t sure what she’s asking for specifically, she just knows she needs Oliver to make her feel good. _Now._

 

He pulls her tight against him, moving them to the bed. Letting her slide down his body, her feet touch the ground. She begins to make quick work of undoing the buttons on his shirt, pulling it out of the waistband. As soon as his chest is exposed, she runs her hands over the hard planes of his chest, nails scratching into his flesh. He hisses at the burn, but it feels too good. Felicity’s eager hands work at sliding down his suspenders, pushing his shirt off. Then she moves in sucking one of his flat nipples in between her teeth.

 

“Oh god…” he growls, hands fisting in her hair as she sucks, letting the tip of her tongue flick the pebbled nipple between her teeth. He pulls her head back, her teeth releasing, she lets out a growl. His hands move to palm her heavy breasts in his hands, needy for his hands. She undoes the clasp at her back, the bra falling loose. Oliver pulls it away from her body.

 

Oliver falls to his knees in reverence of her, presses his lips to her stomach, tongue sliding down into the trimmed hair at the apex of her wet heat. She smells amazing and he can’t help but bury his face into her, inhaling her scent. He presses soft kisses into her soft skin, he feels the moisture that has covered her. His tongue slips out, teasing at her clit.

 

Oliver’s need to love her, his need to claim her, his need to make her feel pleasure consumes him. He is overwhelmed with the emotion of loving her, completely. Looking up her body, her eyes meet his as he tastes her, the lust that fills her eyes motivates him further to please her.

 

“Yes, god yes!” Felicity’s knees buckle, Oliver catches her, lays her back on the bed gently.

 

He moves her legs over his shoulders, looking up her body, her heaving breasts are now in her hands being massaged tightly. Oliver pushes his tongue between her hot folds, finding the very nectar his body craves. In one long lick, from ass to clit, he growls into her, savoring her taste.

 

“Fuuuuck.” Felicity’s hands are now fisting into the sheets, crushing the rose petals.

 

Oliver pushes his tongue inside of her, groaning at the feel of her tight muscles pulling his tongue in deeper. Thrusting in and out of her, his hands wrapped around her thighs, eyes on her. He pulls away, sucks her clit into his mouth, suckling. Felicity shoots up, her hands now fisted in his hair. The beast within pushes forward, calling out for her.

 

“Fuck my face, baby.” Oliver growls into her pussy, letting the beast out.

 

Felicity leans back with one hand behind her, the other staying fisted in his hair, she begins to ride his face. Her hips thrusting, grinding into his face as his tongue fucks her.

 

“Oliver, oh god baby.” She barely gets the words out before she comes, thighs clenching around his head. She falls back, trembling, but she still needs more, “I need you again, and again.”

 

Oliver stands up, removing his pants and boxers, pulling his socks off, in record time. Felicity reaches out to him, admiring his body that is strained with need for hers. He moves onto the bed slowly, hovering over her. She pushes up with her elbows, licking his lips tasting herself, then sucking his bottom lip between her teeth. Felicity moves then, turning under him onto her stomach, Oliver adjusts his position.

 

Felicity turns to look back behind her, eyes inviting Oliver to take her, needing him hard against her. Oliver slides a hand around on her ass, gripping and slapping, sliding his fingers into her folds. He thrusts inside her, in and out, feeling her muscles tighten. Pulling them out, he strokes his cock, letting the head bounce against her wet lips. Gripping her hips with one hand, he guides himself inside her. Both gasping at the intensity of him inside her, finally.

 

Felicity’s eyes shut tight, relishing the feel of him sliding in, filling her, her body reacts with a tremble. He’s everything she wants and needs, and in this moment she needs to feel him claim her. For Oliver to take her body to new heights as her husband, his wife. She sucks her bottom lip in between her teeth, eyes shut still.

 

Oliver pushes in slowly, little by little, savoring the moment. She tightens around him, her head falls forward, shoulders blades pushed back. “I need more Oliver.” She begs, pushing herself the rest of the way on him.

 

Gripping her hips harder in his hands, he begins to thrust her on and off his hard cock, enjoying the view of her swallowing it up with each thrust. She pushes back each time harder than the last, Oliver leans over her back, wrapping his right hand around, fingers searching for her clit. He rotates is middle and ring fingers against her. He needs her to come again, like he needs air.  

 

“Yes, just like that. Don’t stop!” Felicity demands as his hips thrust harder into her, fingers bringing on the explosion.

 

“Come again for me, Felicity.” He needs to feel her.

 

“I’m gonna come, Oliver…” she whines, mad it’s not coming faster, needing the release. “Harder!”

 

His fingers work harder, and in that moment, her muscles tighten and he feels her wet heat surround him. Her scream, not really a scream, but a deep throaty cry of pleasure. Oliver pulls away, pulling Felicity around, laying on his back, she immediately moves to straddle him. Still needing to ride out her orgasm, she slides herself down on him. She throws her head back, and begins to ride him.

  
Oliver watches her, hair falling back, some strands stuck to the sweat on her neck, her head tilting to the side, he thrusts upwards into her. Felicity bucks, moaning, repeating _yes, yes, yes,_ as she feels him inside her. She looks down at him, he slides his hands up her body, palming her breasts. She places her hands over his, and begins riding harder, faster.

 

Felicity watches his face, the strain of fighting his orgasm off to make it last longer. She knows he wants it but is trying so hard to please her. He has no idea how much it pleases her when he comes. She moves down, folding against him, kissing him, she lifts her hips up and down.

 

“Grab my ass, Oliver.” She says against his lips, “come for me.”

 

Oliver doesn’t hesitate, “I want to fill you, I want you all over me.” His hands begin working her ass, pounding her down onto him.

 

Felicity feels the friction build as her clit meets the thatch of hair above his cock, giving her a tingling sensation that builds. She feels Oliver throb inside her, the way his cock pulsates inside her tells her he is ready, she sits up. Looking down at him, she grinds herself against him, her clit loving the rough hair. Oliver sits up, arms wrapped tightly around her, he lets go inside her. Filling her with a warmth, Felicity lets out a hoarse cry as she surrounds him with her own wet heat.

 

“Oh god, Oliver, baby!” Felicity falls against him, he holds her close, unable to speak. He slowly falls back, cradling her on top of him. He keeps thrusting, she keeps grinding. Felicity feels one more small orgasm rack her body, and she is spent. Sated. Loved.

 

Oliver’s hips keep thrusting, little by little slowing down. Then he runs his hands up and down her back, feeling her muscles twitch from the spent energy. They lay there like that for a while, Oliver massaging her muscles, from the upper back down to her ass. Felicity moves to sit up and she smiles at him, then kisses him sweetly. She moves and settles herself next to him.

 

They lay next to each other in comfortable silence, enjoying their moment of bliss.

 

Felicity suddenly feels a little itch in her nose, then she sneezes. Oliver chuckles, “the rose petals?”

 

“I think so.” she says drowsily.

 

“Who put them here?” Oliver pulls her tight against him.

 

“I don’t know, but it was sweet of them. However I feel like we will smell roses for days.” She groans as she stretches.

 

Oliver pulls her close, kisses her forehead. He moves to get up, and heads to the bathroom. Felicity lays back, then scrunches her nose at the smell. She lays there listening to the toilet flush, then she hears water running. She sits up and looks for him. She can’t see him in the bathroom, but she can tell he’s moving around.

 

He comes out, “Go to the bathroom, let me get rid of this rose petal craziness.”

 

Felicity stretches like a cat, and stands in front of him, she gets on tiptoes and kisses him. Making her way to the bathroom, Oliver removes the bedding covered in rose petals, tossing it in the corner. When he hears the toilet flush he moves back into the bathroom.

 

“Jacuzzi tub for two, let’s relax.” He steps to pull her into his body, inhaling the scent of sex mulled with roses.

 

“You are a darling.” Felicity turns her back, “all the rose petals gone?”

 

He picks out a few from her hair, and holds her hand to step into the tub. Once he makes sure she is safely seated, he moves in facing her. They both lay back, her feet over his thighs. He takes each foot and massages each one a few minutes.

 

“That feels so good after those shoes.” She grins lazily.

 

Oliver pulls at her legs, and moves her so she can lay back against him. Wrapping his arms around her they settle into the tub, letting the jets massage their muscles as they quietly relax.

 

Felicity rolls her head, “so are you going to tell me yet where we are going for our honeymoon?”

 

Oliver grins, “I wanted it to be a surprise, but if you really wanna know.”

 

“Well considering you told me what type of clothes to pack, I kinda figure somewhere with cooler temperatures.”

 

“Remember that cabin in the mountains we saw in one of those shows you like to watch on tv? The one for honeymoons or romantic getaways?” His hands rub up and down her biceps.

 

Felicity stills, then she turns to look at him. “Really?!”

 

He laughs, “Yeah. I mean I figure it was hint from you. And since you wanted me to pick where we went, I kinda felt like maybe that was my loud and clear hint.”

 

She lays a sloppy wet kiss on his cheek, “You are the most attentive man ever!”

 

Oliver blushes and kisses her temple, Felicity moves to sit back against him again. “I do the best I can, my love.”

 

“Well you truly have already won husband of the year, and it’s not even been a full twenty-four hours yet.” She giggles. She slashes her hands through the milky water that smells like citrus, “Much better scent than the roses.”

 

“Yeah, they left those bath bomb things you like, so I tossed a couple in.”

 

Oliver holds her tight against him, eyes closed as he rests his head against the bath pillow. Felicity relaxes, no need for conversation. Just the two of them happily relaxed. After a while, they get out, towel off.

 

They crawl into bed, kissing softly, murmuring sweet nothings to each other.

_I love you, Felicity Smoak-Queen._

_I love you, Oliver Smoak-Queen._

_Oh, is that my new name?_

_Yep, feels like it has a good ring to it._

_I’ll take it._

_You looked so handsome today._

_You looked gorgeous._

_Too bad the dress is a crumpled mess now._

_Get use to it, all your dresses will look like that from now on._

_Oh yeah?_

_Mmhmm, because I can’t keep my hands off you._

_You make my head spin with your promises._

_I promise you my heart._

_And more?_

_Always more._

_With kisses?_

_Always with kisses._

 

They drift off to sleep, content in the promise of a beautiful life together. A life neither of them saw happening, a life with each other forever, all by way of kisses.

 

The End.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did I do? 
> 
> Did ya notice anything I left unsaid? If you did then rest assured there will be story about it! I can not say goodbye to Tommy and Jasmine! 
> 
> This will be my last Olicity fic for now. I don't know if I will come back to them, but never say never right? 
> 
> Honestly I need to focus more on my original stories I am writing. I will be posting those stories to Wattpad. If you are interested in reading original stories, let me know. Or you can follow me on Twitter. I will eventually create a separate twitter for my story writing so it's not mixed up in my personal twitter, because I am pretty outspoken about my political beliefs and social justice advocacy. Sorry, not sorry lol. But seriously... I realize it's important not to let updates get lost in translation so that'll be something I am working on. 
> 
> I will be back with an epilogue! It won't take another two weeks or more, I promise lol. 
> 
> Thanks again, Loves!!!


	27. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smoak-Queen Honeymoon heats up, while their friends lives simmer down- maybe?
> 
>  
> 
> [I do not own the rights to any stock photos used in this publication. I do not own the rights to any DC characters or names from comics.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone!!!
> 
> Okay, first off I am so thankful for all the love on the final chapter! Y'all have given me so much happiness with how well received it was. 
> 
> I wanted to have a little fun with this epilogue and share some sneak peeks of what I have in mind for Tommy and Jasmine's story, as well as some short stories planned for my other couples. I hope you enjoy this epilogue. 
> 
> p.s. I will give more information about upcoming projects at the end of the epilogue.

 

 

_Music Inspiration:_

_Afterglow - Juliander  
_

 

 

“I can’t believe this is ours for two whole weeks!” Felicity wanders around the large living room of the cabin.

 

Oliver sits on the back of the large overstuffed couch, arms crossed, “believe it baby, all ours.”

 

Felicity turns to see his grin, she also sees he has something in his hand. She skips over to him and taps his shoulder and bats her eyes.

 

“Yes?” Oliver’s grin grows wider.

 

Felicity points to his hand, “is that for me?”

 

Oliver acting surprised as he opens his hand, “oh, hey what’s this?”

 

Felicity tilts her head, “that’s what I wanna know.”

 

Oliver takes her hand and slowly opens it, then gently placed a delicate rose gold bracelet in her hand with tiny little keys connecting to each other.

 

Felicity pulls her hand closer using inspecting the bracelet. “Oh Oliver…” she whispers but there is no denying her wonderment at the gift.

 

“The key, well keys, to my heart.” He says quietly.

 

Felicity looks up at him and her eyes filled with tears. “You’re so amazingly sweet.” She jumps into his arms wrapping tightly around him, Oliver holding her tightly against him.

 

“I love you, Felicity.” Burying his face into her neck, he is content to just keep holding her like this.

 

She pulls back, holding her hand out, “put it on, please?”

 

Oliver takes the bracelet and links it around her wrist, then brings it to his lips placing a soft kiss at the pulse.

 

“What would you like to do first?” Oliver looks out the expanse of windows that take up residence as a wall in the large living room. The sun is high in the sky providing the perfect lighting for the green trees and mountains.

 

There is a small village town at the base of the mountain, they have plans to visit, but he’s pretty sure Felicity wants to save that for later on. The whole area is aimed at tourists, with hiking trails and fishing, plus so many other attractions to give visitors a break from the complete isolation you feel in the individual cabins.

 

Felicity pulls off her scarf, tosses it on the sofa. She grins and turns to point towards the hot tub. She rolls her lips and claps excitedly and heads to their bedroom.

 

“Guess We are going in the hot tub.” Oliver says out loud trailing behind his wife.

 

 

* * *

   
_Make Me Feel - Janelle Monáe_

 

Iris is sitting at her kitchen table looking over copies of police reports for a story she’s working on. Barry told her that those were the only reports that were public, but Iris knew there was so much more to this story. She needed to meet with him to find out more, because her dad told her to stay out of investigating this story so she knew she couldn’t ask him.

Her cup of coffee nearby she reaches for it just as her phone chimes, she picks it up instead of her cup of coffee. 

 

> **New Message**
> 
> **Felicity**
> 
> **Brat Pack**
> 
>  

Iris groans out, “probably a picture of her enjoying a perfect honeymoon.”

 

She opens the text and sure enough, it’s a photo of Felicity in a hot tub. “Probably after marathon sex with her hot hubby.” she says to no one. 

 

 

Iris giggles and texts back…

 

 

 

> **Iris:** okay okay we get it! Lucky!
> 
> **Sara:** OMG! Are you nakey?!
> 
> **Jasmine:** Sara how old are you?

> **Thea:** Could we not? I don’t need to know that my brother is probably naked taking this picture.
> 
> **Felicity:** I never said anything about him being naked. *smirk emoji*
> 
> **Sara:** Puhlease, I know that man got you naked asa-fucking-p!
> 
> **Thea:** G R O S S !
> 
> **Iris:** LMAO It’s not that bad Thea, at least there isn’t a picture of him in there.
> 
> **Felicity:** don’t tempt me. He’s hot.
> 
> _Thea left group chat_
> 
> **Sara:** oh ffs! lol That girl is too much
> 
> **Jasmine:** Despite all the theatrics, that view looks amazing! How is everything? I made sure they had everything stocked for you two.
> 
> **Felicity:** It’s great! So beautiful and more than we expected. Thank you Jasmine!
> 
> **Jasmine:** Take lots of pictures! Preferably none of Oliver naked, please.
> 
> **Erik:** late to the party, but please send nudes!
> 
> **Erik:** of Oliver. *evil smile emoji*
> 
> **Jasmine:** down boy down
> 
> **Sara:** no doubt we’d all appreciate a little upper body aesthetics!
> 
> **Iris:** I don’t know if I can look at him that way anymore.
> 
> **Felicity:** Oliver said, fe-lic-ity absolutely not!
> 
> **Erik:** party pooper! I’ll just text Tommy. He’s always willing.
> 
> **Jasmine:** Tommy sends you nudes?!
> 
> **Sara:** Tommy is such a hedonist!
> 
> **Iris:** Jelly Jas? lol
> 
> **Felicity:** Inquiring minds want to know?!
> 
> **Jasmine:** NOT jealous. That’s dumb.
> 
> **Erik:** She’s totally jealous. *painting nails emoji*
> 
> **Sara:** totes jel
> 
> **Jasmine:** No, I am not.
> 
> **Erik:** oh she’s texting proper, she’s totally jel.
> 
> **Iris:** I honestly can say I am shocked he hasn’t sent you a DP yet. *shrugging emoji*
> 
> **Jasmine:** what? Why would he?! Y’all are nuts!
> 
> _Thea added to the group_
> 
> **Thea:** are you done talking about my brother?
> 
> **Sara:** yep now we are talking about Tommy’s nudes.
> 
> _Thea left group chat_
> 
> **Felicity:** LMAO! You all are killing me!
> 
> **Felicity:** okay, I’m out. Oliver is making me dinner. Love ya! *peace fingers emoji*
> 
> **Jasmine:** I’m done with you all!
> 
> **Iris:** you still looooove us!
> 
> **Jasmine:** *eye roll emoji*
> 
> **Sara:** Eventually she’ll see it in RL and won’t need pics! hahahahahahaha
> 
> **Erik:** make it happen!
> 
> **Jasmine:** you all are cancelled!
> 
>  

* * *

 

 

_we fell in love in October - girl in red_

 

Sara laughs as she puts her phone down. She goes back to her laptop, finishing up new student orientation emails with calendars for a new class she’s starting. Sipping on her coffee her eyes look out the window of the coffee shop she’s comfortably seated in when she sees Ava across the street.

 

Sara sits forward and watches as Ava is talking to a woman with light colored hair, maybe strawberry blonde if she had to guess, dressed in a black pencil skirt and wine colored blouse. She’s leaning back on the hood of a sports car, arms crossed. Sara can’t see her face, but she sees Ava’s clearly and she’s not happy.

 

Ava’s face is scowling, and whatever she is saying to the woman causes her to laugh, only making Ava angrier. Sara sits on the edge of her chair, watching her girlfriend lean in closely and intent on making a point. Whatever it is Ava is saying, it causes the woman to stand up, making Ava step back. The woman whips around moving away and gets into her car. She peels away from the curb, Sara continues watching Ava as she pulls her phone out.

 

“What the fuck?” Sara whispers.

 

Sara’s phone chimes, and she looks down to read Ava’s reply to the group chat. 

  

> **Ava:** y’all are wild.

 

Sara looks up and sees a soft smile on her face. She tucks her phone into her pocket and makes her way down the block.

 

Sara slumps in her chair, confused and curious. She knows Ava works for the government, but she’s always told her she is just a paper pusher, not some clandestine spy. Sara looks back out the window, Ava long gone, and she reaches for her phone.

 

> **Sara:** Hey Baby, you doing okay?
> 
> **Ava:** Hi babe, I am doing good. What’s up?
> 
> **Sara:** it’s silly but I just felt like something was wrong and wanted to check in on you.
> 
> **Ava:** I’m great babe, nothing much going on here.
> 
> **Sara:** okay, will you be home early tonight?
> 
> **Ava:** I will, our movie date is still a go.
> 
> **Sara:** okay great! Love you <3 xoxo
> 
> **Ava:** Love you more <3 xoxo
> 
>  

Sara puts her phone down and tries to tell herself it’s probably just a work thing.

  


 

 

* * *

 

 _Miracle - chvrches_  

 

Thea heard the knock at her door. She tosses her phone on the table and is still visibly grossed out at the thought of naked Oliver and Tommy pictures. She gets to her door and opens to see Roy standing there, as usual in all his handsome glory, but this time with a friend.

 

“Uhmm hi?” She stands in her doorway eyeing the dark brown eyes that have settled on her.

 

Roy grins, “Hey babe.”

 

Thea looks back up to him, “Who’s your friend?”

 

Roy smiles, patting the head of the new visitor, “my gift to you.”

 

Thea’s eyes grow wide, she looks back down into the dark brown eyes, “You got me a dog?”

 

“Not just any dog, a guard dog.” Roy smiles, patting the dog’s head again.

 

“I don’t understand, Roy. Why do I need a guard dog?” Thea steps back letting Roy and the dog walk in.

 

Thea squats down in front of the dog, those soulful brown eyes look so loving. She allows the mostly black Doberman to sniff her hand before she begins to scratch under its chin. The dog moves in closer to her, and sniffs at her face. Thea giggles and moves to scratch its neck.

 

“What’s his/her name?”

 

Roy squats down, “ _her_ name is Raven. Her handler was a big time lover of comic superheroes, and she’s named after one of her favorites.”

 

Thea looks at Roy, “was?”

 

Roy nods and looks down, rubbing his hand up and down the sleek black coat. “Her handler, Belle, passed on after a long battle with breast cancer. Belle didn’t have any family and so we all felt it would be best to let Raven retire and go to a good home.”

 

“You thought of me?” Thea looks back at Raven, she may have been skeptical about being a dog owner, but the idea of this poor baby having lost her parent opened up a place in her heart immediately for Raven. “You think I am the right person to share space with her?”

 

“Thea, you have one of the biggest hearts I have ever known in person. Raven is the same way. She may have been a tactical defense machine for us, but she’s a softie.”

 

Thea sits down on the carpet, crossed legged, and on cue Raven lays down in front of her rolling to her side. Thea laughs and begins rubbing her tummy. “Oh my god, I think I am in love.”

 

Roy sits back, one leg bent and arm resting over his knee. “I knew you would love her. I really wanted this to work because I worry a lot when I have to go out of town on ops. I just want to know you’re safe.”

 

Thea looks over at him with soft smile, “Roy, I have a security system built for me by Felicity. I am totally safe.”

 

“Yeah, but with Raven you can take her everywhere, like to your gallery.” Ever since Thea was rescued by Roy, which uses the term rescue loosely since she actually saved herself, he has been cautious with her safety and she can appreciate it.

 

Looking at Raven, Thea knows this is her dog now. She couldn’t say no to that face. She leans down and kisses her muzzle, “I’m your new mommy, how do you like the sound of that?”

 

Raven let’s a happy and content huff, Roy laughs, “I think she agrees.”

 

Thea is so happy Roy showed up with Raven, she quickly forgets all about the group chat and nude pictures.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Every Kind of Way - H.E.R._

 

“I can’t believe your friends were wanting nudes?” Oliver shakes his head as he settles back on one of the barstools surrounding the kitchen’s island. Dressed in green flannel pajama pants and grey tshirt Felicity makes her way over to him loving how tight the shirt is over his chest.

 

“Well, I can’t say I blame them. I mean before we got together, I often wondered what you looked like naked.” Felicity bites her bottom lip as she leans into him, Oliver quickly wrapping his arms around her.

 

“Well, it’s different because it’s you.” He tries to say as an excuse, even though his cheeks flush at her confession.

 

Felicity looks to the oven where their Shepherd’s Pie is baking, seeing the time left. She grins, and moves into his body, her lips against his ear. “Is it?”

 

He doesn’t answer with words, just a slow hum saying yes.

 

“Does it excite you knowing I thought of what it would be like to take you into my mouth, knowing you’d fill me up?” Felicity whispers softly, letting her breath cause goose bumps to rise on his arms causing him to shiver.

 

“Felicity, goddamn.” His hands move to hold her hips, pulling her into him.

 

Felicity pulls back, making him stand, she lowers herself to her knees. Looking up into his eyes, she silently works to free his already hard cock from his pants, pushing them down just below his ass.

 

“I would imagine doing this to you, every single time I saw you.” Felicity pressed her lips to the fleshy crown, letting them linger. “I got off so many times imagining you in my mouth.”

 

“Fuuuu...” Oliver’s curse is barely a whisper, not having the voice to speak as he watches her.

 

Felicity takes Oliver into her mouth, his knees buckle, he grips tightly to the countertop of the island. His other hand fisting gently into her hair, not wanting to hurt her.

 

Felicity moans, letting the vibration chase up and down his cock as her tongue cradles it.

 

Oliver lets his head fall back as she slips one hand up his tense abs, letting her short nails scratch lightly causing his body to tremble. Her other hand wraps around the base of him, holding him steady as her mouth slides from tip to base.

 

He looks down and she is looking up at him, the lust in her eyes glinting up at him. Her head bobs and it’s such an erotic sight he can’t help but tighten his hold in her hair. Felicity hums in approval. So he tests the waters, guiding her head with a faster pace. She takes him deeper, Oliver feeling the back of her throat and then she swallows.

 

“Oh god…” his muscles contract in his stomach, he almost falls forward, yet managing to hold himself up still.

 

“Take me Oliver, fuck my mouth baby.” Felicity says as she pulls away to lick the moisture seeping from the head.

 

Tightening his hand in her hair he begins moving her head, slowly, guiding himself deeper with each thrust, Felicity humming. He feels the heat, the pulsing surge through his body each time she takes him as deep as she can. He looks down, tears in her eyes, flushed cheeks, swollen red lips, and he can’t hold back. He begins thrusting harder, Felicity begging him for it. Her nails now digging into the backs of his thighs holding him deep in her mouth before he pulls back.

 

“Oh fuck, Felicity, baby.” He growls as he releases into her throat, Felicity swallowing, moaning as she does. He leans sideways against the counter, holding himself up.

 

_Ding!_

 

Felicity lets out a laugh, as she stands wiping her mouth. Oliver pulls his pants up and leans back against the chair. Watching her wipe him off her mouth, licking her lips, makes him weak.

 

“I’ll get dinner out of the oven, you stay right there.” She hums, happy with herself, as she pulls the dish out of the oven and turns it off.

 

She moves away from the warm oven only to suddenly find herself in the air and then draped over Oliver’s shoulder.

 

“Dinner can wait, I want my wife as an appetizer.” Oliver walks her over to the sofa, Felicity laughing when he carefully puts her down before he rips her pajama pants down.

 

“Hold on babe, this is going to be messy and hard.” Oliver pulls her legs over his shoulders before she can even respond.

 

“OH MY GOD!” Felicity yelps as he dives in, his tongue wasting no time lapping between her swollen flushed lips, pressing a thumb to her clit rubbing circles out.

 

Felicity’s hands tighten in his hair, not caring if she rips any out. His tongue is burning a fire in her that is out of control. She can’t breathe, short heavy pants are all she can get out. Her eyes see stars, she rips her glasses off, tossing them to the side. Thrashing around, her hips bucking up into his face. The sounds of her wet heat as he’s licking is the most perverse sound, and she loves it, needs more.

 

“Don’t stop, Oliver. Right there!” She begs him as he pushes his tongue deeper in her.

 

Felicity slaps one hand against the sofa cushion, she can’t take the sensation building in her belly, the way her heart is trying to pump the orgasm out of her, just as she cries out _please_ her body releases. Filling Oliver’s mouth he growls as he drinks every bit of her into his mouth. Licking, tasting, savoring her essence.

 

Oliver moves up, hovering over her body, the predatory look in his eyes is everything.

 

“Dinner can be reheated.” She shrugs.

 

They look at each other for a few seconds, then suddenly they’re tearing their clothes off, Oliver pulling Felicity into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist. Walking towards the windows pressing her against it, slipping into her as the sun sets over the mountains, Oliver sinks his teeth into her neck, Felicity clawing at his back. Gripping her ass in his hands, thrusting up into her.

 

“These two weeks are going to be amazing!” Felicity groans out as he fills her. “Don’t stop Oliver!”

 

“Never” he grunts as he pumps harder into her.

 

Their need for each other is is sparked by a fire, Oliver kisses her feeling the heat travel from him to her, and in that moment she throws her head back in. Her heat spreads over him, causing him to meet her in the moment.

 

Their heavy breathing silences them, Oliver slowly moving back to the sofa. He lays himself down, pulling Felicity on top of him, he holds her close. Felicity snuggles into him, legs tangled together.

 

“That’s one way to work up an appetite.” She nips at his nipple.

 

Oliver squirms, “hey, ouch.” He laughs as she rubs a fingertip over it. “Yep, we will need to stayed fueled if this is what our two weeks are going to be like.”

 

“I am okay with that!” Felicity sits up, straddling him, then quickly jumps off before he can start anything. “I’m hungry!” She picks up their clothes tossing his at him.

 

Oliver gets dressed laughing as she makes her way to the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

_Be My Fire - The Blue Stones_

 

Tommy walks into his apartment, tosses the mail on the table at the right of the door. He makes his way into the living room towards his fireplace and presses the button to start the fire. It’s a cooler evening than normal for Spring. His phones vibrates in his pants and pulls it out.

 

> ***random number*:** Hey baby, I’m in town. Wanna meet up?

 

Tommy rolls his eyes, deletes the text and tosses his phone on the chair by the fireplace. He looks up and sees the statue Jasmine gave him for Christmas and smiles. He makes his way to change out of his suit and dresses for the gym. Grabbing his headphones, phone, and keys, he makes his way down to the building’s fancy gym.

 

Half way through his workout he stops to take a drink of water and sees he has a text. Picking his phone up he sees it’s from William.

 

> **William:** Uncle Tommy, wanna take me and Kirsten to get ice cream? Mom and Jasper really need a little time alone.
> 
>  

Tommy smiles. Samantha and Jasper are staying at Oliver and Felicity’s place while they’re watching William while the others honeymoon. He’s always been close with Samantha, but since the wedding, gotten to know Jasper better too. As for Kirsten, he’s absolutely in love with that little girl. He loves being around her. 

 

 

> **Tommy:** Sure, give me 45 min and I’ll swing by to pick you two up.
> 
> **William:** Awesome, see you soon!
> 
>  

William fist pumps in the air, jumps off his bed and heads into the living room.

 

“Mom, Tommy wants to take me for ice cream. Can we take Kirsten too? We won’t be too far, since we can walk there.” William reaches for his baby sister who is sitting in her Bumbo seat.

 

Samantha looks at Jasper, they both nod. “Sure, go get her stuff so you two are ready when he gets here.”

 

William smiles and takes off to the guest room.

 

“What do you think he is up to?” Jasper asks Samantha with a smile.

 

“Uhmm I am pretty sure he’s matchmaking. I did get invited by the girls to meet them for ice cream, and I am pretty sure Jasmine will be there.” Samantha leans back into Jasper’s arms.

 

“Are we going to let our daughter be used as a ploy to get Tommy a date?” Jasper laughs.

 

“Honestly, if it means you and I get an hour alone I am all for it. Beside I trust Tommy. He would never let anything hurt the kids.” Samantha leans into Jasper, kissing him as her gently palms his crotch.

 

Jasper clears his throat and adjusts in his seat, looking back making sure William isn’t coming back yet. “You better be ready.” He growls into her neck.

 

Samantha giggles.

 

 

* * *

 

_I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me) - Whitney Houston_

 

Felicity dressed in jeans and maroon tshirt, that reads: [My Birthstone is a Coffee Bean](https://pin.it/phemq4675236qn), beanie, navy flannel shirt that belongs to Oliver, is packing the last of their snacks for the mini hike they’re going to take. Each day they want to try out a new trail, starting with the smaller ones before hitting the bigger ones. Oliver comes out of their bedroom dressed in his jeans and pullover hoodie that has a bow and arrow on the front. He’s holding his boots and socks in his hands and he makes his way to the couch.

 

“Got everything babe?” Oliver sits and begins putting on his socks and shoes.

 

“Yep.” She shoves her hands in her back pockets and eyes her own boots. She’s glad she’d broken them in because they would be killing her otherwise.

 

Oliver stands up, “alright, let’s head on out.”

 

Felicity hands Oliver his beanie, they pick up their packs, and make their way out. Hiking is something they’ve both been excited about since getting here.

 

Hand in hand they cross the mini bridge that crosses over a little babbling brook. They stop every now and again to take pictures, point out birds they see or their nests. Felicity posing for pictures, Oliver letting her take candid shots of him.

 

“Let’s take a selfie together.” Felicity jumps on his back.

 

As he’s holding her up, she holds out her phone and takes a picture of herself kissing his cheek. He begins running with her, Felicity holds on tight. “Oliver be careful!” But she’s laughing too hard to be serious.

 

He finally stops and she slides down off his back. Moving to his front he pulls her in and dips her, pressing his lips against hers, kissing deeply- letting love flow through their kiss, he holds her tighter.

 

When he pulls away, Felicity smiles, “mmm kisses.”

 

Oliver smiles, kisses her nose, and pulls her back up. They continue their hike, coming across other hikers, asking them if they can take a picture of her and Oliver. Once they get the picture, they continue their hike.

 

Eventually they make their way back and get to their cabin, the sun slowly setting, Oliver suggests they have dinner out on the patio since the weather warmed up. When he walks inside, Felicity stands out on the deck looking around at the large green pines, and mountain peeking over the treetops, the orange, pink, and purple hues in horizon. It’s a dream come true.

 

“This is my life.” She turns back to see Oliver. “Yeah, this is the best life.”

 

Smiling happily she makes her way back in and moves to hold him from behind. Squeezing tightly, “how can I help?”

 

 

 

 

 

> **Erik:** can you believe the audacity of them?!
> 
> **Sara:** what?
> 
> **Iris:** Don’t like Oliver having fun without you? lol
> 
> **Jasmine:** Let them live Erik.
> 
> **Erik:**  not when they’re shoving their happy life in our face!
> 
> **Sara:** uh oh, did you fight with Brent?
> 
> **Tommy:** Do I need to kick someone’s ass?
> 
> **Jasmine:** like you could.
> 
> **Tommy:** Oh the things you don’t know, Killer.
> 
> **Jasmine:** *eye roll emoji*
> 
> **Erik:** he is having dinner with his ex. She wants to talk.
> 
> **Iris:** Erik, I doubt he’s going back to her. He’s pretty serious about you.
> 
> **Sara:**  I told you dating someone right out of a relationship will be hard. But don’t take it out on Oliver and Felicity.
> 
> **Jasmine:** I second that.
> 
> **Erik:** Fine! I mean they are cute af and it’s kind of gross lol
> 
> **Iris:** They are adorable.
> 
> **Sara:** Totally adorable! She’s so happy!
> 
> **Tommy:**  C’mon Erik, we both know this is exactly what Oliver is deserving of. Be happy for them. Seeing him like this gives us all hope.
> 
> **Erik:** Does it, Tommy? Pray tell, how does it give you hope?
> 
> **Iris:** Yes, how does it make you feel about settling down?
> 
> **Sara:**  Looking to leave behind the playboy ways and find something serious?
> 
> **Tommy:** I am not talking about me.
> 
> **Tommy:** How about you Jasmine? Gonna settle for SWAT guy?
> 
> **Jasmine:** Jasmine is currently unavailable. Please leave a message after the beep.
> 
> **Jasmine:** BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP
> 
> **Sara:** LMAO
> 
> **Iris:** LMAO
> 
> **Erik:** *screaming*
> 
> **Tommy:** *smirk emoji*

  


 

 

For updates on upcoming stories follow me here:

Twitter [@fanfic_chica](https://twitter.com/fanfic_chica)

(p.s. this twitter profile is public, so even if you don't have twitter you can still access it.)

No Twitter? No problem, look for me on Tumblr 

<https://fanfic-chica.tumblr.com/>

**_Y'all Rock!_ **

**_thanks for your continued support_ **

**_Much Love <3_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright folks, I really hope you enjoyed the epilogue, because I had a lot of fun putting it together. 
> 
> Enjoy all the Olicity aesthetics??? I searched long hours for those kinds of pictures and designing with different apps. I wanted the Olicity pictures to be unique. 
> 
> I made sure to include a link of Felicity's tshirt so y'all could see because it's really an amazing tshirt lol. 
> 
> Also I added the songs before each section to kind of give everyone an idea of what inspires me when writing out certain ideas. 
> 
> What did you all think of the aesthetics I shared with you for upcoming stories? Like them? I really wanted to give you all an idea that would help build ideas in your head of where I am going with characters. 
> 
> Thanks again to all of you for the amazing support you have been showing me. I really really appreciate it soooo much!

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know whatcha think!! <3


End file.
